Together Forever
by Kgmck177
Summary: Return once more to the world of Pokemon as Ash and friends come together for new adventures, more surprises and a few odd twists. On permanent hiatus, but a sequel may be written to continue the storyline.
1. S1 Chapter 1: No matter how long

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 1: No matter how long…**

Misty ran from the Cerulean Gym in tears. Her sisters had thrown her out and had said they would never let her come back. They had grown sick of her proving that she was a better trainer than them. They had been really jealous when she had sent those Pokemon Princess dolls. That was two years ago. What really cut into Misty was that today was her 17th birthday and they had not even said 'Happy Birthday'. Misty ran and ran, not looking back.

Meanwhile…

Ash was having a perfect day and decided to visit his mom in Pallet Town. May and Max were eager to meet Prof. Oak. Brock though was really gloomy and hadn't said a word. Ash had a sneaking suspicion that he was either lonely or hiding something big. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder onto Brock's.

"Pi-pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"Hey Brock what's the matter with you?" Ash translated.

"Nothing important," Brock said, with a strained smile.

"Now Brock stop being so grumpy!" said May, winking at him.

At her words Brock seemed to lighten up slightly. In the distance Max saw someone running behind them. The figure slowed to a stop and suddenly collapsed.

"Whoa! Guys someone collapsed over there!" Max cried.

Ash looked back and saw the poor person behind them on the ground and ran back to see if he could help. Upon getting closer he realized that it was a girl with orange hair and she was face down. Getting worried for her health Ash crouched down and turned her over.

"Misty!" Ash cried in surprise.

It was Misty. She looked like she had been crying and she was unconscious from exhaustion. Ash thought she was in Cerulean running the Gym for her sisters but here she was lying on the ground. _'She looks really cute when she's sleeping,' _Ash thought to himself. Gently, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style over to the others. May, Max and Brock look shocked when Ash came up with a sleeping Misty in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Brock quietly.

"Dunno but she looks exhausted so let's get her to my house," said Ash quietly.

Max and May didn't say anything but looked at each other and grinned. They knew Ash had a thing for Misty but now that she was with them they knew that she would drive Ash insane. May though also had a thing for Brock so she wouldn't bug Ash about Misty. Staying resolutely silent the group made it to Pallet in under five minutes. Upon arriving at Ash's house 'Mimey' spotted them and called on Ash's mom.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" it called.

Ash's mom came out the house and saw the group. What caught her attention though was the girl in her son's arms.

"Oh! What happened to her?" she gasped.

"We don't know. We think she's just tired so I'll take her to my room," said Ash.

"Wait just a minute Ash Ketchum! First you have to introduce me to all your new friends," said Ash's mom (her name's Juliet so that's what I'll call her from now on).

"Well this is May," Ash said pointing her out. "And this is her brother Max."

"Nice to meet you both," Juliet said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Ketchum," May said.

Max just smiled and then stared at the Mr. Mime who was sweeping the road. They all went in and Ash carried Misty up to his room without a sound. He laid her on his bed and sat in a chair. Downstairs, May and Brock were talking on the couch while Max input data on Mr. Mime into his pokedex. Juliet walked in with some lemonade and biscuits and, after some talking, found out that Ash had a crush on Misty.

"All this time he kept that from me!" Juliet said, hurt. "But I'm his mother."

After she got over that they started to talk about their adventures in Hoenn. Upstairs, Misty was waking up. She opened her eyes and saw Ash in his chair next to her. She bolted up only to sink back down clutching her head. Her headache would rival Psyduck's and she groaned. Ash handed her a painkiller and some water, which she accepted gratefully. After a minute or two she got up again and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ash where am I?" she asked.

"Don't worry Misty you're in my house in Pallet," he said.

"Oh what will I do now?" Misty moaned to herself.

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"My sisters kicked my out after they lost popularity because of my talent," Misty said sadly. "No one would even try to beat me. They were jealous after I kept beating challengers that came to the gym."

Misty burst into tears again. Ash was horrified that Misty was kicked out. He knew it was her birthday today and was extremely sorry for her. '_She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!' _Ash thought. Then he remembered the birthday gift he was going to send her. He quickly reached under his pillow and grabbed it.

"Hey Misty I have something for you," he said.

Misty stopped crying, sniffed and looked up. Ash handed her a small wrapped gift. Misty smiled and took off the wrapping. It was a small box. Curiously she opened it and gasped. It was a diamond necklace but the diamond was an ocean blue colour and seemed to sparkle with a life of it's own. Misty's eyes lit up with delight and she smiled for the first time in days.

"It took my life savings to pay for that so I pray you like it," Ash said. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh thank you Ash! I love y-it!" Misty said fumbling the last word.

Misty had been about to say _you _but something stopped her. She did love Ash but was afraid that he didn't love her back. That's why she hadn't told him yet. Misty's theory was that Ash liked her too but that he may reject her and jepordize their friendship. She looked at the diamond necklace and put it on.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a million bucks," said Ash grinning. "Glad you like it."

Misty stood up slowly and almost fell again but Ash caught her and held her steady. She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

"Anything for you Misty!" Ash declared.

Misty giggled and let Ash guide her downstairs. She was still dizzy but the sight of Brock and the others made her feel better instantly. She hugged each of them one after the other and sat on the couch.Deliah had left to do some grocery shopping with Mr. Mime.

"Hey Misty how are you feeling?" asked Brock.

"Like someone hit me a thousand times on the head with a rubber mallet but otherwise fine," Misty said ruefully.

Ash laughed and Brock frowned at him. Misty noticed that May and Max were giving her an odd look. She decided to ignore it for now and Ash spoke up.

"Misty," he began. "Because you were thrown out by your sisters would you like to live here for now as I'm staying for a few weeks."

Brock and the other two stared incredulously at Misty but she ignored it. She'd been getting a lot of funny looks lately but she had learned to ignore them and continue whatever she was doing.

"I'd love to," she said. "That is if your mom doesn't mind…"

"Oh she won't mind at all!" said Ash.

Brock moved over next to Max and May and they began speaking in conspirational whispers. Ash didn't care though. All he wanted was for Misty and him to be together forever...

* * *

**Aww! Fluffy much? Send your opinion!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Bye!**


	2. S1 Chapter 2: Now until the end of time

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Now until the end of time**

Deliah was headed home after the shopping with Mr. Mime walking beside her. She was very happy to have Ash's friends stay over for a few weeks. Hell, if she had enough room she'd let them live with her. That friend of Ash's, Misty, was a lovely young girl and Deliah hoped she'd be okay. A man in her way snapped her to attention. He was wearing a black and red uniform and was staring eerily at her. Getting freaked out Juliet tried to get past him but he blocked her way.

"Do you know a trainer called Ash Ketchum?" asked the man suddenly.

"Why yes. He's my son," said Deliah politely.

"Well can you give him a message from Team Magma?" asked the man.

"Okay," Deliah said wanting the man to go away.

"Here it is!" said the man.

He threw a pokeball and from within came a Mightyena. It growled fiercely and Deliah tried to run away but the man's reflexes were faster.

"Mightyena us Leer!" he called.

The pokemon complied and Deliah found that she couldn't move. She tried to move but couldn't. She called for help as she could speak but there was no one around. The Mightyena walked past her then turned around so she could face it, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. The Mightyena leapt at her.

"Mr. Mime use Reflect!" she called.

Mr. Mime used Reflect and a barrier appeared which the Mightyena smacked right into.

"Now use Psychic!" Juliet said.

Mr. Mime's hands glowed an eerie blue and energy surrounded the man and his Mightyena. Lifting his hands, Mr. Mime sent the two flying to the horizon. Delaih fell to the ground as Leer's affect wore off. She got up and her and Mr. Mime ran home to speak to Ash. Upon arrival she saw that Misty had woken up and they were all talking.

"Oh hey mom!" said Ash seeing her.

"Ash Team Magma is after you!" Deliah said grimly.

"What!" Ash cried. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know but I just fought off one of their goons and I know they're after you," said Deliah.

"Well I'll have to cut our visit short mom because I won't let them near our house!" said Ash defiantly. "Are you guys ready for another adventure?"

"Hell yeah!" was their response.

Ash looked to Misty who smiled and nodded. It was settled then. They were off on another adventure to take down Team Magma. Misty said that she was ready to go whenever they were. Having just arrived Ash and co. stocked up on supplies and left that night. Just south of Pallet town was a big beach that would lead to Cinnabar Island, which was under rubble after the volcano erupted. Ash called out Lapras and they clambered on. Soon they were in the middle of the sea swimming in a random direction when Max pointed and said.

"Hey look! An island!"

Max checked his pokenav and saw that they had reached New Bark Town in the Johto region. Ash had been there before with Brock and Misty but Max and May were new to it so they landed and began their journey. Ash only wanted to go to Johto because he didn't want his mom attacked by more of Team Magma. They were heading to Goldenrod City after visiting Prof. Elm. It was getting dark outside and the gang needed to find a hotel. Up ahead Goldenrod City loomed out like a large bonfire of lights. Ash was really happy because he still had two bike vouchers and there was a bike shop in Goldenrod. He was sure Misty and May would still stay with him if he got the bikes but then again they might leave him. When in Goldenrod they looked for a hotel and Brock saw one called "Domino Hotel". They went inside and when paying they realised they only had enough money for two rooms. May, Max and Brock felt like being mean and took one room while Ash and Misty shared another. Max was sure that Misty would rip Ash apart when they saw that there was only one bed. May, Brock and Max were in the room opposite and kept listening for any signs of shouting. Meanwhile Ash and Misty walked into the room.

"Oh there's only one bed!" said Ash, surprised. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want Misty?"

"No it's okay Ash I don't mind," said Misty. "We can share a bed for one night."

Ash looked as if all his dreams had come true at once but quickly hid it in case Misty saw. Misty went into the bathroom to change while Ash waited. He had changed in the kitchen area and put his clothes in the laundry chute while he pulled on a large T-shirt and a baggy pair of shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited while he heard the shower running. '_I suppose I'd better get to bed now,'_ Ash thought as he crawled into the king-sized bed. After five minutes of shifting about Ash found a comfortable position with plenty of room for Misty. Another ten minutes later Misty came out of the shower in a nightgown. She had dried completely but kept her hair down. After nearly a year of not seeing each other Ash realised just how much he missed Misty's soothing presence.

"Goodnight Ash," mumbled Misty climbing into bed beside Ash.

"Night," he replied sleepily.

In Brock's room Brock, May and Max were disappointed not to hear shouting from Ash or Misty but they had to decide who would sleep on the couch as there was only one bed in their room as well. Brock said that Max should sleep on the couch because he was the smallest. Max argued that he should sleep in the bed because May was his sister so she'd be more comfortable with him. They turned to May in a desperate attempt to decide. May just held up her hands defensively and once again they argued. Eventually Max won the argument and Brock sadly went to the couch. He knew that he loved May because this time he had that _feeling _everyone got when in love. Before, he had set his love detector to skin-deep only and that was why he never found a girlfriend. When he met May however, that all changed. Not only was she pretty but she was also smart, temper mental, kind, sweet and had high hopes of being the best at Pokemon Contests. Brock liked everything about her but had never expressed those feelings. He got on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

_Ash was lying next to Misty in bed. Misty was cuddled into him and he was in a blissful state of mind. He looked down at the hand resting on his chest and saw a golden ring on the middle finger indicating they were married. Misty's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She leaned in towards Ash getting slowly closer and closer until…_

'Beep! Beep!'

Ash groaned and cursed whoever made alarm clocks. He shut it down and was about to fall asleep again when he felt it. There was someone lying next to him. He turned and Misty's sweet face came into view. She was sleeping soundly and judging by the smile on her face was having a good dream. Ash realised with a blush that she was cuddled right into him and he wouldn't be able to move without waking her up.

"Misty wake up," he whispered. "Wake up."

Misty's eyes opened and she saw Ash next to her awake. She smiled and got into a sitting position.

"Hey there! Sleep well?" she asked.

"Better than I have in months!" Ash declared as he got up and went to the other side of the bed. "May I help you up my lady?" said Ash in a deep British accent.

"Yes you may," said Misty giggling furiously.

Ash took her hand and led her out of the bedroom. She went again into the bathroom and changed into clean clothes. While she changed Ash got into his trademark jeans, shirt, jacket and hat. When Misty came out she looked like she did when they were exploring Johto. She wore her yellow top and shorts with the bands. The only things missing were her backpack, which was being held at reception, and Togepi, which had evolved in Togetic and stayed at Mirage Kingdom to protect the other Togepi there. She still looked as radiant as ever and as she tied her hair up Ash saw the diamond necklace he gave her glinting from her neck. They could hear sounds of waking up from Brock's room and Ash decided that he and Misty should have some time together without them.

"Hey Misty," he said. "Wanna go out for breakfast while the others get up?"

"Sure thing," Misty said. "As long as you pay."

"Alright and I have a surprise for you," Ash said mysteriously.

Misty grinned and left a note on the table in the main room saying where they went. Ash led her outside and they went to a nearby café for breakfast. They had fun eating and talking about the things that had happened while they had been away from each other. When finished Misty looked over to Ash.

"So what's this surprise of yours?" she asked.

"You'll see!" he said.

Ash led Misty around town until they reached a shop and Misty's eyes went wide.

"The Rapidash Bike Store!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," said Ash fishing out two bike vouchers.

They went inside and Misty chose the best bike she could find while Ash chose a sturdy bike for May. After handing over the bike vouchers Ash collapsed May's bike and stored it in his bag.

"Hey Misty! Wanna go for a ride?" Ash asked.

"Okay," said Misty, unable to disagree.

Ash and Misty went outside and got on the bike together, Ash driving. Ash whipped out a pokeball and called out his Doduo.

"Hey Doduo wanna have a race?" he asked.

Doduo squawked and Ash counted down. As soon as he said go they blasted off. Doduo got a head start but Misty had chosen a Mach bike and they soon caught up.

"Doduo we're going to Poliwhirl Park!" Ash called.

Doduo squawked again and gave a mighty speed burst. Ash kept going strong and soon Doduo got tired. Ash won by at least twenty metres and he called back Doduo into his pokeball.

"Good try Doduo," Ash said. "Better luck next time."

Ash stored Misty's bike away and they sat on a bench and watched the world go by in companionable silence. Ash closed the distance and put his arm around her back. Instead of shrugging him off Misty laid her head on his shoulder and together they sat there, neither wanting to leave. Meanwhile Brock and May read Misty's note and wondered how long it would take for them to get back. Then Max walked in.

"Who wants room service?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnn!**

**What will happen next? I'm not telling unless I get at least five reviews so there! But I can guarantee more Ash and Misty fluff… So adu and goodbye! **


	3. S1 Chapter 3: I just wanna say

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**Beyond love: I suppose u are demanding so here's ur update.**_

_**Angel-fish14: I love Ash and Misty fics too!**_

_**Seabiscuit16: Glad u like the story.**_

_**Doom18769: Sorry about the screwed up stuff but it's MY story! Anyway Birch was visiting Elm so there!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: I'm not going away!**

Misty sighed contentedly while leaning against Ash. It was warm at the park and Misty found herself dozing off.

Ash and Misty were on a hilltop observing the beautiful sunset. Misty lay back and relaxed. Ash lent over and kissed her gently.

"_You know I love you don't you?" he asked._

"_I know and I love you too," Misty replied smiling._

_Ash stood up and pulled Misty up after him._

"_I have something important to ask you Misty," Ash said seriously._

_He then knelt on one knee and brought out a small velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it and Misty saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen._

"_Will you marry me Misty?"_

"Yes!"

Misty jerked awake and shivered. It was really late in the evening. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:00pm. She looked to Ash and he looked at her then grinned.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up," he said.

"You didn't get bored sitting there all day?" Misty asked incredulously.

"Not with someone as beautiful as you to watch," Ash said jokingly.

Misty knew he was telling the truth put decided to play along. She gently punched his arm.

"Oh Ash you know just how to make a girl happy!" she said.

Ash knew she was telling the truth as well but it was late and they had missed lunch so he pulled her to her feet and they walked to the hotel holding hands. Brock was at the entrance waiting for Ash and Misty to arrive. He saw them walking towards the hotel holding hands. _'Holding hands!' _he thought. He ran inside and told May and Max of what he had just seen. Max was annoyed that they were getting along so well but May just smiled.

"At least Misty's happy," she sighed.

After Ash and Misty had a decent meal Ash decided to stop leading Team Magma away from his home and attack them head on. He would need his friends help but he knew just what to do.

"Hey guys after this we're going to Hoenn to the Team Magma HQ!" he declared.

"I'm right with you!" said Misty.

"We're all in!" Brock exclaimed. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Just wait and see!"

Later that day Ash and the crew went on the Magnet Train to Saffron City and then skipped through the gatehouse to Cerulean City. Misty shuddered when they went past the Gym but stayed calm. What she didn't see was her sisters looking at her with sad expressions. They were sorry for kicking her out and wished she would come back but Misty would never forgive them. Nearing Pallet Town again Ash stopped at a HUGE oak tree. He whistled twice and there was a huge gust of wind. A large shape descended from the tree and the winds died down.

"Hey Pidgeot how are you?" Ash asked.

The large bird pokemon blinked and gave a call.

"Me and my friends need a ride to Mahogany Town in the Hoenn region. Can you help?" asked Ash.

Pidgeot nodded and called down three Pidgeottos. The Pidgeottos grabbed Brock, May and Max with their mighty talons and flew off. Ash and Misty climbed on Pidgeot's back and together the four flying pokemon flew to Hoenn. Pidgeot was sailing near Mach 1 and the Pidgeottos were hard pressed to keep up. In under half an hour they touched down next to the Pokemon Center in Mahogany Town.

"Good job Pidgeot!" said Ash.

"The Pidgeottos were good too," said Max.

After they bid farewell Pidgeot and the others took off and flew home. Ash started towards the beach and went to the cove. The crew found a Team Magma goon blocking the ocean path with a lot of Wailmers. Near them was a cave and the entrance to the Team Magma HQ. It had previously been excavated by another trainer but Team Magma were persistent and moved back in.

"Alright gang stay sharp and keep your hands on your pokeballs," Ash warned.

Ash, Misty and Brock took point, May and Max covering the rear. Once inside they found a room full of teleporters leading t different parts of the base. The teleporters were unmarked and the group decided to randomly step on them. One led to a room with Protein and a Master Ball. Two Electrodes guarded them but were swiftly defeated by Brock's Golem. A second teleporter led to a laboratory where some scientists were working. Luckily no one spotted them. Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder and pointed to a green teleporter pad. All the others they had encountered were red so this one had to be important. They stepped on and it led to a room with a massive computer.

"This must be Team Magma's mainframe computer," said Max.

"Try and find a self-destruct," said Ash.

No one noticed a man enter the room behind them. What they didn't know was that it was Maxie, leader of Team Magma.

"Boo!" he exclaimed.

Misty and May both screamed while the boys jumped. Max dropped his pokenav, which he was using to access the computer. Maxie laughed.

"I don't know how you brats got in here but I can show you the way out," he said.

He threw down a pokeball and a large Typhlosion came out. The Typhlosion roared and glared at the group of kids huddled in front of it. Misty grinned and whipped out her pokeball.

"Go, Golduck!" she called. "Hydro pump!"

Misty's mighty blue duck came out of the pokeball and instantly jumped into action. Taking a deep breath Golduck blasted a huge amount of water from it's mouth, striking the Typhlosion squarely in the stomach. Severely weakened by the water the Typhlosion keeled over and was unconscious.

"Yay!" exclaimed Misty.

Her victory was cut short when Maxie summoned a Hitmonchan, which ran up and punched her right in the mouth. Misty swallowed several teeth and screamed in agony, which caused even more pain thanks to her broken jaw. She whimpered and stayed silent. The others were infuriated and Brock took the lead.

"Forteress, Let's go!" he called.

A steel pokemon erupted from the ball.

"Use Spikes!" commanded Brock.

The pokemon launched spikes at Maxie and surrounded him with an impassable spike field.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" cried Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and shot a huge bolt of electricity at the Team Magma leader. Maxie was fried with couple of volts, not enough to kill him but enough to leave its mark.

"I call Torchic, go!" said May summoning her fire pokemon.

The tiny red bird jumped up and down for a bit then settled into a battle position.

"Use Ember!" cried May.

Fire erupted from the bird's mouth and badly scalded Maxie making him cry out it pain.

"Now let's finish this off! Forteress use Explosion!" called Brock.

The gang huddled back and May quickly called on Natu to use Reflect to protect them from the blast. Forteress glowed white with energy and let rip one of the most powerful attacks know to pokemon. The explosion ripped the cave and base apart and the inhabitants of Mahogany felt the shockwave, it was so strong. Needless to say the all Team Magma members were unconscious. The base was in ruins and Ash could see outside. The Wailmer trainer looked right at them then ran for his life screaming about Armageddon. Ash laughed but stopped when Misty whimpered again.

"Guys we gotta take her to the hospital!" Ash said.

"On our way," said May.

One hour later Misty was in the Broken Bones wand of the Chansey's Hospital in Mauville City. She was currently asleep but Ash wouldn't leave her side. He loved her and didn't want to see her in pain but as a true friend he never left her side.

"Please get better soon Misty," Ash whispered. "I can't bear to see you in such pain, because I l-love you. So much."

"I love you too Ash," Misty said with her eyes still closed. Her words were slurred slightly.

Misty very slowly got into a sitting position and leaned back against the pillows. She smiled slightly and Ash counted three missing teeth. She looked awful but bravely bore the pain.

"Where are the others?" asked Misty.

"In a hotel," Ash replied. "But I'm not going away!"

Ash took Misty's hand in his and together they fell asleep. Ash in a chair and Misty in her bed. No one disturbed them thinking they looked so cute together. Both of the trainers hoped they'd be together forever.

* * *

**Right then everyone here's your update. Sorry to all the Misty lovers about the Misty bashing! It won't happen again. Once more please review and there'll be more chapters. 8 reviews for an update. I have also updated chapters 1, 2 and 3 for annoying nitpickers... Bye!**


	4. S1 Chapter 4: We are gonna stay

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!

* * *

**

_**To the other reviewers:**_

_**Darkmichael: Thank god you like it… Here's some more!**_

_**GameConsoleMaster: Hey! In the episode where Ash and co. go to the school Pidgeotto flew past in the background carrying a kid in his claws!**_

_**Doom18769: Thanx for not being annoying anymore… But u don't need to apologize.**_

_**Dbzgtfan2004: It IS cute! **_

_**Sorano101: What the hell is kawaii? Thanx for reviewing.**_

**_Thank you to all!

* * *

_Chapter 4: We are going to stay…**

Misty opened her eyes slowly and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked to her right and saw Ash fast asleep at the edge of the bed. He was in a chair and Misty realised with a blush that she was holding his hand tightly in hers. Misty gently shook Ash awake.

"Hey sleepy-head wake up," she giggled.

Misty then yelped in pain as her jaw throbbed unexpectedly. Ash jumped and sat up yawning. He stretched and opened his eyes blearily. After a quick rub he saw that he was still in the hospital next to Misty's bed. When he looked at Misty his heart simply melted. She looked as glamorous as ever even though his jaw had stitches and was swollen with bruises.

"Hi Misty feeling better?" he asked.

For an answer Misty sat up and took his mouth in hers. It lasted for only a second or two but it was enough to put Ash in heaven.

"Wow now that's what I would say is a wake-up call!" Ash declared.

A nurse walked in.

"Oh good your awake!" she said. "Well the doctors say you're free to go but you will have to return in three weeks to remove the stitches. Also take these painkillers."

Misty took the medium sized bottle and immediately popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed. The pain in her mouth disappeared but Misty was sad when she felt some teeth missing. Ash saw the look and quickly put his hand in his pocket. He drew his hand out and showed Misty three small objects.

"I believe these are yours?" he asked.

Misty looked closer and saw her missing teeth in his hand. The sight was almost funny but Misty choked back a laugh and got out of bed. She looked down and saw she was in different clothes. The nurse saw the look and quickly explained.

"We sent your clothes to be cleaned. They're in the cabinet," and with that the nurse left.

Misty saw the cabinet and opened it. As said her clothes were neatly folded inside. Taking them out she turned and saw Ash looking nervously at her.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Do you need any help changing?" asked Ash.

Misty blushed deeply and realised that Ash was being serious.

"I'm okay Ash the pain's gone for now," Misty said.

Ash looked relieved and nodded, leaving the room. Misty quickly changed into her old clothes leaving the hospital clothes on the bed as she left. She found Ash outside the room sitting on a chair in the corridor. He looked up and smiled when he saw Misty looking like her old self again.

"Hey Misty when we meet up with the others how about we go for lunch?" Ash asked.

"Where about?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"How about that french café near the docks?" Ash said still smiling.

"Oh! I love french things they're so romantic!" Misty squealed.

She then went bright red when she realised what she had just said. Of course it was romantic! Ash knew she loved french food. He had basically asked her on a date.

Ash chuckled. "I take that as a yes?" he said.

"Yeah I'd love to go," Misty said shyly.

_Later that day…_

"Hi there I'd like to know which room Brock, May and Max are staying in," Ash said to the hotel receptionist.

"Let me see…" she looked in a large book. "Oh here we are! Room 13, third floor."

Ash and Misty made their way up in the elevator. About halfway up the elevator shuddered and ground to a halt in the shaft. The light above Ash's head shattered and they were plunged in darkness.

"Ash I'm scared," said Misty shakily.

Suddenly a small light flared into existence and Misty saw ash with a small candle in his hand. He placed it in the corner of the elevator and sat down. Misty joined him and scooted herself until she was right next to him.

"We might be here a while Misty so we'd best get comfortable," Ash said.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's back and sat himself next to the candle. He then curled up and went to sleep. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash wound his arm round her back. Together they lay there in silence until eventually they were claimed by sleep again.

* * *

_Ash woke up and looked around. He was still in the elevator but Misty was gone. The elevator doors opened and Ash saw Misty being dragged away by a dark figure._

"_Ash!" she cried, desperate to get away from the person pulling her along._

_Misty struggled but couldn't get free. Ash ran towards them but just before he could reach Misty the floor beneath him gave way and he fell into the darkness…

* * *

_

Ash bolted awake when he heard a grinding noise. The light in the elevator came back on and the elevator continued up to the third floor. Ash jostled Misty awake and they got up. Ash picked up Pikachu and they all exited when the doors opened. They reached room 13 and knocked. There was a small yell and a crash. A loud thumping warned them of someone approaching the door. It flew open and Ash saw Brock in an extremely bad mood. As soon as he saw them though he cheered up instantly.

"Ash! Misty! What kept you?" he asked. "Lunch has been in the oven for like an hour now!"

"Sorry Brock but Misty and me were going to take all of you out to lunch today," Ash said.

Brock nodded at this and went inside again. Misty and Ash followed to see May and Max glaring daggers at each other from opposite sides of the room. Brock's annoyed expression returned full force when he saw them.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked.

"Well May complained that she couldn't get any beauty sleep because Max was snoring and when I said she didn't need beauty sleep Max started yelling at me to stop buttering up to his sister. WELL AT LEAST I CAN GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Brock shouted to Max.

Ash looked incredulously at Brock. Did this mean he had a crush on May? Well he kept it well hidden from them if it did. Seeming to read his mind Misty elbowed him gently and together they dragged Max from the room leaving Brock and May alone.

"Hey what's the big idea!" complained Max.

"Max don't try to stop love 'cause that's like trying to say that a Magikarp's useless," Misty said.

"What would you know about it?" Max said sullenly.

Misty's temper flared at this and she proceeded to wring Max's neck rather hard. Max stared at Misty in surprise but then realised that he was running out of air so started to choke like any other strangle victim. Ash didn't try to stop her until Max started to go white in the face. Misty didn't listen to Ash at all so Ash had to resort to drastic measures. He took her face in his hands and kissed her right on the lips, in front of Max. Misty quickly let go of Max and kissed Ash back enthusiastically. Max wheezed and spluttered for a bit until he saw just what had stopped Misty. He stood speechless until Ash and Misty separated. Ash glared at Max.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll have my Charizard roast you!" Ash threatened.

Max nodded and swore never to tell anyone of what had transpired. He had heard stories of Ash's Charizard and what it could do. In the hotel room they could hear the sounds of Brock and May talking. There was a pause then they heard May squeal delightedly. Ash opened the door and saw Brock and May kissing on the couch. Max walked in and froze again. He started foaming at the mouth and Brock quickly stopped the kiss. May however looked at Ash and Misty happily.

"Brock has said he loves me!" May cried. "We are officially together now isn't it wonderful?"

"Well I guess I'm the last one alone then," said Max dejectedly.

May and Brock looked at each other in confusion then at Ash and Misty. They suddenly realised what he had meant and started cheering. Brock got up and slapped Ash on the back while May hugged Misty.

"Good for you man you finally said it," Brock said.

"Oh Misty I'm so happy for you!" cried May.

Ash and Misty glared at Max who shuddered and smiled nervously. Ash pulled out a pokeball and Max started screaming. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the stairwell. He was outside before the others had even reached the lift. Max continued to run fuelled by fear alone. He ran until he was out of breath and looked around. He was in the town square which was surprisingly empty.

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"I was just joking," said Ash shamefully.

Misty shook her head and the group went out to track down Max. Unknown to them they were being watched. A pair of binoculars were aimed at them from a rooftop and a man watched as they went round the streets. He turned to the woman next to him and they smiled evilly.

"Let's go get Pikachu," the man said.

* * *

**Bet you all know who is watching them!**

**But for now if I get 15 reviews I'll add 2 more chapters.**

**Remember: 15 2:) **


	5. S1 Chapter 5: Together and Forever

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**Thanx for the reviews everyone and I want more of them so write em up quicksmart!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Together and Forever**

Max's breath came in slow, deep and ragged. He wasn't in great physical shape so the running had really taken it out of him. The thought of Ash unleashing his Charizard at Max was really scary and Max had no intention of finding out if Ash was joking. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and Max spun around. His face connected with a fist and Max knew no more.

Ash and Misty were exploring the Town Square when Pikachu spotted something and pointed for Ash. It was a piece of paper stuck to a bench with sticky tape. It was probably a hooker's phone number so Ash paid it no heed until Pikachu pointed again and Ash saw that it had his name on it. He picked it up and read,

Dear Twerps,

If you are reading this then we have kidnapped your friend Max and are holding him hostage. We will return your friend unharmed if and only if you exchange him for your Pikachu. Failure to do so will result in extreme bodily harm to your friend and the chance that you might never see him again so think fast! Meet us tomorrow in front of Ho-oh Hall at 12:00pm with your answer. Don't be late!

Yours truly, Team Rocket. (Jessie, James and Meowth.)

Ash showed the note to Misty who called Brock and May to meet them in the Town Square. A few minutes later the whole gang was assembled. May was devastated at the fact that her brother was gone. Misty took another painkiller and laid out the plan that she and Ash had come up with while waiting for the other two.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. Ash and me will meet Team Rocket at the meeting point while May and Brock will sneak up behind them. May will take Max to safety while Brock engages Team Rocket in battle. Me and Ash will join in when Max is safe," Misty said. "Any questions?"

Of course there were no questions asked as Misty had laid it out quite clearly to them. They then headed back to the hotel and May and Brock went to their room while Ash and Misty went to their room. Misty went for a shower and Ash watched TV. Misty came out of the shower in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her long hair. Ash couldn't help but stare at how pretty she was. Together they watched TV for a few more hours. Soon it was dinnertime and Misty, too miserable to go out, ordered a take away from the french restaurant. Ash didn't complain and in 30 minutes Misty and him were digging into garlic bread and roast duck. Misty loved all of it and Ash absently poked his food with his fork while he watched Misty. Ash called room service and had them bring up some wine. Misty was 17 and Ash was 18 so no one complained. Fifteen minutes later there were empty wine glasses scattered around the bedroom and the two teens were on the bed, obviously drunk. Ash kept groaning from his sore head and Misty was asleep. Soon Ash succumbed to sleep but not before he gave Misty a small kiss. Both were asleep with a smile on their faces.

Pikachu had been trying to wake up Ash and Misty for a while now. He was getting annoyed and didn't feel like trying to get them up anymore. He gave Ash one final poke before jumping off the bed and electrocuting them both. Ash and Misty woke up with a yell and fell to the ground twitching slightly. Ash was the first to get up and thanked Pikachu for the wake up call. Fortunately the shock had also driven off Ash and Misty's hangovers so they felt much better. Misty got up as well but when she looked down she quickly dropped to the floor again, hiding behind the bed. But not before Ash spotted her in her underwear. She was wearing a black bra and black panties but that was not what interested Ash. He had seen a tattoo near Misty's right hip. It was a Wartortle using Hydro Pump and Ash thought it looked cool on her. Ash threw a nightgown over the bed to her and left the room dragging Pikachu with him. Half an hour later Ash made two platefuls of pancakes and set them on the table. Misty had still not come out of the bedroom and Ash was getting worried. He made sure Pikachu couldn't see the pancakes and went to check on Misty.

Misty was attempting pull a shirt on but the thing wouldn't on properly. Her head couldn't fit in the gap and she was getting annoyed. She heard the door open and turned quickly, forgetting that she couldn't see. Her knee banged the bedside cabinet and she yelped, jumping into the air. She tripped over on a trainer lying on the ground and collapsed on her bed in a heap. Ash saw this and barely suppressed his laughter. He quickly made his way over to Misty and carefully sat her up. She had forgotten to undo the button on the collar and Ash quickly undid them. Misty's head appeared and she smiled at Ash. Ash also noticed that she hadn't put her shorts on and had a lovely view of her in her panties. Misty blushed and quickly found her shorts. Pulling them on they exited the room and sat down at the table with the thankfully untouched pancakes. Misty loved them and was surprised when Ash said that he made them himself. She didn't think of him as much of a cook and was happy that he wasn't as dumb as she had originally thought. She just hoped that all of this would last…

Max woke up in the back of a van. His hands were tied behind his back and his pokemon were gone. In front of him was Meowth and he backed away slightly.

"Oh stop it twerp I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said.

"What do you want?" Max asked.

"Pikachu of course! What do you think? Lemonade?" Meowth said.

Max was instantly angered by the fact that they had kidnapped him when they didn't even want him. It was always Pikachu they were after, never him. He had to break out of here. He managed to get a look at his watch and saw that it was already 11:50am. Meowth saw the glance.

"Don't worry too much kid. You'll be outta here in 10 minutes if everything goes to plan," the feline said.

Max just wished he could get the ropes off his wrists and strangle the smug pokemon before him. One day Team Rocket would regret messing with him and when that day came Max would make sure that Team Rocket got the justice they deserved. Oh revenge was sweet.

May woke up to find Brock leaning close to her face. Too close… May screamed in shock and Brock screamed in surprise. He stumbled backwards and tripped over the small table in the bedroom, disappearing from sight. May calmed down and looked carefully for Brock. She saw him get up slowly and smiled when she saw that he wasn't hurt. Brock looked quizzically at her and she sent a questioning look at him.

"Sorry for waking you May I just wondered what you wanted for breakfast because we gotta go in five minutes! It's already 11:50pm," Brock explained.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?" May yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just you look so cute when asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you," Brock said.

May calmed down at his soothing words and calmly informed him that she'd get something later. She got up and dressed quickly ignoring Brock's drooling at the sight of her in her undies. As she was leaving Brock stopped her and handed her a bar of chocolate with a small smile. May smiled back and took the snack. Together they met with Ash and Misty and all four of them hightailed it to the front of Ho-oh Hall. May and Brock hid when they saw a van approach. Ash and Misty patiently waited and Team Rocket with Max in tow exited the van.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said starting the motto.

"Make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!" said Jesse.

"James!" announced James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth finished.

By now Ash and Misty were pretty bored. Those three never even tried to change their motto and now it was boring to have them say it over again. Ash visibly yawned and Jesse frowned.

"Listen here twerp don't you dare think our motto's boring!" she complained.

"Yeah it took us a week to think of all the lines!" added James.

"Whatever just give us our friend back!" demanded Ash.

"Not until you give us Pikachu!" Meowth said.

Misty winked in Brock's direction and he saw the signal to go. He and May got out from behind their hiding place and snuck up behind the terrible trio. May then whipped out a pokeball and Brock did the same.

"Go Torchic!" May called.

"Let's rock Golem!" Brock exclaimed.

The two pokemon burst from their pokeballs and May told Torchic to distract Team Rocket. Golem and Torchic began to fight with Cacnea and Dustox, the two newest additions to Team Rocket's pokemon list. While the battle was underway May snuck past Team Rocket and grabbed Max. Together they ran and hid behind a hotdog stand. Ash and Misty ran forwards to help Brock. Ash called on Pikachu to fight and Misty called out Horsea. Torchic had easily dispatched of Cacnea but was attacked by Dustox. Torchic took a Tackle attack and was thrown back. Golem was using Rock Throw to surround Team Rocket. Pikachu used Thundershock to distract Dustox and Horsea used Water Gun. Dustox was severely weakened but was still in it. With a call from Jesse, Dustox used Sleep Powder to knock out Pikachu and Horsea. Torchic wasn't affected being to far back for the dust to reach. Torchic got up and used Flamethrower and followed up with a Tackle to bring down Dustox. Torchic then turned on the trapped Team Rocket and let lose Overheat, the strongest attack Torchic knew. The power of the blast sent Team Rocket and their pokemon hurtling through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried Jesse, James and Meowth in unison.

Torchic gave a victory cry and suddenly started to glow white. His silhouette grew larger and changed shape. The white light faded and everyone saw that Torchic had evolved.

"Combus-ken!" cried the pokemon.

Ash flipped open his pokedex and aimed it to the pokemon.

"Combusken. The kicking-bird pokemon. This pokemon also specializes in kicks as well as fire attacks and is a great hand-to-hand fighter," the machine said.

May ran over to Combusken and hugged him crying at how brave he was and how proud of him she was. A couple of minutes later the five got together again.

"Hey Ash! Thanks for coming after me," Max said sheepishly.

"No problem! I want us all to stay together and forever," Ash said smiling.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**I'm done for now but expect more in one or two, maybe more days from me! I just can't stop writing this is such a good story! Bye for now…**


	6. S1 Chapter 6: Heartbreak

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon already!**

_**To the reviewers:**_

Bluejolteon: So many reviews! faints 

_**Darkmichael: Thanx for reviewing come again…**_

Chapter 6: Heartbreak 

Again the five were walking along a country road in the middle of nowhere's ville. After the defeat of Team Rocket at the hands of Torchic who was now Combusken May was being a overly cheerful and it was seriously starting to annoy the others.

"May could you please SHUT UP for once!" yelled Ash when she started singing.

May fell silent and didn't speak for an hour until her Skitty burst from her pokeball. Skitty jumped up and down and ran circles round May. It was very sweet to watch and Ash and the others stopped to see May and Skitty play for a while. While they were occupied a small pokemon came wandering up the path. It had been walking for a while but wasn't very tired. It didn't see Misty up ahead and bumped right into her leg.

Misty looked down and saw what looked like a water lily at her feet. It moved and looked up.

"Lotad," it said.

Misty was instantly in love with it.

"Hey guys look at this!" she called.

Everyone looked and saw the confused Lotad on the ground next to Misty's feet. It was quite cute to be honest. Ash flipped out his pokedex and they duly observed what it said. So it was a Water/Grass pokemon. Misty smiled and picked it up. It squeaked in surprise but quickly calmed down and snuggled up to Misty. Ash thought it was cute as well and stroked it's flat back. May watched but was quickly entranced by Skitty's antics once more. Misty's took out a pokeball and quickly put the Lotad inside. It was too sleepy to resist thanks to Misty's warmth and stayed inside.

"Booyah! I got Lotad!" cried Misty.

Ash looked confused.

"Hey Misty since when did you say 'Booyah'?" Ash asked.

"Since just now," Misty replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Ash shrugged and when Skitty was tired and back in her pokeball the group continued on their journey. Half an hour later it was close to lunch time so not seeing any villages nearby the gang stopped to have a picnic. Brock pulled from the bottomless depths of his bag: a large sheet to sit on, a picnic basket, a cooking pot, several bottles of water, a cooking stand, some glasses to drink from, packs of chocolate, a bag of rolls, an uncooked chicken, a bag of salad things, two foldable chairs, some magazines, a ball of kindling, some pokemon treats, a tent, his own sleeping bag and a miniature cooler with fizzy drinks. May and Max stared incredulously at the large collection of stuff from one backpack. Brock took a magazine about pokemon breeding and went into the set-up tent to read. Ash and Misty were unaffected by the revelation of the bottomless backpack but May and Max were poking at the bag to see where everything came from. Max stuck his whole arm inside.

"Hey I can't reach the bottom!" he cried in surprise.

He stuck in his other arm and his head.

"Be careful Max!" warned May.

Max leaned over and toppled in by mistake. He started to fall into the dark inside of Brock's backpack.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Max.

He continued to scream as he fell. He ran out of breath and calmly breathed in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he screamed again.

After about thirty seconds Max hit the bottom with a dull thump. He got up painfully and looked around. It was too dark to see the walls.

"Go Chinchou!" he called.

Max's Chinchou came out of its pokeball and instantly there was light. Max breath was echoing through the bag and he shivered. It was kinda freaky in here and he wanted out. Suddenly Brock's head appeared in the opening at the top.

"Max I'm gonna open the side pocket! You'll see the way out!" he called.

Then there was the opening and Max crawled out with his Chinchou. Ash and Misty were holding onto each other for support as they laughed. May was a bit more controlled and just smiled. Brock however wasn't amused. After scolding Max for being so silly Brock and the others settled down for lunch. As they were eating a familiar figure approached.

"Hey it is you!" the person said.

Ash looked up and saw… Richey! He looked as good as ever and still had Sparky sitting on hi shoulder.

"Richey! How are ya buddy?" Ash exclaimed.

"Not bad. Me and Sparky heard you were in the area and decided to visit," said Richey.

Sparky and Pikachu went to each other and sat down to talk. In Pikachu language of course. Ash and Richey also started to talk about their adventures they had. Misty and May started to talk to each other while Brock stared at another figure.

"Oh Brock I see you've seen Rebecca," Richey said.

He pointed to a tall, slim girl behind him and everyone looked. Rebecca was very pretty, in Brock's opinion. She was wearing a red, knee-length skirt and a purple tank top. She also wore black boots that almost went past her knees. She also wore a silver chain belt that had pokeballs attached to it. She had a navy blue backpack that looked as bottomless as Brock's was. She walked up and said in a slightly high voice that didn't suit how she looked…

"Hiya I'm Rebecca, Richey's sister it's nice to meet you all," she said kindly.

She spotted Ash's Pikachu and walked over to it.

"Hello there," she said.

Pikachu looked up and saw Rebecca. He turned to Ash who smiled and nodded. Pikachu then jumped into her arms and settled down for a nap.

"Ohh! Isn't it adorable?" asked Rebecca.

Rebecca was almost instantly assimilated into the group and they all talked, joked and laughed as they had lunch. Brock was drooling slightly and May saw this. It hurt her to see Brock still ogling at other girls but she replaced her sadness with anger. She marched up to Brock and grabbed him by the ear. She pulled him into the tent and sat him down. She sat next to him and sighed.

"Brock I saw how you looked at Rebecca and I want to say that if you're going to fall in love with every pretty girl you see then we shouldn't be together. We'll still be friends of course," May said.

Brock was left speechless at her bluntness. He tried to speak but he just couldn't. May got up and left the tent leaving Brock to gape. Outside, Rebecca was impressing Max with her photography skills. She was almost as good as Todd was at picturing pokemon in their natural state. Richey and Ash were still talking and Ash was red in the face for some reason. Richey congratulated Ash on winning Misty's heart and Ash went redder. He spotted Rebecca and her pokeballs and quickly got away from Richey. Ash decided to challenge her to a battle.

"Hey Rebecca want a battle?" Ash challenged.

"Why not? How's a three on three sound?" she said.

"Fine by me," Ash said.

Richey, May, Misty, Max and eventually Brock sat down to watch.

"Go Rapidash!" called Rebecca, throwing her pokeball.

A Rapidash came forth and snorted, pawing the ground in excitement. Ash thought quickly and found his solution.

"Go Squirtle!" he called.

His Squirtle came out and got ready for battle.

"Rapidash use Extremespeed!" yelled Rebecca.

Rapidash complied and ran so fast round Squirtle that it was almost unseeable. Suddenly Rapidash ran right into Squirtle, knocking it to the ground. Squirtle got up and steadied itself.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Ash said.

"Rapidash use Extremespeed again!" called Rebecca.

Squirtle's Water Gun missed completely and Ash thought quickly for a counter attack.

"Squirtle use Hydro Pump!" Ash called.

Squirtle withdrew into his shell and water burst forth from the openings. Squirtle started to spin in a circle and water was thrown in a circular pattern that Rapidash couldn't dodge in time. With a mighty blast Rapidash collapsed.

"Rapidash return! Good job," Rebecca said.

Ash returned Squirtle and Rebecca thought of a pokemon that could beat his.

"Go Alakazam!" Rebecca called.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash said.

Bulbasaur was Ash's best hope for beating Alakazam. So Ash started things off with a Vine Whip attack. Bulbasaur's two vines shot from it's back and struck Alakazam. Alakazam was hurt but not beaten.

"Alakazam use Disable followed by Confusion!" called Rebecca.

Alakazam used his psychic powers to freeze Bulbasaur's movements and used Confusion to blast it into a nearby tree. Bulbasaur hit the tree and slid down to the base, collapsing when it hit the bottom.

"Ack! Bulbasaur return!" said Ash calling back his beaten pokemon.

Rebecca called back her Alakazam and sent out Dewgong. The seal-like pokemon gave a cry and bounced around for a bit. Ash knew exactly what to pit against it. Luckily this pokemon finally obeyed him.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash called.

Ash's mighty fire dragon Charizard came out and gave a loud roar. Dewgong quivered but didn't retreat.

"Charizard use Fire Blast!" Ash called.

Charizard obeyed and blew a massive star-shaped wall of flame at Dewgong.

"Dewgong counter with Surf!" called Rebecca.

Dewgong called forth a massive tidal wave, which snuffed out Charizard's Fire Blast but couldn't hit the pokemon as it had just taken flight.

"Charizard use Body Slam!" cried Ash.

Charizard folded its wings and dropped like a stone right on top of the unfortunate Dewgong. Charizard got up and roared.

"Dewgong use Rest!" called Rebecca.

Dewgong glowed blue and when the light faded Dewgong was back up and ready to fight.

"Use Slam!" called Rebecca.

"Charizard stand on its tail!" shouted Ash.

Dewgong tried to slam Charizard with it's tail but Charizard jumped and landed on its tail causing Dewgong to cry out in pain.

"Finish it off with Seismic Toss!" called Ash.

Charizard grabbed Dewgong by its tail and flew up to fifty feet. Swinging Dewgong by the tail Charizard threw it downwards. Momentum caused Dewgong to crash into the ground at 100+ mph. Dewgong was unconscious before it could use Rest again and Rebecca slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Yeah we won!" called Ash. "You go Charizard!"

Charizard gave a final roar and allowed Ash to return it to the pokeball. Richey stood and cheered. The others followed suit and cheered, whistled and shouted for Ash and Rebecca. Rebecca solemnly shook Ash's hand and grinned.

"Maybe next time," she said.

"Maybe," replied Ash.

"Yeah sis maybe next time," Richey said.

"She's your sister!" Ash cried.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that," Richey said with a smile.

Soon afterwards Ash and co. continued on their adventure with Richey and Rebecca in tow. Rebecca was determined to beat Ash in a rematch and wouldn't stop following until she was strong enough to beat him. Richey sighed. _'Here we go again!' _he thought.

Boom yeah! That chapter six for you… More reviews and I might even release two chapters next time! So come on! 

**Bye everybody!**


	7. S1 Chapter 7: What now?

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Standards apply…

* * *

**_**To reviewers:**_

**Thanx for all the review and if you want me to continue I suggest you get some more in. Please? I also have a plan to make the story at least twenty chapters long so if you want that to happen you know what to do... Review review review review! And an extra thank you to bluejolteon for the five reviews he sent me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: What now?**

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Richey and Rebecca were now walking along the path to Lavaridge Town to visit the hotsprings. Rebecca was extremely excited and no one but herself knew why. Rebecca was bouncing along next to the group when Richey put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Why are you so excited sis?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Hey guys come here!" Rebecca said.

Everyone gathered around the two to see what was the matter. Rebecca, with a flourish, brought a large thing out of her bag.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped.

It was a pokemon egg. She had been hiding a pokemon egg from them. It was light blue and seemed to shimmer now and again like it was special. Richey touched it and quickly withdrew his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"That thing's as cold as ice!" Richey exclaimed.

"It might be an Ice-type pokemon," said Brock.

Misty and May almost had their noses pushed against it.

"Ohh! It's so beautiful!" cried May delightedly.

"I think it's a Water pokemon in there," declared Misty.

They examined the egg for a few more minutes before Ash called everyone back to the path.

"We need to keep moving to Lavaridge!" he called.

They continued along the path for another few miles until the path went down a slope and the group was presented with a magnificent view. There was Lavaridge Town spread out below them. Near the town was Meteor Falls and beyond that was the famous volcanic mountain whose name they didn't remember. Ash and the others stared for a while before Max and May started running to the town. It broke the spell and the others ran after them, eager to get to the hotsprings. Misty pulled her bike out of her backpack while running and unfolded it. She jumped and put the bike underneath her and landed perfectly. She pedalled harder and quickly caught up with Ash who was running very fast. Misty grabbed him with one hand and with a strength she didn't know she possessed she pulled him on behind her.

"Need a lift?" she joked.

"Why that would be delightful," Ash said in his British accent.

Misty laughed and with Ash holding on to her waist she pedalled faster and faster down the hill. At the base Misty saw the open town gates. Slowing slightly in case a person was in the way Misty cycled right through the gates and into the town. After they stopped and got off Ash looked back in time to see May and Max on her bike cycling through the gates like they did. A minute or two later Brock, Richey and Rebecca walked through the gates panting heavily. Ash grinned and walked over. Brock barely glanced up as he clutched his knees for support, drawing in a lot of oxygen in every breath. Richey and Rebecca were doing the same and after they recovered they all walked through town to look around. A lot of people were in bathing suits and heading to the hotsprings next to the Pokemon Center. The entrance to the hotsprings seemed to be at the back of the Center because people walked in and appeared at the back and got in. Misty and May quickly scoured for a hotel and found one in record time. While Ash rented three rooms Misty and May were impatiently pacing in the lobby.

"Aren't you done yet?" asked Misty.

"Yep," said Ash when he received the keys.

He threw a key to Richey and another to May. He kept the last one and they went upstairs to the rooms. Luckily they were all next to each other and Ash sorted out who got what room. He and Misty would share of course. Richey, Rebecca and Brock were in another room and Max and May got the last one. The girls finished changing in the bathrooms and got out in record time again and the boys finished almost two minutes after them. Misty wore a cerulean blue two-piece bathing suit. Rebecca wore a red bathing suit and May wore a light purple swimsuit with a gap in the middle so that her stomach could be seen. Ash walked out in blue trunks and stared when he saw Misty. He was in a trance and drooling within ten seconds. Brock was in a black pair of trunks drooled at the sight of Rebecca and Richey drooled over May. Max, being the only one unaffected by the girls radiant beauty snapped his fingers in each of the boys faces to bring them back to Earth.

"We're going now," he said.

Misty walked beside Ash and thought to herself for a bit. _'I really like Ash but should I ask him on a date?' _She thought. _'Maybe I will but what if he doesn't want to date me?' _Misty pondered on this and before she knew it they were in front of the Pokemon Center and walking through the door. The entrance hall was empty, surprisingly and Ash spotted the door marked 'Hotsprings'. They walked through and saw the hotsprings below. They were on a small wooden path and Misty was already walking down to the springs with May right behind her. Ash and the remaining began to walk down and when at the waters edge they put down their bags. Brock had suggested that they bring them just in case. He turned out to be right, as there was several wild pokemon scattered around the rocks. Misty snuck up behind Ash and pushed him into the spring. With a yell he disappeared and everyone laughed. Misty looked at where he disappeared and was suddenly nervous when he didn't reappear. Where was he? Misty got scared and was about to dive in to find him when she felt two hands strongly push her into the spring. Misty resurfaced quickly and glared up. She saw Ash at the edge of the spring laughing his head off. He had resurfaced a little along and snuck up behind Misty to return the favour. Misty almost cried when she saw Ash and leapt out of the water. She threw herself at him and embraced him.

"Oh Ash never scare me like that again!" Misty said softly. "I thought you had drowned."

"It's okay Misty it'd take more than falling in a pool to kill me," Ash said.

Misty giggled and the gang all slid into the spring to relax and play a little. Max was having fun spooking May. He would dive underwater and swim up to her. He would then grab her by the waist and surface doing a funny kind of laugh. Each time May would jump in fright and let out a small scream and each time Max would get a clout over the head. Ash and Misty were further down the spring alone with each other and splashing water around. Misty was winning the water fight but then Ash called out his Squirtle and got Squirtle to suck up some water and blast it at Misty. Misty was instantly soaked from the waist up and Ash laughed. Misty dived underwater and swam next to Ash undetected. Or so she thought… Ash plunged his hand underwater and grabbed Misty by the lower part of her bathing suit and gave her a wedgie. Misty cursed and accidentally swallowed a lot of water and began to choke underwater. Ash saw a disturbance on the surface and dived underwater. The water was at least 1.8m deep and he saw Misty at the bottom clutching her throat making choking gestures. Ash panicked and quickly swam down to her. Misty's eyes were glazed over but flickered slightly when Ash grabbed her by the waist. Ash pulled her to the surface and took her to the water's edge. Misty wasn't breathing so Ash opened her mouth and blew breath into her lungs. After a few artificial breaths Misty came to coughing up water. She turned and looked at Ash with a withering glare.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked. "I almost drowned because of that!"

"I'm sorry Misty but you snuck up on me and I saw you so I just had a little fun and gave you a wedgie," Ash said.

"Yeah and it almost killed me!" exclaimed Misty.

The others were too preoccupied to see or hear Ash and Misty talk.

"I'm sorry and at least I saved your life," Ash said.

Misty's expression softened a lot and she smiled. She reached up and slapped Ash across the face. He yelped and fell back.

"That's for the wedgie," Misty explained.

Ash sat up. Misty smiled even wider.

"And this is for saving my life."

Misty leaned closer and gave Ash a soft yet wet kiss on the lips. Ash eagerly kissed back and pulled Misty closer. Misty sighed with pleasure and deepened the kiss. Her tongue met Ash's and there was a small battle for supremacy, which Ash's tongue won. Eventually they needed air and unwillingly parted to breath. Ash moved himself to Misty's side and put an arm around the back of her neck and hugged her closer. Misty rested her slightly sore head on his shoulder and they sat together side by side until the others finished playing around and properly began to bathe. Misty went back in the water and Ash followed. Together they conspired against the others, laughing evilly between each other.

"Hey Brock get your ass over here!" Ash called.

Brock came over.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ash said.

Brock got annoyed and had just turned away when Ash spoke.

"Oh and by the way tell me how the wedgie feels."

Brock was just about to turn to ask Ash what he meant when Misty reached out and gave him the mother of all wedgies. He ended up with the back of his trunks pulled over his head. The effect was instant and Brock yelped in pain and surprise. Ash and Misty laughed and laughed until Ash went blue and Misty had to shake some sense into him.

A few hours later and the gang were heading back to the hotel for the night. Rebecca was getting concerned for her egg as when it went in the hotsprings to help it hatch it's temperature dropped even more. She was going to ask Brock for his opinion when the egg gave a big shudder and a small crack appeared on the shell.

"Oh! The egg's hatching!" she exclaimed.

Brock was the first to her side and the others followed. Another crack appeared. Then another. Suddenly the eggshell exploded into a fine dust and everyone gasped. As the dust cleared a blue wing became visible. Then a feathery blue tail. The dust dissipated and the whole crew gasped in amazement again. It was a baby Articuno! Rebecca stared in shock as the little bird slowly looked at her and hopped over. It nestled it's head in her lap and she absent-mindedly stroked it. Suddenly she lifted it up and hugged it close to her. Ash started clapping. Misty and Richey followed suite. Soon all the friends were clapping for Rebecca and her newest pokemon. Rebecca started to cry for joy and she stood, tears flowing down her face. Together Rebecca and her friends went back to the hotel and into the reception area. The receptionist gasped when she saw the adorable little Articuno and suddenly gave Ash his money back saying they could have the rooms for free just for showing her something so rare and cute. _'Of course,' _Ash thought as he climbed into bed next to Misty. _'We'll have to head back to Pallet Town to show Professor. Oak!' _Misty yawned and moved closer to Ash until there was almost no space in between them. Ash wrapped his arms around her and held her close. If only he could get the courage to ask her out on a date…

* * *

**Seven down. At least 13 chapters to go so if you want them you'd better review more often okay? Oh and I think Articuno is the cutest pokemon ever so I wanted the egg to be a baby Articuno. Bye for now I'll be back!**


	8. S1 Chapter 8: Cold Shoulders

**Together Forever**

_**To the reviewers:**_

_**Thanx for reviewing. I love you all so much. Sorry about the delay as well. I promise for another chapter in 24-hours after this one! Onwards with the chapter!**_

_**Oh BTW Ash and Misty are afraid to ask each other out even though they've kissed (Ash saved Misty!) and slept in the same bed (cause there were no others) is because they're still just close friends! Lol… Oh and this story isn't just one big adventure. It's lots of different adventures one after the other. **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon but I have a Pokemon Red Version.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Cold Shoulders**

Ash woke up refreshed and restored after his sleep. Misty was still in his arms, asleep of course (she's a bit lazy!). Ash shook her awake and went to the kitchen area to make breakfast as Misty changed back into her normal clothes. Ash made some cereal for Misty but kept most of the sugar for himself. Misty came out of the bedroom with droopy eyes and tousled hair. She looked wasted and Ash was instantly sympathetic. Quickly, he swapped the cereal bowls and Misty sat in front of the sugar-laden one. She picked up a spoon and ate so fast that Ash didn't even see where the cereal went. Misty could taste sugar in the cereal but had no idea how much was actually in it. In just over thirty seconds she finished and stood up. She yawned, stretched and then came the sugar. Misty seemed to explode with energy and Ash was bowled over in a big hug from Misty.

"Morning sleepy-head!" she yelled. "How are you?"

"F-fine," said Ash, afraid.

"Good! Let's go see the others!" Misty screamed.

Misty dragged Ash from the floor and dashed to the door with Ash being dragged limply along. Misty burst into the corridor and went into Rebecca and Richey's room first. Brock, Richey and Rebecca were all awake and sitting round the coffee table. They all seemed to have a good sleep and were petting Articuno who was sitting on the coffee table eating ice cubes and ice cream. Misty ran over with Ash in tow and stopped in front of the Articuno.

"Ohhh! It's so cute!" Misty cried, petting the little bird.

Articuno closed it's eyes and sat contentedly as it got cuddles from all the people around it. Misty was still being hyper-active and examining everything with new interest when May and Max came in. Max's glasses were askew and May had forgotten her bandanna (or whatever the hat thing is). May rushed over to the baby Articuno and like Misty started cooing over it and giving pets and cuddles. Articuno continued to sit and lifted it's chin up for more. Ash however was on the floor and twitching slightly. May and Max had walked over him without noticing and Misty had been the first person to knock him over. Ash got up and sat at the coffee table. Brock looked at his shoe printed face and sniggered. Articuno saw this and pecked Brock on the hand.

"Ow!" Brock yelped.

Ash laughed and then realized that they needed to see Professor Oak about the Articuno. Ash got up and walked to the videophone. He dialled in Professor Oak's number and waited for him to answer.

Oak was in his living room waiting for Tracy to finish feeding the pokemon outside. He was having a nice day, the sun was out and the pokemon were happy. He seldom had days like this and he was relaxing as much as he could. He was just falling asleep when the phone rang. He cursed to himself and answered.

"Hello Oak Laboratories," he said.

"Hi Prof it's me Ash," Ash said. "I'm on a videophone."

Oak went to his lab room and turned on the screen. Ash appeared and Oak grinned at the site of his young friend.

"Hi Ash. Long time no see," he said.

"Professor me and my friends have a surprise for you," Ash said.

"Oh you remembered it's my birthday! How thoughtful," Oak said smiling.

In truth Ash had no idea that it was Oak's birthday. So he made up a white lie.

"Er… Yeah anyway. Rebecca come over here," Ash said.

Oak waited as a girl walked into view.

"Hello Professor Oak it's nice to meet you," Rebecca said sweetly.

"Hello there! You must be a friend of Ash's," Oak said.

"Yes and I have something to show you," Rebecca said. "It's super rare!"

"Ooh! Well then, what is it?" Oak asked, interested.

Rebecca reached to the side and pulled a cobalt-blue feathered bird into view. Oak instantly recognised the shining long blue tail and the dark blue eyes.

"An A-Articuno!" Oak gasped.

"Yeah I found an egg and it hatched! Isn't it cute?" Rebecca said adoringly.

Oak, for an answer, fainted. Rebecca blinked.

"Is he okay Ash?" she asked.

"Dunno it was probably shock," Ash said.

Just then Tracy sidled into view looking at Prof. Oak on the ground.

"Hey Professor are you okay," Tracy asked.

"Hi Tracy," Ash called.

"Oh hi A-," Tracy said.

Then he saw Articuno and joined Oak on the floor. Ash blinked.

"Well at least they know now," he said.

Ash turned the screen off and hung up. It was time to go and see Oak in Pallet Town so Ash and Rebecca stood up and called on the others. Ash outlined where they were going next and everyone agreed.

"We'll be able to continue our holiday!" exclaimed Misty happily.

May and Max sidled away from her slowly as if she might suddenly attack them. No one yet knew that she was high on sugar so they thought she was dangerous. Ash sighed and together he and Misty packed up in their room then waited for the others. Misty was bored so she bounced up and down on the spot. May and Max came out of their room and went beside Ash and sent furtive glances Misty's way. When Brock, Rebecca and Richey came out they all gave the keys back and left for Slateport City. After half an hour of walking Rebecca suggested that they cycle. Rebecca and Richey had their own bikes so Richey and May shared a bike while Ash and Misty rode on Misty's. Rebecca and Brock shared the last one and Max surprised everyone, including May when he pulled a skateboard out of his bag. Soon everyone was either cycling or skateboarding to Slateport. In just under two hours they made it and ran to the ferry. They bought tickets to Olivine City in Johto and after a day's sailing made it. Once in Johto they made for Goldenrod City and after five hours were on the Magnet Train heading for Saffron City. May was sleeping in her seat and Ash was telling jokes with Richey. Max was getting drinks and Brock was flirting with Rebecca. Rebecca wasn't interested in Brock and soon had fallen asleep as well with her Articuno in it's pokeball. Brock too fell asleep and when Max returned he went to sleep after giving out the juice. Misty was the only one left awake and was bored so she went over to Ash and sat next to him. Richey was watching but soon became tired as well so curled up on his chair and slept. Ash was showing no signs of fatigue so he and Misty began to talk. Misty told a joke and Ash laughed. While Ash was laughing Misty leaned over to him and kissed him. Ash opened his eyes in surprise. Misty hadn't ever kissed him without a reason. Ash tasted the sugar on her tongue and realised that she was sugar-high and that was why she was so behaving like she was crazy. Misty let him go and sat back down. Ash spotted the drink Max got and saw that it was water. Quickly he got Misty to drink it and ten minutes later Misty was back to normal. She seemed sad though so Ash made it his business to find out what was wrong.

"What is it Misty?" he asked.

"I wanna ask you something Ash," Misty said.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Misty asked going red.

"Sure," Ash said without any hint of embarrassment.

"Oh well I thought not b-," Misty said, then Ash's words sank in. "You do?"

"Of course Misty," Ash said. "I told you that I love you right?"

"Yeah," Misty said.

"Well then why shouldn't we go out," Ash said. "I was just waiting to see if you wanted to go out with me."

Misty was relieved with Ash's answer and cheered up considerably.

"Now where were we?" asked Ash politely.

"I think I know," Misty said mischievously.

Ash leaned in and once again the couple sank into a heart-warming kiss. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ash woke up and saw Saffron City Station approaching. He quickly woke the others and they all gathered their things. Soon they were in Saffron City and headed for Celadon to stop for the night. It was 9 o'clock by the time they got there and everyone was exhausted. They stumbled into the Pokemon Center at the entrance to the town and went in. In the waiting room there was only one trainer, asleep. Ash and the other whipped out their sleeping bags and went to sleep near instantly.

Ash woke up first again and was annoyed at the others laziness. The unknown trainer had left so Ash decided to have a little fun. He pulled a can with a large nozzle out of his bag and fingered the button. He walked over to Brock and from there he pushed the button.

**BEEEEEEPPPPPP!**

The air-horn went off with a loud wail that made everyone in the room wake up screaming. Ash turned the horn off and collapsed with laughter. In the end May got a mallet from her bag and whacked Ash on the head with it. Ash stopped laughing and clutched his head in agony. Misty gave him a bandage but scolded him anyway for scaring them like that. They all packed up and went out for lunch after seeing that it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

Rebecca was walking down the streets alone. The others were at the restaurant but Rebecca had said that she wasn't hungry so she went for a walk and would meet them at the restaurant later. From an alleyway two people watched her as she passed. She was one of the kids with that twerp all right. They walked out of the alley and grabbed her from behind. No one saw her get dragged into the alley with tape over her mouth. Rebecca struggled but the people holding her were too strong. She had her hands tied and was thrown into the back of a van. See didn't see her kidnappers and she couldn't reach her pokeballs. She was trapped. After ten minutes the van stopped and the doors were thrown open. Her kidnappers had trench coats and masks on. They picked her up and dragged her into a warehouse. She was thrown into a chair and the tape was removed from her mouth.

"Hey who are you? What do you want?" Rebecca demanded.

"Prepare for trouble!" said one of them, a female.

"Make into double trouble!" the second said, a male.

"To infect the world with devastation!" the female said.

"To blight all peoples within this nation!" the man said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" the woman said.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" the man said.

"Cassidy!" said the woman and she threw the disguise off.

"Butch!" said the man and he threw his disguise off.

"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!" Butch declared.

"What fight I'm tied up you twat!" Rebecca yelled, freaked out at these weirdos.

"Oh shut up and tell us where to find the twerp with the Pikachu!" Butch yelled.

"Look Burt I can't tell you anything if I've been told to shut up," Rebecca said.

"It's Butch!" Butch screamed. "For God's sake!"

Cassidy held up some pokeballs.

"Are these yours?" she asked.

Rebecca's belt was devoid of pokemon and Rebecca realised that Cassidy had stolen them.

"Give them back!" Rebecca yelled.

"Not unless you tell us where Ash Ketchum is!" Butch said.

Rebecca shook with anger and something landed in her hand. A hairpin! She bent it straight and began to gently saw at the ropes holding her hands. Luckily she wasn't tied to the chair. Cassidy walked over to a large machine and flicked a switch. A roaring fire came from an opening in the machine.

"Tell us or these pokemon go crispy bye-bye!" she threatened.

Rebecca stopped and blanched. She wouldn't. But Rebecca wouldn't take the risk.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you," said cried.

Cassidy turned the furnace off and walked over. Unknown to her Rebecca's hands were free.

"Well?" Cassidy demanded.

"Go to hell!" Rebecca said.

She jumped up and pulled a snowflake imbedded pokeball from her bag and threw it down.

"Go Articuno!" she called.

"Arti-?"

"Cuno?" Cassidy and Butch said.

Rebecca's pride and joy burst forth from the pokeball with a battle cry and flew to face Team Rocket. Cassidy and Butch stared in wonder and amazement. It didn't last long though.

"Articuno use Gust!" Rebecca cried.

Articuno gave a mighty flap of it's wings and Butch was sent stumbling into Cassidy.

"Get off me you idiot!" Cassidy said.

"Articuno use Ice Beam!" Rebecca said.

A blue beam shot from Articuno's mouth and Cassidy was frozen solid. Butch was frozen in mid-fall and stopped. Rebecca retrieved her pokeballs and recalled Articuno. She looked over to Butch and saw hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we gave you the cold shoulder mate," Rebecca said grinning.

* * *

**There… Another cool chapter and more in 24 hours! You know what to do. Read and Review!**


	9. S1 Chapter 9: Oak's opportunity

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…

* * *

**

_**For those with questions and reviews:**_

_**Okay I'm not a girl, I haven't seen all pokemon episodes and I wish I owned Pokemon Emerald. Thank you for reviewing anyway… Now here's your update!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9: Oak's opportunity**

Rebecca ran back to the restaurant after retrieving her pokemon from Team Rocket. Articuno, though only a baby, had easily defeated them. Ash and the others were still at the restaurant but Richey was the only one still eating. The others were ignoring their food or talking.

"Hey guys!" called Rebecca as she ran up.

The others looked up and all except Richey got to their feet.

"Rebecca where were you?" They cried in unison.

"Umm… Beating up Team Rocket," Rebecca said.

"What!" The others cried, including Richey.

"That person Cassidy and umm… Bob or whatever the hell his name is kidnapped me and tried to force me to tell them where you were Ash cause they still want Pikachu so but they took my pokeballs off my belt and stuck me on a chair. Fortunately I got out used Articuno to defeat them, retrieve my pokemon and come back here," Rebecca said quickly.

Richey and the others just stared. Pikachu blinked and tilted its head to one side, clueless to what had been said. Brock was the first to recover and started to congratulate Rebecca for beating Team Rocket by herself.

"Well we'd better get to Professor Oak's Lab soon," said Ash suddenly.

The others remembered this and quickly started moving. The quickest way to Pallet was to go back through Saffron to the Northern Gate House up to Cerulean City and west to Mt Moon. Once through they went past Pewter City and Viridian Forest. They went through Viridian and after three days of travel overall and late night camping our intrepid pokemon trainers made it to Pallet Town.

"Finally!" cried Richey. "I've been waiting to see Professor Oak for a while now."

Wasting no time the group walked up the steps to the Oak Laboratory. They could see a figure at the door and when the figure looked their way it began running at high speed towards them.

"Is that Professor Oak?" Rebecca asked.

It was Professor Oak. He had a funny look about him and was screaming about birds.

"Where is it? Where's the Articuno?" he asked.

Rebecca realized that he was talking about Articuno and pulled out the pokeball. Oak stopped in front of them and visibly restrained himself from grabbing the pokeball. He looked kind of ill to Ash. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hello everyone I must say that I'm really excited about the Articuno that you have found," Oak said quickly. "I've been waiting years for a chance to be the first to study one of the legendary birds."

"Yeah and I'd like to see how Tracy's doing," Brock said.

"Tracy has insomnia after seeing the Articuno and we've both been waiting for you lot without sleeping," Oak said.

May gasped.

"No wonder you look so terrible!" Misty exclaimed. "I demand that you get at least eight hours sleep before we show you Articuno!"

"Yeah! I'm really sorry Professor but I agree with Misty. That's way unhealthy," Rebecca added.

Oak looked ready to cry but shook his head and nodded.

"Very well I get some sleep but you will all be staying here until I get to study Articuno close up," he said sadly.

Oak went back inside and the others followed. Tracy was asleep in the sitting area on one of the sofas. Ash and the others went outside to the gardens to see the pokemon. Ash visited his Tauros and Cyndaquil. Misty saw Totodile so went to say hi. May and Max saw a Teddisura and were instantly interested in it. Brock checked up on Steelix and Rebecca went exploring. Richey who also got his pokedex from Oak was checking up on his pokemon. They spent almost four hours looking at all the pokemon and Max filled up over 120 pages of his pokedex as a result. When they went back inside they saw that Tracy had woken up. He looked alright for an insomniac and when he saw them he walked over and said hi.

"Hi Tracy long time no see," Ash exclaimed.

"Hi Ash, Misty, Brock, Richey, Rebecca and you two whose names I don't yet know," Tracy said happily.

May and Max started to edge away from him like they did with Misty but Richey whispered that this was normal behaviour so they went a bit closer but still stayed out of striking range.

"Yeah this is May and Max," Misty said, introducing them.

"Hi I'm Tracy pleased to meet you," Tracy said.

They shook hands and Tracy looked over them all rubbing his hands.

"Well I have to say I'm really excited about sketching this Articuno of yours," he said. "But for now I have something to show you all."

Tracy led them to Oak's Lab room and walked up to a small machine that looked like a lamp pointing to the side.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's the P.G.E.M or Pokemon Gender Evaluation Machine. It tells you whether your pokemon are boys or girls," Tracy said.

"Cool!" May exclaimed. "Can I try it?"

"Sure," Tracy replied.

May summoned her Beautifly and put it next to the machine. Tracy flipped a switch and a small yellow beam shone on Beautifly. On a small panel the symbol for female appeared.

"So Beautifly's a girl huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" said Tracy.

"No surprise there," Rebecca said.

"I know! Put Pikachu through it!" Misty exclaimed.

After a quick test it showed that Pikachu was female. This surprised Ash a bit but he was still happy. Ash decided to put all of his current pokemon through. All were male except for Taillow, which was a girl. Ash was happy with this and stepped away. May went up and tried her pokemon. All except Combusken were female and Combusken was male. When Misty tried it said that all of her pokemon were female except for Golduck. All of Brock's pokemon except for Vulpix were male. Max didn't try and neither did Rebecca. Richey had already named his pokemon so it didn't matter to him. When Ash checked the time it showed that they had been there for two hours and that it was time to wake up Prof Oak. Ash went up to Oak's room and slowly opened the door. Prof Oak was asleep for once and Ash went over.

"Professor it's time to get up," Ash said loudly.

Prof Oak woke with a start and looked around. He spotted Ash and grinned.

"So is it time?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah we're waiting," Ash said.

Oak leapt out of bed still fully dressed and went with Ash to the sitting room where everyone was around Articuno. Tracy had almost thirteen complete drawings of it on his sketchpad. Oak went over and spoke with Rebecca.

"I presume that you are the owner of this Articuno?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Rebecca.

"Then I must appoint you the legal guardian of this pokemon. You must take it with you wherever you go. Even if pokemon are not allowed. It is now your sworn duty to protect this Articuno okay?" Oak said.

Rebecca laughed.

"I wasn't joking," Oak said.

"Ok!" Rebecca said seriously.

"Good now can I have at least three hours to examine and study Articuno?" Oak asked.

"Sure," Rebecca replied.

Oak went to the table that Articuno was on and gently stroked it. Feeling excited and joyful Oak carefully picked it up and he beckoned Rebecca to follow.

"I want Articuno to be with someone it knows so that it doesn't get afraid and attack me," Oak said.

Rebecca nodded and walked alongside Oak as she reassured the frightened Articuno. Oak got to his lab and began. Three tiring hours later Oak walked out of the lab room with a broad smile on his face. He put Articuno gently on the table and went to Ash.

"Thank you Ash for giving me this once in a lifetime opportunity," he said.

"No problem," Ash said.

"I have also compiled a page of data for the pokedex," Oak said proudly.

"Can I see?" Ash asked.

Oak took Ash's pokedex and put it in a small gap in the wall. A computer screen flared up and a small progress bar appeared. In a few seconds the download was complete and the pokedex came out.

"There you go Ash," Oak said.

Ash pointed the pokedex at Articuno.

_"Articuno, the blizzard pokemon. This pokemon has a special lining in its feathers, which stops its blood from freezing. It can survive in temperatures as low as –150oC. This pokemon has powerful wind and ice attacks. This pokemon also feels extremely cold to those it doesn't trust but warm to those who have earned its respect."_

"Cool," Ash said.

"Well Ash are we staying for a few days or what?" asked Misty.

"Yeah we'll be staying at my mom's house but I warn you, there's only two guest rooms!" Ash said.

In little over half an hour the group were outside near a little pond at the park in Pallet. Ash and the others let their pokemon out to play for a while as well. Articuno was perched on Rebecca's shoulder on she was staring thoughtfully at the water's surface.

"What's the matter?" Brock asked.

"Oak said that I am now the guardian of Articuno as well as its trainer but I wonder. I'll need to find a place for us to live without people demanding to see it at every turn," Rebecca said.

"I've got an idea!" said Max. "According to legend there was two pokemon alive at the start of the Earth. Groudon and Kyorge were the pokemon that raised continents and filled the seas. Both live in hibernation at the Cave of Origin. If we go there and wake Groudon we can get it to make a new island for you to live on!"

"That's a half-assed idea but it might just work!" Rebecca said. "But then again we will have to subdue Groudon as well when it has raised the island and we'll need to be careful not to wake Kyorge."

"Onwards to another adventure!" Brock exclaimed and Rebecca laughed.

Ash looked over and heard what they were planning. _'Oh God,' _he thought. _'Here we go on another crazy adventure!'

* * *

_

**Done, done and done again!**

**Many more chapters to come just keep reviewing. It may be a bit dull for now but just wait till you see what I have planned for our heroes. Yes though, I will be decreasing the amount of people in our group cause seven people is a bit much. Oh, and a Lugia will become involved. Bye for now!**


	10. S1 Chapter 10: Groundon's Grave Mistake

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

**

* * *

_Ooh! We're almost half way there, folks. At least 25 chapters in all. More if you ask for it._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Groudon's Grave Mistake**

Misty was ready. She had everything assembled and all her best pokemon were with her. Ash was bidding farewell to Richey, who was going to stay in Pallet for a while. Brock and Rebecca were discussing travel options. May and Max were bickering about something and everyone was excited about their latest adventure. Rebecca had told everyone about her plans to make a new island for Articuno and her to live on in peace. Ash had finished saying farewell to Richey and was at a pokemon transfer unit making adjustments to his team.

"Hey Ash! Have we decided on travel?" Misty called.

"Yeah I say we fly," Ash said.

"Oh no! I'm not getting carried around by some damn bird again!" Max exclaimed.

"No we're getting bigger pokemon for this," Ash said. "A pokemon that can carry two people."

He drew out a pokeball and threw it down.

"I'm using Charizard!" he said.

Charizard came out and gave a small roar. He turned to look at Ash and waited for his orders expectantly.

"Are you ready for a fast and long flight?" Ash asked.

Charizard roared again and nodded his head. Rebecca drew a pokeball herself and threw it down.

"I'll use Salamence!" she called.

The mighty grey dragon came out and spread its red wings, ready for flight. Max looked hesitant but then drew a pokeball of his own.

"And I can use Flygon!" he said.

A large green lizard like pokemon with wings appeared and floated around Max. Max and May went on Flygon with little room to spare. Rebecca and Brock sat on Salamence easily. Ash and Misty were on Charizard with enough room for another person.

"Let's go!" Ash called.

All three pokemon burst up and shot into the air like bullets. Charizard took point in an arrowhead formation and they flew above the low clouds towards their next adventure.

Jessie backed up slightly. Giovanni was angry with them again. They had lost track of the twerp and didn't know where to look. They had no chance of catching Pikachu now so Giovanni had them do the janitor work at the Headquarters. Giovanni was just settling down again when his phone rang. He answered and heard Cassidy on the other side.

"Boss?" she asked.

"Yes it's me. Whatever this is it had better be important," he snapped.

"Oh it's important alright. How'd you like an Articuno?" Cassidy asked.

"What!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Yes an Articuno. One of the three legendary birds and a trainer we've seen has one," Cassidy said.

"Are you sure?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes it belongs to a girl who hangs out with that boy with the world's strongest Pikachu," Cassidy said again.

"Very well I shall have someone deal with this. You will receive a pay rise for this Cassidy. Butch as well," Giovanni said happily.

He hung up and grinned. An Articuno was one of the most powerful pokemon ever! If he had one he would be even more powerful than ever. An assistant made her way over to him.

"Sir, satellite tracking has found the Pikachu we're after," she said. "They're heading to the Hoenn region again."

"Excellent work. You may go now," Giovanni said.

He paged Jessie and James.

"You two numbskulls have a new assignment to do," Giovanni said. "There is a girl with the boy and his Pikachu that has an Articuno. You must steal it and bring it to me."

"Yes sir!" Jessie said.

"I will be sending one of my personal assistants to supervise your operation," Giovanni said.

He then turned off the pager. This would be interesting.

_Meanwhile_

Ash got Charizard and the others to land near Sootopolis City. The only way in was to either fly or have a pokemon that knew Dive. Misty, Ash and the others got off their pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs. To the north the entrance to the Cave of Origin was in plain view, like a blister on your nose.

"So that's where the famous Groudon lives," May said.

"Yeah. It's said that it will do one request for a trainer with a noble cause every ten years," Max said wistfully.

Rebecca nodded and they set off. Sootopolis was an island with a lake in the middle and cliffs cutting off most of the shore. The only way to get from one side to the other was to swim. Ash and the others tightly squeezed onto Lapras (from when he rescued the baby one). Lapras was slower than usual because of the extra weight but they made it across quite quickly all the same.

"No more cheeseburgers for you Max!" May said sarcastically.

Everyone (except Max) laughed and they continued up the steep staircases and along the rocky paths to the entrance of the cave. It was quite dark so Brock got Vulpix to use Flash. The glare illuminated the surrounding area in the cave and the light shone brightly from Vulpix's eyes. In front of them was a thin narrow path, which stretched into darkness. As soon as Rebecca took one step a cloud of Golbat came rushing down with their fangs bared.

"Gee that's a lot. Vulpix use Fire Spin!" cried Brock.

Vulpix's eyes shone even brighter and a small flickering flame appeared in the base of her throat. The flame grew larger and with a small cry the flame lashed out of Vulpix's mouth and began to make a swirling pattern around the Golbats. The flame grew even more until it was a swirling tornado of fire. All Golbat inside were instantly fried and burned. As the fire disappeared the Golbats dropped to the floor.

"Vulpix!" the fox cried.

"Yeah we did it!" Brock exclaimed.

With Vulpix still leading the way the small group made their way through the small tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel ended looking over a massive cavern. In the centre was a large form on a tiny rock in the middle of a lake of lava. Rebecca stepped forward and the creature looked up.

"Are you the mighty Groudon with the power to raise continents?" Rebecca called.

It nodded and made a funny growling noise.

"I have a request of you. Could you raise a small island in the ocean between Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island so that I can watch over the legendary Articuno with no threat from poachers?" Rebecca asked.

Groudon nodded again and suddenly began to glow red. It seemed to be concentrating on something and in thirty seconds it finished and resumed its long sleep. Rebecca stared in astonishment at the power of Groudon. It had barely moved and yet there would be a new island in the ocean.

_Meanwhile…_

Ray was swimming happily along in the sea. It was a hot, calm, peaceful day and the sun was shining brightly overhead. Suddenly a wave washed over him and he swallowed a lot of seawater before turning around. Just three metres in front of him was the shore of an island. It was small compared to the Kanto and Johto continents but it was big enough to have a mountain in the middle of it. It definitely wasn't there a second ago. Ray shrugged and continued his swim.

_Meanwhile again…_

Far below the sea on the ocean floor two bright shining eyes opened and a musical cry echoed throughout the sea. Something was different to the creature. The ocean currents had changed… And the creature wanted to know why.

_Back to the heroes…_

Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Misty all glared at Rebecca.

"Was that it?" cried Misty. "We travelled all this way for that?"

"Sorry but I didn't know it would be so short," Rebecca said.

Max and Brock shrugged. Misty calmed down a bit and Ash just looked bored. May however was still annoyed. Ash beckoned the others to follow and they went back to where they landed on the island. They brought out their pokemon and after a quick rest they flew off to see the new home for Articuno and Rebecca. It took just over eight hours of flight but they made it. Below them was a medium sized island with a nice tall mountain in the middle. Rebecca and Salamence flew down and the others followed. Upon landing Rebecca and Brock got off Salamence and Brock went over to Ash and the others. Rebecca returned Salamence and looked around. The island was bare but she could see seedlings all over the place.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" asked Ash.

"Yeah but don't worry. I'll be watching over you lot for a while ok?" Rebecca said impishly.

"That's fine just be careful ok?" Brock said sadly.

"I will be. What do you take me for an amateur?" Rebecca replied.

Brock fell silent and Rebecca and the others waved goodbye to each other as Ash and the other three took off. Rebecca smiled sadly and watched as her friends disappeared into the setting sun. Rebecca took out her pokedex and pressed a white button.

"_This trainer is the legal protector of the legendary bird Articuno and as such she will be required to carry this pokemon everywhere with her. This is authorized by Professor Oak," _the machine said.

Rebecca wasted no time and called out Articuno. Again her heart melted at the sight of a pokemon so cute and adorable. She looked around again then back to Articuno.

"Hey buddy this is our new home now," Rebecca said.

Articuno squawked and took flight, exploring the island. Later it came back carrying a small amount of fruit in its talons. They looked edible but Rebecca checked them just to make sure. She wasn't allergic and it didn't leave any red sores on her if she touched it so she took a small bite out of one. It was delicious and she sent Articuno to go get some more. She was going to like this…

Ash was out of ideas. They had gone on a lot of adventures but he couldn't think of any others to go on. Misty saw his look and was concerned. She looked over at Brock, May and Max barely hanging on to Flygon's back. She turned back to Ash to find him looking straight at her.

"Hey Misty. Where will you go when you settle down and stop going on adventures with us?" he asked.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"I dunno I was just wondering," Ash said.

"Well I suppose I'd- I actually don't know," Misty said thoughtfully.

"You could still live with me until you can buy a house," offered Ash.

"That's sweet but," Misty said pausing.

"But what?" Ash asked.

"I'm already living with you," Misty said giggling.

Ash laughed as well and turned around again. They were now flying over Pallet Town and Charizard went into a gentle, circling descent. Brock, Max and May were the first to touch down and Brock shakily climbed off the worn out Flygon. Brock had been sitting at the very end of Flygon's body and had almost slipped off on many occasions. Ash and Misty landed next to them.

"Hey guys. I'm not sure about going on adventures any more because we've gone through so many and I don't know of any other places to go to on a journey," Ash said.

"He's right," Brock said. "We'll need to settle down at some point and I don't know of any other places to visit."

Max and May looked thoughtful.

"Me and May could go on the Indigo Plateau challenge I suppose," Max said.

May nodded.

"That's not a bad idea Max," May said.

Ash and Misty understood that they would be going without them. Brock knew this as well. It was a sad moment.

"Well then I guess I should wish you luck and see you later," Ash said.

"Yeah and I should go home and look after the gym as well then," Brock said. "I suppose I'll see you when you come by."

"Yeah, we'll be going now so good luck and goodbye," May said.

The three pokemon trainers walked off and waved goodbye to their friends. Misty began to cry a little and Ash put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Misty don't cry. We'll see them again. Now how about we go to bed and tomorrow I take you on a date," Ash suggested.

"That sounds nice Ash. Let's go home."

* * *

**Awww! That might not be a good chapter but I got a small case of writer's block so gimme some credit that I'm actually writing. Read and Review! You know what to do!**


	11. S1 Chapter 11: Finding out

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**

_**To my adoring readers:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11: Finding out**

Kyogre woke up. That in itself was incredible but it happened. Kyogre looked around the pool it was in. It was in a cave with a pool in the middle. Kyogre sensed that Groudon had awoken for some reason and was using its powers. Thinking that Groudon was going to attack Kyogre used its powers to relocate itself. It appeared in the middle of the sea and began to search for its nemesis.

Meanwhile…

"I have a request of you. Could you raise a small island in the ocean between Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island so that I can watch over the legendary Articuno with no threat from poachers?" Rebecca asked.

Groudon nodded again and suddenly began to glow red. It seemed to be concentrating on something and in thirty seconds it finished and resumed its long sleep. Rebecca stared in astonishment at the power of Groudon. It had barely moved and yet there would be a new island in the ocean.

To the present a month later…

May had Blazkien use Hi Jump Kick on Erika's Vileplume. Vileplume dodged out of the way and tried its Sleep Powder. Blazkien jumped high into the air and used Flamethrower on the unsuspecting Vileplume. Vileplume was torched and collapsed on the ground. Erika bowed her head in defeat and May shouted in victory.

"Oh yeah! We won!" she cried.

"Yes and for that you shall receive this Rainbow Badge," Erika said.

Erika gave May a 7-coloured flower-like badge and May took it.

"I got a Rainbow Badge!" May shouted.

Max applauded May and so did Kerr. Kerr had been travelling for a long time with his pokemon and had bumped into May while travelling, literally. After learning that May and Max were going on the Kanto Gym challenge Kerr decided to tag along for a little while. Eventually they had wound up in Celadon City. Each of them had four badges already. Max, May and Kerr all had a Boulder Badge, a Cascade Badge, a Thunder Badge and a Rainbow Badge now.

"Alright! So where are we going next?" Kerr asked.

"Erm, Saffron City! To Sabrina's Gym," Max said thoughtfully.

"Alright then. Sabrina here we come," May said and they left for their next gym battle.

Over to Ash and Misty…

Misty was having a bath. Deliah had agreed to let Misty live with them for as long as Misty wanted. Misty was delighted with this and unpacked her things into one of the spare bedrooms (Deliah didn't want them sleeping together just yet!). Also Misty hadn't once yet taken her necklace off. It was lucky that it was made of silver because silver doesn't tarnish easily. Ash was doing some training in garden with his Swellow.

"Swellow use Razor Wind!" Ash cried.

Swellow flapped her wings hard and a wave of sharp wing cut through the log balanced between the two tables. The log split in two and fell to the ground. Ash looked satisfied with the work.

"Excellent job Swellow I think you've got the hang of it," Ash said. "You can rest now."

Swellow was returned to her pokeball and Ash sat on one of the tables to think. He and Misty had gone out on six dates so far and Misty had loved each one. Ash held up a simple golden ring and twirled it between his fingers absent-mindedly. _'Just four simple words,' _he thought. _'That's all it would take.' _Ash wanted to ask Misty to marry him but he hadn't yet worked up the courage. Maybe he just wasn't ready yet.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash quickly hid the ring and turned around. Misty was there, having just left her bath she was in a nightgown and housecoat. Her hair was still damp and Misty had left it down to dry. Ash swallowed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Misty said. "It's almost eleven!"

"What!" Ash yelped.

It was really late. He had spent three hours sitting on that table thinking. Ash was amazed and got up. Misty and Ash walked back inside and bade each other goodnight before going to sleep.

To Rebecca's Island…

Rebecca was busy having her daily shower under the magnificent waterfall on her island. No one knew of this place and all twenty-one of her pokemon did patrols regularly to make sure there were no intruders, because of this Rebecca wasn't bothered by being nude outside. There were no places at all with any civilization so soap and food was a small challenge. Rebecca made do with ash and oil from various plants and rocks. Mixing them together made a funny soap so Rebecca used it to wash her hair and skin. Upon exploring the mountain on Salamence Rebecca found a small plateau on the side with some hotsprings as well as some caves. The hotsprings were very comfy and the caves would make excellent shady areas for in the summer. The shoots that had been growing when the island had first been created had grown alarmingly fast and were now towering trees laden with fruits and vegetables grew in some places. On one side of the island there was fields of wheat and barley so Rebecca made bread and pasta sometimes. Overall her life had been good so far. A bush nearby started rustling and Rebecca looked over. Her Linoone came out and was acting very strangely.

"What's the matter Linoone?" Rebecca asked.

She climbed out of the pool and got her towel to dry herself. Soon she was dressed and following her Linoone. The pokemon led her to the beach and gestured out to the horizon.

"Oh! What's that?" Rebecca cried.

A huge shape was in the distance and closing fast. It looked like a bird but the wings had a hand-like appearance. Soon the thing came into view and a pearl white pokemon came gliding down to Rebecca.

"Lugia," she breathed.

"_Greetings Chosen One. I am Lugia, Guardian of the Sea,"_ the pokemon said.

"How can you talk?" Rebecca asked.

_"I can communicate telepathically with all humans. I come with grave news and a request of you. There is a war coming. Land pokemon and sea pokemon will fight one another and two titans will battle for supremacy. The sea cannot fall but nor can the land so the war must end before the world is destroyed. I will attempted to calm the raging beasts when the war starts but I now have offspring and my child cannot come to harm or my species shall die out. The father passed away recently and if I pass away then this pokemon shall be the last of its kind. Take care of her and protect her for me,"_ Lugia said.

"I will Lugia. Please be safe. I won't want your child to be parentless," Rebecca said sadly.

_"My fate has not been decided yet but have no fear. I have no intention of dying,"_ Lugia promised. 

With those words Lugia flapped her wings once and was airborne in seconds. Rebecca watched as Lugia was going, going, gone. There was a small cry and Rebecca looked down in surprise. There was a very small Lugia on the beach in front of her. She was crying for it's mother and began to cry louder when her mother was out of sight. Rebecca rushed over.

"Don't cry little one," Rebecca whispered. "I'm here."

The Lugia calmed down and buried her head in Rebecca's lap. Tears came to Rebecca's eyes as she thought about what could happen to Lugia's mother when the war started. Rebecca wiped the tears away and assumed a determined look. She would care for this baby Lugia as if it were her own child. She would not disappoint the mother Lugia so long as she lived. But now, it was time for dinner.

"Come on Lugia let's go for some food," Rebecca said.

The Lugia gave a cry and flew along side Rebecca as they made their way back into the forest.

Over to Brock…

Brock was at home. Suzy had ripped her dress again so Brock stitched it up and went back to watching TV. The door rang. Brock got up grumbling and went to the door. He opened it to find Joy outside in a trench coat.

"Oh hello Nurse Joy!" Brock said.

"Actually I'm Agent Joy and I work for the P.I.A," said Joy.

"Really?" said Brock. "Why aren't you a nurse?"

"I dunno. That's not the point!" Agent Joy said. "I received a tip-off that the pokemon here aren't looked after properly."

"That's absurd!" said Brock's dad coming over. "We take great care of our pokemon."

"Well just to be sure is it ok if I take a look around?" Joy asked.

"Fine with me but make sure you lock the Gym door after you," said Brock throwing her a key.

Joy headed off to the Gym sniggering. They fell for it. She wasn't actually Agent Joy at all. The real Agent Joy was at the bottom of a river with a knife in her back and a boulder tied to her feet. This person was actually Christina, Team Rocket Executive and master of disguise. She had impersonated Agent Joy to get access to the Gym and steal the rock pokemon for her boss, Giovanni. Once at the entrance Agent Joy went inside and saw the pokeballs on a shelf. She went over and opened one. A Steelix came out and looked around confusedly. She opened another and a Blastoise came out. That was interesting… What was a water pokemon doing at a rock Gym? Suddenly as if entranced or hypnotised the two pokemon face each other with murderous looks and began to fight. Christina was terrified and the noise brought Brock and his family rushing in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brock yelled.

"Blastoise, Steelix stop this at once!" Brock's dad yelled.

The pokemon were oblivious to their trainer's commands and continued to fight. Suddenly Brock grabbed their pokeballs and returned them. They went inside and didn't come back out.

"I'm outta here these pokemon are crazy I don't wanna steal them anymore!" Christina yelled and she ran out shouting about murdering pokemon.

Brock blinked and shrugged. He and his family saw the gym key on the floor and they locked the door. Together they returned to their house and continued whatever they were doing.

To Richey and Prof Oak…

Richey had decided to stay at Prof Oak's lab to help out with Tracey and the Professor. He was happy to assist and they managed everything easier with Richey around. All Richey wanted in return was to help look after the different pokemon. Oak wanted to check up on Rebecca and Articuno so he walked over to a videophone. He dialled a number and waited. Rebecca's pokedex should be ringing and soon enough Rebecca opened the pokedex. When she did Oak was immediately connected and Rebecca saw him on the screen.

"Hello Rebecca how are you and Articuno?" he asked.

"Is this thing on?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes just talk. The pokedex does the rest," Oak explained. "I installed an aerial and a dialling system so that the pokedex acts like a phone. Press the red button to end a conversation and the blue button to open the numbers menu. It already has mine so don't worry. The green button is for dialling the selected number."

"O-kay," Rebecca said. "Me and Articuno are fine."

"Good. What's that?" Oak asked spotting a pearl white wing flapping next to Rebecca.

"Oh that's just Lugia," Rebecca said moving the pokedex so that Oak could see the mini Lugia next to her.

"Are you looking after this Lugia?" Oak asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Rebecca said.

"Well then your obligation to Articuno is extended to Lugia as well," Oak said. "And can I come over later to examine Lugia?"

"Okay," Rebecca said.

"Excellent," Oak said and he cut the transmission.

This was going to be very productive and Oak couldn't wait to see the Lugia for real. Richey came in.

"Hi Prof! Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Rebecca. She has a Lugia now," Oak said excitedly.

"Nice. Are you going to see it?" Richey asked.

"Yes," Oak said.

"Can I come?" Richey asked.

Gary then walked in.

"Hey gramps are you going somewhere? Can I come too?" he said.

"Yes," Oak said not caring what Richey or Gary were asking for all he could concentrate on was the pearly white dragon.

Richey smiled and walked off. He met with Tracy and together they watched TV for the rest of the day. Richey had no idea what he was getting into, going with Prof Oak. But like everyone else who would be there he was going to find out.

* * *

**Finished this chapter. Review with your ideas for later adventures. When I'm done the main story you review in your ideas for like mini adventures so that this story never ends! Like the first adventure was finding Misty and going after Team Magma and the second is this one. I will write a third one and then it's up to you lot to tell me what adventure to write next. Bye for now and stay sharp!**


	12. S1 Chapter 12: The War

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon the Movie 2000.

* * *

**

_**To the reviewers:**_

**_Thank you for reviewing and keep them coming please. There'll be over 50 chapters and the best reviewer will become a character for 1 chapter if I get 100!_**

_**Oh and to the morbidly confused… I AM NOT A GIRL WRITER AND I DO HAVE THE BALLS TO BE A WRITER ON FANFIC SO HOW DARE YOU THINK OF MALES AS INFERIOR! I HOPE THEY MAKE YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, MISS HIGH-AND-MIGHTY B.C COMPANY! Good day to you all…

* * *

**_

Chapter 12: The War

The sky was darkening all over the world as if the sun had a blanket placed over it. Thunderclouds rolled in and rain poured from the heavens. Pokemon all over the world gathered at the shores of beaches and stared at something in the distance. Prof Oak, Gary and Richey who were in Gary's boat headed for Rebecca's Island were the first to notice this. Gary pointed to the horizon and they all saw a small silhouette of a flying pokemon. It was dragon-like in appearance but they couldn't see it properly. Meanwhile Ash and Misty were at the beach in Pallet Town with ALL the pokemon from Oak's Laboratory. Ash took Misty's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Misty smiled slightly and they did what all other spectators did when they watched a war. They waited for the dawn…

At Rebecca's Island

Rebecca was busily having breakfast under her favourite oak tree. It was so large and the leaves were so densely spread that no rain could reach her. She usually shared her breakfast with all her pokemon but they were at the beach and hadn't come to see her yet. She let them be and she continued to eat. Lugia however had elected to remain with her and sat nearby. At the other side of the clearing Oak, Gary and Richey had come ashore after dropping the anchor. They ran for the safety of the forest and when inside collapsed from exhaustion. Running blindly through the rain would do that to a person. Gary glanced up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting under a tree eating some strange fruit. He stood up and stared. Suddenly a hand was waving in his face.

"Earth to Gary! Oh, you found Rebecca then," Richey said. "Well let's go!"

After Oak (I'll call him Sam. Short for Samuel) had recovered they all went to the clearing and ran for the tree's trunk. Rebecca looked up as they approached and smiled delightedly. She stood and enveloped Richey in a bear hug.

"Oh Richey I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen another human for three months! How are you all?" she exclaimed.

"Hello beautiful," Gary said charmingly.

Richey clouted him on the back of the head.

"Lay off her mate!" he said threateningly.

Rebecca just giggled and whistled. There was a burst of wind of a steady beat of wings as her Lugia descended from the treetops. After a small air show Lugia settled on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Why can't I have a pokemon like that?" Gary complained.

"Because I'm the Chosen One!" Rebecca said.

"Chosen what?" Richey said.

Rebecca then proceeded to tell of the mother Lugia's arrival and foretelling of the coming war. Then she told of the baby Lugia being entrusted to her care and of her mother not being sure if she would survive the war to see her daughter once more. By the end Gary and Richey were close to tears. Sam looked grave and Rebecca looked up as if to say,_ "Why?"_

"Anyway can Lugia come over here for a moment?" Sam asked. "I brought some analysing equipment with me."

"Okay. Lugia I want you to go with the nice man for a bit," Rebecca said.

Lugia looked sad for a bit and perched herself on Sam's shoulder and decided that she liked Sam so became happy again. Sam looked amazed at how easily the little Lugia trusted him and smiled. Rebecca, Richey and Gary were following a little behind Sam. They had reached the beach and just as Sam was climbing into the boat to retrieve his things there was an earth-shaking boom. The ground rocked and everyone looked around quickly.

"There! Oh my god!" Richey said pointing to the right.

On the beach there was a massive fissure and rising out of the fissure was Groudon the Continent pokemon. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the sea and a gigantic whirlpool appeared. From the depths came Kyogre the Ocean pokemon. The two behemoths stared each other down and like a starting pistol going off a lightning bolt signalled the start of the fight. Groudon was trying to use Fire Blast to burn up Kyogre. But Kyogre was smart and dive underwater each time. The force of the fire Blasts caused tsunamis and the massive waves shot off in many directions. The tsunamis struck several islands and washed away thousands of poor souls who were at the beaches watching the battle. Sam, Gary, Rebecca and Richey all watched as the titans clashed again and again. Kyogre followed up from Groudon's Fire Blast with a Hydro Pump. The water blast missed and another island was underwater because of it. Then just as the two pokemon were about to attack again a musical call came from the sea. A disturbance appeared between them and a spinning column of water rose up. Bursting forth came Lugia in all her glory. The baby Lugia on the beach cried for her mother but dared not to fly between the two raging pokemon. Lugia hovered in the middle of the two pokemon and sang her beautiful song. The song echoed through the air and all those who heard it became braver and bolder with each note.

Across the sea Ash heard the musical calls. He recognised them instantly as Lugia's cry and realised that Lugia was out there in the middle of a fight with two gigantic pokemon. Almost everyone who was watching from the shore could see the pokemon and those too afraid to go outside watched from their TVs. Ash looked to Misty who was just as determined as he was.

"We need to go help Misty," Ash said softly. "Just like last time we may not make much of a difference but we need to try."

"I agree," Misty replied. "We need to go."

"LET'S GO THEN!" Ash cried.

Ash threw out a pokeball and his Charizard came rising out in a flash of bright white. Charizard roared and let Ash and Misty climb on his back.

"Let's go Charizard!" Ash called.

With a flapping of wings Charizard rose into the air and flew quickly to their destination.

Over to Rebecca again

Lugia's song appeared to have some effect on the two fighting pokemon but they weren't completely dissuaded from their fight. They continued to fight with Lugia dodging the shots all the while singing. Little Lugia couldn't take it anymore and began to sing herself. She sang loudly and all heard it. Her and her mother sang in unison and the decibel level tripled in strength. Groudon and Kyogre's fighting spirit were almost gone but Kyogre felt like it could fire one more shot. With a blast of water issuing from it's mouth, Kyogre attempted to hit Groudon but accidentally hit the baby Lugia. The little pokemon started to fall but was quickly caught by Rebecca's Salamence who Rebecca was riding on.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

Without baby Lugia's voice aiding her own Lugia's song had less effect on Kyogre and Groudon. This caused Kyogre and Groudon to fire their most powerful attacks at each other. Both of which were headed for Lugia, but before the attacks could hit and figure seemingly fell from the heavens and grasped Lugia's long neck, dragging her down.

"Sorry Lugia but today isn't a good day to die," Ash said.

The two attacks that had missed Lugia collided and went off at an angle. They both hit the water near the same place and created a MASSIVE tsunami. This one reached over fifty metres tall and went at about 132mph.Whatever that wave would hit would be at the bottom of the sea.

"Oh no! That wave's heading for Pallet! My home!" Ash cried.

"We have to do something!" Misty called from Charizard's back.

"Lugia! Fly between them again!" Ash exclaimed.

Lugia flew up and reached her previous position with Ash on her back. Ash stood and balanced himself carefully. He put a hand up to each pokemon and began to shout out.

"Groudon, Kyogre! Stop this madness. Can't you see that your feud has already killed innocent people? This must stop! My home will be completely destroyed if that wave hits and I don't want that to happen. Why must you two fight? Would you risk destroying the Earth just for a small fight?" Ash yelled.

Groudon paused and so did Kyogre. Ash had gotten their attention so he continued.

"You two may think that you should fight against each other but look." Ash waved his arm over the area showing them the land and sea. "Against each other you destroy but together you made the Earth. Why destroy something you built together? Together you can stop the destruction and end the violence and save innocent lives. The choice is yours!" Ash exclaimed.

Groudon roared a challenge at Kyogre but Kyogre shook its head. Groudon stared in amazement and roared again. Kyogre looked ready to pop an artery but again shook its head. Groudon then realized that fighting was pointless now and backed down. Kyogre swam to the shore and looked up at Groudon. It extended its flipper to Groudon's paw and waited. Groudon looked uncertainly to Ash then back to Kyogre. Suddenly Kyogre's flipper was taken in Groudon's paw and both pokemon began to glow a deep and mysterious green. The sky cleared and the sun shone through. The water calmed and the tsunami collapsed just short of Pallet Town. Groudon and Kyogre disappeared and Ash smiled. Everyone cheered and Rebecca thought to herself,_ 'Look's like Armageddon will have to wait for another day.'_

Celebration broke out all over the world and a rainbow could be seen everywhere. Ash and Lugia, Misty and Charizard all flew to the beach and landed. Ash and Misty got off the pokemon and embraced each other tightly. Everyone smiled except for Gary who was making retching noises. Rebecca winked at him and he stopped, going red in the face in the process. Rebecca glanced up and spotted something. It was a huge golden bird. It's wing seemed to shine in the seven colours of the rainbow and seeing it made Rebecca feel good inside. She would think of this as a good omen and watched as the big bird flew to the top of the mountain and saw a massive rainbow appear over it. _'Rainbow Island,' _Rebecca thought.

_You make this world a better place  
When you try your best each day  
Just listen and your heart will show the way  
It'll make you strong inside  
Every time you do what's right  
In a time of darkness you find light  
You'll find you have the courage within  
It's a fight for what you truly believe in_

_With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart  
You'll find the strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart_

_There's a difference you can make  
So never underestimate  
What the power of one can really do  
And nothing's gonna stand in your way  
'Cause now you know you've got what it takes to save the day_

_If you start to stumble and if you start to fall  
Just keep reaching for your dreams  
You know you're gonna catch 'em all

* * *

_

**Well that's a close to this particular adventure. Tell me what you think! I'll update soon but I have school now so it will be less often. Bye!**


	13. S1 Chapter 13: Oops!

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon for fear of it being a crap show if I did.

* * *

**

**_To reviewers:_**

_**Come on people more reviews. B.C Company won the character in one chap prize but Christina will be back cause she's such a good character. Personality traits for the character were made up by me and are not intended to insult anyone… so Christina will become good maybe even a hero! I will open up 1 more position of character for reviewers so think constructively if you want the part! Until then please just read and enjoy. Oh and when the accident happens I'm sorry for taking from the person who thought of it but it'll make an excellent chapter… Sorry!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13: Oops!**

Ash and Misty were at home watching TV to pass the time. They had bid farewell to Lugia and Rebecca and flew back to Pallet for a good night's sleep. Misty had been distant with Ash for a while now and Ash didn't know what to do. Then a thought painfully went through his head.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Hey Mist how about a pokemon battle?"

"Ok," Misty said shrugging.

Ash and Misty went to the pond at the park and Ash set up some floating platforms for land pokemon in the pond. Misty went to the other side of the pond and called over to Ash.

"Three pokemon each ok?"

"Right!" Ash said. "Pikachu go!"

Pikachu leapt onto a platform and sparks blew from her red cheeks.

"Pi-pika chu!" she called.

Misty grinned.

"Go Seadra!" she called.

A blue seahorse-dragon pokemon burst from the pokeball and appeared in the pond. It made a funny sound and swam around Pikachu's platform. Pikachu tried to use Thundershock to fry it but the Seadra jumped out of the water and sailed over Pikachu's head. Seadra used Water Gun and Pikachu was blasted into the water. Pikachu began swimming up to the surface but Seadra tried firing a Hyperbeam at her from behind. Pikachu sensed the attack and pivoted to the side while letting loose a Thunderbolt. Seadra was crippled and floated to the surface, unconscious.

"Oh yeah! Good job Pikachu!" Ash called.

Suddenly the pool surface glowed orange and Seadra's missed Hyperbeam came blasting out. Ash cried out in surprise but couldn't get out of the way in time. The beam passed through him and he felt like a million knifes were piercing his skin at once. He screamed in pain and stumbled when it passed. He tripped and fell right into the pond. Misty screamed in surprise. Unfortunately the pond was at least five feet deep and Ash was unconscious so he would drown. Misty dove in the water as soon as Ash fell. She spotted him near the bottom and grabbed hold of his shirt. She swam back to the surface with Ash in tow and pulled him to the pond edge. She pulled him out of the water and knelt beside him with tears in her eyes. She checked but he wasn't breathing. If he was dead it would be all her fault. She checked his pulse… There! It was weak but he was alive. Misty opened his mouth, pinched his nose and breathed life back into Ash's water-clogged lungs. After three tries Ash twitched and when he tried to draw in air all that came out was bile and blood. Misty couldn't take this anymore and got up. With a heavy heart she ran away leaving behind all that she loved.

At Rocket HQ…

"You have failed me for the last time Christina!" Giovanni screamed at his servant.

"I am truly sorry sir! It will not happen again!" Christina said.

"I know it won't," Giovanni said smiling evilly.

The door behind Christina opened and three goons came in. Giovanni left and as he passed the goons he said,

"Make sure it hurts."

Christina swallowed fearfully. The door closed and the screaming began. After half an hour of torture Christina was dumped in a cell on the fourth floor. The only furniture in the cell was a chair. Christina got up painfully and held the scraps of her uniform to her form. She had never thought that Giovanni would stoop so low as to get his goons to rape and throw into a cell one of his best executives. Christina stood and looked up. The ceiling was made of polystyrene and Christina thought of a way to escape. She picked up the chair and shattered it with one smack against the wall. She picked up a particularly jagged bit and punched a hole in one of the ceiling tiles. After pulling it down Christina pulled herself into the narrow gap between the room below her and the building roof above her. She managed to move about a metre ahead of herself before she got stuck but that was all she needed. With a burst of strength she bashed a ceiling tile to the floor in the corridor outside her cell. With a bit of squirming she was free and fell into the corridor. Her uniform was ruined and in tiny tatters. She let them fall to the floor and ran to the nearest window. She opened it and climbed onto the windowsill. It was a long way down but Christina had no intention of jumping. Instead she grabbed the edge of the roof above her and kicked off the wall. Momentum and force flipped her onto the roof where Team Rocket stored bird-pokemon for training. There was a janitor nearby who spotted her but looked the other way when he saw her in just her underwear. She grabbed the nearest pokeball from the rack and called out whatever was inside. A Pidgeot came out and she leapt on it's back. With a command they flew off never to return.

"I quit," Christina said to herself.

Meanwhile…

In a hospital in a city lay a woman in a bed. She had bright pink hair in two loops at the back of her head. She had been found outside the hospital doors with a knife wound in her back and deep welts around her ankles. She was also soaking wet when they found her. She was recovering and opened an eye.

Agent Joy lived…

To Misty…

Misty washed up on the shore of Rainbow Island with her Starmie pulling her along. She looked awful and when she got up she burst into dry sobs. A pokemon spotted her and ran into the forest to a place that Misty knew not of. Upon returning the pokemon had brought a person with it.

"Misty!" Rebecca cried in shock. "What happened?"

"I… Ash… Battle… Hurt… Ran away," Misty choked out between sobs.

"That bastard!" Rebecca whispered.

Rebecca had no idea that it was Misty who had hurt Ash not the other way around. Misty was still crying when Rebecca sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked solemnly.

"I have nowhere else to go," Misty said sadly.

"You can stay here for as long as you need Misty. You're my friend and I'd never abandon you," Rebecca said comfortingly.

Misty stood shakily and without warning kissed Rebecca right on the lips. She collapsed against the older girl and cried again. Rebecca was nonplussed but went with the theory that Misty was just extremely grateful.

"Shhh. There, there Misty it'll be alright," Rebecca said.

She led Misty into the wilderness and to her forest home. Together they went to sleep at the base of the huge oak tree with Misty cradled in Rebecca's arms. It was a cute sight but the atmosphere between them was not love, only protection to a friend in need.

To Ash…

Ash woke up. It hurt to move but he sat up anyway. Pikachu was next to him with tears in her eyes. She perked up as soon as Ash got up. She leapt into Ash's arms and cried for joy. Seadra was still in the pond and had woken up an hour earlier. Pikachu had tended to Seadra with pokemon know-how and together they attempted to wake Ash. Their attempts had failed so they had waited for him to wake up by himself. Ash stood and looked around for Misty. He saw not redheaded girls around and became worried. Misty would not abandon him if he were hurt. He picked up Seadra and ran to his house to check there. After a quick hello to his mom he set off when he learned that Misty wasn't there. Pikachu followed Ash and Seadra was still in Ash's arms. Ash started to cry slightly. Where was Misty? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Did she need help? Why did she leave? These questions repeated themselves in Ash's mind until he stopped running and collapsed to the ground.

"Misty where are you?" Ash shouted.

Of course. No one responded.

"Get up Ash!"

Ash turned to see Brock standing behind him.

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

"Get up Ash!" Brock exclaimed again. "You won't find Misty just sitting there."

Ash got up and wiped away his tears.

"You're right. Let's go find Misty!" Ash shouted.

To Agent Joy who has just been discharged…

Joy was jobless. She had to leave her job after the attack. The knife to her back had left a permanent scar but Joy wasn't worried about her physical appearance. She was more worried about finding the people who did this to her.

"Help!"

Joy looked to her left and saw a young woman in an alley. She was down to her underwear and there was blood running down her thigh. She was obviously a rape victim. Though she looked familiar…

"You!" Joy cried when she recognised the girl. "You did this to me!"

Joy indicated the hole in the back of her clothes and the stitches in her back.

"I know and I'm dreadfully sorry but I need help!" Christina cried.

"Yeah right like I'd help Rocket scum like you," Joy said turning to leave.

"I was raped by my own team mates!" Christina screamed. "Because of that bastard Giovanni I lost my virginity and dignity and I want revenge but I need help. I was beaten, I'm hurt and I need clothes. Please help me. I'm so sorry about trying to kill you but you were a job. Not anymore, I've left Team Rocket for good."

"Fine. I'll help you under one condition," Joy said.

"Anything," Christina said.

"Kiss me..."

"What!" screamed Christina.

"Kiss me," Joy repeated.

"Why?" Christina asked.

Joy just smiled.

"Well one of us in my family has to be a lesbian and I can't go having sex with my sisters!" she said.

_'Well I'm a lesbian too so I guess it couldn't hurt,'_ Christina thought. She beckoned Joy closer and took her further down the alley. Then when they were out of sight Christina pulled Joy closer and they kissed. Liking it, Christina deepened the kiss. Joy wrapped her arms around Christina and pulled her body closer. Her hand found her back of Christina's bra and undid the clasp. Christina pulled her mouth away from Joy's long enough to whisper,

"Oh naughty! But no, I agreed to kiss only."

Joy smiled and re-did the clasp. Thirty minutes later Christina had new clothes courtesy of Joy. They walked back to Joy's house and went inside. Joy sank into an armchair in the living room with a sigh and Christina sat on a couch.

"How old are you?" Joy asked.

"Nineteen," Christina replied.

"Oh and I'm twenty, the youngest in my family." Joy said.

"So how're we gonna get back at Giovanni anyhow?" Christina asked.

"We go to the source and destroy it!" Joy said.

"You mean kill him!" Christina said shocked. "But we're good guys! We're better than that!"

"Yes but a man with such power and wealth won't be held by prisons. We must kill him or he'll just come back and bite us on the ass," Joy said gloomily.

"No one bites you on the ass but me!" Christina declared.

"Oh well in that case. Where were we in the alley?" Joy asked innocently.

"I know!" Christina replied mischievously.

To Misty on Rainbow Island…

"Why do you call this place Rainbow Island?" Misty asked.

"Cause there's a permanent rainbow over the island," Rebecca said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Dunno but a weird pokemon lives on the top of the mountain that I haven't seen but the rainbow appeared when the pokemon did," Rebecca said.

"Where's the shower?" Misty asked fearfully.

"What shower?" Rebecca asked politely.

"You mean you don't shower!" Misty exclaimed.

"Of course I do but I use the waterfall cause it's connected to the hotsprings in the mountain so the water's always warm. Also I don't have a bathing suit for you to use because frankly, I don't have one." Rebecca informed.

"So what? You go under a waterfall naked and dry yourself with a huge leaf?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Basically," Rebecca replied.

"Oh."

"It's not so bad Mist. No one else lives on this island but us and the pokemon. Anyway I like the feeling of being nude outside once in a while. The pokemon don't mind either," Rebecca said.

"How are they?" Misty asked.

"Ditto thinks of itself as a ladies man and had already got some of the pokemon pregnant. Articuno is large enough for me to fly on now and Lugia is really powerful," Rebecca summarized.

"Whoa!" Misty said.

"Pretty much now if you don't mind I'm going off for a shower then I'm headed for the beach to tan. Coming with?" Rebecca asked.

Not really wanting to watch Rebecca tan on the beach with no clothes on Misty thought about saying no but there was nothing else to do and Misty thought she herself could do with some tanning.

"Okay!" Misty said.

And they headed into the thick undergrowth for their planned evening.

To Ash and Brock…

The two boys arrived in Cerulean City. They headed for the gym and knocked on the door. Daisy answered and smiled when she saw Ash and Brock.

"Hi boys! What can I help ya with?" she said.

"Misty has gone missing!" Ash said sadly.

"WHAT!" Violet screamed who had just entered hearing range.

"Misty's missing!" Ash repeated impatiently.

"Shit," said Daisy.

"Too right we've gotta go find her!" Ash said.

"Yeah! Ash wants to marry Misty!" Brock blurted out.

"BROCK YOU'RE DEAD!" Ash screamed.

Brock cried like a little girl and ran away screaming with Ash right behind him hurling death threats. Daisy looked at Violet.

"What do you think about it?" she asked.

"Misty loves him so I'd say that she has good taste," Violet replied.

Back to Joy's house…

"Oh yeah!" Joy moaned.

"Was that good?" Christina asked beside her.

"It was fantastic," Joy said breathlessly.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime but I'm tired so g'night," Christina said.

Christina then sat back and fell asleep on the bed they were lying on. Joy soon fell asleep too and the lovers lay side by side.

Later that night Joy woke up and got out of bed. She snuck out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She got dressed in midnight black clothes and left through the back door. She had left a note on the coffee table that said,

_Dear Christina,_

_I have taken off for Rocket HQ in an attempt to take down Giovanni. I know I shouldn't go alone so I have my pokemon with me. DO NOT follow me. I don't want to see you get hurt again at the hands of that monster._

_Hugs and Kisses, Joy._

And so Joy ran off into the night and was swallowed by the shadows.

To Rainbow Island…

Misty was tanning on the beach. She was nude but like Rebecca had said there was no one around for about 2000km so she wasn't going to be seen. Rebecca had other things to do so had left a while ago. Misty heard a rustling sound and Rebecca's Alakazam burst from the bushes. Misty sighed in relief and looked to the scared pokemon. Alakazam was trembling and Misty got worried.

"Hey Alakazam are you okay?" Misty asked.

She touched Alakazam's shoulder and instantly she saw something. It was like a filmstrip covering her eyes playing. Ash was on the ground beaten and bloody. Gary stood over him with a smirk and stamped on his face. Misty almost cried when she heard Ash's nose break and screamed when Ash cried out in pain. Misty snapped out of her trance and ran over to her clothes. She dressed in about 10 seconds and ran back to Alakazam who seemed calmer.

"I must find Rebecca!" she informed it.

Alakazam nodded and grabbed Misty's hand. They then teleported to a discreet part of the island near Rebecca. They were just in time to hear Gary's voice coming from her pokedex.

"Don't worry Becs I'll deal with him."

"Bye Gary. I love you," Rebecca replied and she closed the pokedex.

"We're too late," Misty whispered.

* * *

**Hah! My longest chapter yet! For future reference Pikachu is female. I have a plot in the works, which will explain why later but I'm not saying anything for now. Wink, wink Anyway Review! Remember that the more constructive the review the better the chance of being a character for a chapter or two. Bye for now…**


	14. S1 Chapter 14: The Calm After the Storm

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other affiliated TV shows.

* * *

**

_**To my loving fans:**_

**_Okay Ms B.C Company I have only this to say to you. SHUT THE FK UP! I HAVEN'T BASED CHRISTINA ON YOUR ACTUAL SELF! YOU JUST SHARE THE SAME NAME AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT CHRISTINA IS A LESBIAN THEN DON'T READ THIS YOU IDIOT! That will be all shouting from me. To all other "nicer" reviewers I thank you for the time you have used to make my life just that happier. Also I have changed chap 9 to say that Pikachu is female in the first place cause some readers were getting confused. Well that's all and remember the competition! Who wants to be the next character? The next person who reviews will be. Also May and Max will return… Onwards with the story!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 14: The Calm After the Storm**

Deliah yawned and stretched. She looked at the bedside clock and it said 10:30am. She had slept in slightly but smiled when she spotted a fully laden breakfast tray with pancakes made by Ash. She sat up carefully and leant against the headboard and began to eat. The pancakes were as delicious as ever and Deliah giggled at the thought of Ash with a curly moustache in a restaurant as the world's greatest kitchen master.

Downstairs Ash and Pikachu were in the living room. They were discussing new attacks that Ash's 'dream team' pokemon party should learn (Ash understands Pikachu remember! So does Misty and Brock).

"_Well I think that Groyvle should practice Bullet Seed some more cause his aim's off_," Pikachu said.

"Yeah and Swellow just mastered Razor Wind not too long ago," Ash replied. "You also need to be able to store more energy for Iron Tail."

"_I think my Iron Tail technique is perfect!_" Pikachu said angrily.

"Yeah but you can only use it about three times a battle," Ash said. "And don't get all annoyed with me."

"_Sorry but I'm bored. We need more adventures and I want Misty back with us_," Pikachu said sadly.

"Maybe you're right Pikachu but we don't know where Misty is!" Ash said.

"_Maybe we should go for a walk_," suggested Pikachu.

"Yeah let's go! I need the fresh air," Ash agreed.

Over to Misty and Rebecca…

"Rebecca! You're making a big mistake!" Misty yelled as she ran over to the girl.

"Wha?" Rebecca said looking up.

"What's Gary gonna do to Ash? Tell me!" Misty exclaimed.

"Gary said that beat Ash up for you," Rebecca said, confused.

"WHAT?" Misty shrieked. "But it wasn't Ash it was me! I was the one who hurt Ash in a battle and because I felt guilty I ran to cool off!"

"Oh, Shit!" Rebecca cursed. "We're outta here!"

Rebecca whistled twice and Lugia and Articuno appeared. Lugia was put in its pokeball while Rebecca climbed onto Articuno's back, which was the size of a Pidgeot now. Rebecca looked back to Misty.

"Are we gonna save your boyfriend or what?" said asked.

Misty grinned and climbed on behind her. Articuno rose vertically waiting for Rebecca to give the command.

"Hold on tight Misty cause Concorde's got nothing on this. Articuno use Hyper Speed!" Rebecca called.

Articuno began flying at high speeds, gaining altitude all the time. Then when they were about 10,000ft up Articuno folded its wings and they began to freefall. A misty red glow went around Articuno and they fell faster and faster. Misty's face was rippling with G-force but Rebecca was just cheering.

"Come on faster!" she cried.

Articuno pointed itself straight down and began to streamline itself shooting for the ground at near Mach 3. The ocean appeared and Misty started to scream. At this speed they would become a thin puddle of goo on the ocean surface. When they were about 50 metres away Articuno spread its wings and they levelled out flying towards Pallet at 340mph.

Over to Christina…

Christina awoke to find the space next to her empty. She sat up and looked around the room. No one but her… She got up and went downstairs to check if Joy was there. All she found was a note on the coffee table. She picked it up and began to read. When she finished she was on her knees in tears. No one had shown her this amount of kindness but Christina was mortified that Joy was going to face off Team Rocket on her own. She got up and staggered back upstairs to get dressed. After that she grabbed Pidgeot's pokeball and ran outside.

"Pidgeot go!" she called.

Pidgeot came out and looked at Christina.

"Come on Pidgeot we're going back to HQ," Christina said.

Pidgeot looked a bit worried for it remembered its mistreatment there.

"Don't worry we're just going to see a friend," Christina said warmly.

Pidgeot nodded and Christina climbed on. They soared of into the distance and headed to where Joy may be being tortured or even being held captive. Christina shuddered but stayed resolute. Joy had saved Christina's life last night and she wanted to return the favour.

Back to Ash and 10 minutes later…

Ash and Pikachu were just wondering the streets of Pallet for a while. Ash liked the exercise and he and Pikachu raced around the small park for a bit. Some children at the park said hi and came over to pet Pikachu. After that Ash and Pikachu headed home again.

"_That was nice_," Pikachu said.

"Yeah I needed that," Ash said happily.

They continued to walk and were oblivious to the figure blocking their way. Pikachu heard the person step forward and looked up.

"_PIKA_!" she screamed.

Ash looked up right into her rival's eyes. Gary Oak. Ash blinked and Gary grimaced at Ash.

"Hiya Gary long time no see," Ash said politely.

"Spare me the pleasantries and prepare to battle!" Gary called.

"What?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Go Jolteon!" Gary called.

A yellow dog with a white mane appeared.

"Jolt-jolt!" it said.

Pikachu stepped in front of Ash and sparks danced on her cheeks. Ash looked at Pikachu with concern. Pikachu hadn't battled since yesterday and was a little out of practice.

"You sure about this buddy?" Ash asked.

"_Sure as ever_," Pikachu said.

Gary's Jolteon stepped forward and Gary didn't beat around the bush for long.

"Jolteon use Pin Missle attack!" he called.

Small, white and sharp pins shot from Jolteon's spikes and Pikachu jumped over them. Jolteon continued to shoot the deadly pins and Pikachu was hard pressed to dodge them.

"Pikachu confuse it with Double Team!" Ash said quickly.

Pikachu did just that and about 17 other Pikachus appeared in a circle around Jolteon. Jolteon looked around warily. Gary however wasn't so concerned.

"Jolteon use Quick Attack!" he said.

Jolteon pounced on about 4 fake Pikachus before the real one used Headbutt and knocked Jolteon aside. Jolteon was winded but not out. Gary clenched his teeth.

"Jolteon use Zap Cannon!" Gary exclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Ash said. Zap Cannon was a very powerful electric attack.

Pikachu sensed it coming and jumped 10ft into the air. Time for the finale…

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash called.

Pikachu's tail glowed a brilliant silvery colour and smashed Jolteon with steel strength. Jolteon became cross-eyed and collapsed to the ground in a heap of quivering fur.

"Oh yeah!" Ash cried.

"Pi-pika-chu!" Pikachu cried.

"Grrr. That's it! Go Aerodactyl!" Gary yelled.

"Oh shit!" Ash said.

A large grey flying dinosaur appeared before the group and roared.

"Aerodactyl use Aeroblast on them both!" Gary said in anger.

A bright white ball of energy grew in the back of Aerodactyl's open mouth but just as it fired a voice cried out.

"Nooo!"

A figure fell from the sky and landed right between Ash, Pikachu and the coming attack. The Aeroblast hit the newcomer and sent the poor person flying. Ash caught a glimpse of flaming red hair and recognised the person instantly.

"Misty!" he cried.

Ash began to run over but Gary called to him.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit!" he yelled. "I know all about how you attacked her and made her leave!"

Ash was completely at a loss for words because he didn't know what Gary was rambling about.

"And you call yourself a pokemon trainer. I'm disgusted with you!" Gary finished.

Suddenly there was an immense breeze around them. A shining blue bird swooped down and a tall figure back flipped off the pokemon. Rebecca landed right in front of Gary and walked up to face him.

"You use your pokemon to hurt people and don't get your hands dirty? I'm disgusted with you! If you wanna beat up Ash then at least do it yourself!" she said.

"Stay outta this!" Gary yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Rebecca said angrily. "Articuno use Ice Beam!"

Before Gary could run Articuno swooped down and used Ice Beam to freeze Gary and Aerodactyl solid. Rebecca grinned then turned to Ash.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for the trouble Gary caused. He heard that one of you was injured in a pokemon battle and assumed that you attacked Misty. I also thought that until Misty explained otherwise," Rebecca said sadly.

"Oh god Misty!" Ash cried, almost forgetting Misty when Rebecca appeared.

Ash ran over and checked Misty over. He had taken a course on human medicine and knew that Misty was worse of than he was. He counted at least three broken ribs and a sprained arm from the 15ft flight and force of the attack. She was still out cold as well.

"Misty please wake up! I need you right now!" Ash pleads with the unconscious form.

"I'm awake," Misty whispered.

"Oh thank the lord you're all right," Ash said in relief.

"You're welcome," Rebecca said cheekily.

Misty tried to get up but ended up screaming in pain and coughing up some blood. Ash's expression became stony and he kneeled next to Misty.

"Come on Misty we need to get you to a hospital right now," Ash said.

Misty just grinned weakly and closed her eyes.

"Now we're even," she said.

Ash grinned slightly and as gently as he could he picked up Misty and carried her bridal style to the new yet small pokemon centre/hospital in Pallet.

To Joy who is headed for Rocket HQ…

Joy shivered. It was cold here and her coat was doing little to protect her from the elements. It was already morning and Christina would be waking up soon. Joy looked around and continued walking. There was a building in the distance that Joy spotted. It was the only one around for five miles so it had to be the headquarters. Joy continued to walk and after thirty minutes she reached the perimeter fence surrounding the building. Joy drew out a single pokeball, the only one she owned.

"Go Scizzor cut open this fence!" she called.

A bright red steel bug pokemon appeared and with one swipe of its claws the fence crumpled. Joy snuck across the grounds and reached the wall of the building. Scizzor hovered behind her.

"Get us up to the roof Scizzor," Joy whispered.

Scizzor nodded and gently took Joy's hand. They rose into the air and after four stories up they reached the roof. No one was there so Joy looked quickly about noting the pokeballs on the rack and the stool that the janitor sat on. Then she spotted the stairs down and snuck down them. No one was nearby but Joy could here voices so she returned Scizzor and snuck about trying to find Giovanni's office. She came across a map and found his office just one floor down so she took the elevator and stepped out right into a Rocket grunt. She squeaked in surprise but the grunt just went past her mumbling heavily. He smelled drunk so Joy was safe for now. She saw the door to Giovanni's office and snuck in without anyone seeing her. Or so she thought.

"Welcome Joy I wasn't expecting you so soon," said a voice in the room.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Joy called.

"As you wish," and Giovanni appeared from the shadows.

Joy gasped slightly. She hadn't even seen him there. Behind him a bank of screens flashed into life. They showed Joy sneaking through the corridors and one of them showed her in the lift.

"Do you think I'd let anyone sneak around undetected Joy? I expected more from you," Giovanni said coolly.

Joy scowled.

"Shut up! I'm gonna deal with you once and for all," Joy said. "Go Scizzor!"

Joy reached for her belt but found it empty. Scizzor was gone.

"Where's my pokemon?" Joy demanded.

Then she remembered the supposedly drunk grunt walking past her. He had taken Scizzor without her noticing. She was now effectively powerless with Scizzor to fight Giovanni. The man in question was now directly in front of Joy and she recoiled.

"Your pokemon is safe being trained by our instructors for my use," Giovanni said. "As for you I'll just have to silence you won't I?"

Joy trembled with fear. She felt a tiny breeze pass her and could've sworn that someone was there with her. Giovanni didn't notice and pulled a knife from his shirt. It was short but had a serrated edge. He drew his arm back and was just about to plunge the knife into Joy's heart when something grabbed his hand.

"Hi boss miss me?" a voice said.

The room was extremely dark but there was no doubt in Joy's mind that Christina had just saved her life. Giovanni gasped.

"You!" he screamed.

"Yes me," Christina said.

She tightened her grip on Giovanni's wrist making him drop the knife into her other hand. She spun him around and faced him.

"Goodbye," she said and she plunged the knife deep into Giovanni's stomach.

Giovanni went limp and fell to the floor. Joy looked to Christina tearfully.

"Thank you Christina. If you hadn't come I'd be dead. Thank you," Joy said.

Christina leaned over and kissed Joy gently.

"Anything for you," she said. "Now let's get out of here!"

Christina and Joy then ran to the roof again and were about to escape when Joy remembered.

"Scizzor! It must still be with that Rocket!" she cried.

"You mean this?" Christina asked holding up a pokeball.

Joy opened it and Scizzor appeared in a burst of light. Joy hugged it and they all flew off into the rising sun.

Back in the building…

A person entered Giovanni's room and found him in his chair with bandaging around his stomach.

"Sir our plans for the mind control ball have been completed… Sir?"

"Grrr. Just get that pokemon then get me the others!" Giovanni growled while poking at the bandages around his abdomen.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" the person left.

Giovanni grinned evilly.

"Mew. You're as good as mine."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn!**

**Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Well enough about that I will now inform you that Pikachu is female for this reason only. Team Rocket has Pikachu become pregnant and steals her offspring. Because Pikachu is the strongest of all Pikachus then think how powerful her children would be. So there you go and review if you want more…**


	15. S1 Chapter 15: Ones and Mews

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon but I own Rebecca, Savannah and Christina.

* * *

**

_**Questions and Answers:**_

**_B.C Company: Sorry for the arguments but I used your name because it's a beautiful name. Duh you won the "most constructive reviewer award"!_**

_**SierraLou: Well I actually planned for Pikachu to be female anyway and the male bit was a misprint. You'll see why later… And I got Mahogany Town wrong cause I haven't played Pokemon Ruby in a long time. Annnd Rebecca won't turn into a weirdo because of Gary she'll turn into a weirdo cause she's based on my sister who IS a weirdo.**_

_**Halo345: Well if I told you there wouldn't be as many chapters as there will be. Wink, wink**_

_**Sorano101: Congrats! You have won the second award and the LAST… Unfortunately you will have to play a main character that's a pokemon but at least you'll be in a lot of chaps…****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15: Ones and Mews**

A long, long time ago when the Earth had only one continent there was a wise and young pokemon whose power was untold. She was blessed with reconstructive DNA and cursed with immortality. For pokemon death was but the next great adventure. This pokemon started all other species of pokemon and after three millennia of making new species the pokemon settled down away from prying human eyes. This pokemon's name was… Mew.

In the present a month after the last chapter…

Ash was ready. He had been training for a month and was ready. Rebecca had explained to Gary long ago what had happened between him and Misty so Gary left Ash alone to train. Ash had decided to continue his dream to be Pokemon Master. Because of his success in the Silver Conference Ash was able to challenge the Elite Four and then the Pokemon Champion. Misty was with him all the way and so was Brock, Rebecca, Gary, Juliet, May and Max (they came in 7th and 8th in the Indigo League). The trainer Kerr had decided to go on his own for a while but had promised to return one day. Even Prof Oak gave Ash his best wishes as Ash headed for the Elite4 Challenge Arena. Ash had chosen the following pokemon for his challenge: Pikachu, Swellow, Charizard, Torkoal, Meganium and Articuno who he had borrowed off of Rebecca so long as he agreed to let her tape his fight.

When Ash arrived a small Pokemon Center/ PokeMart greeted him. He used all of his allowance to buy some Revives and Full Restores. Ash then walked through the double-doors to his first fight. Misty, Brock, Rebecca and Gary were in the stands watching. First up was Bruno, renowned Rock and Fighting type trainer.

Ash started up first with Meganium and because of the type advantage, won with minimal injuries to Meganium.

"That's one down! Four to go!" Ash shouted.

Next was Koga who had been accepted into the Elite 4. Charizard roasted all of his bug pokemon in minutes.

"Two down!" Ash cried.

Next again was Will, a new addition. He used Ice/Psychic pokemon but Ash had Torkoal, which burnt them to nothing.

"Three gone!" Ash said.

Ash quickly moved onto the next room using Full Restores as he went. He had one left and had no revives. Ash walked into the next room and met the fourth and last challenge of the Elite4. The lady's name was Abby and she used Water pokemon. Ash began the challenge and used Pikachu. Pikachu took down two of the six pokemon but fainted after a while. Meganium easily took out three and Abby was down to one pokemon. She threw out the pokeball and a Whalrein came bursting out. Meganium had fainted because of injuries so Ash used Swellow and after an intense match Swellow came out on top with a finisher Razor Wind attack. Ash had beaten the Elite4! Even if he lost to the champ he would be entered into the Hall of Fame for sure. He only lost two pokemon as well. Misty, Brock, Rebecca and Gary were in the last stand watching the Master as he waited patiently for Ash. His name was Lance and he was a Dragon Master. Ash appeared through the double doors and the auto-cams came to life recording and broadcasting the whole thing.

"Lance! I challenge you!" Ash shouted dramatically.

"Your challenge is accepted Ash Ketchum of Pallet!" Lance called back. "But be forewarned. I will not be as easy as the Elite4!"

Ash shrugged and the referee began the match.

"It's the fight of the century as Ash Ketchum calls out his Charizard first!" she said. "Lance is using Salamence!"

Salamence defeated Charizard with medium injuries and Ash called out Swellow to finish the job. Swellow did that to be knocked out by Flygon. Lance only had four pokemon and when Ash used Torkoal he did away with two more dragons but was defeated by Lance's Dragonite. Ash had one pokemon left and began to laugh. Lance frowned as Ash's laughs filled the stadium. The people watching the fight on TV held their breath. Ash whipped out his last pokeball.

"Go Articuno!" Ash shouted.

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks. The audience gasped. Even Ash's friends just stared as Rebecca's Articuno came out in a wave of light. Lance looked taken aback but quickly recovered. The referee found her voice again.

"This is incredible! Ash Ketchum pulls a miracle and summons his Articuno, one of the most powerful ice pokemon ever, and Lance's Dragonite will be hard pressed to beat it!"

"Articuno use Sheer Cold!" Ash called.

Articuno complied even if half heartedly and because of the natural one-hit KO attack Lance's Dragonite was defeated. Misty and the others went wild. So did the audience and the referee. Lance just smiled. Ash returned Articuno and with extreme restraint looked up at Lance.

"Good battle. I look forward to our next," he said.

"As do I but for now I grant thee the rank of Pokemon Master!" Lance called.

Ash could take it no more and his restraint and dignity went flying out of his head. His jumped about 5ft in the air shouting for victory. Misty and the others had made their way down the stands to the arena and were cheering. Misty ran right up to Ash and hugged him tightly. Ash put his hands on her shoulders and moved her to arms length.

"Misty I have an important question," he said.

Misty stared dumbstruck as Ash got on one knee. He pulled a light blue box from his coat and opened it. A silver ring with a Wailmer engraved stone rested on a velvet cushion inside. Ash then popped the question.

"Misty will you marry me?"

_(Insert appropriate silence…)_

"Yes…" Misty gasped.

The auto-cams had caught this and everyone in Pallet saw Ash as he proposed. Juliet cried hysterically while Richey, Tracy, Prof Oak and all the others cheered crazily for their new hero.

Over to Giovanni and Team Rocket…

It worked. They had found it.

Giovanni grinned evilly as a dot blipped on the world map in front of him. It showed the exact location of Mew. Apparently it was in New Zealand. Giovanni ordered his henchmen in that area to go to the nearest Pokemon Center. When there he sent the Mind Ball. He then instructed the henchmen where to find Mew and they used the Mind Ball to capture the sleeping pokemon. Even though Mew was invisible as it slept a minor case of pouring a luminous powder over the area revealed the legendary pokemon. Once caught the henchmen sent the Mind Ball back to Giovanni and left. Giovanni grinned even wider when the Mind Ball returned with Mew inside. At last he had it… The strongest and oldest pokemon ever.

In New Zealand another pokemon witnessed the abduction of Mew. The pokemon was horrified when the ball containing his mother vanished. Desperately he attempted to psychically locate Mew but it was useless. Mew was gone… And Mewtwo wanted her back.

Back to Ash and co.

Ash had been given his own house. It was in Pallet Town and because it was built by the townspeople Ash didn't need to pay any bills. Pikachu was happy too as she got a mini house in Ash's living room. Ash though didn't want to move in just yet. He and his friends deserved a vacation so they went to Rainbow Island. When they arrived Rebecca went away saying she and Gary needed to talk. Pikachu went wondering and Brock went to explore the mountain. Ash and Misty were left alone.

"So Misty are you gonna be living with me?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm let's think… Yes!" Misty replied. "I mean where else'll I live and you asked me to marry you remember?"

"Yes I didn't forget that bit but I thought that maybe you'd prefer to live with my mom for a while longer," Ash said.

"Oh nooo! I wouldn't want to hassle your mom too much," Misty said.

"I guess your right," Ash said.

In Pallet Town…

In Pallet Town at the Ketchum residence Juliet sat next to her phone.

"God I'm lonely," she said.

Over to Pikachu…

Pikachu went exploring through the bushes. She was on her own but she wasn't worried because all the pokemon here were Rebecca's. Suddenly a bush to her right started rustling and a pink blob came out.

"Oh it's you Ditto!" Pikachu said. "You surprised me!"

"Hello there," Ditto said strangely.

Ditto went closer to Pikachu. Pikachu looked confused but didn't move.

"Hello," she replied.

"Hi," Ditto said.

"Are you coming on to me?" Pikachu asked.

To Rebecca and Gary…

"Hey Gary would you mind living here with me?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?" Gary said.

"Because I'm the only human here and I'm lonely you know," she replied.

"Oh. Well okay," Gary said. "Three questions: Where's the shower? Where do I sleep? And what's to eat?"

"Umm… Under the waterfall. Anywhere you like and Anything edible you find," Rebecca said.

"Cool," Gary said and they walked off hand in hand.

Over to May and Max who are stowaways…

May and Max were on the beach of Rainbow Island having a laugh. Max had just told May of how he had caught his Numel without a pokemon.

"It was easy. Like that!" he boasted.

"Yeah," May said.

Suddenly a black bubble crackling with energy appeared in front of them. The bubble shrank and disappeared revealing a strange looking pokemon.

"I need your help," it said in English.

"Other side of the island," Max said referring to Ash.

"Thank you for your assistance," the pokemon said.

The pokemon disappeared and Max turned to May.

"Was that thing being sarcastic?" he asked.

"Dunno," May said.

Max just shrugged as well and he and May began kissing. (In this story Max and May like love each other in the wrong way. Don't ask why I'm crazy and that's how it is!)

Over to Ash…

Ash was telling Misty one of his sad jokes.

"What'd ya call a one legged Chinese person?" he asked.

"Dunno," Misty said.

"Tai Wan Shoe!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty snorted with laughter and rolled about on the sand clutching her sides. Ash laughed a little as well but stopped when he saw a black bubble crackling with energy. The bubble shrank revealing a pokemon that Ash knew only too well.

"Mewtwo!"

* * *

**I know something that you don't! Guess what happened to Pikachu! If you guess right you'll get a cookie! Anyway I'm done for now so I'll see ya later after this…**

**Ash: Hey Misty where'd you want the honeymoon?**

**Misty: How about Trovita Island?**

**Ash: Na the people who live there stalk me. What about Porta Vista? I heard the heat there is immense cause of Groudon's Drought ability!**

**Misty: Ok!(Pikachu walks in)Jesus lose some weight Pikachu!**

**Pikachu (in pika language): Shut it, you're no spring onion yourself! Uh oh!**

**END…**


	16. S1 Chapter 16: A plan and surprise

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so eat that Nintendo!

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**I am sorry for the long/short wait but I had a little writer's block but I'm back now so have no fear. Anyway I have new ideas for this and trust me when I say that they rock. As for B.C Company I made Max 16 in this story and May and Misty are the same age, 17 so there's not that big a difference especially since Max's birthday is coming up soon… Oops! I shouldn't have said that. Also you'll find out what happened to Pikachu in this chapter. Warning: Mushy chapter alert! So anyway onwards my beloved Pokemon Trainers!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16: A plan and surprise**

Ash paced up and down the beach in tight circles. Mewtwo had described his predicament but Ash was sceptical. He remembered how Mewtwo had invited pokemon trainers to his island just to make an army of super-pokemon. Mewtwo watched calmly while Misty lay on the sand fast asleep.

"Right then. Your, erm… Mother I suppose has been captured by people with a red R as their logo?" Ash asked again.

"That is correct," Mewtwo replied. "Yet it is unclear to me as to how she could not escape from the capture device's clutches."

"I'm thinking that it was Team Rocket and that isn't good," ash said more to himself than Mewtwo.

"Will you help me then human?" Mewtwo asked.

"First, don't call me human. Second, all right we'll help," Ash said.

"Agreed," Mewtwo said.

It's May and Max!

May and Max got up. They had been lying on the beach for two hours and Max was getting a cramp. May was tired and they couldn't sleep on the beach, as it would get too cold. May stumbled and fell. Max ran over to her and pulled her to her feet. May swayed slightly but her eyes came back into focus and they trudged wearily into the forest. Max started a fire while may got out their sleeping bag. The sleeping bag was huge and Max and May had to share because it was all they had apart from their other supplies. They had no change of clothes with them or anything like that. Max finished with the fire and climbed into the sleeping bag, a huge moan of comfort escaping him. May giggled and got into the sleeping bag next to Max. She snuggled close to him and they both fell asleep side-by-side.

To Rebecca…

Rebecca was having a shower. Recently the water from the fall had been getting cooler so she was having her Rapidash heat it up from the top of the waterfall. She reached for the makeshift bar of soap and slipped on a rock under the water. The last thing she saw was the sky, her Rapidash and the waterfall before her vision flashed white and she knew no more.

Gary was headed for the clearing in the hopes of finding Rebecca. He had not seen her for a while and he was getting worried. She always met with someone every hour so that they knew where to find her but no one had seen her. He was just passing the great waterfall when something caught his eye. Rebecca's Rapidash was at the top of the waterfall neighing loudly and looking down the cliff. Gary followed it's gaze and saw bubbles rising from somewhere underneath the surface. Suddenly the bubbles stopped and Gary understood what they meant. Rebecca was under there… Without hesitating Gary ran to the water's edge and threw himself into the pool. He dived underwater and marvelled at how clear it was. There was no salt in it and he could see quite clearly. He swam forwards looking around and then he spotted her. Rebecca was drifting near the bottom of the pool with a small trail of blood coming from her head. She was naked but Gary didn't notice as he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to the surface. Rebecca and Gary broke the surface and Gary back-pedalled to the water's edge. Rebecca wasn't breathing and Gary felt for a pulse… One… Two… There! It was faint but he could feel her pulse. Gary opened Rebecca's mouth and was about to perform the kiss of life when Rebecca coughed and spat water over his face. He fell back and watched as Rebecca hacked and coughed. He sat her up and rubbed her on the back to get the air flowing properly again. Then he felt it. Her bare back… Gary looked down and blushed. Rebecca was still groggy so Gary pulled off his trench coat and put it on Rebecca. Then he got up and left quietly as Rebecca recovered.

Over to Ash…

Ash pulled a blanket out of his bag and placed it gently over Misty. She slept soundly and Ash gave her a small kiss before getting up and unpacking his sleeping bag. There was a rustling in the bushes and Ash immediately reacted and did a running roll over to the bush. He plunged his hands in and pulled out… Pikachu! Ash sighed but then looked down again at Pikachu. Her face was red, her tail was drooping and she seemed to be rounder than before. Ash shrugged and picked up Pikachu then went to his sleeping bag and they lay down for the night.

Back to Rebecca…

Rebecca sneezed and coughed. She had slipped in the water and banged her head on a rock. There was a large lump on her head from where it was hit and it throbbed madly. Rebecca began to get a sense of her surroundings and realized first that she was not in the water and second that she had a large trench coat on. The coat was not hers and she wondered what had happened. Suddenly Mewtwo floated from the woods and approached.

"Yeah?" Rebecca inquired.

"Why are you not wearing anything apart from that?" Mewtwo asked.

Rebecca looked down and realised that the coat was all she had on. Going very red in the face Rebecca shrugged and fastened the coat up. Mewtwo blinked.

"Also how many people know of this island?" he asked.

"Em… Everyone that's here just now and five others (Oak, Max, May, Richey and Tracey)," Rebecca replied.

"Very well. Shall it suit you if I and Mew were to reside here when she is rescued?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well okay," Rebecca said, thinking about how cute a Mew was.

"Thank you," Mewtwo said and drifted away.

Rebecca blinked and then went to the edge of the water to change back into her normal clothes.

Over to Gary…

Gary saw Rebecca and Mewtwo converse from the bushes. Mewtwo said some stuff and left then Rebecca went to the water's edge to change. Gary couldn't help but stare as Rebecca disrobed in front of him. She was remarkably beautiful and Gary went red when she turned round without anything on. Rebecca seemed to know that something was watching her and looked about. When she didn't notice him she shrugged and turned around again. When she had finished changing Gary decided to make himself know. He stumbled out of the bushes to make it seem as though he'd just arrived there and had not been watching her. Rebecca looked up.

"Hey," she said happily when Gary appeared.

"Hiya," Gary replied.

"Oh is this yours?" Rebecca said indicating to the trench coat next to her.

"Oh yeah it is," Gary said.

"Then why did I wake up out of the water with nothing but that on?" Rebecca asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"I was walking past and saw a disturbance. I realised that you were drowning in the pool and dived in. You had a concussion and were unconscious. I took you out of the water and was going to give you CPR when you woke up. Figuring that it wouldn't be good for you if someone found you naked next to a pool I put you in my coat and left," Gary explained.

Rebecca stared.

"So you saved my life, saw me naked and probably watched me as I changed," Rebecca said.

"How'd you know I was watching you?" Gary asked.

"I didn't but hey. Anyway did you like what you saw?" Rebecca asked.

Gary went as red as the flames on a Moltres' wings and mumbled something about beautiful girls and not meaning to stare. Rebecca giggled.

"Well I'll let you off with it since you saved me and how about we get to sleep cause I'm tired yeah," Rebecca said.

Gary walked over to her and she slumped against him. Gary blinked when Rebecca started snoring quietly but shrugged and picked her up. He gently carried her to her tent and took her inside. It was quite spacious inside for just one person so Gary retrieved his own sleeping bag from outside and laid it down next to Rebecca and climbed in. He would watch over her for tonight and quickly went to sleep, his dreams filled with pictures of Rebecca in various states of undress.

Over to Pikachu…

Pikachu was worried now. She wasn't fit to battle because she knew what was wrong with herself. It was when she was with Ditto. Ditto had forced himself upon her and she was… pregnant. She could feel the child now growing within her. Pikachus only had to wait a week for a child to be born and in six days she would have a child. She didn't want Ash to find out but she had no choice. Although she was concerned about her usefulness to Ash she was also excited. She had always wanted to have children and now she was going to have one. She would just have to wait and see as she was going to get a surprise herself. Six days left…

24 hours later and with Mewtwo…

Mewtwo rose from his kneeling position as he finished his meditation. He felt a lot better but there was something different. Mew wasn't with him and it felt as though there was something missing inside himself even though that was impossible. Mewtwo felt a tear run down his face as he thought of Mew. How could anyone think of trying to enslave such a pure and innocent creature? Mewtwo knew only this. He would get rid of Giovanni once and for all.

Over to… Jesse and James!

Jesse and James sank to the floor in exhaustion. Their balloon carried them ever closer to the twerp's island and this time they had a fool-proof plan to capture Pikachu and the legendary pokemon. They thought to themselves, what's a pokemon without it's master? The answer was simple. A pokemon without it's master was wild and so easily captured. The idea had come to James when he saw video footage of Ash and Misty's battle. He realised that the only way to get Pikachu to go willingly with them was to kill it's trainer. Up ahead an island loomed into view and Jesse and James began to make their plan… without the Rocket Executive who had been thrown out of the balloon.

Over to Ash…

Ash awoke to the sound of people screaming. He got up and saw two people running towards him with another person right behind them. As they drew closer Ash was surprised to see Max and May with a livid Misty right behind them.

"How dare you!" Misty screamed. "Get back here! I don't snore loudly! Take that back!"

Ash got annoyed that Max and May, however they had gotten there, were annoying Misty. Max and May were about to pass on either side of Ash when he grabbed them by the shoulder. Their momentum caused them to swing 90 degrees and collide with each other. Moans of pain were heard from behind Ash but he wasn't bothered with them. What bothered him was Pikachu. She seemed to have gained weight and was rounder than normal. She moved just as fast but was moving carefully as though protecting something. Misty saw it too and stopped running. It amazed her that Pikachu looked overweight. She thought that Pikachu was in top fighting condition but there she was looking like a yellow football (as in American-football not soccer). Suddenly there was an explosion and they were all surrounded by grey smoke.

"Misty!" Ash called.

"Ash!" Misty called back.

They tried to find each other but they couldn't see in the blinding smoke. Suddenly something struck Ash from behind. He stumbled and fell forward. There was a ripping noise and Ash felt his back get cut open. He yelled out in pain and tried to get up but was knocked down again. Misty heard the sound and called out her Starmie.

"Starmie use Whirlwind!" she called.

The pokemon spun like a fan and blew away the blinding smoke. As it cleared Misty spotted Ash. He stood stock still with a look of terror on his face.

"Ash what is it?" Misty called.

The last of the smoke cleared and Misty gasped in horror. Ash was standing with a Seviper's tail at his throat. Behind Ash stood none other than Jesse and James of Team Rocket.

"Oh no not them," Misty complained.

"Oh now, now little girl we're so easy this time. Seviper finish him!" Jesse said.

Seviper pulled it's tail away from Ash's neck and plunged it into his back. Ash screamed and fell forward. Pikachu cried out in shock as her master fell before her eyes. Tears formed and a blinding rage, pain and hatred took over. Jesse and James saw the look.

"Oh is the little mousy angry?" Jesse asked in a baby voice.

Meowth who had just woken up jumped out of the balloon. He saw Ash, Pikachu, Jesse, James and Misty in front of him but what interested him most was Pikachu. She looked almost… Meowth sniffed the air. Yes, she was pregnant.

"Holy shit!" he yelled in surprise.

"What is it now Meowth?" James asked irritably.

"Pikachu is pregnant!" he cried.

All present froze. Even Max and May, who were still on the ground moaning, moaned less loudly. Jesse and James blinked.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Positive. I can smell it from here!" Meowth said.

Jesse and James exchanged gleeful looks. They turned to Pikachu again.

"Well your secret's out and your master is as good as gone so I suggest you come with us!" James taunted.

Pikachu's face twisted with rage and the ferocity in her eyes would make even a Charizard freeze. She growled loudly and charged up electricity. They would pay for this. She would make them pay. Ordinarily Pikachu would use only 1,000 volts when electrifying Team Rocket but she could feel the charge push it's way past 300,000 volts. Jesse, James and Meowth backed away slightly at the sight of the furious lightning mouse (check the name etymology). Pikachu finished charging up and roared loudly letting loose her full potential into one magnificent and absolutely earth-shaking blast. The power caused the sky to darken and thunder clouds formed. Still Pikachu continued her assault. Rain fell heavily and lightning forked across the sky but Pikachu didn't let up. She was fuelled on rage and hatred alone and this was enough to let her shock something for as long as she wanted. Team Rocket was backed up against the Meowth balloon and a stray spark hit the fuel line. A gigantic explosion ripped through the beach and the evil trio was incinerated. There was nothing left of them as Pikachu stopped her attack and fell forward from exhaustion.

Misty stared in awe at the sight of Pikachu single-handedly destroying their nemesis and was brought back to Earth when the balloon exploded. Misty ducked down and when the noise died down she looked up. There was nothing left except for a big crater in the beach where Team Rocket used to be. They didn't deserve such a good cremation but they were gone anyway. Misty saw Ash on the ground and screamed. He was as white as a ghost and the wound on his back had a green tinge around the edge. It was poisoned and Ash didn't have long to live if he was still alive. Misty concentrated all her thoughts on Mewtwo and suddenly he appeared.

"What?" he asked.

"Heal Ash! Hurry!" Misty said loudly.

Mewtwo spotted Ash and quickly floated over. He put his hand above the wound and a blue aura surrounded it. The wound slowly closed and the green tinge left. Mewtwo concentrated extra hard and Ash gasped loudly. He sucked in air quickly and chocked slightly. He sat up coughing but was quickly knocked back down for the third time. Though this time instead of getting attacked by pokemon he was being attacked by the kisses from a crying Misty. He sat up again and pulled her close to him. Misty calmed as she listened to his heart beat steadily. Face dripping with tears Misty hugged Ash even closer to her.

"Oh Ash I was so scared. I never want to lose you," Misty said shakily.

"It's alright Misty. I'm okay now. Don't worry just cry all you want it's alright," Ash said quietly, trying to calm to frightened woman in his arms. He was just about to stand up when he felt Misty go quiet and limp. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

'_I guess that makes us even then,'_ Ash thought to Mewtwo.

* * *

**Oh nasty! Team Rocket is going down! Tell me what you think! Oh and a little spoiler. Jesse will be back but not in the form anyone expects her to be in. So long for now! And next chapter... Pikachu gives birth. Hurra!**


	17. S1 Chapter 17: Maternity Leave

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon all right!

* * *

**

**_To reviewers:_**

**_Uh oh! My email and password have leaked out to my friends! I'm going to change them all right… also because I like the mini-mon Pikachu's spawn will be Pichu. Anyhoo let's get this chapter on the road!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 17: Maternity Leave and the Search**

Ash took Misty gently to the clearing in his arms and laid her down under a tree so that she could sleep. Ash watched her sleep and remembered what Rudy had told him.

"You're a really lucky guy Ash."

Ash now really understood what he meant, Misty was absolutely beautiful and Ash would not even think of being with any other girl. He thought back to the time when he and Misty were just starting their pokemon journey. Misty had been hard to handle but Ash made it through. Not wanting to stay too long Ash went to find Pikachu.

"Pi, ka, pi, ka, chu."

Ash looked to his left and found Pikachu on the ground next to him. She looked up at him and smiled. Ash grinned and remembered that Misty had told him that Pikachu was pregnant. He picked up Pikachu carefully and sat down against a tree with Pikachu on his lap.

"Ok Pikachu tell me what happened and I want the truth," Ash said.

Pikachu jumped off his lap and drew a blob with eyes on the ground. Pikachu pointed at it then to herself. Ash thought hard and then realised. It was a Ditto that had turned into a Pikachu that had made his Pikachu pregnant. Ash frowned slightly.

"So you mean that you went and got laid with a Ditto? That's a bit sad," Ash said.

Pikachu shook her head quickly and pointed to the picture again then made a groping motion and pointed to herself again. This time Ash got the message.

"A Ditto forced itself on you? Damn that's gonna leave mark on your pride!" Ash exclaimed quietly.

Mewtwo suddenly appeared next to Ash. He stood on the balls of his feet and looked down. Ash looked up and saw that Mewtwo was looking sad… if that were possible.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Do you have a plan on how to rescue Mew from Team Rocket?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah. First we do a search around Kanto and then if nothing is found we'll head to Johto," Ash said.

"Very well. For tonight we rest and then tomorrow we search. I will let nothing stand in my path before Mew is with me again!" Mewtwo said.

"You love her don't you?" Ash asked.

"Even though Mew is technically my mother, yes. I feel empty without Mew. Lost, alone, confused and unable to think straight. That is how I feel without Mew," Mewtwo said.

"Wow that's pretty deep," Ash said in awe.

"Yes. Get some rest for we wake at dawn," Mewtwo warned and he drifted off.

Ash took Mewtwo's advice and went to sleep there and then.

_His dreams told of him, Misty, Brock and Pikachu walking down a country road. A head popped out of Misty's bag._

_"Pi-pichu!" said the pokemon._

_"Savannah please quieten down!" Misty said softly._

_Savannah's ears drooped slightly until Misty took her from the backpack and carried her in her arms. Savannah looked happy with that arrangement and went to sleep. Brock looked down and stopped._

_"Hey Sparkz can ya let go of my leg?" Brock asked._

_A Pichu with spiky hair on it's head was clinging on to Brock's leg. Ash laughed at the sight and stopped with Misty to watch. Misty laughed lightly when Sparkz crawled up to rest at Brock neither regions. Brock went red and made to grab Sparkz but Sparkz moved too fast and Brock ended up punching his own nuts. This made misty laugh even louder._

_"He's slippery isn't he Brock?" Misty asked._

_"He takes after his mother," said Brock looking to Pikachu for help._

_Pikachu called to Sparkz and he dropped off Brock and leapt into Ash's arms. Sparkz went to sleep just like Savannah and then…_ Ash woke up.

He looked quickly around dislodging a disgruntled Pikachu from his lap. He rubbed his eyes to get the remnants of sleep away and stood slowly, easing the kinks out of his joints. Ash heard the pounding of footsteps and Misty burst from the woods just two feet away from him. She blinked when she saw him.

"What's with the running?" Ash asked.

"I was looking for you," Misty said.

"What for?" Ash asked.

"I dunno I just wanted to be near you," Misty said cutely.

"Well I would love to sit here with you but we are to leave in…" Ash looked at his watch. "One hour so I suggest we get breakfast."

"And how about a shower?" Misty said mischievously.

"There's only one," Ash said.

"Exactly!" Misty said.

Ash grinned and they walked off side by side.

Over to Max and May who have just finished kissing…

Max took his mouth from May's and looked at her. He knew something about her, which had haunted him for 14 years. May wasn't his actual sister. Max had been adopted from an orphanage near Sootopolis city. May was the biological daughter of Norman and Max was the adopted son. He had been adopted because Norman had wanted a son to run the gym after he retired but after he and his wife had been blessed with May a doctor told them that May's mother couldn't have another child because of postpartum haemorrhage (heavy bleeding after birth). The bleeding had become infected and had basically shut down her ovaries. There was nothing that the doctors could do. Norman had then decided that they should adopt a young boy and had come across Max.

"Max? Max! Yoo-hoo!"

Max looked up and saw May staring at him hard.

"What?" Max asked.

"What's with the gazing into space?" May asked.

"Nothin' just thinking," Max said.

"Did it hurt much?" May asked sarcastically.

Max burst out laughing and fell over. After he had calmed down he stood up again. May just watched him as he faced her.

"May I have a confession to make," he began.

"Oh god you're gay aren't you?" May cried.

"Emm… no," Max said. "I'm not your brother."

"What?" May asked confused.

"I'm not your brother," Max repeated then he explained. "I had been adopted from an orphanage near Sootopolis city. You are the biological daughter of Norman and I am the adopted son. I had been adopted because Norman had wanted a son to run the gym after he retired but after he and his wife had been blessed with you a doctor told them that your mother couldn't have another child because of postpartum haemorrhage (heavy bleeding after birth). The bleeding had become infected and had basically shut down her ovaries. There was nothing that the doctors could do. Norman had then decided that they should adopt a young boy and had come across me."

May blinked.

"No wonder they never had sex," she said.

"You believe me?" Max asked incredulously.

"Of course. It's too ridiculous to be a lie," May said. "And it also means that we can have sex and not feel silly cause we're related."

Max blinked.

"Come again?" he said.

"Oh never mind," May said. "Let's just go get breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan!" Max said happily.

Back to Ash and Misty who are both having a shower…

Ash stood under the waterfall and allowed the warm water to run down his face. It felt oddly normal to bathe under a waterfall, outside where anyone could see you. Ash reached for the soap and felt a hand place it in his. He looked over and smiled at Misty who stood next to him. He let his eyes roam all over her from her adoring face to her ample breasts. Misty blushed when she caught Ash staring at her but appeased him none the less. After a few minutes washing they began to make their way out of the pool. Ash decided they should have some fun.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called.

Misty turned around to receive a huge splash of water in the face. Ash burst out laughing and Misty smirked. She dove underwater and silently swam behind Ash. While he was laughing Misty burst up from the water and bore down on Ash. They both tumbled through the water and began a huge water fight. Misty won of course but just barely. Once they were dry again Misty was about to put her hair back up in the funny style she always had when Ash stopped her.

"Keep it down. It makes people notice your beautiful face," Ash said.

Misty smiled and blushed. They finished dressing and were heading to the clearing where the others should be.

Over to Gary and Rebecca…

Gary got up slowly. Everything from last night came rushing back and he looked around. He was in Rebecca's tent with Rebecca lying across from him asleep. Gary smiled and left the tent to let her sleep. After living on Seta Island for a while Gary got bored and left his assistant in charge as he had a holiday. Gary had not expected to fall in love on this holiday however. He was sure about it; he was in love with Rebecca. He went around gathering fruits for breakfast and soon had a huge pile of strange and good-looking food. He also found the wheat field and made some porridge for everyone. Life was good now and Gary was happy with his decision to stay here. Now all that was left to do was to rescue Mew.

One hour later…

They were off. Ash and Misty were searching Kanto on Ash's Charizard from the skies. Gary was searching the ground on his Dodrio. Rebecca was meditating with her Alakazam in an attempt to find Mew psychically. Mewtwo searching from the skies while invisible. It was a trick that Mew taught him. Brock was searching underground with his Steelix. May and max weren't to help so they just lay on the beach getting an all over tan.

Five days later…

Ash and Misty returned to Rainbow Island for the fifth time without success. Most hope of finding Mew in Kanto was gone. A few minutes later Brock came on Steelix and shook his head. Gary came flying in on his Dodrio and Mew floated down next to him. None of them had found Mew. Suddenly Rebecca came running down the beach hollering.

"We found Mew!" she yelled.

Mewtwo was next to her in a flash.

"Where?" he demanded.

"I'll tell everyone," Rebecca said stubbornly.

The rest of the group came over.

"Where is she?" Ash asked.

"Me and Alakazam found her telepathically somewhere near Cinnabar Island!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Mewtwo looked thoughtful.

"How shall we plan her return?" he asked.

"We find where about she is then we storm in and get her back," Brock said.

The group murmured in agreement.

"Right so w-" Ash began.

"CHUUU!"

Ash spun on the spot to see Pikachu on the ground writhing in pain. She clutched her stomach tightly and cried out in pain again.

"Oh god! Pikachu's going into labour!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'll handle this," Mewtwo said.

"But shouldn't…" Ash said.

"No this requires a pokemon's touch," Mewtwo interrupted.

Mewtwo then leaned over Pikachu so that no one could see her and after a few agonising minutes he got up again.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," he said.

"Well done Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh and a girl!" Mewtwo added.

"Huh?" everyone said.

Mewtwo turned around. In his arms were the two cutest pokemon ever. They looked like Pikachus but they weren't. Ash brought out his pokedex.

"Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself." The machine said.

"Aww how cute!" Misty cried.

"Do you want one?" Ash asked.

"Oh I'd love one!" Misty exclaimed.

"Then you can have the girl but first we'll name them," Ash said.

Ash then remembered the dream he had. He knew the perfect names for the two-baby pokemon.

"I'll call the girl Savannah and the boy Sparkz!" Ash declared.

"Ok," Misty said.

Ash handed her Savannah and Misty cuddled her close. Because they were newborns they couldn't speak or open their eyes. None the less they were the cutest things Misty had ever laid her eyes on. Brock smiled to himself.

"Hey Brock what about you?" Ash asked. "Do you want Sparkz?"

"If it's okay with you," Brock said eagerly.

"Sure it is just look after him for me will you?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing chief!" Brock said.

Pikachu got up and yawned. All the birth weight had left her and she seemed much happier. Her ears perked up when Savannah gave a small squeak. She looked up and saw the twins and tears came to her eyes. She cried for happiness and gratitude. She looked up at Mewtwo and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**Done this chapter! What are you waiting for? Reviews!**


	18. S1 Chapter 18: The Rescue and a Loss

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: Regular stuff…

* * *

**

_**To Reviewers:**_

**_Okay listen up! I've put in two chapters at once! Why you ask? So that I can start Season 2! As soon as my review counter hits 70 and my hits reach 4400 I'll start on chapter 20: A hero rising. We'll meet up with Kerr as he starts on his pokemon journey through the (name unknown so far) Region. The layout of the chapters will be the same as the layout for "Pokemon Emerald: Legends In Hoenn". We'll have character pokemon party statistics as well as item count and amount of cash in hand! Please read and review quickly cause I'm really excited about "S2" and I wanna get it off the ground as soon as possible. So anyways, Here We Go!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 18: The Rescue anda Loss**

It was time. The time for action was now and our heroes set off. Rebecca had managed to pinpoint Mew's location but the physic signal came from deep underground. None the less Mewtwo escorted Ash and the others there himself. Even though it was illegal Ash had brought out 4 more pokemon to help fight. He would have Pikachu, Swellow, Grovyle, Muk, Charizard, Marshtomp, Cyndaquil, Doduo, Pidgeot and last but not least… Sharpedo. Ash's Sharpedo was crazy and attacked everything within sight when unleashed. Ash had brought it as a trump card in case Team Rocket became too much bother. Also in case Mew went crazy but there's no harm in being cautious for Ash.

Pretty soon the group landed on Cinnabar Island. Mewtwo used Calm Mind to focus and locate Mew. Apparently she was 100ft directly below them. Ash returned Pidgeot after thanking her for the lift. Brock took out Steelix and ordered him to dig them a hole. The bar sections on Steelix started to spin rapidly and Steelix dove into the ground as though it was made of water. Some people taking a walk saw them but didn't mention it. Steelix dug a spiralling hole so that the gang didn't have to freefall in. After about 10 minutes descending through the dark well they came to an obstruction. Steelix was ahead and had stopped for some reason. Brock went ahead and found a large steel barrier in the way. He returned Steelix and brought out Forretress. After giving an order Brock ran for cover. Forretress exploded right next to the barrier and when the smoke cleared a gaping hole could be seen. Ash got Cyndaquil to use Flash to light up the path ahead and the gang found themselves in what appeared to be a warehouse. There was no light apart from Cyndaquil's Flash and a beam shot from the shadows striking Cyndaquil. The little fire pokemon collapsed and Ash returned him. Suddenly a light in the middle of the huge room flickered on and a small figure could be seen. Mewtwo recognised it instantly.

"Mew!" he called.

Mew looked up and everyone was horrified to see glowing red eyes glaring back. Mew floated up and faced them. A large dark, crackling ball appeared in one of Mew's hands and the same appeared in Mewtwo's.

"Mew what has gotten into you?" Mewtwo asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I command it!" a voice said.

"Giovanni!" Mewtwo screeched.

"Ah so you do remember me. I'm glad you're here Mewtwo for I need something from you," Giovanni's voice said.

"What?" Mewtwo called.

"As you know a Mew has all recombinant DNA structures of pokemon," Giovanni said. "I now have technology that allows me to separate a strand of this DNA from the others and clone a pokemon from it."

"So?" Ash called.

"So… my little friend. If I use Mewtwo's enhanced DNA structures I can make an army of super pokemon clones!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Show yourself human so that I may kill you," Mewtwo called.

"Ha, ha, ha. Get in line!" Giovanni called.

As soon as silence fell Mew threw the dark ball from her hand, striking Mewtwo hard. Mewtwo looked dazed from the suddenness of the attack but seemed hardly injured at all. Mew's eyes glowed a dark purple and Mewtwo grimaced in pain, clutching his head. Mewtwo's eyes flashed angrily and he tossed his Shadow Ball right at Mew. Mew had not been expecting for Mewtwo to fight back and so was startled when Mewtwo attacked. She fell from the air and landed outside the pool of light. Ash and the others watched as Mewtwo flew right into the shadows. There were several cries of pain, some impact sounds and a few grinding noises. Then Mewtwo hurtled backwards towards the heroes. Ash ran over.

"Mewtwo are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

The psychic pokemon blasted back towards the shadows and more fights sounds were heard. There were some glows but no one could see what they came from, as it was so dark. Suddenly Mewtwo appeared in the light with Mew carried over his shoulder. Ash cheered and so did Misty, Brock and Rebecca.

"Well done! I knew you'd defeat Mew so I have made a special surprise just for you!" Giovanni's voice called.

Gary shuddered. Ash drew out a pokeball and prepared for battle. Suddenly the whole room became brighter as all the lights came on. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden glare and when the light returned to an acceptable level they looked up… and froze. It was an army. They were all the same yet there was no mistaking that they were evil. Mews. Thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of Mew glared at them from all over the room. The room had to be a mile long and wide so there was plenty of space. That didn't really concern our heroes as they had about 200,000 of the world's strongest psychic pokemon glaring at them from every direction. One of the Mews gave a battle cry and threw a small Shadow Ball at the group. They scattered but Ash wasn't fast enough and got hit in the chest by it. He fell back but got up quite quickly. He snarled and drew out all nine of his pokeballs. He threw them out and all of his pokemon appeared. They all roared and readied themselves for combat. When they saw the Mew army however they hung back nervously. Even Pikachu was reluctant to leave his shoulder.

"Go! Now!" Ash called. "Attack!"

Everyone of his pokemon charged forward and engaged the Mews. It was like a switch had been thrown and the whole room dissolved into chaos. Misty, Brock, Rebecca and Gary all summoned their pokemon and followed Ash's example. The team had about 35 pokemon all together. There was Pikachu, Swellow, Grovyle, Muk, Charizard, Marshtomp, Cyndaquil, Doduo, Pidgeot, Sharpedo, Staryu, Starmie, Golduck, Seaking, Dewgong, Gyarados, Steelix, Forretress, Vulpix, Mudkip, Lombre, Graveler, Alakazam, Rapidash, Rhydon, Salamence, Flygon, Articuno, Lugia, Dodrio, Umbreon, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Arcanine and Nidoking. Mewtwo also battled but mainly tried to keep the real Mew out of harm.

"Say hello to the first battalion of my clone army!" Giovanni called over the speakers.

So far all the pokemon were holding up well. Pikachu had the most Mews fell under her belt and Gyarados came second. Pikachu fought as if it were a contest to see who could drop the most Mews. As one of the Mews fell Ash got an idea. While the others weren't looking he threw a Great Ball at a particularly injured Mew and caught it. He hid the ball from sight and continued giving orders. Doduo was the first casualty to fall under the overwhelming power of the Mews. Lugia was getting tired from firing Aeroblasts left and right and had to keep using Recover just to stay airborne. Forretress was combining Rapid Spin and Spikes to fire sharp spikes at all the Mews nearby. Cyndaquil could hit multiple pokemon at once and kept dropping two at a time. Graveler was having a hard time. He used Fissure and caught about 80 tightly packed Mews in its wake. A sneak Shadow Ball struck him from behind and he fell forwards. Suddenly Shadow Balls came from everywhere and Graveler couldn't hold out much longer. Amazingly Graveler stood up whilst still being assaulted by the Shadow Balls. He yelled and suddenly glowed a bright white colour. Some Shadow Balls hit him while he was glowing but didn't seem to affect him. His white silhouette grew larger and rounder. The white glow went slightly purple and faded. In Graveler's place was a large spherical pokemon.

"Go-lem!" it roared.

"Graveler evolved into Golem!" Brock cried out.

What surprised everyone most though, was when a Shadow Ball hit Golem but didn't affect him in the slightest. Suddenly a Shadow Ball appeared in Golem's hand and he used it to knock out about 30 Mews in one shot. Ash and the other humans in the fight were drawing some fire from the pokemon. Mews didn't expect to be attacked by humans and were dropped quickly by Misty's mallet and Ash's fists. Mewtwo dropped Mew off near the centre of the room and after making sure she was unconscious started to unleash his full potential against the clones. Gary saw Ash wrestling with a Mew and get knocked down by a Mega Kick. The Mew summoned a Shadow Ball and Gary ran to help Ash. Ash saw the Shadow Ball appear but before it could fire Gary appeared behind the Mew and shove its paw into its face. The Shadow Ball connected with the Mew's face and it dropped fairly quickly. Suddenly Pidgeot fell and so did Nidoking and Arcanine. Nidoqueen howled over the loss of her mate and went on a rampage using Rage. Soon afterwards more pokemon fell. Misty's pokemon were suffering badly and suddenly there was a cry from the hole in the wall where Ash and co entered the base. A large blue and purple shadow shot from the hole and leapt from Mew to Mew knocking them down before anyone could get a good look at it. It stopped in front of Misty and she gasped.

"Suicune!" she cried in surprise.

_"When water pokemon are in trouble I will be there,"_ Suicune said.

Misty nodded. Suicune then continued to battle. Gary spotted Blastoise nearby. It was getting a hammering by a flying Mew.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary called.

Blastoise charged it's water cannons and prepared to unleash it's most devastating attack.

"Fire!" Gary cried.

The force of the attack blew a HUGE jet of water shot from each cannon and Mews flew back into walls everywhere. After looking around Gary estimated that there were at least 1,000 Mews left standing. The only pokemon standing now were Pikachu, Sharpedo, Blastoise, Staryu and Umbreon. Misty was busy hammering Mews and did not realize that Staryu needed her help badly. It's gem was blinking rapidly and a Mew saw that it was badly weakened. The Mew then called a Shadow Ball into each of its hands and put them together. A very big Shadow Ball was formed and the Mew threw it right at Staryu. Misty turned just in time to see Staryu and the Shadow Ball about to collide. Then… they hit. Misty cried out as the gem on Staryu shattered. Staryu started to glow brightly and there was an earth-rattling explosion. The force of the blast threw Misty back and she hit a wall nearby. She got up again really fast and ran towards the crater in the base floor. There were Mew corpses littered near the lip of the crater. Misty jumped into the crater and landed near her Staryu. It was blackened and Misty smelled roasting flesh. It was obvious that Staryu was dead and she wept for it. Tears cascaded down her face and onto her lap as her knees buckled beneath her. Mews nearby stopped fighting to look at Misty. Not one of them attacked. Misty just continued to sob bitterly over her fallen pokemon. By now all the Mews had stopped fighting. A single tear dropped from one of the Mews eye and all the Mews glowed a bright yellow colour. All the others knew what was about to happen and ducked down.

BOOM!

All the Mews used Explosion at the same time. By the time the shuddering stopped there was nothing left of them. However the blast had weakened the structure too much. A slab of concrete fell out of the ceiling and smashed to the ground. The base started to shake as it collapsed. Everyone ran for the exit but Ash stopped before he climbed in. He turned and saw Misty still in the crater near her beloved Staryu's body crying. Ash ran back to her.

"Misty it's time to go!" Ash cried. "We need to get out of here before the whole place collapses."

"No! I don't want to leave Staryu here like this," Misty said quietly.

A large bit of ceiling crashed to the floor near Ash and he looked up. Cracks ran right across the ceiling and any minute it would collapse.

"Come on Misty!" he yelled.

He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. Misty struggled weakly.

"No! We can't leave without Staryu!" she cried hysterically.

"We have to Misty! There's no time! There's nothing more we can do," Ash said.

Misty stopped struggling and went limp. Ash put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her out of the room just as the roof gave way and 500 tonnes of earth, concrete and other stuff poured into the room. Ash and Misty ran as the shockwave raced after them. Dust and dirt washed over them and Misty began to cough. They ran faster and after what seemed like an eternity they broke the surface. Misty broke away from ash and collapsed to her knees again in dry sobs. Suicune and all the other pokemon were accounted for. Mewtwo looked down at Mew who was sleeping peacefully on the ground next to him and smiled. Suicune looked thoughtfully at Misty as she cried.

_"Misty. I know I cannot replace your fallen Staryu but I wish to remain with you,"_ Suicune said.

Misty looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was damp and she was covered in dirt.

"Y-you want t-to stay with m-me?" she asked brokenly.

_"Yes. You care for and love water pokemon with a passion that even I cannot comprehend. You have suffered a loss and I will stay with you to help you through it,"_ Suicune said.

"But will you leave when I'm over this?" Misty asked.

_"No. I am a lonely pokemon. I have roamed the lands and have found that pokemon are made for many things. Loneliness however, isn't one of them,"_ Suicune said.

Misty sniffed loudly and put Staryu's now empty pokeball in front of Suicune. Suicune nudged the button with it's nose and was sucked in with a flash of red. The pokeball then clicked to show it was sealed and Misty picked it up.

"Thank you Suicune," Misty said quietly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Over to Giovanni…

Giovanni smashed his fist on his desk. This wasn't meant to happen. Not only did he lose the camera feed but also apparently a Suicune had appeared to help those kids. It was all thanks to that Misty Waterflower. Then Giovanni grinned. Why not eliminate his competition. He pressed the intercom on his desk.

"Jackson I want you to assemble our best hit-team and send them to Cerulean City. We need to pay a visit to the Waterflower family," he said.

"The Waterflowers as in the Gym Leaders?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. You have your orders now carry them out!" Giovanni said.

"Yes sir!" Jackson said.

Giovanni turned off the intercom and smiled to himself. He wouldn't be seeing that pipsqueak again. Today might not actually be for nothing after all.

Back to Ash and co. (1 hour later)…

Ash and his friends made it back to Rainbow Island before Mew woke up. Her eyes glowed red again but when she saw Mewtwo's happy face her eyes went back to their normal violet colour. She smiled and hugged Mewtwo tightly. Everyone smiled. Even Misty, who cracked a tiny smile even though her heart was broken. Ash, Brock and Misty departed from Rainbow Island and arrived back in Pallet Town about 40 minutes later. As they approached Ash's house Deliah came running out.

"Oh Misty! I'm so sorry! On the news I-I just heard that… oh you'd better come inside!" she stammered.

Ash and the group all went in to the house where the news was on. A phrase caught Misty's attention.

"I repeat there are confirmed reports of an attack on Cerulean Gym by Team Rocket. There were no survivors…"

Misty ran over to the TV and saw a picture of the ruined Gym. There was rubble everywhere and small fires raged over the site. Misty stared in shock as a medic ran past the camera wheeling a stretcher while held a full body bag. Misty went pale and stood. Ash stood next to her and Misty turned and fell on him. She cried on his chest for the second time that day. "Not only Staryu but now Daisy, Violet and Lily are gone… What will I do?" Misty thought. Ash seemed to read Misty's mind and took her upstairs to his room. Brock just grimaced.

"Uh Mrs Ketchum. Tell Ash that I'm headed home to Pewter if he needs me," Brock said to Deliah.

Deliah nodded and Brock left. Deliah then went to the kitchen to think. Ash was now sitting on his new double bed with Misty. Misty had stopped crying but sniffed occasionally.

"Why Ash?" she asked. "Why did he take them? My whole family is gone now. I didn't even have time to apologize to my sisters."

Ash just swallowed and held his tongue. Oh how he would love to find Giovanni and rip the man's head off. But he couldn't he had to help Misty.

"What about the Gym?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash," Misty said. "I don't even know if they'll rebuild it."

"Well if it will make you feel an better I'm here for you. We're getting married as well and the wedding is in two weeks, remember? Also I swear to you now that so long as I still breath I will help you get revenge. I don't care how long it takes and I don't care how it happens but we will get even with that bastard!" Ash said strongly.

"Thank you Ash," Misty said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I apart for be lonely and depressed," Ash joked.

Even Misty had to laugh at that. Then Misty remembered a saying her dad taught her when she was young. _'Every cloud has a silver lining no matter how dark.'_ Only now did Misty see that and she would never forget it…

* * *

**Writing this chapter made me cry. Well please could you review for me and I'm sorry but I don't think there'll be any sex in the near future. But I can assure you that there will be one somewhere. So for now… bye!**


	19. S1 Finale: A Night to Remember

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

_**To my reviewers who love my story so:**_

**_Well this is the last chapter of Season 1. Chapter 20 will be on Season 2 and Kerr will be the main character. Any ideas and plot suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also I decided to remove the sex scene in this chapter just to keep the story at T-Rated cause I hate changing the details a lot.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 19: A night to remember**

There was only one day left. Misty sat in the changing room getting fitted for her wedding dress. Ash had his own tux so that's what he'd wear. Misty looked in the mirror, watching herself as she had a helper put on the dress. The outfit was simple in design. It was nothing big or bushy and nothing frilly or expensive. It was a baby blue dress with a small tiara to go with it. Misty smiled when they finished. It was really easy to move in and Misty took a walk round the room to get the feel for it. Later it was taken off and put in a special bag to keep it clean. Misty paid for it and left with the bag over her arm. She called a taxi to take her to the one place she felt she truly belonged… with Ash.

Over to Ash…

Ash looked nervously around his room. It was large enough for two people but he couldn't live with his mom if he was getting married. He and Misty needed to get a house somewhere. Also Ash couldn't continue being a pokemon trainer if he was getting married. No, it was time for the quiet life. Ash sighed and got up. He had no dream now. He was already a pokemon master and he gone on many adventures with his friends. What was there to do left? Then Ash remembered. Find Giovanni, make him pay for what he did. Ash clenched his hands as he thought about that evil man. Pikachu, Sparkz and Savannah came over to him. Sparkz and Savannah were growing quite fast. They occasionally sparked and their fur was well grown. Pikachu clambered up onto the bed Ash was sitting on and helped her children up.

_(Hey Ash when are we going on another adventure?) _Pikachu asked.

"Soon Pikachu. But it will be our last," Ash said sadly.

_(What about us?)_ the twins squeaked.

"I dunno we'll need to think of something," Ash said.

Ash heard the door open and he went downstairs to greet Misty. She still looked sad but Ash knew that she'd get over it soon enough. Especially when Ash got Giovanni and ended Team Rocket.

Over to Giovanni…

Giovanni was writing his will. He knew that he'd done enough evil in his life and he realised that it wasn't worth it. Life had dwindled down to waiting for the police to catch him because of his first faliure and then his next, and next. Well he wasn't going to give them a chance. He added to his will again and sealed it in an envelope and wrote something on the front of it. With the envelope in his pocket he readied himself for what he was about to do. He switched on the voice speaker to the whole base.

"Attention all! I have resigned from Team Rocket and you are all fired so get out!" he said.

Everyone in the base heard him and cheered. No more would they have to have their family's lives on the line just to do evil. They were free to do as they pleased. Giovanni smiled as he heard the cheering and stood up. He thought back to that girl who's family he killed and his expression saddened. She was parentless to begin with and now she had no sisters or even a home. Giovanni had realised just how evil this was and so had left his fortune to her as a consolation. To him life was no longer about riches and power, it was about learning from his mistakes and he intended to set them right again. He left the building and went into Viridian City that was within walking distance of his hidden base. People saw him and ran screaming in fear of him killing them.Giovanni ignored them allwalked until he was in the middle of the street. Police cars that had been alerted to his presence came from all directions and stopped in front of him. Officer Jenny and her cousins and sisters came out of the cars with guns raised.

"Don't move!" called one of them.

Giovanni raised one hand while he brought out a pistol with the other. The Jennies watched in horror as he pointed the gun at his head, smiled and pulled the trigger. There was a bang and blood splattered on the road. One of the more timid Jennies gave a small scream and fainted. Giovanni's will was later found on his body by the Jenny in charge of the squad. It said that he was leaving his 10 billion dollar fortune to one Misty Waterflower, his Gym to one Ash Ketchum and his pokemon to be set free. The Jenny reading the will remembered the report of the Cerulean Gym being attacked and destroyed by Team Rocket and grinned happily. One hour later there was a massive transaction between Giovanni's and Misty's bank accounts. The Viridian Gym reopened and hordes of pokemon burst into the wild to live free again.

Over to Misty…

There was a knock on the door. Misty got up and opened it to see who was there. A postman handed Misty a letter and walked off with a skip in his step like he knew something really exciting. The letter was addressed to her and Ash, to be more precise it said: to Mr and Mrs A. Ketchum. Misty took it inside and opened it. It was a letter from the police force of Viridian City. It said that Giovanni had committed suicide and left them with his Gym and money. Misty smiled at the fact that her family's murderer had brought himself to justice and then the fact that she was a billionaire sank in and she screamed with joy. Ash hurtled down the stairs looking concerned but Misty just grabbed him and hugged him happily. Ash looked confused but returned the embrace with enthusiasm. After two hours of confusion everything was sorted out. Misty and Ash used their money to buy a large house in Pallet and kept the rest safe from the prying eyes of the world.

"Hey Ash do you wanna actually run the Viridian Gym?" Misty asked as they checked out their new house.

"Nah I'm not ready for something like that yet. I think I'm gonna give it to Richy cause he always wanted to run a gym," Ash said. "Anyway where will we have our honeymoon?"

"How about Hawaii?" Misty suggested.

"Nah too unoriginal," Ash said. "How about on that new space hotel?"

"Cool I'd love to see how Earth looks from space!" Misty said happily.

Over to Brock…

Brock felt that he had forgotten something. In his mind he saw a small yellow creature and stopped to think, which took a while. Brock then realised that he'd forgotten Sparkz. He cursed at his forgetful nature and turned to head back to Pallet. It took him about three hours of hard walking to get back to Pallet and about 30 more minutes just to drag himself over to Ash's house. He weakly knocked on the door. No one answered so he pressed the doorbell in annoyance. Deliah answered the door this time and smiled widely when she saw Brock.

"Hi Brock what brought you back so soon? Do you want some lemonade? Maybe some tea?" she said cheerily.

"Sorry to bother you I forgot Sparkz and tea sounds lovely," Brock wheezed.

Deliah smiled and went back inside to make the tea. Brock followed and collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion. Pikachu walked into the room and saw Brock on the couch. She smiled and leapt onto the sofa to say hello.

_(Hiya Brock how are you?) _Pikachu said.

"I'm fine just tired. Where's Sparkz because I forgot him?" Brock asked.

_(Upstairs in Ash's room but don't go in there I heard funny noises,) _Pikachu said.

"What kind of noises?" Brock asked.

_(Kind of like a funny low moaning,) _Pikachu said.

Brock paled. They wouldn't… not in this house... Ash would be crazy to have sex in his mom's house with a baby pokemon watching. He got up and ran upstairs in a frantic state of worry. Pikachu followed and just before Brock got to Ash's roomshe stopped him.

_(I said don't go in there!) _Pikachu said.

"You don't know what's happening," Brock said.

_(I don't want to know!) _Pikachu retorted.

"But I do!" Brock said and he pushed Pikachu aside and burst into the room.

Inside he saw Ash on his bed giving Savannah a cheek massage while Misty observed. Brock blinked and Ash turned around, clearly annoyed. Brock went red and shot an evil look at Pikachu who was whistling innocently.

"Can I help you?"Ash asked.

"Oh sorry Ash I just thought that… that, umm. Just forget it," Brock said.

"Forget what?" Ash asked in confusion.

Brock sighed and exited the room. As soon asAsh and Mistyheard him go down stairsthey burst out laughing.

"He fell for it!" Misty wheezed. "I can't believe it!"

"I know his expression was priceless!" Ash gasped.

"He thought we were having sex!" Misty exclaimed.

"I know that was so funny," Ash said. "Wait why did we pretend we were having sex?"

"I don't know but it was funny idea," Misty said back.

"Do you want to do it for real?" Ash asked seriously.

"Well… ok," Misty cheerfully.

Ash herded the pokemon out of the room and he and Misty kissed. Ash deepened the kiss and he and Misty fell back onto the bed.

After undressing and 10 minutes of sex…

Ash grinned but before he could do anything the bedroom door opened and Brock walked in talking.

"Ok I fell for it the first time b-," he started. Then he saw them.

Brock went deathly white and fainted there and then. Ash looked from him to Misty and then back to him. He and Misty shared a look and burst out laughing. They were laughing as they dressed again. They were still laughing as they finished dressing and dragged Brock down the stairs. Ash was too busy laughing to notice that he was letting Brock's head hit every stair they went down. Misty was still giggling a little but was having a better time controlling herself than Ash was.

"Now that was a priceless moment," she gasped. "I wish we had a video!"

"Yeah. Bed sheets: $10, Bed: $100, seeing your friend's face as he walks in on two lovers having sex: Priceless!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty sniggered and Ash grinned evilly at his outburst. He was starting to sound like that guy in that MasterCard advert. Brock stirred and got up with a groan.

"Oh I had the worst dream ever. I dreamt that I walked in on you two having sex!" he cried.

"Um Brock," Ash said. "That really happened."

"Oh. Well I just came back to pick up Sparkz so bye," Brock said rather quickly.

He picked up Sparkz and began to leave. Savannah saw her brother being taken away and began to cry. Misty picked up Savannah and comforted her but she wouldn't stop. Pikachu looked sad as well and so Ash walked up to Brock and stopped him.

"Hey Brock. Misty and I just bought a house and I was wondering. Maybe you'd like to live with us?" Ash asked tentatively.

Brock stopped and turned in surprise. He hadn't expected this...

"You'd let me live with you just to keep the twins happy?" Brock asked incredulously.

"Sure!" Ash said. "Anyway our house has like 3 rooms in it!"

"You managed to buy a 3 bedroom house?" Brock asked in amazement.

"Yeah," said Misty. "Giovanni committed suicide and we got like $10,000,000,000!"

Brock grinned really widely. No girl could resist a man with money (or at least a guy who had a friend with a lot of money).

"All right Ash I'll live with you!" Brock said happily, plans already forming in his head.

"Cool!" Ash said. "We need to start packing anyway."

"I'll help," Brock said enthusiastically.

Misty and Ash grinned. Oh how they would have so much fun. In little over two hours they had finished packing everything and Misty sent out Golduck. She got Golduck to teleport everything, including the double bed, to the house. Ash, Misty and Brock all walked to the beautiful house and saw that it was just a ten-minute walk from his mom's house. Inside they found all the furniture arranged in two rooms. Ash sent a questioning look at Misty and she winked. Ash got it and shrugged. Having a psychic pokemon was really handy and Ash would have to start thinking about getting one of his own that could use Teleport.

That night Ash and Misty slept in each other's arms and Brock got the room down the hall. Ash knew for sure that this would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Ah ha, ha, ha, ha! Boom, boom! Brock fainted! Anyway Ash and Misty are married as soon as Season 2 starts. They live in the house, which they dub "The Crazy house". Remember 70 reviews and 4400 hits so come on! R&R. See ya later.**


	20. S2 Chapter 20: A hero rising

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is pokemon related.

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

**_Okay I'm short on five reviews but I have 100+ surplus the hits so I'll start up Season 2 early for all of you. I hope you like it! Note: None of the Season 1 crew shall appear, as this is a completely new cast. Also I'm designing Season 3: The Next Generation. Extra Note: This is NOT about Ash or Misty anymore. Remember Kerr who travelled with May and Max through Kanto? Well this is all about him and his trip through the Ascella Region. NO COMPLAINING! And Kerr is based on me even though I still have my parents.

* * *

_**

**S2 Chapter 20: A hero rising**

Kerr McKinnon blinked as the sun shone in his eyes. He pulled his navy blue cap further over his eyes to protect them and continued walking.

Kerr McKinnon was a newly starting pokemon trainer aged 13. He had received his first pokemon at 12 after two extra years of TM & HM study, move combos and pokemon temperaments. Kerr had decided to take a Cyndaquil as his starter from Prof Birch in New Bark Town. His birthday was on April 1st, which was only two weeks away. He had left New Bark only two weeks ago and had caught a Sentret along the way to the harbour at Olivine City. Once there he boarded a ferry headed for the Ascella region. He walked to his room and leapt onto the bed. He reached into his bag and after a bit of fumbling he brought out his pokenav, his two pokeballs and his pokedex. The pokenav he had was a special one. It could read statistics on his and enemy pokemon showing health, attacks, level and so on. Also he had used the Internet to download all info on pokemon to his dex. He then transferred the information to his pokenav and attached a scanner aerial to it. After some more minutes he finished his modifications. He now had a pokenav that acted as a map, phone, pokedex, stat reader and encyclopaedia. Yawning, Kerr lay back on his bed and fell asleep… only to wake up an hour later as the ship gave a big lurch.

"Damn! And I thought they said that the SS Aqua was a smooth sailer," Kerr complained as he got up off the floor.

Kerr grabbed his bag, attached his pokenav to his wrist, popped his pokeballs on his belt and put away his pokedex. He then stood straight and rushed out of the room. It was in the early evening but it was cloudy so there was little light on deck. Kerr saw people up ahead pointing at something. He followed their gaze and saw… an iceberg. He quickly looked down the side of the ship and saw a huge tear in the hull. _'Oh shit!' _Kerr thought as he ran. He reached the crowd of people and called for attention.

"QUIET! I looked down and I saw that that iceberg hit the ship. I don't know the extent of the damage but that's no reason to panic. I suggest we all wait here until the captain gives out orders," Kerr said calmly.

People nodded and one pointed again.

"What's that?" she asked.

Kerr whipped out his binoculars and looked to where the lady was pointing. He saw the captain rowing away in a lifeboat. _'Just great!' _Kerr thought.

"Okay. The captain is rowing away so I think that means that we have to escape so everyone follow me," Kerr called.

The crowd of people were too scared not to do as Kerr said and followed closely. Kerr reached the upper deck at the aft of the ship. He pointed and everyone saw a life raft on a deploy ramp. Kerr lead everyone onto it and pulled the release. The raft began to slide down the ramp but Kerr heard crying. He looked back and saw a little girl on the floor crying. She looked as if she had fallen and a lady next to him noticed.

"My baby!" she cried.

Kerr shook his head to himself and jumped off the side of the raft and landed on the lower deck of the aft. The life raft continued and went into the ocean. Kerr ran and took 3 flights of stairs to get to the girls position. He got there and found the little girl crying.

"Shhh! It's ok little one. I'll get you to your mommy," Kerr said softly.

The girl sniffed. "But mommy down there!" she exclaimed.

Kerr looked and saw that the life raft was right behind the ship positioned behind the deploy ramp. He got an idea and grabbed the little girl. She didn't struggle and Kerr took her to the ramp.

"Let's go down this slide," he suggested.

"Ok!" the girl said happily. Kerr sat and the little girl went on his lap. She had to be at least 6 years old yet to Kerr she was as light as a feather. He pushed off and the pair went hurtling down the ramp. When they were about to plunge into the sea Kerr jammed his feet into the sides of the ramp and momentum threw them into a standing position. Before Kerr fell forwards he pushed off the ramp and he and the little girl sailed right onto the life raft. Everyone cheered and Kerr bowed. The little girl's mother stood.

"I don't know how to thank you my boy," she said.

"You don't need to," Kerr said. "It was fun anyway."

"At least take some money," the woman said.

"If you insist," Kerr said.

The lady did insist and handed Kerr $200. Kerr just put it into his wallet without counting it and sat at the engine controls where an old man was sleeping. Kerr held back a laugh and grabbed the rudder stick.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard the SS Float. We shall be departing shortly as soon as gramps here gets off the controls," Kerr said.

Everyone laughed and Kerr gently moved the old man aside without waking him. Kerr then grabbed the throttle and flicked it to max. The engines span faster and the life raft sped off to the Ascella region.

3 hours later…

Kerr pulled the life raft into the harbour at Jade City and everyone departed. Kerr took the keys out of the boat and tied it to the dock wall. Maybe he would keep the boat. It was decently sized and quite fast. On his agenda first was to get to Jem City and challenge the gym leader there. Apparently the leader was called Ricky and used a mixture of Fire and Rock type pokemon. All Kerr needed was a good ground type so he went looking. After a while he came across a wild Plusle. The nav said that it was level 10 just like his Cyndaquil and Sentret. To fight Plusle he sent out Sentret.

"Sentret!" ("All right!") it said.

Kerr wasted no time and had Sentret attack.

"Sentret use Tackle!" Kerr ordered.

Sentret ran at the Plusle but before it could hit it the Plusle turned into 10 Plusles. Sentret looked around confused and attacked one of them at random. Luckily Sentret picked right and knocked right into the real Plusle. The Plusle got mad and tried to use Thunder Wave.

"Sentret use your tail as a ground!" Kerr said.

Sentret stood on its tail and because of that the Thunder Wave didn't affect it.

"Now use Headbutt!" Kerr said.

Sentret lowered its head and charged into the Plusle knocking the wind out of it. Kerr knew that it was now or never. He drew out a ball and threw it at Plusle. The ball hit and sucked Plusle inside. It shook once, twice… and clicked showing capture. Kerr picked up the pokeball and cheered.

"Alright we got Plusle!" he cheered.

Sentret did a pose and was returned. When he was alone Kerr called out Plusle. He explained to it that he was its trainer now and on the condition that it obeyed him he would feed, wash and take care of any other need that Plusle had. Plusle was uncertain at first but agreed and Kerr returned it. He continued to a nearby cave marked on his nav as the "Foggy Path". He entered the cave and found that there was a fog that floated around the floor. Also Kerr could hear funny noises deep in the cave. He walked forwards and pulled out his flashlight to lead the way. The noises got louder and Kerr entered a huge cavern. Inside was a small lake and Kerr spotted Lapras swimming in it. That's not all he saw as a Shuppet came into view and used Night Shade on the Lapras. The poor Lapras called out in pain and tried to swim away but to no avail. Kerr checked his nav and saw that the Lapras' health was in the red zone so he called out his new pokemon.

"Plusle I choose you!" he called.

Plusle came out and saw the Shuppet attacking the Lapras. Plusle became angry and waited for its orders.

"Plusle stop that Shuppet with Volt Tackle attack!" Kerr called.

Plusle nodded and ran forwards. What surprised Kerr was when Plusle ran so fast that it travelled over the surface of the water. Plusle then leaped at the Shuppet and paralysed it. Kerr grinned and drew out a pokeball. The Shuppet looked dazed so Kerr threw the ball. It sucked the Shuppet inside and Kerr waited. One shake, two, three… click! The ball shut and Plusle swam back with it.

"Yes I got a Shuppet!" Kerr called.

Then Plusle tugged at the hem of Kerr's trousers and he looked down. Plusle spoke and gave the ball a look of loathing.

"Don't pick on Shuppet Plusle. It probably had a good reason for attacking Lapras and I'm sure that it was just hungry or something. Remember that Shuppet was using Night Shade to drain energy from Lapras? Well that energy is what a Shuppet feeds on so there!" Kerr said reasonably.

"Plus-plusle!" ("I still don't trust it!) Plusle squeaked.

"I don't expect you to," Kerr replied.

"Plus-plus-le?" ("You can understand me?") Plusle asked.

"Sure. I can understand any pokemon," Kerr said.

Plusle shrugged and Kerr returned it. The Lapras came swimming over and for some reason he heard it speak in his head. As it spoke its outline glowed a funny colour.

"Thank you for saving me from that Shuppet," it said. "I can see that you are a strong trainer and I request that I may join your ranks. I have little in the way of friends and family and I want adventure. Swimming around in the cavern is all right but I want to see the sun again. It just boring in here."

"Ok," Kerr said and held out a pokeball.

Lapras nudged the button and was sucked in immediately. There were no shakes as Lapras didn't struggle and Kerr posed for a second time.

"Yes! I got a Lapras!" he called.

Kerr left Foggy Cave as he was sure that he could beat Ricky with his new five-pokemon team. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Jessie woke up… She felt terrible. All she could fell was dizziness and a bit of pain. She opened her eyes. The world seemed larger than it used to and Jessie stood up. The world defiantly seemed bigger or was it that Jessie had gotten smaller. Jessie heard footsteps and saw a young boy approaching. She tried to call for help but all that came out was…

"Jigglypuff!"

Kerr stopped and turned right. A Jigglypuff stood there babbling about something. Odd, he had expected it to sing and send him to sleep or something but he sensed that it was worried so listened.

"Jigg-jigg-puff-ly-puff!" ("Help! I'm a pokemon!") it said.

"Erm, yeah I knew that," Kerr said.

"Jiggly-PUFF!" ("But I'm supposed to be HUMAN!") Jigglypuff yelled.

"No you're a Jigglypuff. Anyway why do you think that you're human?" Kerr asked.

" Jigg-ly-puff-puff-jigglypuff-jigg-puff!" ("I'm Jessie from Team Rocket. You know, 'To protect the world from devastation'. But I'm a fuzzball!") Jessie said angrily.

"Ah right! May told me about you lot. I heard that you three were killed," Kerr said.

"Jigg-jiggly-puff-puff!" ("It'd take more than that to kill me!") Jesse said.

"Why are you in a Jigglypuff body anyway?" Kerr asked suspiciously.

"Jigg-ly-puff," ("I don't know,") Jesse said sadly.

"What do you remember?" Kerr said.

"Jigglypuff! Jigg-ly-puff-puff! Jigg-jiggly-puff!" (Everything! From buying my new Goth dog collar right down to my supposed death!" Jessie said.

"Hold up! Dog collar?" Kerr asked.

"Jigg-ly. Jigg-jigg-jigglypuff!" (Well it's like this. I bought a new dog collar cause it looked cool. It even had a bloodshot eye design on it. But when I put it on I felt funny,") Jessie said.

"Hmmm… from the sounds of it you found the Relic of Redemption!" Kerr exclaimed.

"Jiggly?" (What's that?") Jessie asked.

"Well apparently the Relic of Redemption activates when it's worn by a bad person. When that person dies their soul is scrubbed of the evil essence and is reborn as anything. It's looks like you were just reborn as a Jigglypuff. Oh, and the person retains their previous life's memories so that they don't repeat themselves," Kerr explained. "But this is just the myth."

Jessie looked thoughtful.

"Jigg-jigg-ly-puff-puff?" ("Well since I can't do much else and I'm good now can I join you? Meowth and James were as lucky as me,") Jessie said sadly.

"Fine with me so long as you can either battle or make a good pokemon to talk to," Kerr said.

"Jigg-ly-puff!" ("Done and done!") Jessie said happily.

Kerr then tossed her a pokeball and she went inside. The ball clicked and Kerr picked it up.

"Welcome to the team Jessie," Kerr said.

Then Kerr decided that they should get away from the city edge and took a walk down the country road to Jem City. Along the way he found trainers to battle. Most of them were Bug-catchers but there were some Cool-trainers and one or two Hikers along the way. Kerr grinned as he leafed through the money he won and put all $1045 in his wallet. After some more walking Kerr came across a large lake near some hills and stopped for lunch. He let all the pokemon out and told them just to have fun. Shuppet decided to make amends with Lapras while Plusle watched. Cyndaquil curled up to sleep and Sentret did a scout of the area and used its Pickup ability to bring Kerr some items. Most were just Elixirs but there were a few eyebrow raisers like one Rare Candy and a Great Ball. Also Sentret was lucky enough to find a Nugget. For that Kerr gave it the Rare Candy. Kerr spotted a small school of Magikarp nearby and out of habit caught one. The pokeball was transported to Prof Birch in New Bark immediately. Jessie was having fun herself for once. Now that she was a pokemon she saw the world in a new light, as her big playground for fun and adventure. Kerr watched happily for a few minutes before his mind started to wander. He thought to his big brother and little sister in the orphanage. He thought to his deceased mum and dad. Finally his thoughts came back to his pokemon again, his new family. To most people Kerr would seem to be a bit of a standoff and a loner. This was only because Kerr's family was in an orphanage and he was travelling alone. Kerr's dad had been murdered at the hands of Team Rocket back when they were at their finest. He was shot right between the eyes, and Kerr saw it happen. This had tortured his already weakened mind and drove him to have general dislike to everyone. Kerr was delighted when he was picked out of four to be a pokemon trainer in the orphanage. The place could only afford the tuition fee for four. Kerr's mother had passed away earlier from grief at her husband's loss. After that Kerr had trained his mind and body very rigorously and was a Black belt at Karate, a Brown belt + Blue tag at Judo, a Black belt at Kung-fu and knew a bit of general wrestling. He taught himself how to feed and care for every domesticated pokemon there was and could name their attacks off by heart. He could tell anyone the general weight of any pokemon and knew every attack a pokemon was capable of learning whether natural or with a TM. Kerr also wanted to be a hero like his dad was. His dad was killed because he publicly stood against Team Rocket and Kerr vowed that he wouldn't let that happen to anyone he knew or cared for. Kerr snapped his attention back to Earth and realised that all his pokemon were in their pokeballs sleeping apart from Jessie. She just watched him with interest and Kerr caught her gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

("You look familiar to me somehow,") Jessie said.

"Does the surname McKinnon mean anything to you?" Kerr asked.

("Oh yeah I remember now you're Kerr McKinnon the son of Kevin McKinnon who was killed for his anti-Rocket propaganda!") Jessie said.

"That's me. Never forget it," Kerr said coldly.

("I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories,") Jessie said sadly.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway I have something that you'll like," Kerr said while he reached into his bag.

Jessie thought of strawberry flavoured poke-chow but Kerr brought out the next best thing… a marker pen. Jessie took it eagerly and looked over it. For some reason the pen REALLY appealed to Jessie. Kerr just looked as Jessie happily went over the pen.

"You like it?" he asked.

("It's brilliant!") Jessie exclaimed.

"Well I'm not tired but how about you sing me a song?" Kerr asked as he returned his other pokemon.

Jessie looked at him in a confused sort of way.

("A song? Why?") Jessie asked.

"Do remember that you're a Jigglypuff," Kerr said amusingly.

("Oh yeah,") Jessie said.

Kerr whipped out a sleeping bag and got in it. Jessie looked at him and Kerr shrugged.

("Where will I sleep?") Jessie asked.

"You can sleep next to me if you want," Kerr said without a hint of embarrassment.

("What! Oh wait I'm a pokemon… ok then,") Jessie said shrugging.

"Oh! And you'd best get those pokeballs before someone steals them," Kerr advised.

Jessie did as he asked and then she began to sing. The melody came naturally and Kerr became drowsy instantly. He stayed awake for as long as possible just to hear Jessie sing until he was claimed by sleep. Jessie saw him fall asleep and smiled to herself. She crawled into the sleeping bag next to him and smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Kerr's info:**_

**Pokemon: Cyndaquil (lv.15), Plusle (lv.15), Sentret (lv.14), Shuppet (lv.13), Lapras (lv.17), Jigglypuff (lv.13), Magikarp (lv.12).**

_**Items: Running shoes, 2x Elixirs, 1x Nugget, 4x Pokeballs, 1x Great Ball, Pokenav, Pokedex and Binoculars.**_

_**Money: $2245

* * *

**_

**Okay! Good, bad, suggestions? You tell me so come on and hit that button marked 'Submit Review'! I know that you want to cause the first 3 to will receive a mention at the start of the next chapter so come and review please. My quota is 100 reviews and if I don't reach it then no Season 3 for any of you. Bye for now!**


	21. S2 Chapter 21: Meet the rivals

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I thought up of the Ascella region.**

**

* * *

_To the loving reviewers of my story:_**

_**I'm glad that you are still reading my story but I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. If you don't like my story then review and tell me. If you like it but find mistakes then tell me and I'll fix them. So on and so forth…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21: Meet the rivals**

Kerr woke up to Jessie talking to him. He groaned and sat up slowly. Casually he loosened his stiff neck with several grating and annoying cracks. Jessie flinched at the sound but at least Kerr was awake now. Jessie waited impatiently for him to get up.

"What's the matter?" asked Kerr sleepily.

"I'm bored! I wanna see you battle someone," Jessie said.

"Oh all right I'm up but first let's get some breakfast," Kerr said sleepily.

Jessie agreed and Kerr gave her the last of the strawberry flavoured pokechow as a treat. The rest made due with some banana, apple and mint flavoured pokechow. As they were eating Kerr remembered doing something like this with May and Max. Granted they were a few years older than him but all the same they had needed his expertise. He met them one week after he left New Bark and though he only stayed with them for one more week he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely without them. Though Jessie made an excellent friend. Just then a shadow fell over Kerr and he turned around.

"Ross!"

It was Ross Alexander, his rival. Though he and Kerr were pokemon rivals they were friends none the less and Kerr was happy to see him.

"How are you my man?" Kerr asked.

"Dismal mate. I lost three battles back their," Ross said. "Thos Cool-trainers and that Hiker got me good."

"Need anything?" Kerr asked.

Ross grinned and sat next to Kerr.

"Now that you mention it I kinda miss your cooking," Ross said. "And I need a travelling partner for those double-battle people."

"Well you found one. Anyway I've been working on combo moves for both single and double battles," Kerr said. "Oh and I have seven pokemon now!"

Ross looked impressed and looked at his belt. Kerr saw only five pokeballs there but felt happy for his friend all the same. Ross caught Kerr's gaze and grinned.

"Three-on-three battle?" he asked.

"You're on!" Kerr replied.

Ross and stood and took their respective sides of the field. Ross started and called out his first pokemon: Eevee. Kerr knew exactly who to use against something like that.

"Go Shuppet!" Kerr called.

"Shup-pet!" ("Let's roll!")

"Shuppet start things off with a Leer attack!" Kerr called.

Shuppet complied and glared at the Eevee. So hard that the Eevee felt somewhat weaker than the ghost. Ross though wasn't impressed.

"Oh yeah. Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Ross called.

Kerr's eye widened. He was banking on the fact that Ross's Eevee only knew Normal-type attacks. Eevee launched a powerful bolt of dark energy at Shuppet who was too surprised to dodge. Even though Shuppet was strong against Dark-type attacks he was down for the count.

"Shuppet return!" Kerr said. Ross did the same with Eevee.

"Go Plusle/Minun!" the two trainers shouted.

A red and yellow mouse came out of Kerr's ball while a blue and yellow mouse came out of Ross's. Kerr laughed when he saw the pair. Luckily for him he could teach his pokemon moves without using a TM.

"Plusle use a Sky Uppercut/Low Kick combo!" Kerr called.

"Minun try to dodge it!" Ross called out.

Unfortunately it was too late. Plusle did a sweeping kick and knocked Minun into the air. Then Plusle jumped after it using a massive uppercut. Plusle landed unharmed while Minun hit the ground hard. Ross grimaced and returned Minun while Kerr returned Plusle. It was 1-1 to the trainers and they threw out their last choices.

"Go Chikorita!" Ross called.

"Out you come Lapras!" Kerr shouted.

Ross stared at Kerr's choice carefully. Why would he send out a Water/Ice pokemon that was weak against Grass-types? Unless…

"Lapras use Ice Beam!" Kerr called.

"Chikorita disperse it using Razor Leaf!" Ross parried.

Leaves shot from the leaf on Chikorita's head and intercepted the Ice Beam before it could hit. Kerr grinned and got Lapras to ready for another attack.

"Use Perish Song!" Kerr called.

Lapras sang a haunting tune and before Ross knew what happened both the pokemon fainted. It was a draw.

"Nice one!" Ross said.

"You too. I haven't had a fight like that since I started on my journey," Kerr said.

Ross and Kerr returned their pokemon and sat down next to Jessie again. Ross only then noticed Jessie and backed away slightly. Jessie looked hurt at his reaction and Kerr laughed.

"Don't worry Jessie won't sing unless she wants to or I ask her to," Kerr said.

"Jigg-ly!" ("That's right!") Jessie said indignantly.

"Sorry," Ross said sheepishly.

Jessie looked happier at that and she and Kerr started to chat for a bit. Ross looked amazed that Kerr was having a conversation with a beach ball that only said 3 syllables. He shrugged and lay down for a bit. Later Kerr gathered up everything and Ross and him set off again. Ross was also going to Jem City and after some rock, paper, scissors Ross got the chance to challenge Ricky first. Up ahead Kerr spotted two people walking their way. Kerr nudged Ross and nodded his head in their direction. Ross grinned and Kerr thought about the tactics he and Ross discussed. It turned out that the two people were a Bro & Sis pair. As they were walking past Kerr challenged them to a double battle. They agreed and Ross and Kerr took one side. The boy's name was Harley and girl's name was Amy. The pair sent out a Zangoose and a Seviper. Kerr held back a laugh when his nav read them at lv.15 each. Ross and Kerr sent out their Plusle and Minun to battle.

"Ready and let the battle begin!" Harley shouted. "Zangoose use Slash attack on the Minun!"

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Amy shouted.

Kerr and Ross just watched, as the two pokemon got closer to theirs. When in range Kerr and Ross took the offensive.

"Plusle/Minun use Helping Hand/Thunderbolt combo!" Ross and Kerr said in unison.

A girl on a motorbike was passing and stopped to watch. She got off her bike and watching as the Plusle and Minun clapped hands together and magnetized for power. Then a Thunderbolt came blasting out of the pair and the girl dived out of the way. Electricity flew everywhere and the Zangoose and Seviper were out cold instantly. Then a stray bolt hit the biker chick's cycle and an explosion ripped through the air. Everyone ducked down and when the dust settled Kerr and Ross stood. The Bro & Sis returned their pokemon and ran for the hills in tears. Kerr and Ross did a high-five which was rudely interrupted when a girl came at them screaming.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY RIDE!" she screamed.

Ross winced but Kerr didn't flinch away. The girl saw this and grinned. So this guy wasn't afraid of her? Well he would be soon. Kerr just yawned and then looked directly at the girl.

"So who are you?" Kerr asked.

"The name's Chantel but my friends call me Coal," the girl said.

"Well, Coal, I'm sorry bout your bike but hey. Accident's happen all the time," Kerr said.

"Well I'm am going to follow your sorry ass until I get a new motorbike cause that one cost me $50,000!" Coal exclaimed.

"Is that it?" Kerr asked. "Well I've got $10,000 just now and me and Ross here will just save up some money till we can afford a new one for you," Kerr said.

"Well I'm still gonna follow you until I get that new bike and It'd better be a good one!" Coal said angrily.

"Hey Ross we got ourselves a stalker now!" Kerr laughed.

Ross grinned but gasped when Coal ran up to Kerr and gave him an uppercut that sent him into the air. Kerr did a flip and landed on his feet again, surprising everyone.

"Is that your best?" Kerr asked.

Coal just whimpered in fear at the infallible boy before her. Kerr walked back to the other two and spoke to them.

"So anyway Coal. My name's Kerr and this here is Ross. We're headed for Jem City to challenge Ricky so if you wanna come then by all means cause I don't care," he said. "What about you Ross?"

"Well I dunno about replacing her bike but Coal can follow me anywhere!" Ross exclaimed checking her out.

Luckily for Coal Ross wasn't infallible and Ross found himself on the ground gasping for breath. Kerr laughed lightly and walked down the path. Coal saw him and followed him down the road.

"Sorry about your friend but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do," Coal said.

"No harm done… to me anyway. Oh and how old are you?" Kerr said.

"Fourteen in three weeks time," Coal said.

"A bit young to be riding a motorbike don't you think?" Kerr asked.

Just then Ross caught up with them and matched their speed while trying to catch his breath. After a few hours of non-stop walking the trio stopped for a break. It was late in the evening and Kerr and Ross trained with their pokemon for a good few hours. After it got dark Kerr cooked up a small dinner for them.

"You didn't need to make some for me," Coal said shyly.

"Hey if you're gonna be travelling with us then eat up cause this ain't no walk in the park. We're on a roller coaster of adventure," Kerr said cryptically.

Coal didn't understand his meaning but ate her food anyway. Later Kerr called it quits and the three of them packed up and got out their sleeping bags. Coal slept a little bit away from the other two and they all went to sleep.

Next day… 

Kerr and the other two stopped and stared at the gates to Jem City. The city was huge and Kerr couldn't help but feel at home in this lively area. The trio entered the city and immediately started looking for the Gym. They soon found it and they went in. Ross walked up to the arena area.

"Hello?" he called.

"Welcome challenger. I am Ricky leader of Jem City Gym," said a voice.

The lights came on and Ross saw that the arena was a pool of lava with rocky platforms here and there. He gulped and looked up at Ricky. It was a young man in his late teens with fiery red hair in large spikes.

"I have come to battle from a Magmabadge!" Ross exclaimed.

"Of course. This shall be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. Begin!" Ricky called.

"I choose Geodude!" Ross called throwing out a ball.

A Geodude popped out of the pokeball but everyone stared. Instead of being a rocky grey colour this Geodude was bright silver. Kerr used his nav and saw that the Geodude was half Ground and half Steel type. Ricky pulled out a pokeball and threw it out too.

"Blazekien go!" he exclaimed.

Kerr grimaced at the Fire/Fighting pokemon that appeared. Even though Steel was strong it didn't last long against Fire types. Ross started the fight.

"Geodude use Iron Fist!" Ross ordered.

Geodude's fist glowed brightly and seemed to become harder than ever. The Geodude then flew at the Blazekien and swung it fist at it. Suddenly Blazekien blocked the fist with its leg. Geodude flew backwards with recoil but seemed unaffected. Ross clenched his teeth.

"You need to do better than that kid!" Ricky called.

"All right then Geodude destroy those platforms!" Ross called.

Ricky's eyes widened when the Geodude's Iron Fist sank a platform. Soon the only platform left was the one that Blazekien stood on. Ross Grinned and pointed.

"Geodude use Earthquake now!" he cried.

Geodude flew right at the platform and instead of destroying it, it shook it about like crazy. The Blazekien wobbled and began to fall back. Ricky quickly brought out his pokeball and returned his Blazekien.

"You win. You have earned the Magmabadge," Ricky said with a small smile.

Ross walked over to him and received a fiery red badge in the shape of a volcano. He took it and grinned.

"Oh yeah I got a Magmabadge!" he called.

Kerr cheered but Coal stayed silent though Kerr thought he saw the ghost of a smile flicker across her face. Shrugging mentally Kerr stood and jumped down the stands.

"Ricky! I have also come for a Magmabadge," he called.

"Very well. This time it will be a two-on-two double battle with no time limit. Begin!" Ricky said loudly.

"Go Magikarp and Lapras!" Kerr called.

Ricky burst out laughing at his choice. Lapras looked quite strong but that Magikarp just looked pathetic. Magikarp floundered on the rock platform while Lapras sat on another. Ricky pulled himself together and chose his pokemon.

"Go Geodude and Magmar!" Ricky called.

"I'll start this off, Magikarp jump in front of Lapras and Lapras when Magikarp's in front of you use Water Gun to blow him into Magmar!" Kerr called.

Magikarp did a big flop and bounced into the air in front of Lapras who blew water out of its throat, which propelled Magikarp at amazing speeds at the unfortunate Magmar. Magikarp was just scales and bones and so hit Magmar hard. While Magmar was stunned the splash back from Lapras' Water Gun hit it and knocked it out. Magikarp gave a louder cry than it's usual tone and glowed a brilliant white. Everyone but Kerr watched as Magikarp's form grew at least ten times it's normal size and when the light faded a massive sea serpent was in it's place.

"Magikarp evolved into Gyarados!" Coal exclaimed in amazement.

Ricky just stuttered helplessly.

"H-how did th-that happen?" he mumbled.

"It happened because most people take Magikarp for granted but not me. All a Magikarp needs is positive reinforcement and a good chance to win. So Gyarados, how about we win this with Hydro Pump!" Kerr shouted.

Gyarados nodded and a MASSIVE blast of water burst from the "Atrocious Pokemon's" throat and washed over Ricky's Geodude who instantly fainted. Ricky just seemed amazed that a young boy used a shrimp and a beached whale to beat his two best pokemon. Ricky shook himself and smiled.

"Congratulations…" Ricky started.

"Kerr McKinnon," Kerr said.

"Yes, congratulations Kerr," Ricky said. "You have most definitely earned the Magmabadge."

"Cool thanks. Bye Ricky I see you again one day," Kerr said waving.

Coal and Ross stood and followed Kerr out of the front double doors into the awaiting world. The world in which Kerr would finally be recognised… as a hero.

* * *

_**Kerr's info:**_

_**Pokemon: Cyndaquil (lv.15), Plusle (lv.17), Sentret (lv.16), Shuppet (lv.15), Lapras (lv.18), Jessie (lv.16),Gyarados (lv.20).**_

_**Items: Running shoes, 4x Elixirs, 1x Nugget, 3x Pokeballs, 1x Great Ball, Pokenav/dex and Binoculars. **_

_**Money: $22,245**_

******

* * *

**

_Ross's info: _

**_Pokemon: Chikorita (lv.14), Minun (lv.17), Steel Geodude(lv.16),Zubat (lv.15),Eevee (lv.18), _**

_**I**__**tems: Running shoes, 4x Elixirs, 1x Nugget, 3x Pokeballs, 1x Great Ball, Pokenav/dex and Binoculars. **_

_**Money: $22,245**_

****

* * *

I'm done for now! Good? Bad? Comments? You know where to put them so come again soon and if there's enough reviews then you'll have some more chapters to read. Bye for now! 


	22. S2 Chapter 22: The Great Awakening

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything related to the subject.**

**

* * *

_To the anxious reviewers:_**

**_Okay. Well first I made Ash and Misty have a small 3-bedroom house each with an en-suite bathroom because they don't want to draw attention to themselves. I mean Ash is a newly retired Pokemon Master and Misty was a Gym Leader so they'll be well known, but just for fun I'll be pulling this couple from being retired right back into the chaos. Also we'll have Brock and the Pichus join them as they continue on another crazy pokemon journey. For now though it'll have to Kerr who calls in the cavalry. Oh and the Q&A bit! _**

_**Doom 18769: Well I am cruel for killing Misty's sister but they were being complete BITCHES to her! I mean they threw her out of her own home! Also I don't like the idea of a Pikachu just laying an egg. Also an Aerodactyl can so use Aero Blast. My story uses a mix from the movie and cartoon storyline but the storyline stops before Pokemon Chronicles and Pokemon Heroes because I take the wheel from there. Anyway Giovanni had a Mew to protect him so why would he need advanced security. He was also drunk by the way… And also think about it. A fire Blast is hot enough not to be extinguished but also not hot enough to evaporate water and the force of a solid wall of flame could cause a Tsunami. Remember when Charizard fought with that Magmar for the Volcanobadge. It grabbed the thing's Fire Blast and threw it away.**_

_**B.C Company: The Blazekien was level 23 cause the idiot used a Fire Stone on the Combusken.**_

_**AAMLove: Ash and Misty will return in Season 2 even though I said they wouldn't.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22: The Great Awakening**

Far away in an underground cave there was a small cavern. In that cavern was a crystal statue of a dragon like creature. But the interesting thing about it was that in it's mouth it held a green and orange orb. A miner had just entered the cavern after discovering it and found the orb. He stepped forward and a voice emanated from the orb on the statue.

"_Help me! I cannot escape," _it said.

The man took pity on the orb and without knowing of the consequences he pulled it from the statue with a great heave. Suddenly the orb in his hands glowed and it floated from his grasp. Laughter was heard all around the cavern making the man shiver.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha! You fool! You have no idea what you have just done. I'm free at last!" _the voice said.

Then the orb changed shape and a human sized thing stood in front of the man. It stepped forward and the poor miner fell back in fear not knowing what to do. The creature stopped to observe him.

"_You may not be much but you did free me so I suppose I shall let you live. Run away now before I change my mind!" _the thing said.

The miner nodded and bolted out of the cave with the maniacal laughter echoing in his ears.

10 minutes later…

Up in Earth's ozone layer a flying pokemon scouted around. This was Rayquaza the Dragon-God. Rayquaza had sensed a familiar energy below and was investigating. Suddenly laughter rang out and Rayquaza stopped immediately. It knew that laugh… Deoxys. An orange and green pokemon appeared in front of Rayquaza and Rayquaza growled.

"_Remember me? I'm sure you do but now I'm back! With a vengeance," _Deoxys said.

"_I HAVE STOPPED YOU ONCE AND SHALL DO SO AGAIN!" _Rayquaza yelled.

"_Just try it," _Deoxys challenged.

Suddenly there were 10 Deoxys surrounding Rayquaza and they attacked. Psychic energy blasted at Rayquaza and Rayquaza fell to Earth, paralysed and shocked…

Meanwhile…

Ross, Kerr and Coal were heading to Jump City (sister city of Hop, Hop, Hop Town). Ross and Kerr had now earned a Magmabadge and were going to Jump City to win a Tornadobadge from Lucy, the Bird Pokemon leader. Apparently Lucy only did double battles so Ross and Kerr would fight together. Coal shot a dark glance at Ross and Kerr but stopped when they heard a cry in the forest. It sounded like something big was hurt in their so Kerr abandoned the other two and ran in. Ross and Coal quickly followed and almost crashed into Kerr who was at the edge of a clearing. They looked and froze. A huge green dragon pokemon was in the clearing roaring in pain. Kerr spotted a huge gash along it's hide and brought out his only Max Potion he had. Ross had recently bought a videophone and was about to call Nurse Joy in Jem City when the dragon spoke.

"_Do not tell anyone of my whereabouts human," _the dragon said quietly.

Ross was about to put the phone away when the dragon spoke again.

"_But tell me. Do you know the Chosen One?"_

"I do. His name's Ash Ketchum," Kerr said.

"_Please. Bring him to me," _the pokemon said. _"The world needs him again."_

Kerr nodded and took Ross's phone. He punched in the number and waited.

Over to "The Crazy House"…

Ash sat in front of his cinema-size TV flicking through the channels. He was utterly bored. Not even playing poker with Brock was fun anymore. Ash missed being out in the wilderness with just his friends and his wits. He changed the channel and saw another re-run. _'Great I pay for 1000 channels but nothing good's on!' _he thought. Just then the phone rang and broke his chain of thought.

"I'll get it!" he called up the stairs.

There was a reply from Misty's room and Ash picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello. Am I speaking to Ash Ketchum?" a voice said at the other end.

"Yes but if you're another mad fan then please just leave me and my wife alone," Ash begged.

"I am not a fan!" the voice said indignantly. "Anyway I'm using a videophone."

Ash nodded to himself and turned on the screen in front of him. Kerr's face came into view and Ash smiled.

"Hi Kerr how is it going in the Ascella Region?" Ash said.

"Fine but I need you out here. We're going on another little quest," Kerr said.

"Sorry Kerr but I'm retired from pokemon quests," Ash said sadly.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to him!" Kerr said pointing the phone over his shoulder.

A colossal green dragon like pokemon could be seen behind Kerr and Ash's breath caught in his throat. Rayquaza…

"What does Rayquaza want this time?" Ash said quickly.

"Oh I'm just the messenger and here's the message: Deoxys is back," Kerr said.

Ash froze there and then. He thought quickly and made his choice.

"We'll be right there," Ash said.

"Wait who's w-," Kerr began but Ash had hung up.

"Misty we're going! We need to get to the Ascella Region," Ash called up the stairs.

Misty appeared at the top in a bathrobe. Her hair was damp and hung at her shoulders.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Deoxys is back," Ash said quietly.

Misty's face drained to a white colour and there was a bang as she flew into her room. In under a minute Misty came back fully dressed with two rucksacks and his and her pokemon. Pikachu, Sparkz and Savannah came tumbling down the stairs in Misty's wake. Brock then appeared behind them with his things. In less than 10 minutes Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and the twins were at Prof Oak's lab. Ash hammered on the door. Oak opened the door and Ash barged in despite his cries.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Prof Oak asked.

"I'm sorry Professor but we need to use your Matter Transmitter," Ash said.

"What for?" Oak asked suspiciously.

"We're going to the Ascella Region. There's been a disturbance which requires us," Ash said not wanting to give away the details.

Oak sighed in defeat and waved them on. Ash and the others stepped on a white platform and suddenly disappeared. Oak looked at the read-out and saw that they had arrived in Jem City.

Back to Kerr and co…

Kerr waited at the roadside for Ash and the others to arrive. They said they'd be an hour tops and time was almost up. Kerr heard pounding footsteps and saw Ash, Misty, Brock and some pokemon running up to him. Ash reached him first and wasted no time.

"Where is it?" Ash demanded.

Kerr calmly pointed into the forest and Ash was gone along with his friends. Kerr followed and just arrived in time for a small briefing.

"_Deoxys is the most durable pokemon in existence and will not just be taken down by you alone. It will require Everyone. Every person you can remember must be informed of this crisis and we must stop Deoxys before something dreadful happens," _Rayquaza said.

Ash nodded and took Ross's phone from him. This was going to take awhile…

Somewhere far away…

Farina was in flames. Pokemon of all types ran from the blazing inferno as blue waves emanated from the ground trying to douse the blaze. Butler and Diane ran for it but were surrounded by the flames. Diane cried and Butler held her close as the flames closed in. Up in the air Deoxys grinned at the destruction it had caused. Little did it know what it had actually done. It a cave in Farina, a purple rock lifted into the air and glowed brightly. The rock disappeared and in it's place was a small white-faced pokemon. This pokemon unwrapped himself from his yellow wing like things and opened his eyes.

"_It's over. Farina is gone," _he said.

Deoxys noticed a huge power build-up and quaked slightly when the power almost rivalled it's own. A big blue beam burst from a small cave and struck Deoxys head on. The shock of being hit made Deoxys go flying in the air. Maybe he'd just make a tactical retreat until he knew what he was up against.

Down in the cave a single tear dropped from the small pokemon's eye. He would defeat the monstrosity that had done this and get revenge on Butler and Diane. Unfortunately Farina was unsalvageable and he wouldn't be able to sleep for a millennium again for there was no need now. When the pokemon slept for a thousand years it's energy it had collected before hand was put into Farina to make it grow and survive. Now Farina was in ashes and there was no point in trying to rebuild it. The pokemon clenched his fists and fought back tears.

Jirachi wanted revenge…

Over to Ash again…

Ash had just finished calling in all his favours and now Kurt, Duplica, Rebecca, Gary, Richey, Tracey, Todd, Prof. Ivy, Maxx, Catherine, Archie of Team Aqua, Sabrina, Casey, Sakura, Steven, Wally, May and Max were heading their way. Ash knew that it wasn't much but they would be able to help. Ash closed the phone and he gave it back to Ross before he called everyone over.

"Okay everyone listen up! I have some reinforcements on the way so we'll stand more of a chance against Deoxys. This thing is unlike any enemy we have ever encountered and it will take everyone to bring this thing down. Any questions?" Ash said loudly.

Everyone shook his or her head and set off for Jump City, which was the gather point for everyone. Ash, Brock and Misty hung back as they travelled down the country road. A head popped out of Misty's bag.

"Pi-pichu!" said the pokemon.

"Savannah please quieten down!" Misty said softly.

Savannah's ears drooped slightly until Misty took her from the backpack and carried her in her arms. Savannah looked happy with that arrangement and went to sleep. Brock looked down and stopped.

"Hey Sparkz can ya let go of my leg?" Brock asked.

Sparkz was the Pichu with spiky hair on his head and he was clinging on to Brock's leg. Ash laughed at the sight and stopped with Misty to watch. Misty laughed lightly when Sparkz crawled up to rest at Brock neither-regions. Brock went red and made to grab Sparkz but Sparkz moved too fast and Brock ended up punching his own nuts. This made Misty laugh even louder while Brock groaned in pain.

"He's slippery isn't he Brock?" Misty asked.

"He takes after his mother," said Brock looking to Pikachu for help.

Pikachu called to Sparkz and he dropped off Brock and leapt into Ash's arms. Sparkz went to sleep just like Savannah and then Ash looked up to see that everyone else had gotten far ahead of them. Ash, Misty and Brock sped up to catch them but were careful not to wake the twins. Just ahead of them Kerr was walking a little behind Ross and Coal. Ash got to him and matched his pace and speed.

"Hey man what's the matter?" Ash asked.

"Oh Ash! I just wanted to show you something," Kerr said.

Kerr drew a pokeball from his belt and tossed it out in front of them. A Jigglypuff appeared and Ash looked closer. This Jigglypuff had strange violet eyes instead of the natural green. Just then the Jigglypuff spoke.

("Hey twerp did ya miss me?") Jessie said.

"Jessie!" Ash exclaimed.

("Yeah it's me alright. Now then let me tell you about life as a Jigglypuff,") Jessie said.

Ash then started to scream…

* * *

**Short and pathetic, yes. Useless, no. This is just laying out the plan for the next chapter, which will be a lot longer I promise you. Anyway you wanted Ash and co back well you got 'em. But now Jirachi is pissed and awake and Deoxys is alive and killing. For now just read, review, enjoy and look out for updates in the near future. Oh and Cyndaquil evolves at lv. 16! Oh and the stats for trainers won't appear again until Deoxys is gone and Ash and co are back in Pallet. There are just too many trainers.**


	23. S2 Chapter 23: Time Warp

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**

_**To the reviewers:**_

_**I'm disappointed in all of you; I have only 1 review for Chapter 22. But for now I have a HUGE plot twist for Season 2 involving a chase through time, saving people from being erased from history and two lovers being put against each other. Well I've said too much so I'll let you get on with the story. Salutations!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 23: Time Warp **

A small green creature flew through the forest having fun. It stopped over a small pond and enjoyed poking the water and watching the ripples distort the reflections. This pokemon may be cute and small but it is the most important of them all. This was the Guardian of Time… Celebi.

Deoxys flew through Earth's ozone layer, searching. That pokemon that had attacked him posed a threat to his existence and he needed to find it and eliminate it. This would take a while though as Deoxys couldn't get a reading on the creature's energy signature before he was blasted away. Deoxys cursed but then stopped. _'Why waste time looking for it now when I can get it from when it doesn't see me as a threat,' _Deoxys thought. Then he changed course and headed for Johto right for Ilex Forest.

Over to Ash…

Ash finally calmed down after the Jigglypuff spoke. Of course Ash could understand it what with having a Jigglypuff following him. Though it had stopped now that it had evolved. But this pokemon sounded exactly like…

"Jessie?"

("Yup, it's me kid. Surprised?") Jessie asked.

"I'm surprised to hear from you at all. How are you a Jigglypuff?" Ash asked.

("Kerr explained that I had the Relic of Redemption and that it gave me new life. I still have all me memories as well so that I don't repeat myself,") Jessie said.

"Oh. Well I guess that explains it but I warn you now. Any singing and I'll have Pikachu shock you or even have the twins do it!" Ash said.

("What twins?") Jessie asked.

Just then Sparkz woke up and saw Jessie. Being young he thought it was a big ball. He called to Savannah and they jumped out of Ash and Misty's arms. Together they leapt at Jessie and enjoyed rolling her about. Jessie soon got dizzy and tried to get away but found that she couldn't.

("Please make them stop!") Jessie cried.

Ash thought about it but Sparkz and Savannah stopped when they heard Jessie speak. They looked at one another and back to Jessie.

("Are you alive?") Savannah asked.

("Yes! Why did you roll me around like that I'm not a toy!") Jessie said angrily.

Sparkz and Savannah flattened their ears and began to cry quietly. Pikachu saw them and advanced on Jessie angrily. Ash and Misty picked up the crying pokemon and tried to console them while shooting dirty looks at Jessie. Kerr sighed and returned Jessie to her pokeball.

"I'm really sorry about that Ash. Jessie still has her temper though I admit she's a good singer," Kerr said. "Maybe if we teach her to speak English like that freaky Meowth then we'd have less trouble understanding her."

Ash nodded and they continued to walk to Jump City. Ash and Misty held hands, content to being with each other while Kerr talked with his Shuppet. Brock just played with Sparkz who was running around and between his legs. It took the group almost four hours to reach Jump City but once there Ash spotted the Pokemon Centre. Also he could see Rayquaza up in the sky circling the Centre. Misty and Brock led the way inside while Kerr and Ash followed. Thankfully the Centre was really big because the Nurse Joy was getting tired of the crowd in there. The door opened and four more people walked in. Nurse Joy threw her hands in the air and walked off to the staff room with her mind set on a cup of hot coffee and a magazine. Max spotted Ash and the others first and called to everyone. They gathered around the couches and all of them sat down. Wally and Steven looked bored.

"So what's this emergency of yours?" Archie asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know as well," Todd said.

"What would you need me for?" Kurt asked.

"Quiet and let me explain!" Ash said loudly.

There was silence and Ash began to speak.

"I was approached by Rayquaza the Dragon-God and have learned that Deoxys is back," Ash said.

May and Max paled slightly. Kurt looked bewildered and Archie shrugged.

"Deoxys is a pokemon that arrived on Earth from space when a meteorite struck the North Pole after being hit by a laser beam. The space virus on the meteor mutated into Deoxys an almost invincible Psychic-type pokemon," Ash explained.

Kerr nodded in understanding.

"So you need our help to take this thing down?" Kerr asked.

"Yeah but last time Me, Brock, May and Max fought it, it had multiplied itself by hundreds of times so it took everyone just to imprison it and when I say everyone I mean 'Everyone'," Ash said.

Archie now looked really interested and Kurt thought to himself about what kind of balls they'd need him to make. May was fiddling with the end of one of her bangs and Todd checked his camera. Richey looked eager to help Ash and Sabrina started to meditate. Catherine just sat there and Maxx looked at Max who was staring around.

Max heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"_Max I need you," _it said. _"Farina needs you."_

Only one voice sounded like that. Max gasped.

"Jirachi!"

Over to Deoxys…

Deoxys looked at the carnage he'd caused. He had destroyed the forest shrine and killed some silly humans who had tried to stop him. One of them was a green haired youth with some formidable Bug pokemon but they were no match for Deoxys. Suddenly there was a flash and a small green pokemon appeared. Deoxys grinned.

"_Ah at last we meet… Celebi," _he said.

Celebi looked at the carnage around itself and looked back to Deoxys with hatred. Deoxys just laughed and tried to grab Celebi but because Celebi was half Ghost-type his hand or tendril like things just went right through it. Deoxys cursed and chased after Celebi who had started to fly away.

Over to Max…

Max jumped on his trusty Tropius and they flew into the air despite Ash and the others calling for him. Jirachi needed Max and he wouldn't let Jirachi down.

"I'm coming Jirachi!" Max called.

Ash who was on the ground paused.

"Did he just say Jirachi?" he asked. Then it clicked. "Farina's in trouble!"

Ash leapt in the air and called out Charizard who he landed on. They flew to catch up with Max and everyone else called out a flying pokemon to follow with except for Kerr and Misty. Misty looked to Kerr.

"Don't you have a flying pokemon?" she asked.

"Nope," Kerr said.

Suddenly they heard Ash.

"Are you coming or what?"

Ash was hovering on Charizard in front of them. Misty climbed on but Kerr looked dubiously at the lack of space. Ash sighed.

"Charizard grab him and let's go!" he said.

Charizard grabbed Kerr by the back of his jacket and they flew off to catchup with everyone else.

30 minutes later…

Max screamed when he saw Farina. It was completely destroyed. Nothing could've survived whatever hit it. He landed with Tropius and returned his pokemon. The ground was still very warm and Max started to round around looking.

"Jirachi!" he called. "Jirachi where are you?"

Suddenly a voice spoke.

"_I'm here."_

Max spun and saw Jirachi floating near him and behind Jirachi he saw the cave where Jirachi was supposed to be sleeping.

"Jirachi! You're awake!" Max exclaimed.

"_I cannot sleep if there is nothing to give life to," _Jirachi said.

Ash ran up and spotted Jirachi. Misty and the rest of the group followed. Archie took one look at Jirachi before trying to grab him. Ash blocked his path.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"That pokemon can take me to Kyogre!" Archie exclaimed with excitement.

"So?" Ash said.

"So I must have it take me to Kyogre!" Archie said. "I have searched for Kyogre my entire life just to get a glimpse of it and this pokemon can take me to it!"

"Sorry mate but you can't. Not yet anyway," Ash said seeing the mutinous look on Archie's face.

Max then brightened up as a though occurred to him.

"Jirachi! I wish you could take us to someone that can fix all of this!" Max said.

"Great idea Max!" May said.

Jirachi nodded and the three blue tabs on his head glowed with psychic energy. Then they all disappeared.

Back to Deoxys and Celebi…

Deoxys was getting tired of chasing this infernal creature. He brought his tendrils together to make a large Shadow Ball. He threw it and it caught Celebi in the back. Being half Psychic made Celebi weaken and fall to the ground. Deoxys grinned inwardly. Suddenly there was a burst of energy near him and a large group of people appeared. Ash spotted Deoxys, then Celebi in his hand and realized what was about to happen.

"NO! You don't know what would happen!" Ash cried but it was too late.

Deoxys tapped into Celebi's power to travel through time and a portal appeared. Deoxys then turned to Jirachi and fired a beam from his chest at the pokemon. Before it could hit however Max leapt in the beam's path and was struck in the chest. May screamed and Deoxys flew into the slowly closing portal. May cried over Max's form but a small voice made her look up.

"D-don't worry about me M-May," Max said weakly. "Go s-save the w-world…."

Max closed his eyes and slumped back. Everyone was silent and Jirachi cried for his fallen friend. May stood up and turned. Everyone who saw her expression froze with fear. May's eyes burned with a fire so intense that Ash had to look away. May then opened her mouth and screamed a battle cry.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she ran through the portal.

Ash blinked and ran after her. Everyone then poured into the time warp leaving only Jirachi left.

"_I'm sorry Max," _Jirachi said. _"I'm so sorry."_

Then along with everyone else Jirachi went into the portal. Also just before the portal closed there was a high-pitched cry. An unseen force flew right through the portal and it closed.

Ash couldn't describe it. It felt as though he was underwater but he could breath. He couldn't see anything around him but he could feel Misty's presence. Suddenly light flashed before his eyes and the whole group found themselves in the middle of a huge plain. There was nothing but grassland around and Ash squinted into the distance.

"There's Deoxys!" he called.

May heard Ash and sprinted in the direction Ash pointed in. Luckily for her Deoxys was flying away from her and not to her. Ash and the others all ran after May but soon May stopped and collapsed to the ground. Brock ran over to her and found her crying to herself. Brock helped her up and May collapsed against him in a fresh wave of tears.

"Where are we?" Misty asked as she looked around them.

"_We are 2000 years in the past. In the Ascella region where pokemon began,"_ Jirachi said from behind them.

Everyone gasped except for Sabrina. She merely widened her eyes for effect.

"Why are we here?" Ash asked.

"_We are here because this is where Celebi's portal took us. Fortunately the portal separated Celebi from Deoxys. Celebi could be anywhere,"_ Jirachi said.

"So we have to find Celebi before Deoxys does right?" Richey said. "Well that easy just wish that Jirachi can take us to Celebi."

"_I can't do that. We are out of our normal time frame so only the Jirachi in this time could do that,"_ Jirachi said sadly.

"So we get to Jirachi, wake him up, get him to take us to Deoxys' past self, destroy Deoxys, get to Celebi and go home. Simple enough?" Ash said.

"_No. This time frame's Jirachi is still putting energy into Farina. He can't wake up until that is done so we are on our own,"_ Jirachi said.

Suddenly a big flash went off next to Ash and Deoxys appeared. This was Ash's time frame Deoxys.

"_Time to get rid of the competition," _Deoxys said.

Deoxys was about to kill them all when a loud cry was heard. Ash thought he knew it but couldn't remember. Suddenly Deoxys was hit by an unseen object and staggered. The cry sounded and Ash remembered.

"Latias!" he called.

Above them there was a distortion and from it came Latias flying right at Deoxys. Deoxys put up a Barrier to protect himself but Latias smashed right through it and struck Deoxys with a particularly hard Double-Edge attack. Ash realised that it was now or never.

"Come on out guys!" he called.

All of Ash's pokemon appeared and at Ash's command started to attack Deoxys. Getting the idea everyone else did the same and Deoxys was bombarded by the attack of at least 50 pokemon. He started to weaken but before they could finish him he disappeared. Ash cursed and Misty hit him over the head for using such foul language. Ash then ran over to Latias and hugged her tightly. Latias returned the hug and turned into her favoured human form. Ash broke away from her and Latias spoke.

"Hi Ash! Long time no see," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Latias," Ash said.

"I got that meanie big time didn't I?" Latias said.

"Yeah but I don't have time to play with you right now. We have to find-," Ash stopped himself as he got an idea. "Latias can you use your Dream Projection to find Celebi?"

Latias nodded and her eyes shone an eerie white. Suddenly Ash saw himself in Ilex Forest. Below him two Celebis were having a chat. Ash nodded to himself and suddenly there was a flash and Ash found himself in space. In front of him was a large meteorite. It had a small orange tint to it and Ash realised that this was the past Deoxys. Then Ash appeared back in reality and he fell to the ground with a thump. Misty giggled and helped him up. Ash turned to Latias and smiled at her in thanks. Latias grinned back and Ash realised that Latias had grown a lot since he had last seen her.

Hey Latias can you take me and Misty to Celebi?" Ash asked.

Latias nodded and turned back into her true form. Ash climbed on her back and Ash put Misty in front of him. He held on to Latias tightly and Latias flew high into the sky. Ash saw her arms fold up and warned Misty.

"We're gonna go really fast so hold on!"

Without warning Latias blasted from a standstill to Mach 3. The sonic boom blew Brock and the others back a little and Misty screamed in terror. Ash's face rippled back and try as he might he couldn't stop yelling. Latias seemed to enjoy hearing them scream and accelerated even more. Suddenly they were flying over the ocean and Latias descended to near the ocean surface. A splash-back effect came behind them (you know when something goes really fast over water a big bit of water splashes out and chases them). Dodging waves Latias soon came to land and Ash had her slow down to avoid disturbing civilisation. Latias also cloaked herself so that none of them would be seen. Ash spotted Ilex Forest ahead of them and Latias came to a halt near the middle of it. Down below Ash saw Celebi and the past Celebi but he also saw…

* * *

**Ha, ha! I'm done for now. Ain't I mean? Anyway go and review cause that's what I'm writing for. To anyone who has seen Pokemon Heroes I think that when the girl kissed Ash at the end it was Latias in disguise. So because I think that I made it so that when Latias kissed Ash she left a psychic bond between them so that Latias could track him and make sure he didn't get in trouble. So now that that's been explained I'm off. Bye!**


	24. S2 Chapter 24: Hero Time

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

* * *

**

_**To reviewers:**_

_**Remember that this season ends in… 6 chapters and without 100 reviews I can't start on Season 3! So come on and review! I don't care if it's insulting or full of praise just so long as it let's me get better at writing. (The reviews I got inspired me to start on Season 2.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24: Hero Time**

Max. Ash blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Down right next to the past Celebi stood Max. But Max was wearing different clothes than before. He wore a red hat with gold dots round the edge and a short-sleeved shirt with a dark green cloak draped on his shoulders and instead of his shorts he wore dark golden leggings and black boots. The only thing that Max had in common with this Max is that they wore the same glasses. Misty saw Max as well and called to him.

"MAX!"

The person that looked like Max looked up and spotted Misty. He gave a shout and a Taillow appeared. The little bird pokemon had strange armour adorned on its body. The armour was red in colour and made the Taillow look a lot more menacing. Latias saw the Taillow and used Psychic to freeze the Taillow's movement and the bird fell to the earth with a big thump. The Max look-alike looked shocked and ran to help the fallen Taillow. Ash got Latias to land and he dismounted with Misty and ran over to the person looking over the injured Taillow.

"Stop! Who are you and what do you want?" the person that Misty thought was Max said. Then he saw Ash…

"Master Aaron!" he cried. "What brings you here?"

"My names Ash not Aaron. What are you talking about?" Ash said, confused.

"You are Master Aaron, the ruler of this land!" the person said.

"Well if I'm Aaron then who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Maximus the servant of Aaron," Maximus said.

"Strange you look just like our friend Max," Misty said.

"Who is Max?" Maximus asked in confusion.

"Forget it. Anyway what's with the Celebis?" Ash asked.

"Oh forgive me master! I was reporting to Celebi and found this second Celebi with it! I know not of how this happened but I will fix it," Maximus said brightly.

"ASH I'VE GOT IT!" Misty exclaimed loudly. "Remember how Jirachi said that we are 2000 years in the past? Well this is Max's ancestor!"

Ash stared and then realised that she was right. Then he looked at Maximus with a serious look on his face.

"Maximus I'm not Aaron. There are two Celebis here because one of them took my friends and me 2000 years back in time. We must capture the evil pokemon Deoxys and restore order to our current timeline before the past is irreparably changed," Ash said.

Maximus took all of this in very quickly and smiled, if in a strained way. Then he beckoned for Ash and Misty to follow him. They did so. Maximus led them to a large cliff overlooking a valley where there was a massive battle in progress. There were pokemon wearing red armour like Maximus' Taillow and pokemon wearing green armour. Ash and Misty stared in horror as one after the other pokemon fell from both sides. Ash looked to Maximus who nodded.

"Aaron and I are on the red side while our enemies are on the green side. This battle has been going on for about 3 hours now," he said.

"How do we stop it?" Ash asked.

"Well are enemies attacked us because they think that we stole their jewel but we didn't," Maximus said.

"What does this jewel look like?" Misty asked.

"It's big, purple and pointy," Maximus said.

Ash gasped.

"That's not a jewel that's Jirachi in his cocoon form!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty gave Ash a look and Ash returned it. Suddenly there was a shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ash turned and saw a huge beam flying towards them. Then somehow the beam changed course and missed him by metres. Looking up Ash saw himself. Or what appeared to be himself. This person was wearing blue gloves, blue boots, dark grey leggings, a cool blue hat, a blue sleeveless shirt and a dark grey pullover underneath the shirt. He was holding a sceptre with a blue jewel at one end and looked quite intimidating on a large Pidgeot. Max gasped as he looked from the newcomer to Ash and back again. The newcomer landed and looked Ash square in the eye.

"What are you doing here impostor?" the person asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I am no impostor!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is this true Maximus?" the person asked.

"Yes Lord Aaron. These two have come from the future with another Celebi," Maximus said.

"Ah so that explains it. Well we are fighting a war right now and I have no time to be messing with time travellers. Do what you must and be on your way," Aaron said dismissively.

"What's that?" asked Misty pointing at a hill in the distance.

"Ah that is Deoxys the War-Bringer. He is the one who showed us that the greens couldn't be trusted. He helped us to drive these traitors back and now we fight," Aaron said.

"Do you know why you are fighting?" Ash asked.

"Well… um… No actually I don't," Aaron said.

"Then why are you fighting?" Misty asked.

Aaron seemed to come out of a deep train of thought.

"You're right fair lady! The fighting must stop!" Aaron said. "Come Pidgeot!"

Aaron leapt onto his flying steed and blasted towards the battlefield. Suddenly a call rang out and Misty cried out in surprise.

"Ash! Misty! Are you there?" said the voice.

"We're over here!" Ash called back.

Soon Brock and the others came into view from the bushes and May spotted Maximus. She seemed to deflate even more and sat down on the ground. Brock became concerned and sat down next to her.

"Hey May," he said rather lamely. "What's wrong?"

That was the wrong thing to say. May leapt to her feet so fast that you could've sworn that she had been standing all along. May seemed to swell with anger and Brock scuttled back slightly for fear of his health. May suddenly screamed a primal scream and everyone present flinched.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! MY CLOSEST FRIEND IS DEAD! HE ISN'T EVEN MY REAL BROTHER HE WAS ADOPTED! AND THAT PIECEOF SHIT OVER THERE IS RESPONSILBE!" she screamed shrilly.

Everyone looked to where May was pointing. Ash was directly in the path of their gaze. Ash looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see Deoxys standing right behind him. He scrambled backwards and May glared down at the cool and collected thing before her.

"Bravo human. You actually have the cranial capacity to remember that I easily killed your little friend. Well what's to stop me from killing the rest of you?" Deoxys asked telepathically.

Then there was a big pop and a lot of white light. Everyone's pokemon all appeared and stood in front of their trainers. Even Jessie joined the ranks and stood ready to fight. Deoxys just laughed.

"Very well. I shall play your game!" he announced.

Then the pokemon, with Pikachu in the lead, attacked. Every pokemon with a ranged attack struck Deoxys from a distance while those with just melee attacks waited until they could strike Deoxys. 'These pests stand no chance against me!' Deoxys thought to himself. Then a heavy, steel Geodude hit him from behind and he got annoyed. With a quick burst of psychic energy the Geodude fainted and it's trainer returned it. Deoxys hardly fought back. He just flew around and let the attacks hit him. Most of them didn't even leave a mark but once or twice Deoxys felt a little twinge of pain. Suddenly there was a whirlwind of water and Lugia burst from the cyclone in a glaze of glory and fired an Aeroblast so large that it would've toppled the Eiffel Tower in France. Deoxys felt a searing pain in his side and when he looked down he saw a deep cut bleeding on his hip. Then an Ice Beam got his legs and froze them solid. Articuno flew down from the heavens and used a ferocious Sheer Cold attack. Normally a pokemon would've instantly fainted but Deoxys was made of tougher stuff. He fired a big Shadow Ball at the offending bird and swiftly brought it plummeting to the ground. Meanwhile Lugia was charging a massive Hyper Beam. Deoxys saw this and used his psychic power to close Lugia's mouth just before it fired making the attack explode inside Lugia. Lugia fainted as well and Rebecca got angry.

"What kind of thing is that?" she asked Ash.

"Apparently a Psychic/Dark type. But I'm not sure," Ash said.

Suddenly Deoxys transformed into his Defense Mode and all attacks became useless. Pikachu even tried to use her mighty Thunderstorm attack but to no avail. Sparkz and Savannah watched with sad expressions. They wished that they could be out there helping their mother but they just weren't big or strong enough. Suddenly as they thought about being bigger and stronger pokemon they both glowed pink. Sparkz shape-shifted and suddenly became a mighty Aggron while Savannah turned into a Tyranitar. Ash and Misty gazed open-mouthed at the spectacle before them. Even Deoxys stopped to watch. Ash flipped open his pokedex and looked.

"Sparkz and Savannah can use Transform!" he exclaimed in amazement.

Sparkz roared a challenge at Deoxys and used a great Earthquake attack while Savannah got in and used a deadly Crunch. Deoxys took a small beating from this but still seemed ready for more. Then a small, white shape hurtled into Deoxys and ricocheted off. It was Jirachi who had just arrived at the scene. He glared at Deoxys with blazing hatred and began to open his true eye. Deoxys sweat-dropped when he saw the eye but Ash ducked down. As did all the other trainers and pokemon. Jirachi cried in pain as his eye opened but he stayed on target and when he had gathered enough energy his fired his most powerful attack. Comet Ray…

Deoxys was hit dead in the center of the chest and when the attack faded everyone was surprised to see a gaping hole in Deoxys chest. Ash knew that the crystalline organ on Deoxys chest was his brain and that he was dead for sure but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home. Deoxys spasmed a little and looked up at Jirachi.

"I hate you," Deoxys said slowly and then he fell to the ground with a crash.

Jirachi blinked away his tears and closed his true eye. Then he floated down to Celebi who had hidden nearby and the world around everyone twisted and warped. A plughole effect took place and the world around them was sucked away until they were standing (or floating) in blackness. Suddenly everything went backwards and Ash saw a quick rewind of everything that had happened. Then the black and white world paused around them. Ash saw the moment when Deoxys had fired his laser at Max. Then the world resumed in its normal timeframe. Suddenly Deoxys and the beam disappeared and Max flinched. May shouted for joy and hugged Max tightly. Everyone 'awwed' when she kissed him but Brock was the first to ask.

"What happened to Deoxys?"

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe because our bodies were a nanosecond ahead of when time resumed so that made Deoxys his own past self and if his past-self is killed then he couldn't exist. Also that spared Max from having a gruesome and painful death. Looks like Deoxys just ran out of time," Ash said.

Everyone laughed and Sparkz turned back into his real form along with Savannah. Max looked amazed at the fact that they had transformed and everyone laughed. Ash and Misty kissed while Brock entertained Duplica. Kurt went home and Rebecca and Gary went home to Rainbow Island. Richey headed for Viridian again to run his new gym and Archie went back to his HQ. Sabrina disappeared and everyone else went on his or her way. Ash released Misty and was about to head home with her when his vision faded. He tried to shout out but his voice didn't work. Vision came back to Ash and he saw Rayquaza. There was no one else around and Ash started to worry.

_'Don't worry your friends are here. You're just having a psychic vision,'_ Rayquaza explained.

"Oh. Okay then…" Ash said shrugging.

Ash watched carefully. He saw himself and Misty walking down a country road. Up ahead he spotted a vaguely familiar figure. Damien. Ash watched as Damien spotted Ash and Misty. Damien walked towards them and challenged Misty to a battle. Damien beat her with some hard trained pokemon. Ash then watched in horror as Damien pulled out a switchblade knife and stabbed Misty in the chest. The vision Ash gave a shout and called out Charizard. Ash flinched when the Charizard bit Damien's head off. He then watched as the vision dissolved into nothingness with the sight of himself crying over Misty's bloodstained body. Rayquaza appeared before Ash again. Ash looked to him with haunted eyes.

"Is this actually going to happen?" Ash asked.

_'Possibly. I do not know but that is the future in store for you if you go home and just sit while your TV plays nothing but re-runs,'_ Rayquaza said.

"How do you know that my TV has a crap selection of channels?" Ash asked.

_'I've been watching you for some time now,'_ Rayquaza said. _'You posses the skills necessary for a task I require of you.'_

"What is it this time?" Ash asked wearily. "Because if it involves a red Dusclops (read the story "Prophecy of the Legendaries) I swear that I'll kill myself."

_'No do not worry. What I ask is far more important than that little escapade. I need for you to find a rare pokemon. When you catch it, all will be made clear,'_ Rayquaza said._ 'Also you must travel to Mirage Kingdom once more.'_

"Why?" Ash asked. "Why do we need to go back there?"

_'The Togepi inhabitants are Happiness-giving pokemon. There is a plot to remove happiness from the world thanks to an army of Ghost-pokemon. We must have a powerful pokemon that can help to lead a resistance against these ghosts,'_ Rayquaza said.

"Fine I'll do it just tell me what to catch," Ash said.

_'You must find… Ho-oh.'_

"Oh damn," muttered Ash.

* * *

**Well I know that it was short but I'm just trying to lead up to Season 3. There will be a plot twist and don't worry… Misty won't be killed but I think Damien might die anyway. Also Misty is going to go on a small quest to capture some of her Water-pokemon again. She needs: Luvdisc, Corsola, Dewgong, Staryu, Kingdra, Seaking, Spheal, Azumarill and a Pelipper.**

**She currently has: Golduck, Starmie, Suicune, Gyarados, Lanturn and Politoed.**

**So there is my target for now. For now just try to imagine what's gonna happen and I'll update soon I promise. Remember those reviews cause I can only write 2 chapters per 4 reviews. Bye for now!**


	25. S2 Chapter 25: Love Conquers All

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**Due to lack of ideas I have scrapped my new story and have decided to press on with this one. Any comments, questions or criticism should be posted in a review to me at the end of this chapter. So continuing from where we left off… Let's Go!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 25: Love Conquers All**

Ash woke up. He smiled as Misty's concerned face swam into view. Suddenly the vision came rushing back to Ash and he bolted upright only to smash into Kerr's head, which was right above him.

"Owww!" Ash cried.

Kerr however made no sound but did go a funny white colour. Also his nose had gotten a funny purple tinge to it. He stood up straight and let out a small 'ouch'. Ash regained his senses and got up quickly despite Misty's warning to take it easy. He looked around and saw that only he, Brock, Kerr and Misty remained. He looked to Kerr.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.

"Oh Ross and Coal? They continued to go on without me. I wanted to stay behind a little longer," Kerr said with a shrug.

Ash nodded to himself and addressed Brock and Misty.

"Who's up for one last quest?" Ash asked.

Misty and Brock instantly put their hands up and Ash grinned. Kerr seemed happy to just watch them and Ash suddenly felt sorry for him. He obviously seemed like the smart and strong type but with no friends.

"You wanna come with?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing chief!" Kerr said in an imitation of Brock.

Brock scowled but with good humour and let the comment pass. Kerr gave him an apologetic look and then looked back to Ash to listen. Brock also decided to listen, figuring that it would be important.

"Right. I had a psychic vision from Rayquaza and it told me of a plot to drain the happiness from the world. To combat this threat he's asked us to go and find a rare pokemon to lead a fight against the ghosts that want to take away happiness. He wants us to catch Ho-oh," Ash explained.

Misty looked vaguely alarmed and Brock looked excited. Kerr also looked a little excited but managed to keep his expression under control. He took out his pokenav and addressed the map section.

"Okay. According to this thing's scanners there are two signals that match a Ho-oh's energy signature in its range. One is directly north of us and the other is south-west," Kerr said. "Which one cause I don't know which is closer."

Ash pondered on this before saying.

"Who wants north?"

Misty and Kerr put their hands up.

"And who wants south-west?"

Ash and Brock put their hands up. Ash sighed.

"Okay then how about Brock vs. Kerr in rock, paper, scissors? Whoever wins gets to choose," Ash said.

Kerr and Brock both put their hands forward and shook them three times. Kerr made a paper symbol while Brock made a rock (Brock. Rock. Get it?). Kerr smiled a little while Brock looked disappointed to have been beaten by a newcomer.

"South-west," Kerr said.

Brock and Ash looked at Kerr incredulously. Kerr shrugged.

"Well I figured that Brock would pick rock, it being the type that his pokemon are. So I chose south-west so that he still won," Kerr explained.

Misty smiled at Kerr's kindness but stared in shock when she saw blood drip from his swollen nose. She looked cautiously around.

"No it doesn't hurt," Kerr said suddenly.

"What?" Misty asked in surprise.

"I'm half-psychic. I know that you were concerned about my nose being broken but it doesn't hurt," Kerr said.

Ash and Brock stared in amazement and Misty blushed a little bit. Ash just grinned but Brock didn't look impressed.

"Okay then Mr. Psychic! What am I thinking?" Brock asked.

"Normally I would say nothing at all but right now half of you is thinking that Sabrina is hot while the other half is fighting over whether you should date Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny," Kerr said with a sigh.

Brock blanched and then started clapping.

"You're absolutely right! You are psychic!" he said happily.

"Actually I'm only half psychic. I can read thoughts and emotions but I'm not telekinetic so no teleporting or bending spoons," Kerr said.

"Good enough for us. Well are you two coming or what?" called Misty as she and Ash walked with their arms wrapped around each other.

Brock looked at Kerr and Kerr looked at Brock. Kerr winked and Brock got the image of himself walking in on Ash and Misty having sex. Brock went beet red and ran off after a laughing Kerr.

2 hours of walking and 2 hours of random rests later…

Brock, Ash and Misty sat playing poker at their camp while Kerr sat next to the fire teaching Jessie how to talk English.

"Okay. Say 'hello'," Kerr said.

"Jigg-ly," Jessie said.

"Okay not working," Kerr said. "Try Kerr."

"Ji-rr," said Jessie with a small cough.

"Good we're making progress. Try 'pokemon'."

"Jigg-ly-mon!" Jessie said.

"Good. Now try 'Jessie'," Kerr said.

"J-Jess-ie?" Jessie said with a frown.

"Excellent you did it!" Kerr said happily.

"I-I d-did?" Jessie said brokenly. "H-hurr-ay!"

"You'll get the hang of it," Kerr said. "But for now I'm going to rest."

Kerr leant back in his collapsible armchair while Jessie studied his figure. He was 14 and quite handsome for his age. There were no spots on his face but Jessie spotted a elongated 'Z' shaped scar above his left eyebrow. It was barely visible, it was so small, but it was there.

"How'd you get that scar?" Jessie asked.

Kerr opened one eye.

"If I tell you then you'll know why I have no friends," Kerr said.

"I'm listening," Jessie said.

"Okay then. I was 8 years old and had my Brown Belt at Karate, which was the only discipline I knew at the time. I was a mid-fielder for my school football team. We were playing in a small school championship and it was down to seconds left. The ball was sent flying into the air and headed my way. A defender on the other team saw it as well and we both leapt into the air to header it. I was faster and headed it right into their goal. Then ours skulls connected and we fell to the ground. I got up and shouted in victory only to look at the fallen defender. He died an hour later from a broken neck and concussion. I was never the same since and when we hit a small sliver of skull bone came out of the boy's head and scarred me," Kerr said sadly.

Jessie had tears in her eyes by the time he had finished. Kerr opened both his eyes and picked Jessie up carefully and placed her on his lap. Jessie smiled up at Kerr's face and snuggled closer to his warm chest. Kerr sighed quietly and listened as Jessie quickly fell asleep. Kerr then looked up and saw the other three watching him in shock. They had stopped their poker game, Brock even had his cards in his hand, and Kerr realised that they had heard every word that he had said. He closed in his for patience and then carefully placed Jessie on his jacket next to his seat and got up. He walked over to where the others sat and plonked himself next to Brock and Ash. They blinked and Misty looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"You're really sorry for what happened aren't you?" Misty asked.

"Of course. I was expelled from the school and the parents of the boy will never forgive me. The only reason I'm out here is because I want to try and put right what I did. Also I want to care and look after pokemon so that they aren't mistreated," said Kerr, looking at Jessie.

Ash smiled to himself. _'Kerr's a really nice guy. Too bad Misty wants us to keep our money secret or I'd buy us a better house so that he could stay with us,' _Ash thought to himself. Meanwhile Kerr had moved off to his sleeping bag and recovered Jessie. They quietly slept while Misty and Brock had a hushed conversation. Sparkz and Savannah had just woken up and climbed out of Brock and Misty's bag to have a small game of tag around the fire. Savannah was quite fast and easily outstripped Sparkz until he cheated and turned into a Pidgey to tackle her gently. They rolled around and leapt at each other with playful, but quiet giggles. Soon afterwards they had worn themselves out and gone back to their owner's respective bags to go back to sleep. Ash, Misty and Brock were feeling quite tired themselves so they packed up everything and went to sleep in an X pattern near Kerr. Ash gazed up at the stars and smiled when the Gardevoir became visible. Right next to it was the Pikachu constellation that Ash's Pikachu was looking at. Ash looked around and saw that he and Pikachu were the only ones left awake.

"They're beautiful aren't they Pikachu," Ash said.

("Yeah. It makes me wish that I was up there with them,") Pikachu said.

"My mom says that there's a star in the sky for every person and pokemon and that when a person does something good their star shines even brighter than before," Ash said.

("Well your mom is crazy but we love her anyway,") Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever," Ash said. "Well buddy let's go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

And together they fell asleep under the twinkling stars…

Next day…

Ash woke up to a small scream. He bolted out of his sleeping bag and saw Misty against a tree trunk. She was facing a particularly large Spinarak that seemed to like her as the face on its abdomen with that of a smiley face. Ash laughed when the Spinarak went closer and Misty shrieked, waking a dozing Kerr from his sleep. Kerr got up blearily and saw Misty and the Spinarak. He pulled a spherical object from his rucksack and threw it at the Spinarak. Ash realised that it was a Great Ball and after one or two shakes the ball closed completely indicating capture. Kerr yawned and stood up with Jessie tucked under his arm and he stretched without dropping Jessie. He stepped out of his sleeping bag and put it neatly into his rucksack and retrieved the Great Ball which joined the sleeping bag in the rucksack. Then he got out a frying pan, two eggs, some plain square bread, some milk, a whisk and a large bowl. Ash, Misty and Brock watched in amazement as Kerr put the pan on the stand over the remains of the fire and poured a little cooking oil into it. Then he had his Cyndaquil light the fire and he cracked the eggs into the bowl. He then poured in some milk and whisked the mix together until it was a light yellow. He pulled out a small shaker and shook some powder into the mix and dipped a slice of bread into it. With the bread soaking of mix he put two slices on the frying pan and Misty's stomach growled when she heard the hiss of frying food. After five minutes he had made five plates of three slices of cooked bread. Brock supplied the cutlery and Ash and Misty watched as Kerr ate his bread slowly.

"What is this?" Misty asked with interest.

"Don't tell me you've never tried French toast!" Kerr said in surprise.

Ash sighed as Misty got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I love French things!" she exclaimed. "They're so romantic."

"Not this. It's just plain delicious," Kerr said with a grin.

Brock, Misty and Ash and tried a small bit of the French toast and after thinking that it was the best food on the planet they began to eat the whole plateful. Ash gave the fifth plate a queer look.

"Who's that for?" he asked.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Jessie! Breakfast!" Kerr said loudly.

Jessie woke with a start and as soon as she smelled the scent of cooked food she hopped over. Misty giggled at how cute Jessie was now and got a small wink from Ash. Jessie looked to Kerr and he nodded at the fifth plate. Jessie spotted it and delightedly hopped over to it and started to eat. Kerr cleared his throat loudly and handed Jessie some cutlery. Jessie frowned at the knife and fork but still tried to use them. Kerr found it particularly amusing and laughed when she dropped the fork on her foot but stopped when she began to cry. Kerr rushed over and abandoned his plate, which Ash promptly stole from, to comfort his hurt pokemon. He picked up Jessie and gently rocked her back and forth on his knee while singing a quiet tune which none of the others heard. Soon Jessie calmed down and Kerr allowed her to use her hands so long as she washed them afterwards. Jessie agreed and soon everyone had finished. Kerr chose not to mention his stolen food and they all packed up fairly quickly. Brock took out his compass to point them south-west but the needle was swinging crazily about and he couldn't tell which way to go.

"This compass is going crazy!" Brock exclaimed.

"It's because of the heavy iron content in those mountains nearby. A compass is useless here," Kerr said. "So I have some backup."

He drew out a pokeball and tossed it down. A tall and (in Misty's opinion) beautiful Gardevoir appeared. Kerr sent it a psychic greeting and it sent one back.

"Okay Gardevoir point us south-west please," Kerr asked.

Gardevoir nodded and closed its eyes. It floated slightly and turned on the dot in a certain direction. It opened its eyes and called to Kerr. Kerr looked at it then beckoned Ash, Brock and Misty to follow him. Kerr went right and walked right off the path and into the bushes. Ash and Misty shared a look and then followed him with Brock bringing up the rear.

"That's an impressive Gardevoir you have there Kerr. Where'd you get it?" Ash asked.

"Her," Kerr said. "I got her because she doubly evolved from a Ralts I caught while heading to the Pokemon Center. When we battled Deoxys she evolved into Kirlia and when we attacked Deoxys for the second time she evolved into Gardevoir."

"Oh," said Ash sheepishly.

"And you're right. Gardevoir is quite impressive. Also check out her colour pattern," Kerr said.

Ash closely looked at Kerr's Gardevoir. She looked like a lady wearing a trench coat and she was the standard green and white but upon looking at the normally orange part of her chest Ash realised that it was actually blood red.

"She's red, white and orange," Ash muttered.

"That's right. I found her as Ralts being attacked by a small Aron. When she sensed my friendly disposition she came closer for protection and I saved her. I then captured her after beating the Aron. Then I caught up with you lot," Kerr said.

"Cool," Misty said enthusiastically.

Ash felt himself get a little jealous of Kerr. He thought of how easily Kerr could impress Misty with his good cooking and strong pokemon. Ash then thought of how Kerr had no friends and amended his thoughts. Of course Kerr would want to impress people. He had no friends and Ash felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had been thinking that Kerr just wanted Misty to pay attention to him but…

"Actually that's half the reason," Kerr said quietly.

"Wha-?" Ash said, startled.

"You're a really lucky man Ash. To have someone as beautiful and talented as Misty with you," Kerr said so quietly that only Ash could hear him. "That reminds me!"

Kerr pulled out a pokeball from his bag and handed it to Ash. Ash looked at it in confusion.

"It's your second-week anniversary tomorrow," Kerr whispered. "The pokemon in there is registered to you so I recommend that you give it to Misty as a present."

"What's in it?" Ash asked.

"It's a 'shiny' Azurill," Kerr said proudly.

"What?" Ash yelped in surprise. "But you don't have a Marill!"

"No but I did catch that Azurill," Kerr said.

"Then how's it registered to me?" Ash asked.

"Humph… Always with the questions! I suggest that you accept that the Azurill is legally yours and forget about how I caught it for you," Kerr said irritably.

"Okay," Ash said brightly.

Suddenly the forest opened up to a huge beach and in the distance Kerr and Ash spotted an island with a big rainbow over it. Ash instantly recognised it as Rebecca's island. Kerr just shrugged and said, "Nice place."

Misty and Brock appeared behind them and all four of them stood on the sandy beach and stared with fierce determination at the place where they would face trials and challenges that would even make Ash have trouble. Ash's eyes shone with bravery as he called out.

"Ho-oh! Here we come!"

* * *

**End of chapter 25! How was that? As you can see Kerr isn't as perfect as he seems. It's all just a façade to hide the fact that he accidentally killed someone. Well review and tell me what you think and I'll start on Chapter 26 soon… Bye!**


	26. S2 Chapter 26: Trial by Fire

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything affiliated with that subject…

* * *

**

_**To the reviewers:**_

_**While I am writing this I have only 7 more reviews required before Season 3 can begin. Thanks for all your reviews and lovely comments! Anyway I have made Kerr less perfect even though he wasn't perfect to begin with. How did he seem perfect? He only has 8 pokemon. They are medium level (eg. 30) and he has only 1 badge from the Ascella League. But anyway I have a plan that would let Meowth from Team Rocket come back into the story but I need you to say so cause some of you might not want him back. Anyway… on with the chapter!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26: Trial by Fire**

Ash, Kerr, Misty and Brock made their slow way over the sea to Rainbow Island. Brock was surfing on his Swampert while Ash used Feraligater. Misty was using Gyarados and Kerr used his new Lapras. After 10 minutes the island didn't seem to come any closer. Ash started to get bored and sat down to rest. Misty was performing some amazing gymnastics on Gyarados' back and Brock was dancing on the spot. Ash looked back at Kerr and got suddenly worried when he saw that Kerr hadn't moved at all. Kerr's eyes were closed and a wave hitting his Lapras gently caused him to fall back until he was lying down. Ash smiled. He was just asleep.

"Hi Ash!" said a voice in Ash's ear.

Ash yelled in surprise and he spun around to face a pretty brunette on… a Lugia? Then Ash remembered. It was Rebecca on Lugia doing a patrol round the island.

"Hi Rebecca. Wow! Lugia's huge now!" Ash said.

"I know. He's such a playful thing though," Rebecca said. "Wake up everyone and tell them to hold on tight!"

Ash called to Misty, Kerr and Brock. Misty and Brock braced themselves and Ash clutched onto Feraligater's neck for support. Kerr woke up and saw a huge tunnel of water forming ahead of the three. He cried out in surprise but the noise was whipped away by the spinning water. Kerr's Lapras fought for control but ended up going into a continuous inverted spin. Kerr felt like a rubber ball. When Lapras was upside down he would fall but before he hit the water Lapras would be underneath him and it went on like this for about five minutes before the tunnel collapsed and Kerr found himself very close to the island's beach. Ash, Misty and Brock were slightly ahead of him. They all looked a little ruffled but Kerr looked the worst.

"Land ahoy!" said a voice next to Kerr.

Kerr jumped but made no sound as he saw a tall and very pretty girl fly past on a Lugia. Kerr smiled. So this was the Rebecca that Max had told him about… Well he could see where Max and May got their high opinion of her. After a bit of quiet sailing the three trainers landed on the peaceful beach. Pikachu smiled to herself from Ash's shoulder when she saw a particularly large Ditto dozing in the sun. She leapt from Ash's shoulder and quietly crept up to it. When she was close enough she gave it a small jolt of electricity, making it wake up and cry out in shock. When the Ditto had calmed down it saw Pikachu and smiled to itself. Then it saw Sparkz and Savannah crawling out of Misty and Brock's bags and making their playful way over to it. Sparkz stopped next to it and looked at it carefully. Then it glowed pink and turned into an identical Ditto. Ditto was shocked beyond words and fainted there and then. Sparkz and Savannah played a game where Sparkz was a Ditto and Savannah would bounce on his jiggling hide and see how high she could go. Ash and Misty watched them for a while and Brock talked with Rebecca about how Rebecca's pokemon were. Kerr entertained himself with playing a psychic game with Gardevoir where he would think of something and Gardevoir would try and see if she could find out what it was.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" called a voice.

Ash turned in surprise and saw Gary walking towards the rag-tag group from down the beach. Ash got up and greeted his rival warmly.

"Gary! How are ya?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine. But right now I wanna know what you're doing out here and what's with the others? Wanting a vacation?" Gary asked.

"No if you must know I need to look for something here," Ash said cryptically.

"Well me and Rebecca have a lost and found box in the lab. Things keep washing up here and we collect them every morning," Gary said.

"You have a lab? I though you worked at the Seta lab?" Ash said, confused.

"Yeah but I decided to move here and study the things here. I mean… an island created by Groudon! If I could find out how the land here transformed into forest then I could change desert into mountains and valleys into fields!" Gary said excitedly.

"That's real cool Gary but right now my and my gang are bushed so is it okay if we crash here for a while?" Ash asked.

"Sure. So long as-" Gary begun.

Then Gary saw Sparkz transform back into his normal form and rushed over. He picked up Sparkz and looked over him carefully.

"Wow! A Pichu that can use Transform!" Gary exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Sparkz seemed to like the attention that Gary was giving him but unfortunately he was still not very good at storing electricity. He accidentally discharged 500 volts of electricity into Gary because he was so amused. Gary twitched slightly and looked a little crispy. He coughed and put Sparkz down. Rebecca ran over.

"Oh Gary are you alright?" Rebecca said. "I saw what happened."

"I'm okay," Gary said calmly.

Then Rebecca rounded on the Pichu twins.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she hollered at them.

Everyone looked up at Rebecca shouting at the poor twins. Misty went brick red when Savannah began to cry. She saw red and marched over to Rebecca. Meanwhile Rebecca was still ranting.

"THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN A POKEMON DO! WHY IF YOU BELONGED TO ME I'D…" Rebecca screamed.

'Smack!' Rebecca reeled clutching her throbbing cheek. She looked up and saw Misty with fire in her eyes. Even Rebecca knew when to give in but Misty wasn't done. She grabbed Rebecca by her shirt and dragged her over to the crying Savannah. Misty then roughly shoved Rebecca to her knees and Rebecca was forced to watch as Savannah cried and sniffed loudly.

"Apologize," Misty whispered threateningly.

Rebecca did. And she meant it. Savannah and Sparkz both stopped crying and looked up at Rebecca with interest. Savannah glowed pink and soon Rebecca saw a perfect imitation of herself sitting in front of her. Rebecca gazed in surprise as Savannah (in Rebecca form) leaned forwards and poked Rebecca on the nose to see if she was real. Then Savannah laughed and made a face at her. The real Rebecca grew annoyed at this. Then her vanity took control…

"Is my chest really that big?" Rebecca asked Misty.

"Well Savannah is using a perfect imitation of you," Misty said with a smirk.

"That's right!" Savannah said with a grin.

Misty's mouth hung open. Savannah looked into Misty's open mouth in fascination and giggled when Misty closed it quickly. Then Gary walked over and saw Rebecca and Savannah. He looked between them as though confused.

"Okay which of you is the real Rebecca?" he asked.

"I am!" said Savannah and Rebecca at the same time.

Rebecca looked at Savannah and Savannah imitated the action. Savannah stuck her tongue out at Rebecca and Rebecca growled. Gary looked at Rebecca and smiled. Then he went over to Savannah and said,

"Drop the act now."

Savannah did as she was told and turned back into her Pichu form. Ash looked impressed at this.

"Hey Gary how'd you know that it was Savannah?" he asked.

"I guessed," Gary said shortly and Ash fell over in stupidity.

Ash got up again quite quickly and he, Misty, Brock and Kerr quietly discussed on where Ho-oh was. Kerr checked his pokenav and swallowed.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Ho-oh… is at the top of that mountain," Kerr said slowly.

Ash looked up in awe. The mountain seemed to stretch up forever. It was a cloudless day but he couldn't see the top. Ash looked down again and assumed a determined look. Misty followed his example and Kerr just started keying data into his pokenav. Brock on the other hand looked downright scared. Ash sniggered quietly when he spotted Brock's look.

"Okay people. We start our climb at noon. Be ready," Ash declared.

Everyone nodded and Kerr checked the time. It was 10:45am and the only had one and a half hours to prepare for a dangerous trip up the mountainside. Kerr trained himself with Jessie by doing press-ups and handstands. Brock was particularly impressed when Kerr moved his handstand into a one-handed handstand. Brock was training his Swampert as Ho-oh was a Fire-type and was easily weakened by water. Ash and Misty sat near a tree and watched as the world continued without them. Kerr was starting to sweat with the strain on his right arm. He wouldn't give up though and a new strength went rushing through him. He remembered what is mom had taught him.

_'Every person is but one drop in a big ocean. But only the drops can make the ocean so every person counts and none go to waste. This is how life works and you either toss it all away or you do something about it. A drop of water is not noticed in a puddle but if it separates itself from the group and then it will become unique. Special… different… independent.'_

Ash remembered the time when he proposed to Misty. He had done it in the joy of the moment and she had accepted. Now they were married and Ash wanted nothing more than to be with his only love. But recently trouble had been attracted to Ash like a faulty magnet. Sooner or later either he or Misty was going to get hurt but Ash didn't want to just retire to his house and do nothing but watch TV all day. He missed the adventure and excitation of being out in the wild.

Misty was thinking of her sisters. She missed them every day even though they were selfish bitches with nothing to be proud of except good looks. Well, except for Daisy who had had cosmetic surgery and a face-lift. Misty laughed at the thought of an ugly Daisy and soon had to wipe away tears. She missed her lost pokemon the most though. Spheal, Corsola and Kingdra. Pelipper, Dewgong and Azumarill. Staryu and Pelipper… and most importantly, Loverin and Casserin. She missed her two Luvdisc as much as the others. Ash suddenly stood and Misty got up quickly. Ash called for Kerr and Brock and they made their way to the base of the mountain. When they reached the bottom they truly realised just how high the mountain was. Kerr looked at his pokenav and swallowed nervously.

"According to this the mountain is exactly 4000m high making it the tallest above-ground mountain in the world," he said.

Brock whistled and Ash agreed with the sentiment. It was one hell of a climb and it would take about two days of non-stop climbing to reach the top. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out some ropes, a large ice axe and a pickaxe for climbing. Kerr brought out Gardevoir and they both started floating slightly. Misty got climbing gear like Ash's out of her bag and Brock summoned Forretress to carry him up. Ash pulled out a whistle and blew hard into it, just once. Then they shot off and up the side of the cliff. Because they were near the bottom, Ash and Misty had an easy time getting up but after five hours they were exhausted. Kerr looked weary and Gardevoir had to use Refresh just to stay awake. Brock however looked all right and Forretress looked decently awake. Mind you all you could see was it's eyes so no one knew if it was tired or not. Ash called a break and they stopped on a wide outcrop from the cliff side. Kerr was very uneasy about being on an unstable chunk of rock sitting 700m in the air. Ash and Misty talked a lot to keep their minds off where they were and Brock daydreamed about Officer Jenny. Also he was thinking about getting himself a girlfriend but whom could he pick out of the hundreds of beautiful girls he'd met. Brock delved further into this matter and after 30 minutes of chat, thought and rest the foursome continued their laboured way up the mountain. About 13 hours and 10 rests later they were pretty high up. Kerr estimated that they had scaled at least 3000m so far. Ash was getting happier by the metre they climbed for some reason and Misty couldn't help but smile with him. Kerr stayed quiet and Brock was just being Brock. After an hour or two more Kerr suddenly spoke.

"Hey Ash. How are you gonna catch Ho-oh at the very top of a mountain with little to no pokeballs?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry. I have a secret weapon for such an occasion," Ash said confidently.

"It's not very secret when you think about it so loudly!" Kerr exclaimed, wincing.

"Sorry," Ash muttered apologetically.

"Hey Ash what's that?" Misty asked.

Ash looked up and saw a funny golden glow near what seemed to be another cliff outcrop. He quickened his pace and pulled himself over the edge. When he saw what was up there he froze. Misty pulled herself up after Ash.

"Hey Ash what are you st-," she began.

Then Misty's voice failed her as she saw what Ash saw. A few seconds afterwards Brock and Kerr appeared and also stopped in their tracks when they saw it. Ho-oh… was in the middle of a huge plateau at the top of the mountain. The top of the mountain was completely flat apart from a small rock that Ho-oh sat on. Ash grinned to himself and called out his first pokemon. Feraligater burst from his pokeball and roared at Ho-oh. Ho-oh simply flapped its wings once and took off. It flew around Feraligater before throwing a big Fire Blast at it. Feraligater countered with a Water Gun attack and the water dispersed the flames.

"Feraligater use the new move we learned! Use Flash Flood!" Ash commanded.

Feraligater nodded and shot water in a circling pattern around Ho-oh so that it couldn't move without getting wet and injured. Suddenly the spirals of water shut on Ho-oh and Ho-oh fell to the ground, too heavy to fly. Ash called Feraligater back and got him to use Hydro Cannon from a distance. A huge jet of water struck Ho-oh and did a tremendous amount of damage. Ash pulled a ball from his belt and threw it.

"Luxury Ball go!" he cried.

Misty raised an eyebrow at that. But Ho-oh was sucked inside and after 57 shakes and 3 minutes later the ball clicked shut and indicated capture. Ash ran over and picked up the ball.

"I got Ho-oh!" Ash cried.

"Don't celebrate yet Ash! My pokenav says that that thing was only lv 40 and your Feraligater is lv 69. That's how it was caught so easily," Kerr explained.

Ash didn't seem to care about this and summoned Ho-oh back to the real world. Thanks to the Luxury Ball Ho-oh seemed quite friendly to Ash and after a minute of begging Ash got to get Ho-oh to let him and the others ride down the mountain on Ho-oh's back. It was a very short trip compared to the climb up and Ho-oh reached the bottom in 30 minutes time. It flew over Gary's new lab and Ash saw Gary looking amazed at a Ho-oh flying right overhead.

"Bye Gary! Thanks for the vacation!" Ash called on the way past.

Soon they were flying over the sea and at Ash's order they changed course for Mirage Kingdom. Ash hadn't told Misty where they were going yet and he was sure that he would either be yelled at or hugged by Misty for it but he was willing to take the heat. The future didn't seem so dark anymore and Ash could almost see his future ahead of him being a good and prosperous one. But then the accident happened. A gust of wind clipped Ho-oh causing it to invert. This was all that was needed for Misty to fall off. Ash yelled in shock as Misty fell… and plunged beneath the ocean surface.

* * *

**Ha! I'm done for now… Remember that there are only 3 more chapters in Season 2 so review some more before it's over.** **Please give me opinions or comments so that my story may improve and that you enjoy it more. Okay? Bye then…**


	27. S2 Chapter 27: A friend till the end

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…

* * *

**

_**To the reviewers who I love so much:**_

_**As I write this I'm pleased to say that I need only 1 more review before I hit 100! I love you all! Thank you so much! Also I have just watched Pokemon 7: Destiny Deoxys and I was saddened by the fact that I made Deoxys evil when in fact Deoxys was good, just misunderstood. Anyway if you want Meowth back then he will have to be a Persian because remember the fact that pokemon cannot be maimed, hurt or killed while evolving? Well IF Meowth comes back it will be because he evolved just before the balloon exploded so basically he's out there because the balloon just sent him blasting off again… Anyway I've revealed too much so I'm just gonna continue the story and hope for the best.****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 27: A friend till the end**

Ash yelled out in shock when Misty hit the surface of the water. Ho-oh descended down a little bit and Ash began to frantically search for any sign of Misty. Ash had a sudden vision of Misty's body floating down a stream and he began to panic.

"ASH!" cried a voice.

Ash looked right under him and saw Misty treading water and looking annoyed at him.

"Well are you gonna pick me up or what?" she asked.

Ash then remembered that Misty could swim and he smacked his forehead in annoyance. Then Ho-oh descended even further and a waterlogged Misty crawled onto its back gratefully. Kerr sniggered slightly at Ash panicking for nothing and earned himself a death-glare from Ash. Brock just stayed silent which was unusual. To tell the truth Brock hadn't even noticed what happened. He was busy thinking, thinking about a girl. Brock was sick of being rejected and wanted to get himself a girlfriend. Also Brock wanted a family of his own. He was tired of playing mommy for his brothers and sisters so he went with Ash when his father returned and got himself a new wife. Suddenly Brock snapped out of his stupor when Kerr snapped his fingers in Brock's face.

"Hey space-face! We're above land again," Kerr informed him.

Brock looked down and sure enough there was a forest beneath them. Ash called from the front of Ho-oh to get their attention.

"Guys do you think you could find your own means of flight cause I have a HUGE cramp now!" Ash called over the wind.

"Sure thing!" Kerr shouted back. "Go Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir appeared and immediately lifted itself and Kerr psychically so that Ho-oh could fly that bit easier. Brock nodded as well and threw out his pokeball.

"Go Aerodactyl!" he called.

A big, grey dragon burst from Brock's pokeball and the other three gaped in amazement. Ash finally regained his voice and shouted to Brock who was now sitting on its back.

"How'd you get that thing?" he asked.

"Gary gave it to me because I'm so good with Rock pokemon!" Brock called back. "It didn't listen to Gary much but seemed to like me so Gary offered me it!"

"Makes sense!" Kerr called from midair.

So they continued to fly until they were about 20 clicks east of Mirage Kingdom. Misty suddenly remembered where they were. She started to cry quietly as she thought of her baby being without her for so long. Ash caught this and turned to Misty to comfort her.

"It's alright Misty. He'll remember you," Ash said quietly. "He's still your baby."

Misty looked up and into Ash's deep blue eyes. There was nothing but truth in them and Misty felt a lot happier all of a sudden. She embraced Ash tightly and Ash returned the hug with loving affection. Misty sighed in content as she breathed in Ash's scent. Misty thought he smelled like a mix of tea tree and coconut but that was probably his shampoo. Ash let go of Misty and turned around again and was startled to see the Mirage Palace up ahead. Ash gave a command and Ho-oh landed in the courtyard with barely a sound. Kerr and his Gardevoir touched down a second after and Brock's Aerodactyl thumped heavily onto the ground behind them. After the pokemon were returned Ash and Misty stepped forwards with Pikachu sitting nervously on Ash's shoulder. Misty thought happy thoughts like when Ash proposed to her and when she got her new bike. Ashes suddenly spotted the palace mirage appear above the real palace and the entrance glowed blue with energy. Suddenly something small and white came out of the portal and the portal disappeared along with the mirage. Misty opened her eyes and Togetic came into view in front of her.

("Hi mom,") Togetic said nervously.

Misty reached forwards and pulled Togetic into a heartfelt embrace, which Togetic returned. As Kerr watched he wondered who was crying harder, Misty or Togetic. Just as Misty was letting go of Togetic a blast shook the ground beneath her feet. The five turned on the spot and saw none other than… General Hansen! He looked greyer and a bit feebler but none the less he was there. Accompanying him were his trusty two Ninjask and his powerful Shedinja. Kerr pulled out his pokenav and inspected it thoroughly.

"Whoa that Shedinja has 100x more health than it should!" he exclaimed. "And it has a really high Special Defense!"

Hansen looked at Kerr and Kerr glared back. Ash stood stock-still and Misty looked angrily at the Shedinja that had hurt her Togetic so much. Then Hansen made call.

"Go Ninjask! Use Shadow Ball!" he cried.

Misty reacted instantly and summoned her Gyarados to the playing field. The mighty sea serpent roared and waited for Misty to give a command.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump on that Shedinja and dodge those Shadow Balls!" Misty cried quickly.

Gyarados twisted so that the Shadow Balls zoomed past and launched a devastating Hydro Pump at the Shedinja. When the water cleared Misty was shocked to see the Shedinja completely unharmed. Ash clenched his hand into a fist.

"Go Pikachu! Use Thunderclap on those Ninjask!" he called.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and fired a Thunderbolt into the clouds. The clouds darkened and a ripple of thunder washed over them party.

"Was that it?" Hansen asked mockingly.

"No. This is!" Ash cried.

A huge lightning bolt came crashing down on the Shedinja and because of the properties of lightning the air was ionised and super-heated. The air particles around the Shedinja expanded rapidly but because of the temperature difference with the rest of the air they came together almost half a second afterwards. A huge blast of thunder rippled through the air and threw Hansen off his feet. His Ninjask were not so lucky. They were completely unconscious and very badly wounded. Hansen got up very quickly for an old man and recalled his pokemon.

"Come on Shedinja! Use Solar Beam on that rat!" he yelled.

"I think I'll butt in," Kerr said loudly. "Go Gardevoir!"

Kerr's Gardevoir appeared and stood, waiting. Hansen looked at her mockingly and looked at Kerr as well.

"Okay Shedinja! Redirect your Solar Beam at that Gardevoir!" he commanded.

The Shedinja turned so that it faced Gardevoir and launched an incredible Solar Beam at the pokemon from the crescent moon on its head. Kerr stood motionless and so did Gardevoir. Ash called out to warn Kerr but just before the Solar Beam struck its intended target it was reflected back at Shedinja. The blast shook Hansen a little but he was still standing.

"Nice trick kid! Telepathically commanding your pokemon. I'm impressed," Hansen commented. "But this time you won't be so lucky. Shedinja use Shadow Ball!"

Kerr gulped as a big black ball of Dark energy came flying at Gardevoir. He tried to Gardevoir block it but it wasn't affected by the psychic energy. It hit Gardevoir head on as knocked the poor pokemon to the ground, hard. Kerr ran forwards to help her but stopped short when a strange sensation rippled through his limbs. Power like no other that Kerr had ever felt before was rushing through his veins and channelled through his anger towards Hansen. A shining blue glow engulfed Kerr's outline and Hansen was thrown into a nearby wall by an unseen force. Hansen's Shedinja was also affected and collapsed to the floor. Kerr then looked to Gardevoir and a purple glow went around her. Her wounds healed miraculously and she floated upwards into an upright position. Suddenly the powerful feeling left Kerr and he collapsed to the ground. Ash and Misty ran over while Brock inspected Gardevoir. Kerr slowly got up again, looking drained.

"What was that?" asked Ash in amazement.

"Kerr's a full psychic!" Misty declared suddenly. "He just needed an instinctual boost to unlock his dormant power!"

Ash nodded in understanding and picked up Kerr. With the sleeping boy over his shoulder Ash turned to Hansen to see him holding Togetic at gunpoint. He had grabbed the poor thing by its wings when no one was looking and was brandishing a very large and lethal looking gun. Misty gasped in horror when a tear of terror slid down Togetic's face. Ash put Kerr down slowly so as not to provoke any unwanted actions.

"Right then. Either you leave the boy and his Gardevoir with me or the Togetic dies right here," Hansen demanded.

"Ouch," Kerr moaned. "My head hurts."

"A lot more will be hurting if you don't SHUT UP you little brat!" Hansen exclaimed angrily.

"Oh shut up," Kerr said.

He waved his hand at Hansen and the general was sent flying through the air with his pokemon following. Togetic broke free from his grasp and flew back down into Misty's awaiting arms. Ash smiled warmly and looked back at Kerr with concern. The boy had used a considerable amount of power and he looked exhausted. Ash tossed him a can of Lemonade from his rucksack, which Kerr gratefully drank. Suddenly there was a flash and the mirage portal appeared again. Almost 100 Togepi and about 15 Togetic came floating down from the abyss. Ash swallowed a grin and Misty's Togetic took command.

("Right! My mother has returned and I want you all to give her a big welcome!") it called.

Kerr had gotten onto his elbows but quickly collapsed again when the pokemon started cheering for Misty who blushed a little bit. Brock got Gardevoir back in her pokeball and put it carefully in Kerr's belt for safety. Kerr managed to get up soon and was fit to walk. Meanwhile Ash and Misty explained what was going on to Togetic. Kerr used his pokenav to examine Togetic's stats.

"It's quite the leader isn't it?" Brock asked, his arms folded.

"He," corrected Kerr. "And yeah you're right."

Togetic had finished being briefed by Ash and addressed the others. They all looked up to him and paid absolute attention. Not one of them fidgeted or even blinked and this impressed Ash.

("Right. We have a mission of Black-level importance to carry out. Would the Togepi please call in the backup? And also will Commander Togetic please join me?") Togetic said loudly.

The Togepi made a strange calling sound while a single Togetic came to meet with Misty's. They talked for a little while and looked back to the forest from which Ash and the others were amazed to see hundreds of Chansey and Blissey emerging. It was a whole army of happiness pokemon!

Kerr closed his eyes and assumed an Indian-style sit. Then he began to meditate carefully and after a few minutes he sensed the enemy. There was a huge amount of negative energy building at the summit of Mt Ember. This was where the Ghost pokemon were gathering. Kerr informed the others and thanks to the Togepi's Metronome they were teleported to the base of the volcano. Ash stared up the great volcano and wondered to himself when it had last erupted. Kerr led the army up the side of the mountain and they made it up in good time thanks to the path leading up the mountain. The whole army of pokemon assembled themselves in formation around the top of the volcano, which seemed to have no funnel. It was a completely flat top and there was no sign of activity anywhere.

("Where is the enemy?") asked a Chansey.

("Why are we up here?") asked a Blissey.

For some reason the pokemon were becoming very annoyed and every time one of them made an angry remark Kerr sensed a spike in the dark energy around them. Then it clicked…

"The ghost's are here! They are filling the pokemon with negative emotions to make them fight each other!" Kerr shouted.

It was as if a switch had been thrown. The air around everyone distorted and a whole army and a half of ghost pokemon appeared from thin air. Everyone present gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the ghost's arrival but Ash quickly took command.

"Go everyone! Use a happiness related attack!" he called.

Soon there were Lovely Kiss and Charm attacks flying around. The main force of the ghosts that consisted of Shuppets flinched from raw happiness they were being attacked with. There were some Misdreavus and a couple of Gengars among the ghosts but a lot of them were Gastly and Haunters. Then the ghosts began to fight back. They used Psychic attacks and they used Dark type attacks. Some even knew Electric and Ice type attacks. Ash released Ho-oh from its Luxury Ball and then Ho-oh began to blast all the ghosts nearby with Sacred Fire and Overheat attacks. It looked like the heroes were winning until a huge amount of Bannets appeared and used Curse on all the pokemon. One Togepi got hit with such a bad Curse that the ground beneath its feet crumbled and it fell into the fiery abyss of the volcano. Kerr was infuriated at this and sent out his pokemon to help. Thankfully his Cyndaquil had evolved into Quilava and his Shuppet had evolved into a Bannet. Gardevoir put up one hell of a fight as well and Gyarados was making ghosts drop here and there. Plusle was also a great help thanks to its newly learned Gigashock attack. Lapras used Perish Song and she along with a lot of ghosts fainted. Jessie was also there because she wasn't officially Kerr's even though she had pledged to be his pokemon. She used Sing and all the heroes clamped their ears shut as some ghosts fell asleep. Explosions were common as Togepi and Togetic used Metronome. Suddenly there was a tremor from beneath everyone's feet. The ghosts sensed it and a huge swirling vortex appeared in the sky. All the ghosts flew into it and disappeared. The other pokemon disappeared as well using Metronome but Misty's Togetic stayed with his mother. Ash called to everyone to move out but Kerr stood where he was. A thick layer of rock had covered the mouth of the volcano but the battling had triggered an eruption and the cover had been blown off. Everyone stared in amazement at the sight of lava boiling 100m below them.

"Kerr we need to get out of here this place is gonna go up in smoke!" Brock yelled.

"No I can stop it!" Kerr yelled back.

"The last time you used your psychic power you were barely able to stand! If you use too much power it could kill you!" Misty cried.

Kerr looked to his friends. They all looked to one another through the blinding smoke and haze. Ash felt helpless as his friend looked to him with utter determination.

"Good luck!" Ash called and Kerr nodded.

Ash, Misty and Brock took their pokemon and left down the slope as fast as they could. Ash got an idea and they used their flying pokemon to escape. Kerr was alone…

Lava boiled at Kerr's feet. He summoned all his pokemon and looked to them.

"This volcano is gonna erupt so you all need to get out of here!" Kerr commanded.

None of them moved. Jessie looked at Kerr with a strange look on her face.

"Wherever you go I go," she said.

("Same here!") said Kerr's other pokemon.

"No! I want you to go now GO!" Kerr shouted.

Still they didn't move and Kerr turned back to the fiery inferno in front of them. His outline glowed a blinding blue and his eyes shone with psychokinetic energies. Kerr raised his hands and yelled at the top of his voice as he used his power to push the lava back into the earth. It worked for a little time before Kerr became too tired to continue. Gardevoir stepped forwards and used her psychic power as well. Kerr found new strength and pushed on with his task. Slowly but surely they pushed down and the lava receded. But still there was not enough power. Jessie spoke quietly with he other pokemon and they all linked hands. Jessie took Kerr's hand and they all formed a long chain. The blue glow spread through them all and there was an explosion and their blue glow turned yellow. The lava below them turned to stone instantly and there was a flash of light as energy blew through the volcano. A big beam of yellow energy shot skywards and exploded in a big display of colour.

3 hours later…

Ash and his friends journeyed back up Mt Ember to where they prayed there friend would be. After some climbing they reached the top and stared in shock and horror. There they were… Kerr and all his pokemon… but they were as grey as the ground beneath them… they had turned to stone. Tears formed in Misty's eyes as Ash walked up to his friend's statue-like form. Kerr's expression was peaceful. There was no hint of worry or concern. In fact… he looked happy. Ash closed his eyes and sighed. Later that day they returned once more to the final resting place of Kerr. They brought two gifts to honour his memory. One was a bouquet of tulips and the other was a plaque ,which Ash placed at Kerr's feet. It said,

_Here stands Kerr McKinnon. He was a Trainer, a Friend, a Hero._

No more tears fell as Ash and his friends bade farewell to their friend and left for home. No one looked back…

* * *

**I cried when I wrote this chapter. I know I'm easily upset but it still made me sad to write this. Anyway I hope you review soon so that I can put up Season 3 when this Season is brought to a close. Well for now… See ya!**


	28. S2 Chapter 28: Breaking the news

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but all the OCs are mine!

* * *

**

_**To my amazing reviewers:**_

**_Thank you so much! I now fit into the 100+ review category and because of my writing my story appears in the 60,000+ words_ _column! I love you all so much and don't worry… Season 3 will be unveiled by this weekend! Halleluiah! So let's get on with the show!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 28: Breaking the news**

Ash, Brock and Misty walked down the garden path to a medium sized house at Tojo Falls. The people who lived here were called Richard and Amy McKinnon. Kerr's brother and sister, who had left the orphanage when they had saved enough money to buy a small house. Ash gave the house a sad look and knocked on the door twice. After a shuffling sound the door was opened wide and a young boy of about 15 looked out the door with mild curiosity. His eyes gleamed when he spotted Ash.

"Amy! It's Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master!" the boy shouted.

The young man turned back to Ash and held out his hand. Ash shook it quickly and turned away from the boy to hide his expression.

"Hi I'm Richard McKinnon and this is my sister Amy," Richard said once Amy arrived.

Richard was a relatively handsome young man and Amy was a pretty young girl of about 11 years old. Richard had his brother's piercing blue eyes while Amy had his messy brown hair, although hers went down to her back. Misty coughed and looked away slightly. Brock however introduced the three of them.

"Hi there I'm Brock and this is Misty and Ash," Brock said, though his voice was a little strained.

"Welcome why don't come in and have some coffee?" Amy said cheerfully.

"No thanks," Ash said suddenly. "We just came here to give you some news."

Amy and Richard looked at Ash in confusion. Ash sighed and summoned his courage.

"Your brother Kerr has passed away," Ash said sadly.

The effect was obvious. Richard went pale and Amy burst out crying. Richard led Ash and the group inside and closed the door behind him. Once they were sitting in a nicely sized living room Richard sat on a couch heavily and indicated for Ash and his friends to do the same. They did so and Richard leaned forward.

"How?" was all he asked.

"There was a confrontation at the top of Mt Ember near the Sevii Islands and a volcanic eruption was triggered. Kerr had unlocked his latent psychokinetic abilities and halted the eruption. Hundreds of lives were saved but the amount of energy it took to stop the volcano took Kerr's life and the lives of his pokemon who had remained to help him," Misty explained. "He died a hero."

"Well I am sad but I'm also happy for Kerr. He wasn't the same since an accident at a soccer match and he wanted to amend for his actions. He died happy I suppose?" Amy said quietly.

"Yes," Ash said. "And his pokemon were happy to be with him at the end as well. I travelled with Kerr for a little while and he was a good friend. We'll all miss him."

Amy couldn't take anymore and broke down into tears once more. Richard just looked so desolate and despaired that it would've been better for Ash if he cried. Misty bowed her head sadly and Brock just looked away to hide his grief. Richard looked up suddenly and looked to Ash desperately.

"Can you take us to him?" he pleaded.

Meanwhile…

A large, lumbering figure made its slow way up the mountain. At the top was something very important to the thing and it had to get there. Six dot-like eyes looked around, never blinking and spotted its target. In front of the creature was the statue of a young boy and six pokemon holding hands with a happy look on their faces. The creature raised its hands and the statue started to glow yellow. A crack appeared on the face of the boy and a small chunk of rock fell away to reveal part of a face. More cracks appeared in the rock and soon the statue shattered leaving a rag-tag group of creatures lying on the ground. One was a boy with brown hair and the rest were different kinds of pokemon. The creature that stood before them nodded to itself and slow lumbered away, never once seen by anything else.

Then slowly but surely… Kerr McKinnon woke up.

Back to our main characters…

Ash and Misty led the way up the side of Mt Ember to where Kerr's resting place was. It was a tiring process but after almost 13 breaks they reached the top. Ash looked out over the dusty ground before him and saw… nothing. There was no sign of Kerr or his pokemon anywhere. All that was there was the plaque and a lot of small rocks littered on the ground. Ash looked at the rocks carefully and saw that they were the only rocks on the top of the volcano. How strange…

Misty also saw this and immediately froze in surprise. Brock met the same fate but Richard and Amy just looked around in confusion.

"So where is he?" Richard asked. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Ash clenched his fist and spun around to face Richard with a livid expression haunting his face. Richard flinched and backed away slightly in fear of injury to himself.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE'RE LYING!" Ash yelled. "WE WATCHED AS KERR SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"No need to shout Ash I'm not deaf," said a cool voice behind them all.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Richard and Amy all turned to see who had spoken and as they saw who it was Misty fainted, Brock went pale and Ash gasped in surprise. It was…

1 minute ago…

Kerr looked around the top of Mt Ember with interest. Around him his pokemon were awakening and Kerr knew that they shouldn't even be alive right now. Kerr remembered when the volcano was erupting and he elected to remain behind and try to stop it. He remembered that it took the combined efforts of him and his pokemon to prevent the disaster. Suddenly there was a creature at his feet. Kerr looked down and saw Jessie next to him, staring out to the horizon like he was.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "I thought we were dead."

"So did I but we must've just blacked out because I remember seeing a bright light and then nothing for a second and then waking up," Kerr recalled.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps and Kerr returned his pokemon to their balls, apart from Jessie. Jessie liked to stay out of her pokeball for as long as she could. Kerr and Jessie ran to the edge of the cliff and balanced on some rocks jutting from the side so that they were hidden. Kerr peeked over the edge and saw Ash and his friends. But what really surprised him was that Richard and Amy were with them. Suddenly there were some words exchanged and Ash started yelling. He shouted about Kerr sacrificing himself to save some people. Kerr thought quickly to try and find out what Ash meant. _'I remember feeling imprisoned. We must've been trapped in something that Ash couldn't get us out of,' _Kerr thought. Without further warning Kerr pulled himself and Jessie over the edge of the cliff and approached Ash.

"No need to shout Ash I'm not deaf," Kerr said sarcastically.

Back to overall POV…

Ash blinked slowly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Brock pinched him and Ash knew that he wasn't. Kerr was actually standing before them, alive and well. Richard and Amy ran to Kerr and they all hugged. Amy had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh Kerr I'm so glad you're okay," she cried. "We thought you were dead!"

"I was but I'm better now," Kerr said seriously.

Richard and Amy laughed. Suddenly there was a loud ringing and Ash pulled out his mobile phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"A…Ash! It's G-Gary! We're b-being… Team Rocket! I r-repeat. W-We're being attacked by T-Team Rocket! Send h-help!" said a voice through heavy static.

Ash heard a high-pitched scream on the other end of the phone line and suddenly it went dead. Ash closed his phone and put it away calmly. Then he turned and everyone flinched away from the rage pouring out of his eyes. Misty got the courage to look to him.

"Ash what's wrong? Who was it?" she asked.

"It was Gary. I'm calling in one of his favours. We're going to Rainbow Island to help his with a pest problem," Ash said calmly.

"It's Team Rocket isn't it?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded. There was no more need for words. Ash and Misty didn't need words to understand each other and that was one of the things that made them such a great couple. Misty turned to the others.

"Well you heard the man! We have a job to do!" Misty said loudly.

"I want to come!" Kerr exclaimed. "It's time me and Jessie got some payback."

It was agreed that Kerr would accompany them but only on the condition that he took his siblings home first. Kerr shocked them all by teleporting himself and Richard and Amy. He them reappeared one minute later and turned to them.

"Well are we going or not?" he asked.

Over to Gary…

The Rainbow Lab was in ruins… Pokemon lay unconscious around the floor of the laboratory and a figure fought his way through the flames the building was in. Nearby he heard laughing and a small scream for help. Gary knew Rebecca's voice anywhere. The noise came from the room right next to the one Gary was in and Gary saw a large spider web of cracks along the wall. Figuring it to be the fastest way Gary kicked the wall as hard as he could. Fortunately the wall was weak and it crumbled under Gary's strength. Through the gaping hole Gary saw Rebecca in the Blue Room being molested by a Rocket Grunt. Team Rocket had arrived without warning and managed to get Rebecca's pokeballs away from her before she had a chance to react. Gary's pokemon were defeated by the sheer number of Rockets pouring into the building. Gary was sure that Team Rocket was history and so lessened his reaction time. The Rockets seemed to have a change of uniform as all the grunts wore silver jump suits with a blood red R emblazoned on the front of their tops. Steam blew from Gary's ears when he saw the grunt lick Rebecca's face as she tried to shake him off, but either she was too weak or he was too strong because she didn't put up much of a fight. Gary leapt through the hole in the wall and grabbed the Rocket by the shoulders.

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

Gary rolled onto his back and threw the Rocket off his feet. The villain crashed into the wall on the other side of the room that Gary had just left and collapsed in a dead faint. Gary helped Rebecca to her feet and they began to make their way out of the blazing building before they were severely hurt or worse. Just before they made it out two figures blocked their way. Suddenly the two figures began to speak.

"Trying to escape? Well it won't work because prepare for trouble!" said a female voice through the dust and haze.

"And make it double trouble!" said a male voice.

"To murder, rape, kill and maul!" said the female.

"To steal and plunder and get a good haul!" said the male.

"To infect the world with grief and madness!" the female said.

"To make sure your world is full of sadness!" the male added.

"Zoe!" exclaimed the female.

"Mike!" the male declared.

"Team Rocket has returned with its full might!" Zoe said loudly.

"We don't care if you surrender cause we're still gonna fight!" Mike finished.

Gary started to clap sarcastically. Rebecca however made a retching sound and the two Rockets glared slightly. However the male smiled suddenly and Gary got worried.

"So you don't think we're serious eh?" he asked. "Well how's this?"

Mike whipped out a pistol and expertly shot Rebecca's kneecap without so much as aiming. Rebecca screamed in pain and her legs folded beneath her. Gary cried out in surprise and started to reach for Rebecca but stopped when a cold steel barrel was pushed against the back of his head.

"No sudden movements or my trigger-happy friend here will have to do some brain surgery. He's a little rusty though so don't expect to survive," said Zoe mockingly.

"No sudden movements or you'll get incinerated!" exclaimed a voice from behind them.

Mike and Zoe both whipped around to see none other than Ash Ketchum and his friends right behind them. Between Ash and the Rockets was a mean looking Quilava, courtesy of Kerr. When Mike turned Gary whipped around and knocked the pistol from his hand and kicked it far out of his reach. Mike snarled and summoned a nasty looking Carvanah and Zoe called out a Crobat. Ash grinned and on cue Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and landed next to Quilava.

"Crobat use Screech!" Zoe shouted.

"Carvanah use Crunch!" Mike yelled.

The two pokemon leapt for Pikachu and Quilava but Kerr and Ash were quicker.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Thunderclap!" Ash exclaimed.

"Quilava do the same but use Blast Burn!" Kerr shouted.

Both the pokemon dodged the attacks and a white-hot flame blasted from Quilava's mouth hitting the Crobat dead on, while Pikachu used the Thunderclap to strike the Carvanah. Both enemies were poorly trained and so fainted from the intensity of the attacks. Mike and Zoe recalled their pokemon angrily and were about to run when Quilava growled and glowed white. Quilava's form grew and changed shape. The light faded and a very mean looking Typhlosion was left in its place.

"All right Quilava evolved into Typhlosion!" Kerr exclaimed. "Typhlosion! Get rid of these two with a Fire Crash attack!"

Typhlosion roared and shot a super-hot flame at the ground, which exploded and sent the two Rockets blasting off. Typhlosion barked in triumph and Pikachu did a peace sign. Gary picked Rebecca up and Ash noticed her bleeding leg. Only Misty heard the Rockets running away to regroup and attack another time. And there would be another...

"We need to getRebecca to a hospital!" Gary informed them.

"Don't worry Gary I'll help," Kerr said.

Gary laid Rebecca gently on the floor and Kerr waved his hands in a series of funny arcs. Rebecca's body was washed in a green aura and the bullet wound disappeared. The glowing stopped and Rebecca opened her eyes.

"Try not to move to quickly because that leg still needs to heal. All I did was get rid of the bleeding and bullet but she has a broken knee cap," Kerr stated.

Gary stared at him in amazement but swallowed and nodded. He picked up Rebecca again and Ash, Misty, Kerr and Brock rescued as many pokemon from the burning building as they could. Once they were a safe distance away Gary counted the pokemon.

"Oh no! The Omanyte that I revived is missing!" Gary shouted.

"You revived an Omanyte? Wow," Ash said with a whistle.

Suddenly the building collapsed and Gary fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. He pounded his fist on the ground and silently cried in front of everyone. He looked up when there was a loud crash and saw a large spinning object burst out of the rubble. The object landed on the ground and stopped spinning to reveal…

"Omastar!" said the pokemon.

"Whoa the Omanyte evolved into Omastar and escaped!" Gary exclaimed in wonder.

Gary was interrupted when Rebecca stirred. She sat up slowly and Gary rushed to her side. Rebecca saw him and smiled warmly.

"Oh Gary! You saved me from those evil Rockets! Thank you so much!" she said gratefully.

Gary fought back more tears and sat next to Rebecca.

"I almost lost you there. I want to ask you something before it happens again," Gary said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Rebecca, though she had a vague idea.

Gary turned so that he was on one knee and took a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal an expensive looking ring with a big diamond on it.

"Rebecca I love you. Will you marry me?" Gary asked sincerely.

"Gary I would be lying if I said I didn't love you back. Of course I'll marry you. Now give me a kiss and we'll call it a day," Rebecca said happily.

And as Gary leaned in to kiss Rebecca the chapter ends and the screen fades out…

* * *

**That was so hard! Do you think you know who revived Kerr? Well then hazard a guess and I'll let you know next chapter cause that's when he leaves… Oops! I shouldn't have said that! Well for now… Goodbye! Oh and tell me what you thought of my new Team rocket lyrics. I thought of them myself!**


	29. S2 Finale: Unbreakable Vows

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I make up my own moves!

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**I'm offline while I'm writing this I gonna post 2 chapters at once. Also I've decided to put a song from Pikachu's Jukebox at the end of the Season and at the end of Season 3. But for now I'm gonna say thanks and keep reading!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 29: Unbreakable vows**

Gary woke up with the sun in his face. He had dreamed that he'd proposed to Rebecca. It had been a good dream as well. Suddenly there was something poking Gary in his side. He groaned and turned over on his side mumbling about not wanting to go to school.

"If that's how my soon-to-be husband's gonna act then I'd better get an air-horn," said a voice at Gary's side.

Gary was fully awake when his brain deciphered the words. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around him and saw Ash and Pikachu in a sleeping bag a little away with Misty in her own sleeping bag right next to him. Brock was right below them and Kerr was on Ash's left but quite a distance away. Then Gary turned his head to the right and saw Rebecca grinning widely at him. It hadn't been a dream; he was going to marry Rebecca! Gary stood and offered his hand to Rebecca who accepted and they stood side by side as they planned their wake up call. They were going to have Gary's Loudred use Hypervoice but Kerr got up before Loudred could begin wailing. Kerr saw them and smiled to himself. He nodded and put his hands over his ears. Gary nodded to Loudred and the Bass pokemon wailed at an ear-shattering 200 decibels. It was lucky that the three were used to really loud noises as their eardrums were not perforated but they all woke up screaming. Misty was the most shocked and almost wet herself from the fright. Ash was a little shaken and Brock was trembling like a leaf. Predictably, Misty started yelling.

"What was that in need of!" she cried in frustration. "I don't see me or Ash doing something like that to you!"

"Misty please calm down," Kerr warned.

"Oh shut up! I don't see you doing anything useful!" Misty cried.

This comment stung Kerr. He did a lot of useful things that he was never thanked for.

"Well at least I have talent outside the field of pokemon!" Kerr exclaimed angrily.

Misty looked surprised at his outburst but sneered at him anyway.

"Oh yeah? Well what can you do?" Misty asked.

Kerr went red slightly and mumbled slightly.

"What? I can't hear you!" Misty jeered.

"I play the Ocean Tear Flute! Okay are you happy now?" Kerr exclaimed.

By now Misty was shocked beyond belief. The only reason Ash hadn't tried to stop her shouting was because he didn't want to fall out with her over nothing. Misty blinked and shook her head disbelievingly.

"I bet you can't! Only 450 people in the whole world can play that instrument!" Misty exclaimed.

Kerr grinned to himself and summoned Jessie from her pokeball. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like a seashell with a mouthpiece at the side and a turning thing at the end. Misty gasped.

"That _is_ an Ocean Tear Flute!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Ash recognised the instrument as the one that Melody played whenhe was at the Orange Islands. He sat down and waved for Kerr to play. Misty and the others did the same. Kerr was exceptionally red by now and whispered to Jessie for a little bit.

"Okay we're going to play a song," Kerr said finally. "It's called 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion."

Kerr tested the flute a little and then began to play. A sweet yet slightly sad melody came from the flute in his hands. Kerr closed his eyes and let the music consume him. Jessie waited until the introduction was over before beginning to sing (in English of course).

**"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you, Go on. Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you, Go on._**

_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart and, My heart will go on and on.**_

_**Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime, And never let go 'til, We're gone. Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to, In my life we'll always, Go on.**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart and, My heart will go on and on.**_

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and, My heart will go on and on."_**

Jessie finished and Kerr blew the final notes and until the last one faded. The whole group applauded and Misty whistled. Kerr bowed and put the flute in his backpack while Jessie just sat and looked at Kerr. Kerr knew that look and sighed.

"Okay Jessie I surrender," Kerr said.

He pulled out some strawberry flavoured poke-chow out of a side pocket on his backpack and handed it to Jessie who squealed in delight and hugged Kerr's knees in thanks. This summoned 'Awws' from everyone.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Ash asked.

"I just liked music from when I was very small. It helped me stay calm when things didn't go so good," Kerr explained. "I found the flute when I was exploring the Orange Islands on my own. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up it was there in my hand."

Ash nodded and Misty smiled. She had calmed down and forgiven Gary and Rebecca for their prank. Brock brought out the breakfast equipment from his cavernous bag and began to make some cheese and beans on toast. After everyone had sat down to eat did the real conversations begin. Ash and Gary were discussing the wedding plans.

"So where are you gonna get married?" Ash asked. "Who's gonna be best man? Who'll be there and will there be cake?"

Gary grinned. That was Ash all right. Always thinking with his stomach… Meanwhile Brock and Kerr were talking about Kerr's ability to make his own moves. Brock had become very interested in it when Kerr's Typhlosion used its special Fire Crash.

"So how do you teach your pokemon their moves?" Brock asked.

"Well I teach them all kinds of moves. I just taught my Gyarados how to use Amp Wave. Also my Lapras can use Psycho Shock," Kerr said. "It's all about what you tell them the attack does. If they learn what they have to do to make the attack work then they can use it if they have the skills."

Brock was taking notes on this and summoned his Ninetales. She was an absolutely beautiful pokemon thanks to Brocks excellent care and grooming. Brock looked at Kerr.

"Alright then. Teach my Ninetales how to use Blizzard," he challenged.

"Easy," Kerr muttered. "Alright Ninetales you can make hot fires. Try to make a cold fire."

Ninetales opened her mouth and a small blue flame shot from her mouth. Kerr touched it and drew his hand back when he was satisfied.

"Alright that's cool but not cold. Try to make it colder and use it in rapid flickers not jets," Kerr said clearly.

Ninetales nodded and her eyes glowed yellow as she blew what appeared to be frozen fireballs from her mouth with great intensity. Soon the area that was affected was covered with snow that Ninetales melted with a Flamethrower. Brock was beyond astounded with the results.

"How'd you do that?" Brock asked.

"It wasn't me. Ninetales knew how to do that all along. You just needed to tell her how," Kerr said proudly.

Meanwhile Ash and Gary and Rebecca had come to an agreement. Ash was to be the best man and Misty would be the bridesmaid. The wedding would be in the Pallet Cathedral and only Gary and Rebecca's family and friends were invited. Also Ash took the liberty of buying their cake for them. He insisted on nothing less than a 2m tall, 7 layer cake with chocolate icing at the edges. Gary kept laughing as Ash drooled over his own thoughts. Suddenly Mew appeared out of thin air and began squeaking in her native tongue. Rebecca tried to calm the frantic pokemon but Kerr completely understood her words. For some reason his eyes glazed over and his mind went blank. Suddenly he began speaking directly to Mew but in her language not English. When he had finished Mew vanished and Kerr blinked.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"What did you tell Mew?" Gary asked.

"Mew told us that she had spotted a submarine with a red R on it headed this way and I told her to warn all pokemon that Team Rocket had returned," Kerr said simply.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and Rebecca all stared once more with their mouths hanging open. Kerr blinked.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"You said that to Mew in her own language," Ash said.

"No I said it in English," Kerr said.

"You must've heard yourself in English but all we heard was Mew-talk," Brock said thoughtfully.

Kerr shrugged and teleported them all to where a large black sub was coming to shore. Everyone watched as Kerr raised his arms and put both hands out as if trying to stop the sub. His eyes glowed an azure colour and the Rocket sub actually stopped moving. It rised slowly out from the water and Kerr waved one of his hands. The sub was sent hurtling into the distance and everyone heard a huge splash from far away. Kerr grinned and turned around to face the others, his eyes now back to normal.

"Well that's them taken care of," Kerr said cheerfully.

Ash and the others smiled and continued planning the great event that would take place two days from now. Gary knew he was taking a big step in his life but he had this feeling that it would all be worth it. One way or another his life would shine brighter than it ever had before… he just didn't know how right he was.

48 hour later…

The big day had finally come. In an hour's time Gary would be at the altar and ready to take Rebecca into his family. He nervously tugged at his bow tie and tried to smarten himself up before going back downstairs to where Samuel Oak was waiting. Sam looked a lot different in a formal suit rather than his usual lab coat.

"Come on Gary we don't have all day," Sam said humorously.

"Oh quiet gramps. I know we don't," Gary replied.

The two spent a few minutes talking before there was a screeching of tyres at the front door. Gary and Samuel stepped outside to see a wedding car parked haphazardly outside the front door with Ash at the wheel. Ash had donned his Master's Cloak for the occasion. It was a dark blue with white pokeball silhouettes on the pockets and chest. This made Ash look a little intimidating to be honest and Gary was impressed. Gary and Oak climbed in and sat next to Misty who was in the backseat.

"Well we made it here alright," Ash said proudly. "And I didn't hit a single thing."

He started the car again and reversed sharply. There was a big crack and Gary looked out the rear windshield. Ash had run over his mailbox. Ash groaned in frustration at what he'd done while Misty laughed at him.

"Aw shit!" Ash cursed. "I was hoping for a new record as well!"

Gary sweat-dropped and the car sped off to its destination. After a few crazy minutes of Ash swerving between traffic and ignoring traffic lights they made it to the cathedral. Gary heard the wedding bells ringing and he suddenly felt extremely nervous. Was he doing the right thing? Was he old enough to make such a big decision? Gary felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to see Ash with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry Gary it'll be fine. Look at me and Misty," he said cheerfully.

Misty put her arms around Ash's waist and kissed him for emphasis. Ash grinned to himself and soon he and Misty were having another tongue war. Gary shook his head and opened the double doors.

Rebecca stood at the altar waiting. Gary was just a minute late so she wasn't worried. More likely Ash had gotten them lost than Gary running away. Suddenly there was a loud creak and the double doors to the cathedral opened. Bright light poured into the room and the silhouette of a figure could be seen. The light faded to show Gary at the entrance with the biggest smile on his face. He slowly walked in with Sam right behind him. It was all very dramatic and he reached the altar in about twenty seconds.

"You're late," was all Rebecca said.

"Well you know me. I like to make an entrance," Gary said.

"No I mean you're a minute late," Rebecca corrected him.

Gary sweat-dropped again and coughed to himself. Suddenly a Kirlia appeared at the priest's table with a bible in its hands. Gary laughed to himself and the Kirlia shot him a withering glare. Suddenly the crowd fell silent and Rebecca and Gary faced each other. Then they said their vows…

"I Gary, take you Rebecca, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. May Mew guide us both to happiness and prosperity," Gary said.

"I Rebecca, take you Gary, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. May Mew guide us both to happiness and prosperity," Rebecca said after him.

'_You may now kiss the bride,' _Kirlia said telepathically to the crowd.

Gary swept Rebecca into his arms and they kissed lovingly while everyone cheered. Ash even swept off his cap and threw it into the air in celebration. From the side of the room Kerr and Jessie were clapping hard as well. Prof Oak hugged Gary tightly.

"I'm proud of you Gary," he said. "You truly have grown up."

"And you doubted this?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Hey be nice!" Rebecca said cheerfully.

"That reminds me," Gary said shortly.

He suddenly grabbed Rebecca and carried her bridal-style out of the church were Misty's Golduck was waiting with a camera. It took a picture when Gary kissed Rebecca on the steps down to the road. Everyone poured out after them cheering. Even Gary's old cheerleaders were there to cheer for him even though it was half-heartedly. Outside Rebecca looked up and saw Lugia and Articuno flying overhead crying in triumph for their trainer. Articuno fired an Ice Beam into the sky and Lugia fired an Aeroblast. What surprised Rebecca was when a Ho-oh appeared between them and shot a Flamethrower into the air. It was an impressive sight and cameras went off rapidly as people took pictures of these legendary birds. Lugia melted the films in each camera psychically. Rebecca and Gary climbed onto Lugia who had landed in front of them and they took of with the sign 'Just Married' hanging from Lugia's tail while Articuno made it snow behind them for effect. Everyone watched in amazement, as the people and pokemon were going, going and gone…

**Here comes the song**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**

**Here we are - on a new adventure  
Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness  
We are set - for suprises - even battle!  
We're a team - no one better mess with us!**

**If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be by best friends...**

**Good friends - are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather...**

**Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me...**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**

**Remember, when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good -  
We've always stuck together like best friends should...**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**

**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**

**Song ends…**

Ash smiled to himself and he grabbed Misty by the hand. He whistled and Ho-oh appeared in front of them. Ash hopped on and pulled Misty on behind him. Together they imitated Gary and flew off together with Pikachu waving goodbye to everyone from Ash's back. Kerr bade goodbye to everyone and teleported to who knows where for who knows what. Soon everyone had left and all that was left was two shadows and two children stepped out of the shadows.

"Prepare for trouble!" said a red-haired boy from the shadows.

"Make it double!" said a blue-haired girl next to him.

"Steve," introduced the boy.

"Karen," the girl said.

The two children watched as the night sky slowly came and they walked off into the night…

* * *

**Was there something that Jessie and James weren't telling us? Uh oh more Rocket trouble coming up! Well anyway this is the end of Season 2 I hope you all enjoyed it a lot. Goodbye for now and I shall update soon. Though I'm planning on making Season 3 at least as long as Season 1 so there'll be 50 chapters in all unless you lot can persuade me to write a 1-chapter adventure for you...**


	30. S3 Chapter 30: A New Beginning

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: All main characters were created by myself… I don't own pokemon** **though.

* * *

**

_**To the readers:**_

_**Greetings and welcome to the new Season 3: The Next Generation of the epic pokemon story "Together Forever". In this season we'll meet new friends, new enemies and have a few surprises along the way. But for now I guess we'll just have to read and get on with the show!

* * *

**_

**Season 3: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 30: A New Beginning**

In a small village called Pallet Town a little girl called Aura Ketchum woke up in her bed. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she realised that today was the day that she got her first pokemon. She had had her 10th birthday party last night and was now old enough to begin her pokemon journey. Aura quickly got out of bed, had a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran downstairs. She found her parents waiting for her. Her parents were no other than the famous Ash and Misty Ketchum.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Aura said cheerfully.

"Hi honey," Misty said happily.

Ash however gave her no greeting but went into another room and came out with Misty's pet Pikachu, named Savannah. Ash then gave Savannah to Aura and smiled warmly.

"Congratulations sweetie," Ash said. "Savannah is your first ever pokemon so treat her well."

"I will dad. But wait a minute," Aura said. "Do I need to get an official starter pokemon from the lab?"

Ash frowned to himself and clicked his fingers. He hugged his daughter tightly.

"That's right you do!" Ash said. "That's my girl. Always alert."

Aura grinned and packed up for her trip. She had a big backpack thanks to her dad's concern that she would have enough supplies. Soon it was full and Aura was walking down the garden path while her parents waved her goodbye. Aura happily hummed a song while Savannah rode on her back. Aura was so used to being with Savannah that she could understand her without a hitch.

("What pokemon will you choose?") Savannah asked.

"The nicest one there," Aura said cheerfully.

Up ahead the Pokemon Laboratory came into sight. It had been slightly renovated because of frequent damages thanks to her dad's herd of Tauros. Aura laughed to herself when she remembered how her dad had dived in the way of a charging Tauros to save her. Her dad's belt had gotten caught in the Tauros' tail and he was dragged at least a kilometre before he thought to return the wild bull. Aura snapped back to reality when she saw that she had reached the lab. There was a small crowd of people and three other kids there who were starting their journey too. The crowd parted for Aura to get to the gates and she fell in line with the other three children.

"Well, well if it isn't the human glow-stick," came a sneering voice.

"Shut up you overgrown book," Aura said shortly.

It was Paige Oak, daughter of Gary and Rebecca. She had taken a dislike to Aura when they were both smaller. Paige always had a comment or insult on hold just in case she bumped into Aura. In truth they both liked each other but thought the other didn't like them so they remained enemies through their childhood.

"So you've come for your first pokemon eh? What's that on your shoulder then?" Paige asked.

Aura and Savannah shared a look and glared back at Paige.

"FYI Savannah isn't my official pokemon. She just goes with me," Aura said. "Just like my dad's Pikachu."

"Ya whatever," Paige said.

Suddenly the gates opened and allowed the four young trainers to go in. Once inside they found Professor Gary Oak waiting for them. He watched the four of them carefully and then beckoned them to follow him. He lad them to a large room where there were four pokeballs on a table.

"Welcome trainers-to-be," Gary said lightly. "On the table are the pokemon: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and a special one. An imported Chikorita from Johto but here's the catch. I'm not saying what pokemon is in what ball so choose carefully."

Paige slowly reached out and took the ball on the second left. Aura took the ball on the second right just to annoy Paige. The two of them opened the pokeballs and a healthy looking Chikorita came out of Paige's. Paige cheered and hugged her new Chikorita, which looked pleased at the attention. However a Charmander came out from Aura's pokeball. But something wasn't right.

"Hey Professor! Aren't Charmanders usually orange?" Aura asked.

Instead of being orange like Aura thought they were this Charmander was a funny yellow colour. Gary looked a little surprised at the Charmander's yellow hide but then smiled.

"That's what we call a 'shiny' pokemon. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just rarer than normal," Gary said.

"Cool," Aura whistled.

Paige looked annoyed at this and Aura began to walk out. This was Paige's only chance to show Aura up for being so annoying.

"Hey Aura how about a match? My Chikorita vs your Charmander," Paige asked.

"Okay," Aura shrugged. "Go Charmander!"

Aura's Charmander hopped forwards and growled at Paige's Chikorita. Paige sent out her Chikorita and the two pokemon faced off.

"Chikorita use Tackle!" Paige said.

"Charmander dodge and use Ember!" Aura cried.

Charmander dodged the attack but looked confused at what to do.

"Use your tail to swipe at Chikorita!" Aura explained.

For some reason this made Charmander remember how to properly use Ember without having to level up. Charmander ducked under another Tackle and swept Embers from its tail. Paige's Chikorita was a little burned by this but was ready for more.

"Chikorita use Growl and follow up with another Tackle," Paige ordered.

Gary and the other two nameless trainers were watching the battle now and Gary looked from Paige's determined eyes to Aura's calm and shining eyes. He didn't know who would win the battle but the Charmander's ability to use Ember was going to be problematic for his daughter. Paige suddenly realised that her conventional attacks weren't going to help her win. She changed her tactics at the speed of light and called to Chikorita again.

"Chikorita use your leaf to throw leaves at Charmander! That's your Razor Leaf attack!" Paige cried.

This stirred up the knowledge for Razor Leaf in Chikorita's head and it swung its leaf in an arc on its head. Three sharp spinning leaves came shooting towards Charmander who blocked with an Ember thanks to Aura's sharp reaction time.

"Alright Charmander!" Aura cried when Charmander managed a particularly difficult dodge. "Now try a Flamethrower! You shoot flames from your mouth to do it!"

Aura's Charmander once again managed to learn a new attack just by having it described to it. It breathed in deeply and a huge jet of fire blasted from its mouth. Chikorita was crisped by the heat and collapsed in defeat. However Aura's Charmander was too exhausted to continue and collapsed at the same time. It was a draw…

"Alright Charmander you did your best. Return!" Aura said calling Charmander into its pokeball.

Paige did the same and left. Gary and the two others cheered and Aura blushed. After a hurried goodbye she left and looked around her. She had five more pokeballs with her for a total of seven battle-ready pokemon. After some thinking she went back home to show Ash and Misty her new Charmander and to collect her bike. She used her set of house keys and burst in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" she called.

Ash was the first to appear, yawning loudly. He gazed blearily at Aura but was instantly awake when he recognised her.

"Hi honey! Did everything go well at the lab? Did you get your pokemon?" he asked.

"Dad I'm fine. I got a new Charmander look!" Aura said calling out her Charmander.

Ash grinned when he saw her 'shiny' pokemon. He remembered his Charmander and suddenly became serious.

"Don't let your Charmander evolve too fast Aura. Remember how I told about Charizard being disloyal?" Ash said.

"If it makes you feel better dad I'll make Charmander swallow an Everstone," Aura said with a giggle.

"Just be careful okay?" Ash said.

Then Misty came down, yawning as well. She brightened up when she saw Aura and after some talking and advice Aura left again, on her bike this time. She pedalled her way to Viridian City while she listened to a fitting song on her MP3 player.

**_I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer  
And I won't quit until I'm #1  
Gotta be the one  
Number 1!_**

**_We keep on trying, trying  
And then we try some more  
To stay together and find a place we're fighting for  
I'm on the road!_**

Aura listened happily as she played more of her favourite music and because she wasn't looking to where she was going her front wheel hit a rock and she went flying over the handle bars with Savannah clinging onto her back. She hit the ground hard and heard a cracking noise underneath her. She got up and spotted a flattened Mankey in front of her. It got up and glowed a bright white colour. It evolved into Primeape and glared evilly at her. Aura gulped… and ran. The Primeape gave chase and soon it had almost caught up with Aura. While running Aura picked up a rock and threw it back at the Primeape. The rock struck its target and the Primeape slowed down enough for Aura to get further away from it. The Primeape gave a cry and soon there were at least 12 Primeapes following her. Aura ran as fast as she could and suddenly realised that she'd forgotten her bike. 

"Savannah stun them with a Thunderbolt!" Aura cried.

Savannah leapt off Aura's shoulder and let loose a huge Thunderbolt which knocked out all the Primeape instead of knocking them out. Aura sweat-dropped at the amount of unconscious Primeape around her.

"Oops, a little too much power Savannah but good work!" Aura said.

Aura ran back to where her bike was and just as she got on it the Primeape appeared behind her again. She pedalled harder than ever and soon managed to get away. But the Primeapes were still following her. While Aura was looking behind her she didn't see the person in front of her. She crashed into the person with a sickening thud and the person was sent sprawling along the ground.

"Oh My God!" cried Aura.

The person she had hit was a boy. He had brown hair and queer blue eyes that looked as though they'd seen too much. He rolled onto his back with a small groan. Suddenly he rolled onto his shoulders and pushed off the ground with his hands. The movement cause him to bounce forwards onto his feet and he began to brush himself down.

"Are you okay?" Aura asked, even though it was a stupid question.

"Never better. I enjoy people crashing into me," the boy replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry but you were in the way and the Primeape that were following me are probably catching up!" Aura said angrily.

There was a snort behind Aura and she shuddered. Knowing there was something behind her she turned around and came face to face with a large and very angry Primeape.

"Looks like they're already here," the boy said. "Don't worry about it though. I'll get rid of them."

He turned to the Primeape and it looked at him.

"You want to go home," said the boy with a wave of his hand.

Amazingly the Primeape turned around and ran off into the forest. Aura stared at the boy in shock.

"What?" the boy said.

"Are you a Jedi?" Asked Aura.

"No I'm just psychic," the boy said. "My name's Ryan."

"I'm Aura. I'm sorry for hitting you," Aura said shyly.

To her Ryan was actually quite handsome. Ryan seemed to shudder when she thought this. Aura didn't notice and then began to daydream. She saw herself and Ryan kissing on a hilltop while several pokemon ran around them singing. By now Ryan was on the ground twitching. Aura finally noticed his strange behaviour.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Bad thoughts… stay out of my head… no more please," Ryan muttered.

Aura then focused only on trying to make Ryan snap out of it. Suddenly he got up and shuddered again.

"Please don't think like that ever again!" Ryan said.

"Why?" Aura asked.

"You were thinking so loudly that my dad probably heard it," Ryan said. "And fluffy thoughts make me feel ill."

"Sorry about that," Aura said.

She turned back to her bike to see that it was completely mangled and twisted out of shape.

"What the hell happened to my bike?" Aura screamed.

"It was probably me while I was having that psychic fit," Ryan said.

Aura glared at him but he didn't flinch. Instead he waved and began to walk away. Aura was furious by now and Savannah was shouting at him in pika-language. Ryan stopped and turned to face Aura.

"You're right. I do owe Aura something," he said to Savannah.

Aura gaped at him as he conversed with Savannah as if she was speaking in English. After some arguing Ryan turned to Aura in defeat.

"What do I owe you?" he asked.

Aura thought about it carefully. Her thoughts wandered to her and Ryan walking along a country path holding hands. Ryan put his hands on his ears and started humming very loudly and Aura stopped thinking. He realised she'd stopped and put his hands down.

"Can you be my travel companion?" Aura asked. "I don't like travelling on my own. Especially with no bike."

"Oh all right but don't expect me to be happy about this," Ryan said.

Aura smiled and began to walk in the direction of Viridian City with Ryan at her side. Nervously Aura took Ryan's hand in hers and to her surprise Ryan didn't resist. A slight flush crept on his face but the only emotion he showed was a slight smile and a wink in her direction. Aura grinned to herself mentally and Savannah smiled. Things were turning around… for once.

* * *

**That's that! The first chapter of Season 3 is done! I'm so excited because I have so many ideas! I have this one thought that is so brilliant but so simple that my head will explode if I think about it! Anyway… Comments? Criticism? You know where to send it!**


	31. S3 Chapter 31: The Speed of Light

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon… but I will one day!

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

**_I don't know whether to write if May had a kid. Because everyone we meet is a descendant of someone Ash met. So far there's Ryan McKinnon (Kerr's son), Aura Ketchum (Ash's daughter), Paige Oak (Gary's daughter). I'll be adding at least 2 more kids into the mix and may let an old friend return to the scene. It all depends on how this season will shape out. Also if there are any characters and pairing suggestions then let me know immediately… Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 31: The Speed of Light**

Aura and Ryan arrived at Viridian City in less than 3 hours. This made Aura feel happy because it took her dad almost a full day to get there and she had made it in 5 hours. Ryan said he had stuff to do and walked off someplace while Aura said to meet at the Pokemon Center. The Center at Viridian City had been reduced in size a lot because of the accident 17 years ago when the Center was almost completely destroyed. Aura decided to walk around the shops for a while. As she walked past a particular shop an item on display caught her eye. It was a Pokenav 2.0! The Pokenav 2.0 was the latest and greatest in Pokenav upgrades. This Pokenav had the listing on all 386 known pokemon and advanced mapping, which had automatic GPS to say where you are within a 5m radius. Also the one in the window had a pink casing so naturally Aura went right inside and bought it. Also she bought a VS Seeker, a Fame Checker, a Soothe Bell and some Pokeballs. She spent quite a bit of money but still had plenty left thanks to her mum and dad being rich. Aura continued to walk around and she spotted the Viridian gym now run by Richy, her dad's good friend. Apparently the Gym's popularity had greatly increased and Aura couldn't wait until she had the 7 badges that would let her try for the Earthbadge. Aura was tired after all the walking and went to the Pokemon Center to see if Ryan was there. Sure enough Ryan was sitting at a couch in the reception area and gazing coolly at the pokemon that were being rushed around on stretchers. He spotted Aura and walked up to her.

"Hey Aura I was wondering when you'd be back," Ryan said. "Oh I got you something!"

He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small purple gem. It glowed and pulsated for some reason and its beauty entranced Aura. She took it and gazed at it in wonder. It seemed to react to her touch and glowed even more brightly.

"What is it?" Aura asked.

"I don't know. I found it while exploring Viridian Forest," Ryan said. "I wanted to get a layout of the area ahead cause I don't like bugs. They creep me out a little."

Aura smiled and put the gem in her pocket for safety. She and Ryan sat down on the couch and watched as pokemon in varying states of injury were rushed past. Aura noticed a shifty looking man approach them and stood.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"Yeah listen I'm in a jam here see? I have no money and I need to sell my two Magikarp. Will you buy them?" he asked.

The man brought out two pokeballs and a Magikarp appeared the second one also appeared but… it was gold! It had gold scales instead of red ones and Aura instantly bought them. She gave Ryan the gold one and kept the red one to herself. The man seemed grateful and left abruptly.

Ryan had decided that he and Aura should get to know each other a little better and so started a conversation.

"You're Ash Ketchum's kid aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me! Did you know my dad?" Aura asked.

"Not personally but my dad was a friend of his. Did your dad tell you of Kerr McKinnon?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah! I heard that he was a powerful psychic and a good pokemon trainer. He was a great peacekeeper between my mum and dad when they argued. I also met him once when I was about 6 years old. He was so pleasant," Aura said.

"Cool. Oh yeah are you going to drag me around the Kanto Gyms?" Ryan asked.

"Actually I was but I've decided that Kanto is a little plain so we're going to go to Hoenn. Maybe we'll even stop by at Larousse City," Aura replied.

"Larousse City! Isn't that the city that got attacked by Rayquaza and Deoxys 17 years ago? And is the home place of everything hi-tech? Cool!" Ryan said happily.

Aura giggled and she and Ryan lay down for the night. Savannah who never went in her pokeball stood watch over the pair and sighed to herself. Love was difficult to see but these two must've been blind not to see it. Suddenly there was a tinkling sound and Savannah's ears perked up at the sound. She looked up and saw that a skylight had broken. Behind her Ryan was stirring from his sleep and when Savannah wasn't watching a pair of gloved hands grabbed her. Savannah cried out in surprise.

Ryan got up as fast as he could when he heard Savannah's cry for help. He could see two silhouettes in the dark room but he couldn't make them out. If only he had inherited his dad's night eyes. Ryan reached out with his mind to try and see who was there but for some reason he couldn't get through. Whoever it was had an amazing amount of mental defence. Suddenly there was a flash of light and two people appeared into view. Aura woke up suddenly and was by Ryan's side in a flash. The two people started to speak.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the female.

"Make it double!" said the second.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the female said again.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the male said.

"Janet!" the female person exclaimed.

"John!" the male said just as loudly.

"Team Static blast off at the speed of light!" Janet said.

"Surrender now or you'll lose the fight!" John finished.

There was a flash of white light and a Duskull appeared.

"Dus-kull!" it said.

Ryan and Aura clapped loudly for the two. Janet and John looked at them with clueless expressions on their faces. Aura continued to clap while Ryan walked up to them.

"That was quite a display. I'm sure you'd be fine actors," he said.

"Oh shut up twerp! We're here to steal pokemon so out of our way!" Janet said snappishly.

"How come you're doing bad things if your song thingy stood for good?" Ryan asked.

The two members of Team Static paused and pondered on this. Ryan and Aura took this time to inspect them more closely. The girl called Janet had straight burning red hair that went down her back and the boy had curly blue hair. They both wore light-blue uniforms with a golden S on the front of their tops. The male seemed to be 16 years old from the looks of it and the girl didn't seem to be much older. The girl shrugged and looked back at Aura and Ryan.

"Well we don't care how are motto is. We got it from our parents and it will never change!" Janet said proudly.

"Now let's get ready to rumble!" John exclaimed.

He threw down a pokeball and a Snorunt appeared. It huffed and a chilly wind swept through the reception area of the Pokemon Center. Ryan grinned and tossed out a pokeball, which surprised Aura because she had never seen his pokemon. A large Pidgeotto appeared and gave a battle cry. Aura thought she'd help as well and called out her Charmander, which she had named Inferno. Inferno snorted flames and glared at Team Static. Janet and John didn't seem too concerned however and made the first move.

"Duskull use Shadow Ball! Snorunt use Icy Wind!" they called.

A big black ball of crackling energy appeared in front of the Duskull and was launched towards Inferno and a blast of Icy Wind swept towards Ryan's Pidgeotto.

"Inferno take the hit for Pidgeotto!" Aura cried.

Inferno dodged the Shadow Ball and leapt in the way of the Icy Wind. Because Inferno was a Fire type the Icy Wind had little effect on him (Aura found out that it was a boy). Pidgeotto looked surprised and so did Ryan. However he shook it off and went to action.

"Alright Zipp use Aerial Ace!" Ryan exclaimed.

The Pidgeotto named Zipp blasted forwards and struck the Snorunt head on. The Snorunt had taken a critical hit but was still conscious. But not for long as a Flamethrower was headed right for it. It was toasted like a marshmallow and fainted.

"Return Snorunt!" John exclaimed angrily.

"Alright Duskull let's beat them. Use Hidden Power!" Janet said.

"Zipp let's use a Fire Flap to finish this up!" Ryan shouted.

Zipp began to twist in the air. It span faster and faster until it was a cream coloured blur. Suddenly the friction from the air particles ignited the air surrounding Zipp and it flew towards the Duskull in a blaze of fire. The Duskull was completely unprepared for a Fire attack and couldn't raise its defence in enough time. It was struck hard and collapsed to the ground. A pulsing vain appeared on Janet's forehead and she returned her Duskull. The two of them then ran out of the door and disappeared into the night. Ryan and Aura sighed and returned their pokemon. Something was bothering Aura though.

"Hey Ryan how'd your Pidgeotto use a fire move?" she asked.

"I teach my pokemon my own custom moves," Ryan explained. "I even have some experimental TMs. Here you can have them."

He handed her five disks of attacks and Aura put them in her TM Case. She and Ryan then lay down again to get some proper sleep…

… Sunlight poured through the broken skylight and burned into Ryan's closed eyes. He twitched and opened them only to shut them in agony. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on before trying to open his eyes again. He got up and saw that Aura was already awake and having a snack from the vending machine nearby. Ryan got up and got his own. Aura noticed him and waved.

"Hey Ryan we're gonna head to Pewter City now after breakfast," she said loudly.

"And what is for breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"What you're holding," Aura said.

Ryan looked at the small Mars Bar in his hand and sighed to himself. This girl must have a lot of energy to be able to travel on an empty stomach. Ryan ate quickly and as soon as he was done Aura rushed him out of the Pokemon Center and walked towards the Viridian Forest entrance. Ryan followed cautiously and they found themselves at the edge of the forest. Aura took out her new Pokenav and checked their location.

"Alright dead ahead for Pewter City!" she exclaimed.

"Did you really have to say dead?" Ryan moaned.

Aura ignored him and marched right into the undergrowth. Ryan stayed close to her and jumped when he heard a growling sound. Then a small pain crept through his belly and he realised that he was still hungry. Ryan then reached into his bag and brought out two small steak pies. He handed one to Aura and they both devoured the pies in less than 30 seconds flat. Ryan felt much after eating something more substantial and he and Aura walked on with renewed vigour. Suddenly Ryan heard the same growling sound before and looked behind them. A small Bulbasaur was following him. It looked very skinny and Ryan saw a rib or two showing through its flesh. He gasped and immediately knelt down and beckoned it over. It struggled its way over and Ryan got a liquid pokemon food from his bag and made the Bulbasaur drink it. The poor thing had barely enough energy to swallow the substance but managed to under its own power. Soon it was a little stronger than before and Ryan read its mind to see if it belonged to anyone. There were no human images in its mind meaning that this Bulbasaur was wild.

"Hey little fella do you want to come with me until you're better?" Ryan asked.

The Bulbasaur nodded and Ryan caught it in one of his pokeballs before turning back to the path. Aura was nowhere in sight. Ryan got up and looked left to right to see if she was nearby. She was out of his range of vision and Ryan panicked. Aura was the only one with a map of the forest and Ryan had managed to get himself lost. Suddenly a twig behind Ryan snapped and he turned and leapt at the figure behind him. He tackled the person to the ground and looked up. It was Aura and she didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry. I didn't see you and I thought you were one of those clowns that tried to get us the night before," Ryan said shortly.

"Umm… could you get off me now cause we're in an awkward position here," Aura said with a blush.

She was right. Ryan was on top of her with his arms around her waist. She was clutching the front of his shirt and they were both looking a little ruffled. Ryan noticed this and jumped to his feet in a flash. He helped Aura up and they continued to walk under Aura directions. Aura was just getting calmer when a big Surskit walked onto the path. She jumped in surprise and the Surskit ran over to her.

"Sur-skit! Sur-skit!" it said.

Ryan nodded and helped Aura back to her feet again. She stared at the Surskit suspiciously and looked to Ryan.

"It's wild. It just seems to like you," he explained.

Aura relaxed and called Savannah forwards. Savannah leapt off her shoulder on gave a loud 'Pika!' before assuming a battle stance. The Surskit took this as a threat a shot a Water Gun at Savannah. Savannah was blown back a few feet but got up slowly and retaliated with a Shock Wave attack. The Surskit was paralysed and Aura threw out a pokeball, which shook twice before chiming. Aura proudly picked up the pokeball and did a victory pose.

"Yeah! We got Surskit!" she exclaimed.

Ryan shrugged to himself and they continued to travel. After a while Aura had caught a Wurmple and a Weedle and Ryan had caught a Caterpie and another Wurmple. This raised Aura's amount of pokemon to 5 and according to Ryan that was his amount up to 4. Aura grinned as the trees cleared and a small town came into view. Ryan sighed with relief but was dragged all the way to the Gym by Aura. She ran inside and Ryan sighed again. He walked in after her. Directly behind the double doors was the battle arena, which was a rock field with metal columns coming out of the ground.

"Whoever's in charge of this Gym! I'm Aura Ketchum and I would like a battle for the Boulderbadge!" Aura shouted.

"Your challenge is accepted. But I will not lose easily," said a feminine voice from the other side of the Gym.

A spotlight came on the reveal a girl with short spiky brown hair and blue eyes, that Aura thought were vaguely familiar, sitting on a rock at the other end of the arena. The girl stood up and pulled a pokeball of her belt.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit okay?" the girl asked.

"Alright! But what's your name?" Aura asked.

"My name is Jasmine Slate!" the girl said.

"Alright Jasmine I accept the rules so let's battle. Go Surskit!" Aura cried.

Aura's Surskit was named Flood because of its ability to use strong water attacks. Jasmine summoned a mean looking Sandslash. It looked haughtily at Flood and seemed to laugh at it. Aura and Flood both got mad at this.

"Do it Flood! Use Rain Dance!" Aura called.

Flood glowed blue and rain poured in from the open roof. Flood seemed to be strengthened by this but Jasmine's Sandslash seemed to dislike the rain. It was slightly distracted and this was all that Aura needed.

"Now Flood. Finish it with Wave Wash!" Aura cried.

Flood knew this attack thanks to Ryan's TM 51. Flood glowed blue again and the rain formed a ball of water with then turned into a wave and washed over Sandslash. The Ground type pokemon stood no chance against this and fainted in pain. Jasmine gasped in surprise and slumped her shoulders in defeat. She returned the Sandslash and made her way over to Aura.

"Congratulations use have won the Boulderbadge," Jasmine said, holding out a grey badge.

"Thanks," said Aura, accepting the badge. "Alright! We won a Boulderbadge!"

Suddenly Flood flashed in a bright light and evolved before everyone. Flood had evolved into Masquerade! Aura jumped for joy as Flood flapped her (it's a she so deal with it!) way over to Aura. Aura hugged Flood tightly and returned her to her pokeball.

"Thanks Flood. I couldn't have done it without you," Aura whispered to the ball.

Ryan and Aura left the Gym full of Aura's great victory. They talked of nothing else as they travelled to Mt Moon. Ryan however was keeping tabs on a psychic signature of a person following them. The signature became so strong that he stopped and turned around. Jasmine was running towards them and she was out of breath when she caught up.

"Jasmine what are you doing here?" Aura asked in surprise.

"I want to come with you. I haven't left this town since I was 8 and I want to go on an adventure but I had to help and run the Gym. But now my dad is going to take over and I can finally go on my adventure! But I don't want to go alone so can I come with you two?" Jasmine said in between breaths.

"Sure," was her reply.

Jasmine grinned and she and her two new friends walked towards the setting sun…

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter of Season 3! I hope you liked it! And we'll be hearing more about those two new people from Team Static. But for now I'm gonna go and ponder on my enormous plot twist I'm working on so I'll be hearing from you soon and you'll be getting another chapter from me soon too! Bye everybody!**


	32. S3 Chapter 32: A Change of Plans

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**

_**To the reviewers:**_

_**Okay I admit that my chapters are like the TV series. Well they're supposed to be like that cause that's what they're based on! The new team Static members that we have met are Jessie and James' children and there will be an explanation in the next chapter so just be patient. Also things are going my way from now on but halfway through Season 3 there will be a few chapters based on "Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One". But instead there will be new characters, a new prophecy and a very different bad guy. But for now this chapter will follow Paige Oak for a while as she secretly tails Aura… so let's do it!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 32: A Change of Plans**

Paige was really tired now because she had been following Aura since she had spotted her in Viridian City. Aura had two travelling buddies and Paige had no one. She was sick of being left out; she hadn't even managed to get a Boulderbadge before Aura had moved on. Suddenly the one called Jasmine spoke and Paige strained her ears to listen.

"Hey guys are we going on the Indigo Challenge?" Jasmine asked.

"No we're going to go to Hoenn and maybe visit Larousse City. We'll also go around the Orange Islands," Aura replied.

"Well I have an idea. How about we go through Diglett's Cave so that we get to Vermillion City because there's a harbour there," Jasmine said.

"Okay then. Lead the way!" Aura said.

Before they changed direction Paige saw the boy turn and look straight at her before moving off with the other two. Paige froze. Had she been seen? Did he know she was following them? Paige shook off the feeling of concern and began to follow the trio once more. Aura, Ryan and Jasmine found Diglett's Cave just outside Pewter City and went inside. It was dark but they could see all right. Aura heard the sound of moving earth all around them and became uneasy. Jasmine and Ryan walked forwards while Aura used a Max Repel on herself and then on the other two. Thanks to the spray they weren't approached by any pokemon and made it through the cave in a little less than 10 minutes. An opening was visible on the cave wall and Aura ran straight through it and found herself in the south part of Vermillion City. There were cruise ships of every kind and a few smaller boats. Ryan and Jasmine arrived a little after Aura and stared around like she was. Ryan spotted a particular ship and pointed.

"It's one of the 10 Sea Gallop Hi-Speed ferries!" he exclaimed.

"Nice! Can we get on?" Aura asked.

"Well either we pay cash or get ourselves a Tri-Pass," Jasmine said. "I believe you can get a Tri-Pass for beating Lt Surge in a pokemon battle."

Ryan nodded and ran off to the Gym. Aura and Jasmine stared after him and shrugged. They sat down at a bench and waited for Ryan's return. After a full five minutes the pounding of feet sounded Ryan's return. Aura and Jasmine turned and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you get it?" Aura asked.

"Yeah and I got a Thunderbadge as well!" Ryan said proudly.

"Alright! Good work!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aura shouted.

She, Ryan and Jasmine all boarded the ferry and were followed by a fuming Paige, as she had to pay cash to board. A whistle blew and the ship set sail towards Mandarin Island, one of the Orange Islands. Aura and Jasmine went to the top deck in bathing suits to soak up some rays while Ryan explored the ship looking for battles. Paige however just stood hanging over the railing of the ship and watching the sea wave past. A young boy around 11 was walking past her and slipped on a wet patch on the deck. He fell forwards and almost fell off the ship when Paige reached out and grabbed him. He gasped in relief and turned to Paige.

"Thanks…" he said.

"Paige. Paige Oak," Paige said.

"You mean _the_ Paige Oak? Wow!" the boy exclaimed. "And thanks for saving my life. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"How about you travel with me. I'm lonely and I going around the Orange Islands. Then I'll move on to the Hoenn region for some more travelling," Paige suggested.

"I'm headed that way too!" the boy exclaimed. "Alright you have yourself a deal! My name is Cody by the way."

Paige smiled at Cody and resumed her watching of the sea. Cody said he'd meet her later and went off somewhere. Meanwhile, Ryan had racked up over 14 wins in a row and was becoming the most popular person on the boat. Aura had also started battling as she had gotten a little sunburnt. She had just finished off a tough Staryu with Inferno when he began to glow. Aura knew that Inferno was evolving but was amazed none the less. A second later there was a big Charmeleon in Inferno's place. Aura was amazed and ran to hug Inferno. What surprised her was that Inferno was completely friendly with her and not bad tempered like her dad's Charmeleon was. Also Inferno was a light orange colour proving that he was still a 'shiny' pokemon. Aura grinned and returned Inferno so that he could rest. After a few more hours the ship began to slow down and pulled up in the Mandarin Island docks. Aura, Jasmine and Ryan departed followed by Paige and Cody. Paige had taken a note of Cody's strange desire to sketch things. He would stop occasionally just to sketch a particular pokemon that was walking past. Paige shrugged this off and they continued their pursuit of Aura.

Aura herself and her friends were enjoying a good meal at a nearby restaurant so that they could continue without empty stomachs. Ryan noticed that the psychic signature that he had felt when they were back at Pewter was still following them, like a shadow. He didn't say anything though as he felt that there was no danger to this. Aura and Jasmine were having an excited discussion about whether to get their hair styled and Ryan groaned. He got up and said that he'd take a walk and that he'd phone them later. He noted Aura's pokenav number and walked off. Soon he was challenged to a pokemon battle and gladly accepted so that he could take his mind off things.

"So little boy, feeling lucky?" the man asked arrogantly.

"Definitely," Ryan answered.

"Let's do this! Go Swellow!" the man cried, tossing a pokeball.

A big black and white bird with red markings appeared and Ryan smiled to himself. _'Time to use my secret weapon!'_ he thought.

"Go Titan!" Ryan called, throwing out his ball.

A small pokemon with a red eye appeared. It floated above the ground and had hooks on it's back. The strange thing about it was that it was steel silver unlike its normal blue. The man gasped.

"A 'shiny' Beldum! How'd you get that?" he shouted.

"Doesn't matter. Alright Titan use Psycho Shock!" Ryan cried.

Titan glowed in a multicolour and what looked like multicoloured lighting shot from it. The shock rippled through the man's Swellow and it fainted after a few seconds of being attacked. The man recalled his pokemon and stalked off. Ryan did a peace sign to the watching crowd but his attention was diverted back to Titan. Titan glowed and grew. The light faded and a silver coloured Metang floated in Titan's place. It had evolved! Ryan jumped for joy and celebrated with Titan before seeking out more challenges.

Near the Orange Islands a man stood in his airship. He was in a huge room filled with priceless artefacts and smiled when the Islands came into view. The airship drew closer Rainbow Island just off the Orange Islands and stopped 20km away. It shimmered and disappeared from view. Then as the man stood in his huge room, he began his plans…

Aura and Jasmine checked in at a hotel and also rented Ryan his own room for when he returned. There had been no calls for almost two hours and Aura was a little worried for her friend. She actually considered him a boyfriend even though she didn't know him that well. He just had a strange allure about him that made him irresistible to Aura. Jasmine snapped her fingers in front of Aura's face to pull her back down to earth.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you in there?"

"Oh sorry Jasmine I just started daydreaming," Aura said apologetically.

"Right. More like fantasising. You had drool coming out of your mouth," Jasmine said with a laugh. "Anyway which bed do you want?"

"Umm… it's a bunk bed," Aura said, sweatdrop included.

"Yeah but which do you want? Top or bottom," Jasmine said.

"I prefer bottom," Aura said. "It's closer to the ground."

"Okay!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Ryan was about to phone Aura when an idea came to him. He and Aura both had a Magikarp that would evolve into Gyarados. Why shouldn't his be allowed to evolve? Ryan searched for another battle and soon found one with a boy about his age. The boy started with an Abra and Ryan sent out his Magikarp. The boy laughed so hard that he didn't noticed that Ryan's Magikarp was mauling his Abra. He had just finished laughing when his Abra fainted. He looked up and was shocked to see his Abra unconscious and Ryan's Magikarp looking proud. He gasped when Ryan's Magikarp began to glow. It grew to an enormous size and became a huge red Gyarados. The red Gyarados looked at him and he ran off screaming like a little bitch. Ryan grinned and hugged his scaly friend. Gyarados (named Daz (don't ask why!)) looked back at Ryan lovingly and happily returned to his pokeball. Ryan was pleased with Daz and looked forwards to having Aura meet him. He suddenly remembered to call her and realised that he'd left his phone in her backpack and no way to contact her and no way to know which hotel she had booked in at. He sighed and began his search.

Aura sighed in frustration. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Ryan still hadn't come back. Granted he had only been gone for seven hours she still didn't like the fact that he hadn't appeared. She went through her bag hoping to call him with her pokenav when his mobile slipped out. Aura gasped and realised that Ryan was lost without his phone and she had no way of knowing if he was safe. Aura shook Jasmine awake and after some packing they ran out to search for their missing friend. While running Jasmine attempted to make conversation.

"So why'd you pick him?" she asked.

"What?" Aura asked.

"Why'd you want Ryan to be your boyfriend?" Jasmine repeated.

"Oh. I dunno I guess," Aura replied. "He just makes me feel complete and without him I don't know what I'd do."

Jasmine looked at her as though she was crazy and they continued to jog. Along the way they met some people they'd seen on the boat that demanded pokemon battles and Aura had no choice but to accept. Jasmine also helped when she could but it was still a time consuming process.

Ryan walked down an alley towards the next hotel. He'd been to almost 14 and none of them had an Aura Ketchum booked in. Ryan was getting a little annoyed by now and gasped when he detected Aura's psychic signature. He ran in her direction praying that she was all right.

Aura had just beaten the last of the trainers when someone crashed into her. She went sprawling along the ground and looked up angrily to see who had hit her. Above her was Ryan and Aura gasped in surprise. She bolted to her feet and hugged his tightly.

"Oh Ryan I missed you so much! I didn't know where you'd gone and I didn't know if you were alright and I… Oh thank god you're here!" she gushed.

"Aww… young love," said a voice.

Aura, Ryan and Jasmine turned and saw… Janet and John of Team Static. Once again they began their motto…

"Prepare for trouble!" Janet exclaimed.

"Make it double!" John added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Janet declared.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" John said.

"Janet!" said Janet.

"John!" said John.

"Team Static blast off at the speed of light!" Janet said.

"Surrender now or you'll lose the fight!" John finished.

There was a flash of white light and their Duskull appeared once more.

"Dus-kull!" it said (which means 'That's right!').

Aura and Ryan didn't clap this time. They just looked bored and Ryan even stifled a yawn. A vein pulsed on Janet's temple and she clenched her fists.

"Alright twerp let's battle so that when we beat you we can get your pokemon!" she said.

"Leave this to me," Aura said. "Savannah let's go!"

Savannah leapt from Aura's back and sparks flew from her cheeks as she stared down Janet's Duskull. John looked to Janet.

"What is it with these kids and their nicknames?" he asked.

"Savannah! Transform into Kirlia!" Aura exclaimed.

Janet and John watched as Savannah glowed pink and changed into a Kirlia before their eyes. They drooled greedily as thoughts of what they could do with this Pikachu invaded their minds. But they wouldn't get Savannah this time.

"Savannah use Psybeam!" Aura ordered.

Savannah, as a Kirlia, shot a purple beam at Team Static and the force of the attack sent them hurtling into the sky. They looked shocked as they disappeared from view. All Aura heard was…

"Look's like Team Static is blasting off for the first time!"

Ryan grinned but his smile fell when another trainer challenged Aura to a battle. He heard Aura sigh and got annoyed. He would teach this upstart not to keep bugging them.

"I'll handle her," he told Aura.

"Thanks," Aura whispered.

Ryan's challenger took out a pokeball and summoned a big Steelix. Ryan took in the sheer size of it and knew that only one of his pokemon stood a chance. He breathed in and pulled out Daz's pokeball.

"Come on out Daz!" Ryan cried.

Everyone else looked at him and gasped when his huge red Gyarados appeared. The girl who had challenged Ryan looked at it with pure terror in her eyes. Daz roared in her face and she wet herself. She returned her Steelix and ran away. Aura looked impressed by Ryan's pokemon. Daz turned to her and roared in her face. Aura didn't move or flinch but hugged the pokemon. Ryan was amazed that she hadn't run.

"Aren't you scared of Daz?" he asked.

"Of course not. I've been around water pokemon all my life," Aura said simply.

Daz looked happy at the pats he was receiving and reared up slightly so that Aura could reach his neck. Aura giggled and moved closer to give his scaled a scratch. Ryan just stood there and suddenly came out of a trance. He called to Daz and returned him so that he could have another nap in his ball. Then Aura, him and Jasmine all returned to the hotel for a proper night's sleep and some good food.

"ROOM SERVICE!" shouted Jasmine as she ran inside.

* * *

**Well that's that done and dusted. I hope you'll enjoy my new Season. Oh and there'll be a Season 4 which will be Aura's travel through Hoenn. This season will still be at least 20 chapters long but the next will only be 10. I'm sorry but I'm really running out of good and original ideas! Well bye for now.**


	33. S3 Chapter 33: Parent Alert!

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… yada, yada you get the picture.

* * *

**

_**To my reviewers:**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews I got and I know that my current chapters are a bit boring so I'm going to try really hard to make this a good and long one. Also I'm going to stop with all the shiny pokemon because I just wanted Paige to be jealous of Aura (soon it will all be made clear). Also I promised an explanation so it'll come in this chapter. There's an old friend waiting in the chapter as well so brace yourselves for some surprises.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 33: Parent Alert!**

Ash and Misty sat on the floor of their living room with a chessboard between them. Ash liked the idea of learning how to play and so Misty decided to teach him. So far Misty had won five consecutive games while Ash hadn't won any. Brock was refereeing this last game and everyone was startled when Ash pulled a magnificent checkmate in only nine turns. He grinned and fell over in surprise when the phone rang. He answered it and a live feed of Aura appeared on the screen.

"Aura! It's good to see you! How are you?" Ash asked happily.

"I'm fine dad. I was just calling so that you know I'm okay," Aura replied.

"Cool. Listen is it okay if Misty and me come over because things have been really starting to drag. I'm being forced to play chess and my pokemon are all really bored," Ash pleaded desperately.

"Of course you can come dad. I'm at Mandarin Island right now but me and my friends will be heading off for Trovatopolis in a day or two so you'd better come quick," Aura warned.

Ash laughed.

"All right little one we'll be there don't worry. And tell me about your friends I'd like to meet them," Ash said with interest.

"They can talk to you. Here's Ryan," Aura said.

Suddenly a boy with short brown hair and familiar eyes sidled into view. Ash remembered him. It was Kerr's son. Ash didn't know Ryan's mom but that didn't matter (we won't know Jasmine's mom either!).

"Hello… Ryan is it?" Ash said cheerfully.

"Hi Mr Ketchum!" Ryan replied. "I have to say that you are one of my favourite pokemon trainers of all time."

"Oh? And who else is on your list?" Ash asked.

"Why Aura of course! She's magnificent and not just how she battles. She has looks that some people would throw themselves off a bridge for," Ryan said quickly.

There was a laugh and Ryan realised that Aura had been listening. He went red and waved goodbye to Ash. Then a girl sidled into view. Ash recognised her as Jasmine, Brock's daughter. Ash smiled and remembered his last visit to Pewter City to see Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ash don't worry but spare some concern for Ryan because Aura tickling him and I don't think he can last much longer," Jasmine said with a grin. "And he's psychic too! Isn't that cool?"

"Yep it sure is but I gotta go because me and Misty are coming out to see you off to your next destination. Maybe even Kerr will come," Ash said hopefully as he hung up.

"I'm right here…" a voice said in Ash's ear.

Ash jumped a foot in the air and Kerr laughed. He was a lot different than from when Ash last saw him. He had a cloak that reached his heels and a hat that matched. To Ash he looked a lot like a vampire hunter. Ash scowled slightly from when Kerr spooked him but laughed with good humour anyway. Misty walked into the hall to see Ash on his ass and Kerr standing next to him. She laughed a little at the scene in front of her and turned to Ash.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It was Aura. We're going out to see her," Ash said.

"Alright I can't wait!" Misty screamed. "And I let you win that last game!"

Ash sighed and an hour later he Misty and Kerr were approaching Mandarin Island on Charizard. Ash suddenly realised that he didn't ask where Aura and her friends were staying. He groaned and Kerr pointed to the south of the island. Charizard descended and touched down at the harbour startling all in the vicinity. Kerr dismounted and walked off in a random direction and Misty plus Ash had no choice but to follow. Kerr led them to a large hotel and walked inside. Ash and Misty shared a look and went after him.

"Mom! Dad!" came a shout.

A second later Ash and Misty were enveloped in a big hug as Aura smiled. Aura eventually let them go and introduced her friends properly. Kerr and Ryan greeted each other with a bear hug and from behind Kerr's cloak came a tired looking Wigglytuff. The Wigglytuff saw Ryan and cried out in joy. The Wigglytuff tackled Ryan as it tried to hug him.

"Oh Ryan it's so good to see you! I'm so happy I could sing," Jessie, the Wigglytuff, said.

"Don't. Please," Ryan said cheerfully.

Jessie smiled and got up. Ryan got up once she had gotten off of him and the parents and children all sat down and chatted the day away. Kerr and Ryan both noticed a psychic signature that was nearby and Ryan realised that it was the same one that had been following them for the last two days. He got up and walked in its direction and it led him to a cupboard. He yanked the door open and a boy and girl came tumbling out. Aura recognised the girl in a second.

"Paige what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going where you were going so that we could fight each other when we were stronger," Paige said with a shrug. "I just followed you for a while is all."

Aura seemed happy enough with this but Ryan was still suspicious. He looked at the boy and back to Paige again. Paige got the meaning of this and pulled Cody to his feet. She giggled nervously while Ash watched from a distance.

"And who's this?" Ryan asked.

"This is Cody," Paige said.

"Hi I'm Cody Sketchit. A pleasure to meet you," Cody said as he stuck his hand out.

Ryan reluctantly shook his hand while Ash dashed over.

"Sketchit? You're Tracy's son!" he exclaimed.

Misty ran over when she heard this. She examined Cody very carefully and Cody blushed. Paige sighed and Misty finished her inspection.

"He seems all right to me," she declared. "But can I see what you have been sketching?"

Cody held out his prized sketchpad and Misty flipped through the pages with interest. All the sketches were just as good as Tracy's had been if not better. A particular page caught her eye and she giggled. She showed Ash who grinned himself and whispered something to Misty. Aura peeked over Misty's shoulder and saw a sketch of Paige on the page (no pun intended). The interesting thing about the sketch was that Paige looked different in the picture, with more curves and longer hair that framed a very detailed face. Aura realised what it meant and burst out laughing. Cody went red as Paige started to demand to see the sketchpad. Ash held it back and gave it back to Cody who muttered 'thanks' before walking to a couch to sit down and rest. Paige let this go and turned on Aura with a grin.

"So how about our battle?" she asked. "I warn you. I've gotten loads stronger!"

Aura accepted and she, Paige, Ash and Misty all went outside. Paige and Aura walked 15ft apart and faced each other. Ash called out the rules while Misty sat on a bench nearby to watch. Aura listened…

"This is a 3-on-3 battle with no time limit okay? Good," he called. "Begin!"

Paige immediately pulled out a pokeball and tossed it out. A large Bayleef appeared and pawed the ground impatiently. Aura grinned and pulled out her pokeball. The ball was warmer than the others and Aura grinned to herself.

"Go Inferno!" she called. "Take 'em down!"

Her orange Charmeleon burst into existence and growled at Paige's Bayleef. The Bayleef looked at Paige nervously but went forwards without hesitation. Paige pointed and shouted,

"Go Bayleef use Petal Dance! Try to knock it down!"

Bayleef leapt into the air and large petals that came from Bayleef attacked Inferno. Inferno swept his tail and burned the petals with the flames. Ash smiled and Aura cheered.

"Inferno is a boy! Now Inferno use Blaze Kick!" she cried.

Inferno jumped up high and kicked Bayleef with a burning foot. Bayleef was badly burned by the attack but was still able to take a few more hits. Paige thought of her next attack and watched as her Bayleef got to its feet.

"Okay Bayleef use Synthesis and follow up with Frenzy Plant!" she called.

Ash looked surprised that Paige's Bayleef already knew its elemental equivalent to a Hyper Beam and watched as Bayleef healed itself and then shot a barrage of roots at Inferno who staggered heavily from the force of the attack. Aura grimaced when Inferno collapsed with bruises all along its front. She gasped when Inferno got back up and unleashed a huge Fire Blast at Bayleef. Paige watched, astonished, as Bayleef jumped over the flames and shot a mean Vine Whip attack back at Inferno in retaliation. Aura came to her senses and gave a new order.

"Change of tactics Inferno! Use Blaze Wall!" Aura cried.

Inferno began to twirl around on one foot, as his tail flame grew larger. A second later there was a wall of flames surrounding and protecting Inferno. Ash suddenly realised that Ryan must've been teaching Aura's pokemon some custom attacks. Paige thought hard and came to a conclusion.

"Bayleef use Psybeam! I believe in you!" she ordered.

Bayleef's eyes glowed a purple colour and a psychic beam shot out, went straight through Inferno's Blaze Wall and struck him hard in the face. Aura gasped and Inferno collapsed in defeat. Paige jumped for joy and hugged Bayleef tightly. She called Bayleef back into her pokeball and waited for Aura's next move.

"Inferno return! You did your best," she said. "Alright then I choose Flood!"

Aura's Masquerade came out and flapped its large wings to intimidate Paige. Paige wasn't impressed and drew out another pokeball.

"Go Butterfree!" she called.

Something within Ash made him feel unhappy at the sight of Paige's Butterfree. He realised that he missed his own Butterfree who had left to have children with the pink Butterfree that he fell for. Ash smiled as he thought of the time he spent with Butterfree and a small explosion brought him down to Earth with a bump. Flood had used Hydro Pump on Butterfree who had dodged it. The blast had hit a fire hydrant and destroyed it causing water to pour down on everyone. Misty sat nearer Ash to stay warm and Ash pulled Misty towards him until she was sitting on his lap with her head tucked neatly under his chin. Aura noticed this and sighed. 'When will they get a room?' she asked herself.

"Butterfree use Psychic!" Paige shouted.

"Flood use Mirror Coat and then Take Down!" Aura called as well.

Flood took the brunt of the Psychic and dealt back double the damage, which nearly knocked out Butterfree. Then Flood used Take Down and Paige's Butterfree was down and out. Paige called back Butterfree and Aura called back Flood.

"Last one! Go Savannah!" Aura cried, sending Savannah into battle.

"Pika-chu!" Savannah shouted at Paige.

Paige took out her last pokeball and threw it out. A small but formidable looking Rhyhorn appeared and Aura stepped back in surprise. Paige smirked at her response and started the final round.

"Rhyhorn get in close and use Fury Attack!" she called.

"Savannah use Transform and turn into an Altaria!" Aura retorted.

Savannah glowed pink but before she could Transform Paige's Rhyhorn was on her and she was assaulted by its horn jabbing repeatedly into her abdomen. Suddenly a call rang out and Savannah regained her focus. Paige and Aura looked for the source and saw an aged Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu began to shout encouragement to Savannah who turned into an Altaria like Aura had asked.

"Alright Savannah you go girl! Now use Dragon Dance!" Aura called.

Savannah did a swaying dance in midair, which relaxed her muscles and raised her focus. Her Attack and Speed stats rose and she used a Leer on Paige's Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn used its Clear Body ability to stop the Leer working and at Paige's request used a Rock Tomb on Savannah. Savannah managed to dodge most of the rocks but a stray one clipped her wing and she fell to the ground. Rhyhorn once again used Fury Attack and Savannah wasn't able to take much more. Aura cried out in desperation and Savannah heard her. She got up and turned into a Smeargle. Using her tail she blinded Rhyhorn with the paint-like substance and jumped over it. She then turned into a Hitmonlee and kicked Rhyhorn back towards Paige. Then she leapt into the air and finished it by turning into a Snorlax and landing on the poor Rhyhorn. Paige gasped and returned Rhyhorn sadly. Aura called back Savannah who was a Pikachu again and she went to her parents. They congratulated her and Paige was suddenly jealous. 'Why can't dad be here for me?' she thought angrily. She stormed inside and saw Cody watching her from a couch. She sighed and sat next to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I just lost," Paige said. "I was really hoping to win."

"It's okay. If you want I can teach your pokemon some new attacks," Cody said. "My dad gave me some good TMs."

Paige grinned and together she and Cody talked.

Aura walked in after saying goodbye to her parents. Kerr was still there with Ryan and Aura wondered why he hadn't gone. Suddenly there was a blast from behind her and she was thrown forwards. Bright light streamed into the reception area and Aura turned while on the floor. Two silhouettes could be seen and Aura groaned out loud.

"Prepare for trouble because we're here to play!" said one of the people.

"Make it double cause we're going to stay!" said the second.

The light faded to reveal Janet and John of Team Static. Jessie saw them and gasped in surprise. Kerr noticed Jessie's behaviour and turned to face the two teens.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Janet said loudly.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" John said proudly.

"Janet!" exclaimed Janet.

"John!" said John just as loudly.

"Team Static blast off at the speed of light!" Janet said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" John finished dramatically.

A white light emanated from Janet's waist and their trademark Duskull appeared in a flash.

"Dus-kull!" it said once more.

Jessie slowly approached the two teens and they watched in confusion as she hugged John around the legs. They were even more confused when she began to speak to them in English. John struggled to get free from Jessie but fell over in the process.

"What are you?" exclaimed Janet.

"Why I'm your mother Jessie!" said Jessie.

Everyone gasped in shock and John laughed. He clutched his ribs and rolled around while he giggled. Janet sighed and gave him a kick to shut him up. Jessie scowled.

"Don't hit your brother like that!" she said loudly.

Janet gasped in amazement.

"How'd you know that John's my brother?" she asked.

"Like I said. I'm your mother. Or at least I was before I was killed and put in this body," Jessie explained.

"So that's why we never saw you or dad again," John said knowingly. Then he burst out laughing again.

"Fine I'll prove it! Janet is a diabetic and you John are afraid of the dark," Jessie stated.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Janet grumbled.

She pushed Jessie aside and stepped towards Aura who was still on the ground. She put her foot on Aura chest and pressed down painfully. Aura gasped in pain and Ryan charged into Janet.

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

Janet threw Ryan into a wall and knocked him out. Then she and John took his pokeballs. They were about to go for Aura's when a figure stepped in front of them. Kerr appeared with a livid look in his eyes.

"You should have left and not interfered with mine and my son's plans. Now you are going to pay for it," he said coldly.

Janet laughed and John threw a punch at Kerr. His fist stopped about a millimetre away from Kerr's face and John gasped. Janet looked to John in confusion before a blue glow surrounded her and threw her into a wall. Then she was hurled at John. They collided and tumbled to the floor near where Jessie was getting up.

"I'm ashamed to call you my children. I would've thought you knew better than to try and steal pokemon. Look where it got me. But now I' going to deal with you myself," Jessie said loudly.

She waved her hands towards Janet and John and unleashed a powerful Hidden Power attack. Janet and John were sent flying out of the building and into the horizon while they screamed…

"Looks like Team Static is blasting off again!"

Jessie sighed and sat down heavily. Suddenly Aura loomed over her and bent down.

"Explain," was all she said.

"I was drunk and so was James," Jessie said.

Aura fell over in stupidity and Kerr walked over to Jessie. He picked Jessie up and looked to Aura.

"It's time we took our leave of you. Bye Aura and may you do well in your journey!" he said warmly.

"Thanks," Aura replied.

Just before Kerr teleported away Jessie looked Aura in the eye and gave her one last smile.

"I'm sorry…" she said as they disappeared.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 33 done I hope you enjoyed it! We'll be hearing more form the mysterious person near Rainbow Island soon. Oh and for those with maps of the Pokemon World, Rainbow Island is on the northern outskirts of the Orange Archipelago just under the Sevii Islands. So review for meand goodbye for now!**


	34. S3 Chapter 34: Forces of Nature

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… blah, blah, blah.**

_**To my not so faithful reviewers:**_

**_I've noticed that I'm not getting so many reviews anymore but don't worry cause I have enough to continue the story. Also I'm planning a new pokemon story called "Pokemon Evil". It's based on Resident Evil but in the pokemon world. The first chapter will be released when this story is over because I hate multi-tasking stories. Also in this story I have made it my goal to include ALL of the legendary pokemon so that's why I'm writing this chapter.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 34: Forces of Nature**

The man in the airship near Rainbow Island finished off the last detail of his plot. He grinned and spread the big diagram over his desk. It was a diagram of a large temple with strange markings all over it. The man began to speak to himself as if expecting a response.

"Well it begins. My plan to raise Pokemopolis from the sea shall soon be underway and I Ray, Collector Extraordinaire, shall finally complete my collection!" he said dramatically.

Ray looked at a stone tablet behind him. It was an old and dusty tablet with ancient text written across its entire surface. At the base of the tablet was a large crack. It looked as if there was more to this tablet that had broken off. Ray grinned as he re-reads it.

_Once again the Chosen One shall arise to help the world in its time of need. But the Chosen One shall take new form, as a beautiful Aura appears to stop the destruction. But the powers of the elements stand no chance against this new threat unless one rises to take command, and uses the power that's in their hand. Human people heed this warning, on Earth the Era of Evil is dawning… _

Ray smiled again as he read the part about the elements. The tablet could only be talking about the legendary pokemon and Ray wanted them all. Alone one would be priceless but with all of them he could become the richest man on the face of the earth.

"Ha! I shall collect all the legendary pokemon and with them I shall control the world! I need not worry about the fate of the world. It is just a deterrence!" Ray exclaimed to no one. "I need to stop talking to myself…"

On the other side of the planet…

There was a breeze and alarge shadow blasted past the fields of Neuto and people stared in surprise as rain clouds formed. A downpour started and people ran for cover as lightning forked across the sky. It was as though god was angry with them. Suddenly another large shadow leapt across Twilight City and people stared in shock as a huge roar echoed through the usually peaceful city. If only the people knew of what was happening. As the shadows raced across the continent they called out for another. Another that would join with them and together stop the darkness approaching...

Let's go back to Aura…

Aura woke up with the sun in her eyes.

"Stupid star. I wish it'd stop shining for once," she groaned.

"You're gonna get your wish Aura. There's an eclipse scheduled for today," Ryan said as he came into Aura's line of sight.

"Hi Ryan! Is Paige still here?" Aura asked hopefully.

"Nah she left a while ago. Good thing too cause that Cody guy creeped me out. He kept drawing sketches of Paige like he was obsessed with her," Ryan said with a shudder.

Aura laughed and Ryan gave her a casual grin. After a while Aura got up and she went with Ryan to get breakfast. There were a lot of restaurants around but Ryan spotted a small yet cosy one that he liked. Aura went inside reluctantly as Ryan had refused to eat anywhere fancy. Inside a cheerful old man named Harley, who took their orders and went off to the kitchens, greeted them. Ryan and Aura sat at a table and waited for their orders in silence. _'God I wish I could think of something to say!' _Aura thought. She looked at Ryan who was watching her carefully and blushed. Ryan realised that he was staring and broke his eye contact with a blush matching Aura's.

"So my amigos that will by $12!" Harley said as he approached with two plates of food.

Ryan offered to pay for it and Aura accepted his kind gesture with a small smile. Ryan had ordered a Big Breakfast that consisted of: a fried egg, some black pudding, a lot of sausages, beans and some chips. To wash it down he had a Diet Coke. Aura had a less extravagant meal. All she had was a large fried egg with chips to dip in the yolk. The two trainers ate in silence and soon finished. As they left Ryan finally spoke.

"Hey Aura when will we be going to Hoenn?" he asked.

"Hmmm… maybe after we visit Shamouti cause my dad suggested going there," Aura replied.

"Alright. Hey how about we go out tonight? I heard there's a big underground party going on in the city," Ryan suggested enthusiastically.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Aura asked surprised.

Ryan went a violent shade of red and scratched his head shyly.

"Maybe I am?" he offered.

"Of course. I'd love to go!" Aura said happily.

Ryan looked relieved at this and smiled warmly. Aura smiled back and saw a small grey trunk sniffing at Ryan's heel. She screamed and fell back in surprise. Ryan jumped and looked back to see… a Phanphy. It looked at Ryan and jumped up. Ryan laughed and picked it up. It cried out in happiness and fell asleep in his arms. Aura got back up and her eyes softened when she saw that it was just a Phanphy and not something bigger. Suddenly a Crawdaunt burst up from behind Ryan and Aura really screamed.

"What the hell?" Ryan exclaimed when he saw the Crawdaunt.

This Crawdaunt was huge and mean looking. Ryan pulled out a pokeball and got ready to battle while Aura checked her pokenav to see if someone owned it. It was wild and Ryan grinned when Aura told him.

"Go Bulbasaur!" he called, throwing out his pokeball.

A small blue dinosaur with a green bulb on its back appeared and yawned. The Crawdaunt launched a Bubblebeam at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur just managed to get away.

"It's alright Bulbasaur. Use Razor Leaf!" Ryan called.

Leaves came shooting from Bulbasaur's back and cut into Crawdaunt. The Crawdaunt got angry with this and tried to use a Hyper Beam but missed. The beam went shooting into a park bench and destroyed it completely.

"Damn that's strong… Bulbasaur! Solar Beam now!" Ryan cried.

Aura watched as if in slow motion as Bulbasaur jumped in the air, while a small white glow came from the tip of the bulb on its back. The Crawdaunt tried to knock it away with a Water Gun but it missed again. Finally Bulbasaur finished gathering energy.

"Bul-ba-SAUR!" it cried.

A HUGE beam of white light boomed from the bulb on its back and crashed into the Crawdaunt with amazing force. The light was so intense that neither Ryan nor Aura could see what was happening. As the light faded Ryan saw Bulbasaur landing lightly on its feet and the Crawdaunt collapsing. The light faded completely and Aura gasped at the devastation. The Crawdaunt was badly injured and it was lying in a small crater, while Bulbasaur was completely exhausted. Ryan was about to return Bulbasaur when its bulb began to flash. The flashing sped up and a large flower bloomed from it.

"Ivysaur!" cried the new pokemon.

Ryan gasped in amazement and hugged Ivysaur tightly. While they celebrated Aura took pity on the injured Crawdaunt and captured it with a pokeball. When it had been captured it was sent to the PC in Lanette's box. Knowing that a pokemon was completely healed when it went into the PC Aura went over to Ryan and they all celebrated on Ivysaur's victory.

Meanwhile…

Two people entered Cerulean City. They marched down to the Pokemon League Cerulean City Administration Office or P.L.C.C.A.O. They went inside and walked over to the clerk at the desk. The clerk looked up and saw a yopung man and woman in front of him and moved back slightly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The man grinned.

"Sure. We're here to re-build the Cerulean Gym!" he exclaimed.

Back to our main characters…

Aura and Ryan explored the city for supplies, gadgets and what not to buy. Ryan found some cool Running Shoes while Aura found a bottle of genuine Mystic Water. Ryan bought himself a cheap but good quality watch and Aura bought a Clear Tag and Spell Tag.

Ryan found that the new Up-Grades were on sale and bought one just in case. While he was walking a Sun Stone caught his eye. It was going at half-price and Ryan couldn't refuse an offer like that. Ryan continued walking with his new Sun Stone in hand and a small, wild Eevee that saw him followed. The Eevee could smell food from Ryan and was quite hungry so followed him, hoping for something to eat. Then it happened… Ryan wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he was watching as the sun began to eclipseand tripped on a bit of a brick. The Eevee saw him start to fall and ran in front of him to catch him. But Ryan had let go of the Sun Stone and it was headed right for Eevee's face. Ryan pulled himself out of the fall to see a shocked Eevee with his Sun Stone about to hit it just as the sun disappeared behind the moon. He watched in shock as the Sun Stone hit the Eevee and then began to glow. The Eevee glowed as well and its silhouette became bigger and a different shape. The light faded and an albino pokemon was standing in front of him. Ryan blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he looked back the pokemon was gone. He sighed and jumped when it reappeared in front of him. The pokemon was the size of an average Jolteon and had a dazzling albino coat with red eyes to match. Its small black nose twitched and sniffed at Ryan and a tail that ended in a star shape wagged.

"Dazz! Dazzleon!" cried the pokemon.

Ryan brought out his pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon but there was no info on it at all. Then it hit Ryan, he had discovered a new species of pokemon. An explosion seemed to take place as Ryan leapt into the air and shouted in excitement. He shook himself and looked questioningly at the pokemon before him. It sniffed his pocket and made a small meow-like noise in its throat. Ryan searched the pocket and brought out an opened bag of pokechow. The pokemon's eyes brightened at this and Ryan gladly fed it some food.

"Hey little fella. How'd you like to travel with me and be my friend? I can give you more food as well," Ryan said hopefully.

"Dazz. Dazz-le-on!" the pokemon said happily.

"I'll just take that as a yes," Ryan said. "Pokeball go!"

He tossed a pokeball at the pokemon and it was sucked inside. After a few seconds of small shakes the ball stabilized and Ryan picked it up. He then replayed what the pokemon said to him.

"_Dazzleon!"_

"Okay so it's called a Dazzleon," Ryan said to himself.

Ryan then realised that he had lost track of Aura and there was no one around. He looked wildly left and right and relaxed when he realised that he was on the boardwalk near the beach. Ryan then walked off into the city and began to look for Aura. Before they were late for the party that is…

With Aura…

Meanwhile Aura was busy haggling with a man for a beautiful Pink Bow that increased the power of Normal-Type pokemon. It was going for $75 but Aura had managed to knock it down to $60. Finally the stall-keeper gave in and Aura bought it happily. She began to walk back down the street when she heard a whisper from an alley next to her.

"Hey kid! Come 'ere!"

Aura looked and saw a 19-year-old boy in the alleyway and approached him. He looked like one of those biker thugs but seemed to be all right, from Aura's point of view.

"Hey how about we have some fun?" he asked.

"Such as?" Aura asked politely.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and Aura tried to scream but the boy in front of her stuffed some cloth in her mouth. Before they could do anything however Aura's self-defence lessons came into play. She kicked the boy in front of her in the groin and pivoted on her left foot for a back kick into the man behind her. The boy she had kicked was unconscious but the man she tried to hit punched her to the ground. Aura looked up and trembled in fear at what the man would do to her when suddenly a bright flash of light shone in the alleyway and a streak of white light knocked the man to the ground and picked up Aura. She felt herself be carried out of the alley and put down in the middle of the street.

"AURA!" came a shout.

Aura looked up to see Ryan worried face. She got up and dusted herself off and hugged Ryan tightly. Behind Aura's back Ryan gave a small wink to Dazzleon who was sitting behind Aura. Ryan returned Dazzleon before Aura noticed and led her back to the Pokemon Center so that they could rest.

"I'm sorry Ryan but we have to skip our date tonight. How 'bout a rain check?" Aura said sadly. "I'm a little shaken up right now."

"That's all right," Ryan said kindly. "I don't even know where the supposed party was so it's fine."

Aura laughed and felt herself fall asleep onto Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at her and marvelled at how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He gently laid her out on the couch and phoned a number from a videophone nearby.

_Ring… ring… ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Prof Gary Oak?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah who're you?" asked Gary from the screen.

"My name's Ryan and I'm travelling with Aura Ketchum," Ryan said.

"Oh yes Ash's told me about you. He has a very high opinion of you so don't disappoint us," Gary said. "Now what are you calling for?"

"You might not believe this but I've discovered a new species of pokemon," Ryan said.

"Yeah… right," Gary said.

Ryan pulled out Dazzleon's ball and summoned Dazzleon. Gary looked closer.

"Well I saw the materialization but I don't see a pokemon," he said.

"Oh right. Dazzleon behave and show yourself," Ryan said gently to a patch of air on his left.

The patch of air shimmered slightly and Dazzleon popped back into the visual spectrum. Gary fell of his seat in shock and got up to get a good look at the pokemon. Dazzleon looked at the screen and its eyes went white. Suddenly Dazzleon disappeared and reappeared right next to Gary. Gary stared in wonder as the pokemon gave a happy meow and nuzzled his right leg.

"It's astounding!" Gary said to Ryan. "I've never seen a pokemon like this."

Gary checked his records.

"It's true. You've discovered a new pokemon. What's it called again?" Gary said.

"It's a Dazzleon. An evolved form of Eevee when it's given a Sun Stone during an eclipse of the sun," Ryan said proudly. "And it's my pokemon."

Gary was getting all the notes he could write from Dazzleon behaviour, which was curious to say the least. Dazzleon kept sniffing at the machinery and kept looking at Gary before sitting and yawning. Then it would seem to get more energy and start sniffing around again. 15 minutes later Gary was amazed to see Dazzleon disappear and reappear next to Ryan.

"Dazzleon must be tired," Ryan said.

"Yeah he must be. Apparently a Dazzleon can get energy from the sun, become invisible, teleport and use powerful attacks," Gary stated. "It's a whole new type of pokemon. The Star-Type."

Ryan grinned.

"Well I'm transmitting data to your pokedex now so take a look," Gary said excitedly.

Ryan opened his pokedex and pointed it at Dazzleon. A picture of Dazzleon appeared and the pokedex began to speak.

"_Dazzleon. The Sunny Cat pokemon. This pokemon derives it power from the sun and uses it in its attacks. This pokemon is of friendly disposition and has numerous unknown abilities," _it said.

"Cool," Ryan exclaimed quietly.

"Well anyway I'm going to see if I can get my own Dazzleon and study it more. Keep a note of any behaviour changes and stats that Dazzleon might have," Gary said. "Goodbye Ryan and congratulations."

The screen winked off and Ryan went to the couch next to Aura. He returned Dazzleon and fell asleep almost right away. Though unknown to him there was a pair of gleaming eyes watching…

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block and was starting a new story. Anyway I hope you liked that and use your imaginations as to what Dazzleon can do and I hope you liked Dazzleon's concept. Remember… Review, review, review! So goodbye and goodnight everyone! Stay tuned for more after the break!**


	35. S3 Chapter 35: A Mother's Secret

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: I dinnae own Pokemon!**

_**To the reviewers:**_

I**_ forgot all about Jasmine in the last chapter! Oh help me god I'm forgetting characters now! Oh well… at least Jasmine will be in this chapter and the ones after but I'm starting to think that maybe Jasmine should leave cause it's too typical to have a threesome adventuring around just like last time. Gimme your input if you think I'm being reasonable._**

**_Jordan R. Was Here: I sorry that the last chapter was such a put down. But you didn't have to be so blunt about it… Cries_**

_**SierraLou: I came up with Dazzleon after watching a video of an eclipse while thinking of an Espeon. They are really cool aren't they!**_

_**B.C Company: I am thinking of dubbing Dazzleon cause the names a bit of a mouthful. Well thanks for the input! Hugs B.C**_

_**Darkmichael: Cheers mate! One day I'll make my own website and have some concept art of any other pokemon I make up for all of you.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 35: A Mother's Secret**

Aura was the first to wake up. She looked at her watch and gasped when it told that it was 11:00am. Ryan and her had overslept and missed the ferry! Aura nudged Savannah to wake up and sat up when Savannah had moved off her. Aura then rested her head on her knuckles as Jasmine snored soundly on from the couch on her right. It wasn't fair that they wouldn't get to go to Trovatopolis that week. Aura had wanted to get there before the carnival had packed up as it was a bank holiday there and a fair had opened up for the occasion. From the couch to her left came a groan. Aura looked and saw Ryan get up.

"Whassa time Aura?" he asked sleepily.

"Too late for the ferry it's 11am," Aura replied gloomily.

"Good. I have someone who wants to meet you," Ryan said.

Aura looked at him in confusion as he pulled a pokeball out of his belt. He stood up and opened the ball. There was a flash of white light and a pure white dog like pokemon appeared. At least Aura thought it looked like a dog… though it kept purring. Savannah looked at it curiously.

"Aura this is Sol. He's a Dazzleon which is a pokemon I discovered," Ryan said proudly.

"Wow! What can Sol do?" Aura asked in amazement.

"Probably a lot we don't know about but how about we head off?" Ryan said.

"But we missed the ferry!" Aura wailed.

Jasmine woke up with a jerk and grabbed her bag protectively muttering about thieves. Savannah jumped and hid behind Aura as she had been trying to access the pokechow in the side pocket.

"When there's trouble go for Plan B," Ryan said mysteriously.

Aura grabbed her bag and they left the Pokemon Center. Jasmine stared at Dazzleon and thought of something that kind of made sense to her.

"Hey Ryan? What was the colour of the Eevee that Dazzleon evolved from?" she asked.

"It was… umm… paler than normal for an Eevee but why do you ask?" Ryan said.

"Well if I'm right then he's a 'shiny' Dazzleon and it might be the only one of his kind considering the circumstances of his evolution," Jasmine said.

Ryan was amazed at her analogy and Aura smiled to herself. They were getting strange stares from the people that were awake but Sol seemed to be enjoying the attention. Ryan led Aura and Jasmine to the beach and Aura gasped when she saw the ferry not far in the distance.

"Aww! It was so close too!" she cried.

"Have no fear Sol is here!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What are you on about?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine get on Sol's back," Ryan said.

"What Sol is too small to carry me!" Jasmine replied.

"Are you implying that Sol is weak?" Ryan asked dangerously.

Jasmine sighed and sat on Sol with her legs holding her up. She raised her legs and was shocked that Sol was still standing with no difficulty. Ryan grinned and Sol gave him a quizzical look. Aura just watched carefully.

"Okay Sol see that ferry there?" asked Ryan pointing. "I want you to carry Jasmine there as fast as you can and then come back for me and Aura."

Sol nodded happily and seemed to just disappear. Aura blinked and looked out to the ferry. A large white streak was approaching it fast and it ran up the side of the ferry. Two seconds later the streak reappeared and came back to the beach faster than before. When it reached the sand the streak disappeared and Sol was left in it's place walking up to Ryan.

"Good work Sol. You'll get extra pokechow for this," Ryan said happily.

In less than five minutes both Ryan and Aura were aboard the ferry thanks to Sol's super speed. Jasmine was a little shaken from the ride and advanced on Ryan when he boarded the ferry last.

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine asked.

"Sol is very strong and can carry people see? And he can travel so fast that he can run across water. It's not hard to comprehend," Ryan said simply.

Jasmine calmed down after the explanation and turned to Aura.

"Make sure he doesn't do that to me again!" she said.

Aura giggled and she and Ryan sat in a pair of deck chairs while Jasmine leaned over the edge of the boat to watch the water. Sol was munching on his promised pokechow and Aura was reading a book that she had with her.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. I particularly like the poem called 'The Raven'," Aura said.

"Hmm… he was a good poet but some of them kinda freaked me out," Ryan said.

"You've read his work?" Aura asked, impressed.

"Only in passing but it was really interesting," Ryan said.

"Though I don't like the raven," he added quietly.

As Ryan looked at Aura he noticed a glow coming from her shirt. He looked at it in wonder and thought of what it was. Suddenly Aura saw his look and pushed him in the face. Ryan fell off the side of his chair and hit the deck headfirst. Sol looked up for a moment before continuing his meal.

"Don't look at me like that Ryan!" Aura exclaimed.

"Sorry but what's that glow?" Ryan asked as he stood up.

"Huh?" Aura asked.

She reached into a chest pocket and pulled out the gemstone that Ryan had given her in Viridian City. The gem pulsated gently in its amethyst colour and Aura looked at it closely. As she looked at it Savannah spotted it and attempted to grab it. Aura held it out of reach.

"What is it Savannah?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

As Ryan watched the gem in Aura's hand his vision of everything around it faded. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness so he turned back to the gem. It wasn't there however and in its place was a large cat like creature with a big purple tail. Ryan looked at it carefully and was surprised when the creature reacted.

"_Yes?" _it asked.

Ryan realised that it was psychic and tried to talk but couldn't. He then got an idea and transmitted his thoughts telepathically.

"_Your name is Ryan. Why did you contact me?" _the creature asked.

Ryan thought some more.

"_Me? My name is Mewtwo and that is all you need to know," _Mewtwo said.

Ryan was straining to continue to talk to Mewtwo telepathically and could feel his concentration slipping away.

"_Only those with the Kayda Gem can contact me from far away," _Mewtwo told him. _"Do you posses the gem?"_

Ryan used the last of his focus to send his reply.

"_You do? I shall meet you in two days then. Until that day… goodbye," _Mewtwo said.

Ryan blinked and his vision was suddenly normal. Aura was slipping the gem back into her pocket and Savannah had calmed down. It seemed as though no time had passed since the telepathic conversation Ryan had had with Mewtwo. Ryan shrugged and sat back down on the chair to relax. There was no need to worry… was there?

Over to Mewtwo himself…

Mewtwo opened his eyes from his meditation and looked to Mew on his right. She wasn't quite done meditating yet so Mewtwo got up and floated down to the shore. He gazed out to the horizon and felt a presence join him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rebecca asked.

"_Indeed," _Mewtwo replied.

"Why do you always talk telepathically? Have you ever used your real voice?" Rebecca asked.

Mewtwo thought about it and tried to say something. All that came out of his mouth was a high-pitched "Mew". Rebecca laughed and Mewtwo blushed in embarrassment. He thought back to how he spoke when he used his telepathic voice and tried to duplicate it.

"I-is this better?" he said uncertainly.

Rebecca clapped and jumped on the spot. Mewtwo smiled to himself.

"Anyway why are you out here? I don't think you come out of your meditation just to watch something as 'trivial' as the ocean," Rebecca said.

"I was contacted by someone. His name is Ryan and he's nearby but… he has the Kayda Gem," Mewtwo said. "No one uses that unless they need me or unless the gem itself senses danger that requires my help. Also I thought I had gotten rid of it long ago."

"Well things turn up at unexpected places so I think he might have just found it," Rebecca said simply.

"Your logic astounds me sometimes?" Mewtwo said.

"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm in that remark?" Rebecca asked. "Cause if I did then you know what that means…"

"Please Rebecca have mercy!" Mewtwo gasped.

"Not this time!" Rebecca said.

Rebecca leapt at Mewtwo and… tickled him. She tickled him and Mewtwo squirmed and giggled in his Mew-like voice. He begged for Rebecca to stop but she just tickled him harder. Soon Mewtwo and Rebecca were exhausted and they sat heavily on the beach. Mewtwo's big tail flicked left and right as he thought of something. Just then Mew floated down to them with a small creature behind her.

"Madhya!" Mewtwo said happily.

Madhya was, if you could believe it, Mewtwo's child. She was a small baby Mew and Mew herself was taking care of her. Mewtwo thought back to when Madhya was just a tiny baby and smiled. Madhya had grown a lot of the past five years.

"_Madhya wanted her father,"_ Mew explained.

Mewtwo took Madhya into his arms and held her close. Madhya waved her little arms in his face and giggled shrilly. Mewtwo thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen…

Back to Aura…

Jasmine sat heavily on the bed in her cabin with a groan. She had been standing on the deck for four hours without realising. Now she had stiff muscles and needed a lie down. Just as Jasmine was falling asleep there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Jasmine.

"It's Ryan. Can I come in?" replied the voice.

"Come in then," Jasmine sighed.

Ryan walked in and sat on the chair opposite the bed. He didn't say anything but looked at Jasmine as if he were staring right into her soul. Jasmine thought the look was a little freaky and shifted uncomfortably. Ryan seemed to come out of a reverie and yawned.

"I know it's late Jasmine and I'm sorry for bothering you but ever since that gem that Aura has started glowing I could feel a presence following us… a powerful presence," he said.

"Really? Hmm… I think you should tell Aura about this," Jasmine said.

"I already have but she just says that I'm being paranoid," Ryan replied sadly.

"You're not paranoid… you were right," came a voice from the door.

Ryan and Jasmine turned and saw Aura in the doorway with a large shadow standing behind her. Jasmine backed up slightly but Ryan just stared at it… and it stared back. Aura walked into the room and sat on the bed while a large blue dog like pokemon followed. Ryan gasped…

"A Suicune! But how?" he asked.

"_I am here because I have felt a need to be here…" _said the Suicune.

"How are you talking?" asked Jasmine.

"Legend has it that a Suicune is the reincarnation of the North Wind," Ryan said. "So it is logical that a Suicune can use the air surrounding it to make a noise almost like a voice."

"_Ah, he is a smart one Daughter of Misty," _Suicune said.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Aura!" Aura cried in frustration.

"Wait you know this thing?" Jasmine asked.

"Only 15 minutes ago. I was in my cabin thinking about what Ryan said when the gem I have started to glow even faster. A wind blew through the cabin and Suicune here appeared from the wind," Aura said. "It was pretty cool to watch."

"And how does it know you?" Ryan asked sceptically.

"_I was Misty's companion for 5 years after an accident that left her broken inside. She had lost one of her pokemon in a battle and was stricken with grief so I chose to stay by her side and help her," _Suicune said. _"But after the years wet by I realised that my duty as a legendary pokemon were more important and Misty allowed me to leave. Later I learned that she had given birth to… Aura here."_

"Wow…" Ryan whistled.

"Tell me about it!" Aura said. "My mom had a legendary pokemon as a friend and she never told me!"

Ryan was listening to all of this and looked at his watch. It had been about seven hours since Mewtwo had contacted him. He looked up at Aura.

"Aura… sorry to break up this little get together but we're gonna have another guest on our hands," Ryan said.

"What?" Aura asked.

"A while ago I was looking at the gem you had and somehow made contact with a pokemon named Mewtwo. He said that he'd come to us in two days," Ryan replied.

Aura's eyes widened.

"What's a Mewtwo?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged and looked at Suicune, who was watching them all.

"Well what now Suicune?" Ryan asked.

Then Suicune said the last thing they had expected.

_"We're going to war…"_

_

* * *

_**Well that's another one done folks! Tell me what you think and if you have any comments or criticism then you know where they go. So now that that's over with I can continue with my second story. So for now I bid youto enjoy the other stories you readand from me... goodnight!**


End file.
